My Little Pony: Assassin's Creed
by Power Master
Summary: Inspired by Assassin's Creed Franchise. With Mane Six, Shining Armor, Ben, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos helps, Starlight is on quest for the redemption while Flash Sentry sought for answer of his ability, but caught in the war between Wind Assassins and Demon Knights. What are the 'Elements of Shadow' and 'Element of Wind'. Genre: Family, Adventure, Action and Romance.
1. Starlight's Quest

**Chapter 1: Starlight's Quest**

In the world of darkness, the light blue Unicorn had white and dark blue messy mane, short tail, and his Cutie Mark is cowboy hat, walking slowly. His name is Starlight. A young brother of Twilight Sparkle, who was killed and murdered by Spike's corrupted brother, Lorcan, but resurrected as merciless and cruel assassin and mercenary, Equestrian Eliminator. But after long years passed, he was reunited and freed by she and her friends, after the dealt of Changelings.

Starlight looked around. Worrying, fearing and concerning, he was scared and lonely in his mind and heart. No one... not even his former comrades from Grimmore's Army would help him... Not even his own family...

Deep within his mind, Starlight sighed of upset, struggled to overcome something that disturbed him lately and never stops.

Memories... His memories continued hunting him like the cockroaches...

Starlight groaned in anger and pain, held his head tight, like he's having a big headache. His mind... filled with the voices of _Pain... Suffering... Anger... Hatred... Despair..._

Voices of thousands ponies cried in anger and despair: _"How could you do this to us?! We would never harm you! You took his life! You took his life! He must be killed! Murderer! Monster! Demon! Traitor! Evil! Devil!"_

Starlight groaned in anger, he struggled to get over the voices.

"Starlight... Starlight... Starlight..." said the familiar cruel, dark, ruthless yet cunning, and it echoed across the world.

Starlight gasped. His eyes widened in fear and shock, knew whose voice belong to, very well.

"Stay away from me, Grimmore!" Starlight angrily snapped, "I'm not your servant anymore! I'm freed!"

Intrigued by Starlight's voice, Grimmore chuckled lightly, like what he had heard was a joke. "Are you certain? The way you said... is most certainly not happy. And I truly hate ruin your moment, my dear boy, I am still here... in your head. If you are freed, wouldn't I ceased to exist?"

Starlight groaned in anger, "Shut up! I won't murder anyone again!"

Grimmore chuckled out loud, giving the shivers to Starlight's spine. He said, "We shall see... Trust me... Be prepare for the worst... boy..."

Grimmore chuckled out loud darkly and cruelly, felt both proud and evil. His laughing continued echoed across the world of darkness. Starlight panted like a mad dog, becoming scared and worried of what happen next, as well as what Grimmore was going to do next.

Starlight shivered in fear and concern, struggling to overcome Grimmore's dark and cruel voice.

**_Crack!_**

The ground shaken, making Starlight looked worry and scared. He looked around, to make sure that he wasn't caught or attacked. The ground cracked into pieces, unleashing the large purple tentacles. He gasped in fear. They grabbed on his neck, then his legs and body tight. He screamed in pain and fear, struggling to escape from the grasps of tentacles.

Starlight gasped, seeing his body are slowly dragging him to the ground. It has shifted into liquid form, bubbling and mumbling like bubbles. He gasped more of fear and worry. He tried and struggled in shaking the tentacles off, and escaping from the attack. It... was useless...

Starlight drowned to the dark purple pond-like...

The tied large tentacles emerged from the ground. They then untied themselves, allowing Starlight to come out. He panted in shock yet frightened in concern. He looked around of his surroundings. All he saw was dark and cold place, and nothing.

His mind was filling with fears, concerns and worries, and his heart was pounding and beating hard, he panted and breathed out loud. His eyes were in widened of shock, fear and scared. He gulped, knowing that it was pointless of doing nothing. He walked out, to find the answer. An escape...

Starlight continued walking out across the large dark world, while looking around. He stopped at once. He gasped in shock, seeing blood flowing on the ground. Limbs and heads were separated and placed on different areas. He shivered and shaken in fear and worry on his body.

_'No.'_ Starlight thought in fear and scared, continued staring at the sights of dead bodies,_'IT CAN'T BE!'_

Starlight not only saw the dead bodies, but ponies he knows of: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Discord, Ben, Nyx, Spike, Lorcan, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were killed...

"No... NO!" Starlight yelled and protested in fear and scared, fell to the ground.

"Starlight..." The familiar gentle mare voice said.

Starlight gasped, he recognize the familiar gentle voice. He smiled gently in both joy and glad. He turned and was about to say, but he did not...

His eyes were widened... of fear, worry and scared, Starlight's mouth was wide open as well. He saw the dead ponies again... It was his family... Night Light and Twilight Velvet laid on the floor, letting their bloods flowing down. He turned, and found his older siblings were dead as well. Shining Armor laid dead as well, with his eyes were in shock.

Starlight gasped, seeing a familiar lavender unicorn. Twilight Sparkle, struggled to move, with her body covered in blood and injuries, along with her legs and head. She struggled to move while moaned painfully. The young Alicorn showed her feared and scared expression, took a glance at her brother. Twilight sobbed in sadness and depression.

Starlight shook his head in feared and scared.

"Starlight... How could you..." Twilight said in pain, struggled to move. "How could you..."

With her last breathe to speak, Twilight closed her eyes. Her head fell to the ground. Starlight gasped in fear, watched his sister, Twilight, made no move or sound, like her spirit had left her.

"No... No! NO! No! No! Noooooooooooooooo!" Starlight protested angrily yet depressingly. He had lost his sister, family and friends. Because of him, he was the murderer. He screamed in depress, "Twiiiiiiiillllllliiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttt!"

"Judgment..." The dark yet calmed feminine voice spoke, "is upon yo... Equestrian Eliminator..."

Starlight gasped in fear. He stood up quickly. He turned. Feeling his spine and body in fear and concern, he encountered an enemy in black hooded suit mixed with long sleeves Cheong Sam's dress and pants and combined with her shoulder plates. She raised her left hoof raised up. The blade came off from the gauntlet-like.

His eyes were widened in shock, Starlight gasped, he quickly protested: "No! Wait! Don't! I didn't mean it! Honest! Please! WAIT!"

The black hooded pony charged at Starlight, screaming in anger and determination. She jumped up, with Starlight's in petrified state looking at her, black hooded pony pounced and thrusted her blade at his throat. Starlight screamed in fear.

* * *

His nightmares frightened him hard. Starlight screamed in fear and scared loudly. He woke up from his sleep. He panted in fear and scared, feeling his heart beating hard. His mind are swirling and wrapping up with more concern and wondrous, creating a tension for him to question... Will he become Equestrian Eliminator?

Starlight was surrounded by his travelling items and supplies, within the dark and wet cave, He breathed in and out. He stood up at once. He headed out of the cave's entrance. He stood before the cliff's edge. He looked at the night. It was filled with clear and beauty of herself, along with its thousands of bright light stars.

"Hey, Starlight!" The rude yet calm voice called out. Starlight turned and saw the ring blinked in red from the ground. "I'd say you had me worry big time, you know?"

Starlight sighed, "Sorry, Eins."

Eins huffed, "No worries, mate. I'm glad to see you fine. I'd never thought that we, Seven Guardians, would continued serving of that monster for who knows how long! But that's over coz we all are free."

Starlight sighed in upset, "No. I'm not."

"What are you talking about? Twilight saved you! She got you back! Yeah, you died twice before. But you're back to the living! To your sister!"

"But I couldn't leave the bad ones behind..."

"Wait! Don't tell me that -!"

Starlight nodded his head. He headed back inside the cave. He looked at the rings. He explained, "The _nightmare_... The _memories_... The _missions_... Those were terrible. Those were my curse. I could never be freed from them. Grimmore's right. I would never be free."

Eins huffed, "Look, who's talking?!"

"Huh?" Answered by Starlight's confusion.

Eins' ring jumped up and hit on Starlight's head hard.

"Ow! Hey," Starlight protested.

"Is this the same pony, who make demands on me and my pals to make sure that we follow your orders, no matter what," Eins argued, "Why you're nothing but a baby! What a joke! That's our department, mate! Shame on you! What happen to him?!"

Starlight groaned angrily, glaring at his Guardian's ring for insulting him.

"Hey, watch it! Don't forget who's the one rescue you from slavery?!" Starlight cried. He thought for the moment, before he sighed, "Who am I kidding? I'm not strong or powerful. I'm not Equestrian Eliminator."

"Then, stop acting like him! Be yourself! Isn't what everyone been learning about?!"

"But... but I-!"

"No buts, mister! Look, you may not like what I'm about to say but you-" Eins groaned, embarrassingly, "we are buddies. Buddies gotta stick together. If you got problem, you can always talk with us. We owe our lives to you, mate, and especially to old hermit. Demon's beard, that guy is uptight yet best mentor we ever had to make us more independent and intelligent each time you come and get us take place."

Listening to what Eins had said, Starlight could not help but smiled and chuckled lightly, "Yeah... You're right, Eins. Thanks"

Eins scoffed, "Ha! You can count on me and my buddies! Well, there's something I can't help but wonder? Where in netherworld are we going again?!"

Starlight sighed. He turned to his saddlebag. He took the old map and cloth-like out from the bag. He unravel cloth up. It revealed the black symbol of A-shaped with four small curve shaped on A's below, and with falcon's wings on each sides.

"I was wondering the same thing," Starlight admitted in concern, "Ever since I returned to my true self, I can't help but to feel guilty of the things I had done in my life. I'm... ashamed of myself. But someone... He gave me this."

"About the organization?"

"I don't know. But something tells me that this symbol is my chance. My hope. My salvation to find out of who I really am. If I find this place... I can find my answer"

"I'd sure hope you know whacha you doing. Coz the place we're going... not gonna be pleasant."

Starlight nodded his head, "Yeah, I know. But let's get to sleep."

"Aye." Eins sighed.

Eins' ring blinked off the light. Starlight laid down on the ground. He made himself cozy and properly to get a good sleep.

Far from the cave, trees blown by the powerful force and current by its nature. On top of the tree, the mysterious black hooded pony, staring and glaring at the cave, with great concern and anger yet curious. Continuing watch on Starlight, the black hooded pony remained still on the tree.

* * *

**_'Twilight... my sister..._**

**_We've been talking since the day I left you, Shining Armor and father and mother behind. I'm sorry. It's not because of what I hate or like, but what I had done in the past. Unlike my niece Nyx, I had a long way to go to redeem myself because of the past.'_**

On the next day, Starlight packed up of his items and supplies in his saddlebag before he put them on his back. He headed out of the cave, and climbed down to the ground. He walked out... journeying across the land of greens for the first six days.

Another six days, Starlight came across the land of golden and whitish sands, in both journey for his purpose and water for drink. The next 8 days, he came across the long and large river in the shaped of serpent. Using the boat, he cross the river. Upon reaching the shore, Starlight came down from the boat and continued his journey.

**_'In order to redeem myself from my mistakes, these map and symbol are my chance. A symbol mean something. I don't know what. But I'm gonna find out. I also believe that could be my ticket to fix everything. To become a better pony.'_**

At night, Starlight made the camp. He magically used his quill writing down on the scroll. His eyes looked tired and exhausted. He yawned for journeying of long journey.

**_'I'm heading to Saddle Arabia. Whatever lies there... might be my answer. Don't worry, Twilight, I'll be fine. Promise me something important: Don't stop fighting until our enemies pay the price, especially Grimmore, Dark Curse and Superior.'_**

After 20 days had passed, Starlight had arrived on Saddle Arabia, home of Arabian Ponies. He entered its city: Persia. He looked around of his surroundings. Their markets and business were very much the same as his former hometown. He questioned the ponies one-by-one as Starlight hoped to find the answer he sought for. One-by-one, they answered of either:

Arabian Ponies answered his question: _'I apologize. Nope, I'd never seen it before. I think it goes east. Yes, I do know.'_

Starlight sighed, finding out that it wasn't the answer he's looking for. He continued his journey, leaving Saddle Arabia and he cross the grassland, continuing his search on the place.

**_'I know of Grimmore and Superior's connections very well but for Dark Curse... It's another story. I can't shake the feeling that he's up to something, no matter how scary Grimmore given to him. Superior doesn't even take it serious. It's like... both of him and Dark Curse had worked together. I know this because both Grimmore and Dark Curse were not exactly great friends, yet they work together. I didn't tell Grimmore because I have no proof because of Dark Curse's strange ways in blocking my way in. I don't really like it. But I entrusted you to handle it and find out._**

**_Twilight... Should anything happen to me, don't take revenge. No matter what happen, don't do it for me. It's not what I want. Promise me._**

**_Your brother,_**

**_Starlight'_**

* * *

On his 30th Day, Starlight climbed on the rocky mountain for 10 meters away. Reaching to the top and edge of the mountain, he got up of it. He panted in exhausted and tired. He looked up and saw the three rectangle shaped building on top of the mountain, in front of him. He gasped. Starlight sighed of relief, feeling proud and glad that he had found the location.

Before Starlight could do anything, something struck on his right shoulder. Starlight yelled in pain. Starlight looked on his right shoulder as he found an arrow, on his right shoulder.

"What the-?" Starlight questioned in concern. Wondering how an arrow on his right shoulder. He took it out. He then looked up as he was about to expect the company.

A few of English Western Knights, with their covered helmets, robes and armors, armed with swords, spears, axes, shields, bows and arrows, aiming at Starlight.

Starlight gulped, "Oh crud!"

"Get him!" The mysterious knight ordered.

The Knights climbed and jumped off from the small cliff. They charged at Starlight. He gasped in shock. He shook his head, knowing it's not the time to think or worry. Showing the eye of determination and bravery, Starlight armed himself, preparing to fight against the mysterious enemies. Starlight started charging at his enemies.

The knights charged right at Starlight. He hopped on the first knight, and kicking him on the ground hard. Starlight landed on the ground. Second and third knights pierced their spears in front of him, Starlight dodged down and rolled over back of two knights. He grabbed two swords out from his enemies' sheath. From the knights' back, Starlight stroke his enemies down from behind. Fourth knight swung his sword from his back. He dodged down while using his back leg in kicking his enemy back hard.

The Knights swung, stroke and thrust their swords and spears at Starlight. He dodged them down. He charged right at them. He punched and kicked on his enemies one-by-one. He sometimes grabbed and took their swords and spears away from them, striking theirs against them hard, and such as thrusting the spears on the Demon Knights' bellies and chests, and swinging their swords in against, slicing and cutting them down.

Starlight headed to the middle. He gathered his energies up on his horn, and fired his Unicorn Burst as three or four Knights. From his back, the first Knight swung his sword on Starlight. He dodged down, and punched on the Knight. Second Knight thrust his spear on Starlight. He quickly grabbed it, and swung on them one-by-one for few times. He then thew the spears at three Knights in one straight line.

Starlight panted in tired and exhausted, watching more Knights charging and attacking him. He groaned in anger, knowing that he is completely outnumbered. But he has not lost yet... He took two swords from the ground, and charged at his enemies. He swung them against the Knights hard and quick.

Distracted in fighting and battling against his enemies, from his behind, three Knights jumped on Starlight hard. Starlight groaned in anger, struggled to get his enemies off. Another three came in and punched on his face. His horn glowed in black, attempting to fight back. His face had been punched by his enemies, losing focus in activating his magic, Starlight continuously been punched and kicked by his enemies hard.

Far away from Starlight's battle, the mysterious black hooded watched the event. Grew in curious and wonder yet concern, the stranger wondered of why and how he came to the castle.

Captured, Starlight restrained tight by the mysterious Knights, of both left and right hoof. Starlight groaned in anger. Starlight looked up and encountered the black demonic armor Earth Pony without any mane, smirked evilly, staring and glancing at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, mates?" The black demonic Knight asked,

"An intruder," answered First Knight.

"Spy," snapped Second.

Starlight groaned, "No! I'm not! I'm here for the answer! I'm here to find my true self!"

"True self?" The black demonic knight asked, before he scoffed, " Ha! For what purpose, boy? This place... had been abandoned for a long time."

"What?!" Starlight asked in shock. He looked down, "It... it can't be..."

A Knight searched on Starlight's saddle bag quickly. Took the cloth out, he approached to his leader. The black Knight took it, opened the cloth out and revealing the 'A' shaped symbol. He gasped. Snarling and growling in anger, the black knight turned and glared at Starlight.

"So... Assassin..." The black knight said calmly, "You have come to assassinate me, have you?!"

Starlight gasped in shock, quickly shaking his head hard, "WHAT?! No! I'm not the Assassin! I don't even know that symbol!"

"I do not know who you are. But I know one thing I can do with the Assassin. Death."

The black knight took his long sword out from his sheath. Starlight gasped in fear, looking at his enemy approaching. Determinedly yet struggled to move his body out from the clutches and grips of his enemies, Starlight hissed in upset, knowing his time of end had come again...

Upon approaching to his target, the black knight raised his sword high up, preparing to kill his prey. As the death approaches, Starlight hissed as he looked down. The piercing blade through the flesh sounded, as well as yelling in pain.

Starlight gasped. He looked up and saw his enemy had landed on the ground hard. The black Knight's neck had been pierced by the black hooded pony came up.

"You will not harm him, Knight," The black hooded pony snapped in feminine .

Pulling her blade out, the black knight gasped in pain. Feared and scared by sudden attack, the mysterious Knights screamed in fear, and ran away in both panic and fear. Letting Starlight go, he fell to the ground hard. He groaned in pain. He slowly got up, shaking his head gently. He looked up and saw the mysterious black hooded pony. In very silent, she turned away from Starlight, walking. He was in shock in seeing the same pony from his dream.

"Hey!" Starlight called out. The mysterious hooded pony ignored his calling, giving annoyance on his face, he followed her, "Hey! Wait up! I just want to say thank you."

Starlight touched on her left shoulder. She gasped. The black hooded pony grabbed his hoof hard from her. She pulled it up high, she went underneath him and went to his back. She pushed him down hard, making him screamed in pain.

Starlight cringed and yelped in pain, shouted, "OW! Ow! Ow! Hey! That hurt! Easy with that, girly!"

"You!" The black hooded pony snarled angrily, "You dare to come and defied the sacred grounds of my ancestors?! How dishonorable you are!"

"Hey! Watch it! I didn't know, okay?! And FYI, I was told that this land was long gone."

"Yes... It is true."

"Besides, you're too sensitive, you know?"

"Sensitive?" The black hooded pony demanded, "This is not sensitive, fool. This is being cautious, respective and humble, while you... you are nothing but a fool."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Starlight sighed, "What's with the 'fool'? I haven't said that after kicking Tech's flank."

The black hooded pony gasped in shock, "Tech? Do you mean the mad Dark Mystic scientist?"

"Yeah," Starlight nodded his head, "So, what's with it?"

The black hooded pony sighed, letting go of Starlight's hoof tight on his back. Starlight cringed in pain, massaging his hoof and neck gently. He then turned to her. The black hooded pony removed her hood, revealing the white Pegasus with short and gentle black mane.

Starlight whistled, "Wow."

The white Pegasus sighed in annoyance, "As for Dark Mystic, my ancestors and ancestors of my comrades had fought against them before, as well as Grimmore's minions."

"Really?"

"Yes. We had been protecting and defending the Equestria from harm, at any cost, at any price and even our lives to pay. Freedom. Liberty. Peace. Harmony. They are our priority to defend and fight for what we believed in. Without them, Equestria will live in fear and despair."

"Wow, poetic. Hadn't read a poem when I was a kid."

"Do you always not taking serious when it comes saving lives?"

"As matter of the fact," Starlight confidently said, "I do. So, who were they? And more importantly, who are you?"

The white Pegasus showed her concern and worry look, asked, "Why do you seek of that? Do you even had any idea of what you are asking?! I think it's best that you do not know. Go home, now."

Giving annoyance in his mind and heart, Starlight groaned, "Look! I just had bad times of losing my life twice! Doing something bad in my entire life! And then just got this 'A' symbol and map from a stranger I'd never met, saying that I can find someone here to help me. I journeyed and wasted my time for nothing in my life! I came here for a reason. To redeem the mistakes! Finding my true self! Finding of what I really am! And I am not going back until I complete it!"

The white Pegasus was in shock, hearing of what Starlight had said. She sighed in defeat, feeling the way he had in his time. "Very well, sir. If you truly want to know of this, you must make a vow."

"Like Pinkie Promise?" Starlight asked in amusement. White Pegasus looked confuse. He made a Pinkie Promise movement. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. It's kinda like a vow."

Hearing of what Starlight had said, white Pegasus giggled, "You are very funny. But very well, at least you made the vow. Come with me. You shall learn of what is happening, my dear stranger."

Starlight chuckled lightly, "Great. Can't wait to start. By the way, my name is Starlight."

The white Pegasus smiled, "June. Xiao Fa June."

"Can I at least call you 'June'?" Starlight asked in amusement.

June giggled, "Yes, you can. Now follow me, my friend. We journeyed to my home. Home of where my family and friends lived, Starlight. Home of Wind Assassins."

"Wind Assassins?"

"Yes, Starlight. The symbol you are looking for from your home to Saddle Arabia. That is its name. Symbol of Wind Assassins. Symbol of the Wind. A Symbol of Freedom."

"Sounds interesting."

"It will be, my friend. Trust me, you will be intrigued."

"Great... To another place," Starlight grumbled gently before he chuckled gently, "Hopefully, the committee treat me well than these knights."

June smiled, "I assure you that they will, as long you do not show your disrespectful to the creed."

"Respecting is my middle name, June," joked Starlight. "Who would have thought you actually joke."

June giggled while shaking her head, "Not always, Starlight. When it comes the duty, I take it serious. As for fun, I often trained myself."

"Wow... Who wouldn't enjoy some hardworking training? Where's the fun?"

"You are one funny pony. You're quite amusement too for a lazy pony."

"Hey!"

Starlight and June smiled, laughing together in happiness. Both June and Starlight headed on the road to another land, walking away from the mysterious ruins and buildings of unknown group. The journey of not only one, but two in seeking of what their capabilities and origins of two mysterious groups. A story of mysterious _'Wind Assassins'_ is about to begin...

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

1) Starlight's journey across the land to Saddle Arabia is inspired by the opening intro of 'Assassin's Creed: Revelation'.

2) Xiao Fa June is based on both Shao Jun (Assassin's Creed) and Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Alien Force).


	2. The Assassination

**Chapter 2: The Assassination**

In the room of Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Twilight looked very sad, upset and depressed, looking at her photo album, on the bed. Her photo album consists of her and her family, smiling within the pictures. Tears leaked out from her eyes, flowing down on her face, and then the both dripped down, Twilight sobbing in sadness. Even though her long younger brother returned from not only the death but also freed from Grimmore's control, Starlight left and continued his journey, involving of redemption.

Twilight had read the letter Starlight had sent. It made her sad and worry that she won't see him soon.

Shining Armor and Spike came up the stairs to Twilight's room. They both saw Twilight Sparkle, sitting alone on the bed. They sighed of upset. They approached her. Shining Armor placed his hoof on Twilight's left shoulder.

Twilight gasped. She turned and saw her brother and her son, were behind of her. She sighed, "Hi..."

"Hey there, sis," Shining Armor greeted gently. He sat on the bed, nuzzling on his little sister's head, "You okay?

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"It's Starlight, isn't it?"

Twilight sighed in upset. She looked up at her older brother's gentle eyes, she said, "Yes. Ever since I learn my brother's identity when he was Equestrian Eliminator, I felt happy and proud to see him alive, but I'm upset too."

Shining Armor nodded his head, "I had that same feeling too, Twiley. I was so angry and upset. Not because of Lorcan, but that Demon God. He manipulated everyone and even our little brother. It make me so angry to kill him."

"Yes. I felt that too. But I saved him. And I'm supposed to be proud and happy to see him alive. I should also be proud to see him being adult. But I... I..."

"I know how you feel. You want to be with him, don't you?"

Her heart felt pain yet sadness, Twilight cried out loud in despair. She turned and hugged Shining Armor tight. He caught and hugged her in his hooves, patting on her back gently and calmly.

"Shh..." Shining Armor hushed his little sister calmly, "It's okay, Twiley. Breathe in, then out. You're not the only one who is sad to see him leave."

Twilight sniffed, wiping her tears off from her eyes as well as breathing in and out. She sighed, "Yeah, I know. That's the reason... I wish he could stay here with us."

"But he chose to go for a quest, ever since he got both map and cloth from someone."

"Yeah... But what does it mean?"

"I don't know. But it might be the answer that Starlight is looking for."

"What would that be?"

"A Redemption. Just like Nyx... and Lorcan..."

"I see..." Twilight sighed, "Will we see him?"

Shining Armor sighed, "I hope so... But everything will be fine. After all, we've been through the worst."

Twilight smiled. She hugged her older brother while nuzzling on his head. Shining Armor nuzzled back on her head.

Feeling happy and joy, seeing the happy scene of siblings, Spike smiled at it.

Spike approached the brother and sister, interrupting their moment, "Sorry to interrupt," Spike said, causing Twilight and Shining Armor, turning to the young dragon. "Our friends and Princess Cadance are waiting."

Twilight smiled, "Of course. We'll be there."

"Thanks for telling, kid." Shining Armor smiled.

"Don't mention of it," Spike said happily.

Twilight and Shining Armor, off the bed, walking towards the down the stairs, with Spike.

* * *

On the grassland near to Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Spike were walking out while chatting happily.

Boring in seeing and flying, Rainbow groaned before looking down at Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight! Where the heck are we going?"

"Finding Ben and Flash," Twilight answered, "I was told that they both are training, just outside of the Ponyville. I wonder what they're training."

"I don't know. But it sure sounds... FUN!" Pinkie squealed loudly.

Fluttershy sighed, "Must you be so... enthusiasm? I mean, if you feel offended, then I'm sorry for it."

Pinkie continued smiling, "Nope. It'a okie dookie lookie, Fluttershy. Nothing's wrong."

Spike shrugged before heading to the front, walking besides with his adopted mother.

"So, what kind of training Flash and Ben working on? Is it... speed? Or something?" Spike asked curiously.

Twilight shrugged while sighed, she answered, "Well, I can't be certain. But Ben saying that Flash is possessing something that make him... quick and fast..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Spike. But when we first face Starlight, he managed to avoid and fought against us hard and quick through his Shadow Magic. But Flash... he's the only one who is able to make a quick move to fight back. He's like the wind..."

"Seriously?! You don't think he's-" Spike gulped, knowing what Twilight is talking about, before he asked, "He's the Holder of the Element like Crashfire or Snowcrystal?"

Twilight sighed, "I'm not really sure. But it's possible."

Shining Armor chuckled, "After all, he's not the only one that has the Element. Maybe I could have one?"

Princess Cadance giggled gently, "Really? Because I remember in Crystal Empire is where I had my Element of Love appeared when I first fought Frozen Queen."

Feeling Impressive and amusing, Shining Armor chuckled, "Yeah. I'm so jealous on Twiley, her friends, Ben and even my own wife."

Twilight giggled gently, she commented, "Maybe it could, Shining Armor."

"There they are," Rainbow exclaimed in excitement, pointing at her target.

Twilight, her friends, her brother, her sister-in-law and her adopted son turned and followed Rainbow's pointing in front of them. Surprising and astonishing, they watched both Ben and Flash trained together in both flying and fighting. They spotted Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were watching the boys' fighting as well. Twilight and her herd approached to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hey there, guys," Twilight greeted gently, "Whatcha you doing?"

Nyx turned and showed her smile to her mother, greeted and answered, "Hey, mommy. Just watching daddy and Uncle Flash training."

"So..." Rainbow asked gently yet curiously while approaching to her number one fan, "So, what they're doing?"

"They said they're trying to find out about Flash's ability," Scootaloo answered with her smile, "Pretty neat, right? I can't wait to find out how and what kind of talent Flash got."

Applejack whistled, "Hoo wee! Sounds fun to know about it."

Apple Bloom giggled, "You said it, sis. Let's watch. The fighting and training are about to start. This is gonna be good!"

The silent sounded in the plain grassland, both Ben and Flash held their swords in position of preparing to fight. The leaf plucked out from one of the tree's branches. It fell and flew slowly yet gently in midair. Upon reaching on the ground, the leaf touched it, with the sound of gentle.

On both sides of the plain field, Ben and Flash charged in while crying out in battle. Ben swung his sword from the top of Flash, was trying to strike him down. The young Pegasus blocked the attack, with his sword holding up of his head. He pushed his sword up against the Master Sword of the young prince, swinging his sword on his right. Ben blocked and pushing it on his right against his friend, he thrust his sword right on Flash's chest. Flash swung the attack out to his left, thrusting his sword at Ben's chest. Ben thrusting his sword at Flash's sword. The blades of both sides clashed at the same time.

Ben and Flash held their swords tight, pushing their blades against each other. For the moment later, they departed, swinging their swords against each other's from right to left and left to right, and the routine of striking continued. For the multiple times later, Ben jumped up high and over his best friend. Ben ran around, round, round and round around on his best friend, in the middle of battle.

Flash hissed in concern, looking at the situation. He breathed in deep, and out he breathe. Feeling the wind through his skin, instinct of his kicking in, Flash closed his eyes, calming from it. Through his eyes, he sees the foreshadowing of Ben running, running and running around him. Ben's movement became slow, slower, and very slow than before. Flash smirked as if he knows when to strike.

As Ben kept on running, Flash turned to his back, held his sword in front of him. Everyone had their eyes widened in surprise and shock, seeing Ben had stopped his movement at the exact target Flash had placed.

Ben whistled, "Wow. That's cool. I guess your little 'Wind' kicking in?"

Flash smiled, nodded his head, "Yeah... I don't know how. But like you said, it just kicked in. Like yours before."

"We'll never find out of how you came with that instinct, and not to mention... it could be the Element of Wind."

"Don't think so. If that really happen, it could have happen at the same time as you are."

"Maybe. So take a break?"

"Yeah. We can. Finding out of what my power is, not easy for us."

"No kidding."

Ben and Flash put their swords back to the sheaths, turning to sides. Seeing their friends waving to them, Ben and Flash headed towards them.

* * *

Twilight, her friends and her family, returning home of theirs: Ponyville. Upon they're walking, they heard loud noise and chatting. These noise were not friendlier, but angered and upset. They looked around, seeing and looking at many ponies galloping and heading to their destination: Ponyville Hall.

"What in the world? What's going on?" Twilight asked in concern. She spotted Filthy Rich heading to his destination. She approached to Filthy Rich, calling him out, "Mr. Rich! What's going on?"

Filthy Rich gasped, "Princess! Thank goodness, you had come! We need you now! Ponyville need you! We have unwanted seller in our town."

Looking concern and worry, Twilight remained calm and firm, nodded her head. She, her friends and family, followed Filthy Rich, all the way to the Ponyville. They looked at the situation: the angry, hatred and unsatisfied citizens, argued and shouting angrily at brownish Arabian Male Horse, with black mustache, wore the robe and had brown Muslim's head-wear, talking to both Mayor Mare. Behind him are couples of light brown stallions wore the red, blue and green Muslim's robes and headwear.

Looking concern and worried, Twilight approached to the front of the Ponyville's Hall.

"Mayor, what is going on?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Your highness! Thank goodness, you are here!" Mayor Mare exclaimed in happy yet concern, "I've been trying to tell this stallion off, but he persistently wants to have his black market on our town."

"What?!"

"I know! But I tried to deny his request. But he refused to listen, and keep on decreasing his price down, and asking us to have his black market here."

Twilight narrowed her angry eyes. Turning to the brown stallion, she questioned in anger, "Who are you?! What do you keep disturbing my home?!"

The brown stallion bowed before Twilight Sparkle as he explained, "Forgive me, your highness. My name is Tamir. I came from Saddle Arabia. As I had said before, I am here to sell my deliveries, weapons, armors, goods and more for black market."

Twilight gasped in shock.

Tamir smiled, continued, "But unfortunately, your Mayor kept on denying, I tried to keep everything fair, but she -!"

"Stop right there, Tamir!" Twilight ordered, causing Tamir to stop his talking, "I know what is her reason. She wants to have both fair and equality for everypony in both Ponyville and Equestria. If she truly chose the black market at our home, there will be nothing but corruption. But I will not accept it. And so does the citizens of Ponyville. Am I right?"

Citizens of Ponyville cheered happily and wildly for their Princess of Ponyville, and so as her family and friends.

Tamir chuckled gently and lightly, making Twilight to be suspicious. He cleared his throat before said, "Forgive me, your highness. Maybe it wasn't fair for everyone as usual. Perhaps, I cut down the price for you and your ponies, so that you can have the things you need."

"I'd say 'NO'!" Twilight answered, "I will not accept the black market at my hometown. Never and ever accept such term! So, I want you to leave this place. Go to any place that you can sell your Black Market than my home or any place that has no interest of buying black market."

"Come now, your highness, let's negotiate -!"

Irritating by Tamir's stubbornness on giving up of asking Twilight Sparkle on building and marketing his Black Market at Ponyville... Why is he so interested on selling black market items on her home?

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?!"

"Please, your highness, I assure you that -"

Interrupting by one of Tamir's Arabia's old Earth Pony Merchant, coming in between Twilight Sparkle and him.

The old merchant said, "Enough, Tamir. When Princess said 'no', she means it. You must respect her and her wishes."

Angered by his employee's interruption, Tamir scolded, "How dare you interrupt my conversation and business between me and the princess."

"I speak of what is right for not only me, my friends, but Equestria. And it is you! How dare you to speak the princess like you own her?!"

"I did not! I'm only trying to negotiate. And, I'm doing the business as usual, like everyone else."

"Like everyone else?!" The merchant demanded and argued, "You?! You will do anything to get more bits for your own gain than others?! While here, I'd see something special, especially the princess, they are kind and fair. But you, you used the corruption and lies to earn the bits! Just for what?! For your client?!"

Feeling angered by his merchant's words, Tamir groaned angrily, "How dare you?! I treated you well. And this is how you repay to me?! I ask you to be silence?! Is that too much to ask? Without me, you will never have money."

"Maybe..." Merchant admitted, before shaking his head, said, "But what you did today... It is the most unacceptable. Speaking against the Princess. You keep asking her to accept your business when clearly she doesn't want it. And worst of all: you had mistreated us, put the blame on us, and betrayed us! I will not work for you. You are a liar and cruel, Tamir!"

Citizens of Ponyville mumbled in concern and worry about Tamir's true intention, business management and treatment.

Angered by his merchant or employee, Tamir snarled angrily, approaching to him, saying angrily, "I mistreated you? You, insolent old pony!"

Tamir spitted his watery at the old pony. Everyone gasped in shock, as well as Twilight, her friends and family.

"You dare disrespect me?!" Tamir asked angrily.

The old merchant gulped, speaking in concern and worry, "Please, Tamir. I meant no insults. I'm just - um - trying to stop you getting into trouble."

"Trouble?! I am in trouble! Because of you! You should have shut your mouth!" Tamir argued angrily, taking the knife out and cut on the old merchant's chest.

Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash quickly covered Apple Bloom's, Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo's eyes, with their hooves.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ben demanded angrily.

"Teaching this old pony a lesson!" Tamir answered,

The old merchant became scared and worried as his body shivered in fear, while covering his bloods bleeding from chest, begging, "Please, Tamir! Stop!"

"Stop?!" Tamir asked angrily before scoffed, "Ha! I'm just getting warm up!"

Tamir swung his knife on the old merchant continuously, smiling and enjoying in harming him, with his pure anger yet joy. The old merchant screamed in pain. Everyone that watched the scene and sights, and not even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon dare to watch, hiding behind of Filthy Rich's back. Tamir couldn't careless of anyone, but dare to kill poor old stallion.

"That's enough!" Twilight Sparkle demanded angrily.

"You had gone too far!" Flash said angrily.

Ignoring Twilight's order, Tamir stopped his stabbing, glaring at the old merchant, saying, "You dare to stood in my way?! You dare to interrupt my conversation between me and my princess?! And you dare to insult me?!"

Tamir groaned as he stabbed on the old merchant's back brutally, ruthlessly and cruelly while crying out loud, "You - Must - Learn - Your - Place!"

Old merchants coughed out loud painfully. Taking the last breathe, he fell to the ground hard. Everyone who saw the event, looked shock and scared in seeing the event, mumbling in concern. Tamir... was indeed a monster than pony.

Frightened and concerned by the shocking and disturbing event, Twilight became speechless, out of fear, and so as her friends and family.

Tamir turned to his merchants, explained angrily, "If any of you ever try to stop or interrupt my work again, this - will - be - your - warning! Do I make myself clear?!"

The merchants looked down in both fear and concern. They nodded their heads, knowing that if they defied him again, Tamir will kill them.

Tamir smirked in pleased, "Good. Now where was I? Ah yes, the business,"

Tamir turned to Twilight. She gave a big punch on his muzzle hard. He screamed in pain, "Ow! What is the meaning of this?!"

"You! How dare you kill him?! How could you?! Right in front of the foals?!" Twilight asked angrily.

Mayor Mare nodded her head, "I must agree with her highness. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated in our home or Equestria. Therefore, we will not accept your stupidity black market, nor your attitude and treatment towards to your merchants."

"Thank you, Mayor," Twilight said gently, "I hope that get to your thick skull."

"No! I do not care of that. But the point is that we are talking about marketing, not about employee. They are no concern of mine." Tamir insisted angrily.

"That's the point. You don't care about their lives!" Twilight argued, "I don't know what is the worst. Your stubbornness or your ruthlessness and cruelty. You kill that poor old pony, without having mercy or regret?! At least that old merchant is much more sensitive and considerate than you are!"

"I regret nothing. And you dare to compare me to that old fool?!"

"Then that is your biggest mistake! Without the employees, you won't achieve good business but troubles! You did not show any sign of caring and kindness to them!"

"That is nothing -!"

"No, you listen!"

Both Princess Twilight Sparkle and Tamir continued arguing at each other about business and lives. Everyone looked concern and worry of what happen next. It seemed that Tamir takes 'no' for his black market, and didn't care of what happen or consequence if he continued to try or done stupid...

Ben sighed in concern, "I can't believe it. I'd always thought Superior, Grimmore or Dark Curse is worse, but him. Killing old pony is the worst thing to do. Mom will hear about this."

Flash nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. I had to agree with you for that."

A wind blew his both mane and body, giving a shiver to his spine. His instinct had kicking in again! Flash gasped in shock and surprise as he had thoughts: 'What the?! What is... this feeling? What's... going on? I'd... never felt it before... What's going on?'

Continuing in finding the strange yet mysterious source and instinct Flash had received, he looked around in finding it. Feeling worry and concern, He had his head sweated out, as well as looking around in the area. The ponies continued mumbling and chatting in concern, anger and upset. He can't shake his 'instinct' out that something bad is about to happen.

Flash gasped in concern. He spotted the mysterious white hooded robe with brown shoulder wooden plate and had brown horseshoes, both his front hooves had gauntlets, walking straight to the front while gently pushing some ponies to aside.

"Huh? Who's... Who's that?" Flash asked in concern.

"Flash? What's up?" Ben asked in concern.

"Troubles. Come on," Flash said in concern and serious.

Ben nodded his head, knowing his best friend is catching on something. Ben followed Flash, both heading to the front while pushing some ponies aside.

Feeling annoying and angry, Twilight argued, "For the last time, it's 'no'. If you keep this up, then I'll be happy to make a report of what you had done!"

Tamir scoffed, "If you truly do such a thing, then you would ruin your reputation and business, your highness."

"I'd rather saved and protect lives than reputation! I will not let you get away with it!"

"Then, you are -!" Tamir was about to argue. Interrupted by the shadow looming over him, he gulped in concern. His body shivered in fear. He panted in concern and fear, fearing that someone had found him. Turning to his left, he gasped in fear, "No! No! Not now! Stay away! Stay away!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked in confusion and concern.

Twilight turned to the direction of Tamir's looking. She gasped, upon seeing the white hood pony, in midair, raising his left hoof up. His left's gauntlet's bottom revealed its blade out.

Ben and Flash gasped in fear, as well as Mane Six, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos, watching on the event. They quickly headed to the front.

"_Twwwwwwiillliiiiiggggggggghhhhhtttt!_" Everyone cried out in fear and concern.

Twilight screamed in fear, watching the white hooded pony, came out of nowhere. She feared that her life has come to an end, and knowing her enemies couldn't risk of letting her live.

Instead of Twilight, Tamir screamed even more than her. The white hooded pony thrust his Hidden Blade against on his target's throat to the ground hard. Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock, finding that the white hooded pony targeted on Tamir, not her. Why?

"Why now..." Tamir said weakly.

"Simple... You have no protection..." The white hooded pony answered calmly, "He abandon you... Shadow Assassin is dead..."

"You'll pay for this. You... and your kind... I may had fail to gain bits or building weapons. My part... is done... My brothers... and He... They will come for you... They will know of this... He is the true ruler... of all..."

"He will never be freed. I look forward in ending their lives. I promise."

"Such pride... It will destroy you, Altair bin Al-Lahad..."

With his last breathe to give, Tamir fell to the ground. Everyone gasped in shock and confusion, as well as worrying and concern. They mumbled and muttered of what they had saw. Altair, using his right hoof, covered Tamir's eyes down.

"Rest in peace. Free from pure corruption and greed," Altair said calmly.

Feeling concern and worry as well as feared, Twilight had her spine and body shivered, seeing Tamir murdered in front of her. Altair turned to her. She gasped in concern, filling her mind in concern or worry. She became worry of what the Assassin do next.

"Princess? Princess! We must leave at once! You are in danger!" Mayor insisted in concern.

Twilight did not move but watched and looked at Altair, who smiled gently.

"Fear nothing. I have not come for him." Altair said calmly. "He is... one of us..."

Feeling scared and worried, Twilight's eyes widened in shock and concern, "One... of... us?"

"Twilight!" Ben cried. Twilight gasped, turning to Ben, her friends and family charging in, saving her from Altair. "Hang on, we're coming!"

Twilight turned and saw Altair, charging and running towards her. She gasped in shock. Before she could do anything, Altair jumped over her. He started running as fast as he could, and away from his enemies.

Ben hugged Twilight tightly and gently, asking, "Twilight! Are you okay?"

Twilight shook her head quickly, showing her firm and serious face, giving instruction, "We've gotta go after him! He knows something."

"Why?!" Shining Armor asked in concern.

"No time. He has answers! And we're going to find out!" Twilight said out loud.

Her friends and family nodded their heads. Twilight and her gang, charging and running after their mysterious enemy: Altair, as fast as they can. They chased him across the houses and shops. They are meters away from him yet continuing chasing him.

Altair quickly jumped on the boxes, climbed on it to the top. He then jumped to another building, grabbing the lantern tightly. He jumped up, climbed on the rooftop's front parts to the top.

"What the-?!" Twilight said in concern, "Rainbow! Fluttershy!"

"On it!" Rainbow cried.

Both Rainbow and Fluttershy headed to their directions: the daredevil headed to west while shy pony headed to east, and Twilight headed to the center. They flew up to the sky, hoping to catch their mysterious enemy. Upon reaching to the top, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy found nothing.

"What the-?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock, "Where did he go?!"

Fluttershy gasped in concern, pointing at her direction of north, and said, "He's over there!"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash turned to the north, seeing Altair is far away from them.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight shouted.

"On it!" Shining nodded his head, turning to his friends and comrades. He instructed, "If we're gonna catch up on him, we need to split up and covered more grounds. Spike, Phobos, Cadance and Cutie Mark Crusaders, with me to north. Ben and Flash to west. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity to east. We need to catch him!"

"Right!" Everyone cried.

Shining Armor, Cadance, Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders headed to the north direction. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity headed to the east. Ben and Flash headed to the west.

Shining, Cadance, Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders running and charging at Altai,r who remained on the building's top, running and jumping from one to another. They watched from the below, hoping to follow and capture him. To the end, hoping they can catch him when he jumped down. Instead, Altair turned to his east while Shining Armor, Cadance, Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock. They quickly turned to their east, and found... nothing...

On the east, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity continued walking and looking around in their surroundings, as well as ponies coming towards them: old, middle and young aged. Three heroines looked around and finding their suspected enemy, yet so far found nothing but ponies and buildings. Passing them by, Altair lowed his head down while following the ponies crossing the road to the very west, and passing three of Mane Six.

On the west, Ben and Flash, showing their determination and heroic, they chased after Altair to the end of the road. Altair quickly jumped on the wall, grabbing its one of the bricks. He climbed it up to the next one and another, with his speed and agility, all the way to the top. He then disappeared from their sighted. Ben and Flash gasped in shock.

"Damn it!" Ben groaned angrily, "How are we gonna catch him?!"

Before Flash could speak up, his eyes open widened like his instinct had kicking in. Through his vision, he sees the world of black and white while seeing the wind and air in green. Altair, the crimson aura of a pony, running and jumping from one building to another. The green flow followed Altair, yet to the end of his road revealed the greenish land and the waterfall.

Flash gasped in shock while saying in surprise, "What the..."

"What's up?" Ben asked in concern.

"I know where he goes." Flash answered.

* * *

On the grassland, Altair continued running away and fast as he could from Twilight and her friends. Running upon to the end of the edge, he saw the waterfall in front of him. Reaching till the end, he stopped at once. Feeling something or someone had followed him, Altair turned and saw Twilight and her friends surrounded him.

"We've got you now, buster!" Pinkie said eagerly.

"Alright, white hooded pal! Start talking!" Rainbow demanded angrily.

"Who are you?!" Rarity demanded.

"Why did you kill Tamir?! Applejack demanded.

"And more importantly, why do you spare my sister's life?" Shining Armor demanded, "Usually most of the assassins come and assassinate my sister at once, without having thoughts or second."

Cadance nodded her head, demanding, "What is going on?"

"If you don't mind answering," Fluttershy said meekly.

Altair remained silent as he slowly going back.

"Don't even think about that! Killing yourself won't make you happy from the bad things you had done!" Ben said angrily. "So start talking!"

"Besides, we want everything you had to said," Flash agreed with Ben's statement.

"First, you must answer mine." Altair spoke calmly and firmly.

"Hey buddy! Are you even listening?!" Spike demanded angrily.

"We are the ones asking!" Phobos said angrily.

Ignoring of the questions that Twilight and her friends had given, Altair asked, "How did you find me that quickly? I doubt Alicorn are quicker in finding me easily."

"Did he just ignore the question we asked?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"I think so." Sweetie Belle shrugged in concern.

"Or he doesn't care." Scootaloo said angrily.

Feeling unsure and concern, Nyx sighed, knowing it would be pointless if they continued arguing. She answered, "Uncle Flash's instinct led us right here. That's how we know where you heading."

Hearing of what Nyx had said, Altair nodded his head in understanding, answering their questions, "So, who is Flash?"

"I am," Flash answered.

"Good enough. You indeed possessed something greater. Something that helps you to see and foreseen the upcoming event of your enemies' movement. Therefore, I humbly answered to you," said Altair, calmly, "You had seen what kind of pony Tamir is. Showing no mercy or kindness to his merchants and employees. Worse of all: selling black market to your home, and using corruption against the Princess, hoping to gain popularity. This is something that I must do for greater good."

Twilight shook her head, "Even so, it doesn't mean you can assassinate him. We can talk him to give his stupid black market out."

"He's beyond of that. He is... not a pony. He is a monster."

"How do you even know that?! The only monster is -!"

"One who had forgotten the ponity is the true monster. Unlike you or your friends or family, you had not forgotten, and neither one of your kin since he is one of us."

"Wait?! What?! What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" Twilight demanded.

"My name is Altair bin Al-Lahad," Altair answered, slowly went back of his, causing everyone to gasp in concern and worry. "I am one of Wind Assassins. An order which will bring peace and tranquility to the Equestria. An order will make sure that 'He' will never escape from his prison."

Everyone looked confused and dumbfounded at Altair's answer, he said firmly, "If you wish to seek more, seek Princesses of Sun and Night, and your Mystic friends to answer your questions. They know the organization well. We shall meet again."

Before any of them could do, Altair jumped back of him. Twilight, her friends and family gasped in shock and fear.

Altair fell to down of the river. Everyone looked closely at how Altair survived the fall. Feeling anxious, concern and worry, they watched the event. Altair fell to the river, with loud splash.

Everyone gasped in shock, continued watching the event carefully. The river bubbling more and more, as if something is coming out. Something flew out from the river. Altair revealed himself to be unexpected for Twilight and her friends, right in front of them.

"Altair is a Pegasus?!" Twilight and her friends asked in shock and surprise.

Altair turned away and flew off.

"What... what was that about?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"I... I really don't know," Twilight answered, "But I do know one thing to do. If Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know something, then it is time to find out."

Her friends and family nodded their heads in agreement with Twilight. In their minds filled with questions for only one: What is 'Wind Assassins'? Only one can answer.

_To be continued..._


	3. Secret History

**Chapter 3: Secret History**

At the Canterlot, Twilight, her friends and family had arrived at its location, explaining of the recent event of Tamir's death and Altair's appearance. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Golden Heart and Pinkamena showed their concern and worried look, hearing of what the young heroines and heroes had reported. They became worried and scared of what happen next... But they had to...

"Wind Assassins," Princess Celestia said calmly, but sighed, "They were the brotherhood, who fought for the freedom of ponity and other creatures to choose and create a better world. They also fought against any of dark enemies that threaten the peace, tranquility, justice and freedom of Equestria. They were the best and great assassins. And also, they were ours."

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped in surprise and shock.

"Mom... If they are your Assassins," asked Ben in concern, "Why did Altair killed Tamir?"

Princess Luna sighed, as she explained, "We are getting to there, Ben. As for Tamir, we did not order Altair to kill him." Everyone looked concern, confuse and dumbfounded, hearing of what she had said. She continued, "The reason is... Wind Assassins were killed and destroyed, a long time ago."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"But - but how did the Assassins destroyed?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Not to mention," Flash added up, "How they are still exist, right here, right now?"

Princess Celestia sighed, "After both Grimmore and Demon Lords' banishment as well as Smaug the Great's Defeat, there was the tragic for Wind Assassins. I had never forgotten... of that."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Not Good!_

_Their allies and friends were under attacked. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and their Royal Guards galloped as quickly as they can. They had to get to the location before things had become worse... They had arrived at the gate of Masyaf, home of Wind Assassins. They gasped and looked in shock, fear and concern._

_It... It can't be..._

_Watching the burning and blazing sights of Masyaf home, and hearing the screams of innocents and braves, Royal Sisters sobbed and cried in sadness and pain. They looked away, unable to see and feel the pain. There was nothing that they could do... Fail to save their friends in time... And... Wind Assassins were gone..._

_Flashback Ends:_

* * *

"It is because of that," Princess Luna explained, "We thought they were destroyed and gone."

"We also never uncover of the one, who is responsible of bringing destruction on Wind Assassins," Princess Celestia explained, "We... we also don't know whether our old friends had survived or not... until today."

"For some strange reason," Princess Luna nodded her head while saying, "If the Wind Assassins had survived the attacks from before, then why they didn't inform us about their survival?"

"Not only that, Luna," Princess Celestia adding, "Why do they attacked our administrative staffs and military officers?"

Everyone looked concern and worry, hearing of what the Royal Sisters had said... It is impossible... They attacked Princesses' administrative staffs and military officers?!

Princess Celestia sighed and nodded her head, "I'm afraid so."

Everyone looked worry and scared. The door behind of Twilight and her friends, opened. They turned and seeing General Spanish Steel and his Royal Guards brought 10 to 20 patients bed-wheels to the front. General Spanish Steel nodded his head to Royal Guards in removing the sheets from the bed. Revealing the dead ponies, with the spills of the bloods and wounds from necks, bodies and heads.

Twilight, her friends and family gasped in shock and upset. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash covered their little sisters' eyes. Spike and Nyx hugged tightly. Twilight looked worry and scared, looking at the dead bodies.

"They... really kill them?" Twilight asked in concern.

Golden Heart nodded his head, "Yes, my friends. After your discovery of your lost brother, we have recently receiving some... strange reports..."

Fluttershy gulped in concern, "What kind of strange report?"

"Trust us, you're not gonna like it," Pinkamena answered in concern.

"Attacked by unknown enemies," Princess Luna answered, "However, no one, and not even ponies themselves know who, what or why attacked the administrative staffs and military officers in the first place. Not even us can figure it out. All we heard is that 'white hooded pony' had been sighted on the crime scenes and disappeared."

Princess Celestia sighed, "I wish it could be coincidence that it could be vengeful pony, who wants revenge. Sending Royal Guards to deal with them would have solve it. But now..." She looked away in shame, sobbing in upset, "We now know who did it."

"I can't believe it..." Princess Cadance said in shock and fear.

"How could they?" Shining Armor said in upset.

"These ponies..." Pinkie said in upset, as her mane flattened, "They and Wind Assassins are the same, working for Princess Celestia and Luna together. They are BFFs."

"So, why would they do such a thing?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Tamir, yes, we understand," Flash admitted in concern, "But these ponies... Why?"

Princess Celestia sighed, "I wish I knew. I also knew their important rules that makes them different from the enemies. But so far, the clue we know of is the one who is responsible of bringing deaths upon both my administrative staffs and military officers. But we know nothing of what purpose they had."

Twilight Sparkle thought for the moment, she spoke up firmly, "If we're gonna find out of why Wind Assassins attacking and killing these ponies, we're gonna find one of them. Question them. Make them answer us of why. Then, we had the answer we're looking for."

Everyone muttered in concern, having some thoughts of what Twilight had said. They nodded their heads in agreeing with her. They knew that these Wind Assassins had some reasons in attacking the administrative staffs and military officers.

Princess Celestia nodded her head, "Very well, Twilight," She said calmly, "I entrusted the mission of finding out on why would Wind Assassins had attacked my staffs and officers. But remember, Twilight, do not kill them. I had entrusted my trust and mission to them for reasons: securing both peace and freedom for ponies."

"I understand, Princess," Twilight bowed.

"Another thing, Twilight, a warning. You must be cautious at all time. Wind Assassins are not only best in killing and battling their enemies, but hid and blended very well with their surroundings of environment - both living and non-living. Utmost important of all, do not underestimate them, as Smaug the Great had once before, Wind Assassins are known to be crafty and clever in battles and terrains, fighting against their enemies."

"I understand."

Princess Celestia nodded her head, "Good, then I suggest you start investigating now. But I do know where you can find the answer: Masyaf at Saddle Arabia."

"Home of Wind Assassins? I thought it was destroyed." Ben asked.

"Perhaps, dear nephew," Princess Luna nodded her head, agreeing with Ben's concern, "But now, we know Wind Assassins had survived the tragic of Masyaf. This could mean that their generations had been passed down from different areas. But Masyaf is the perfect place to investigate. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

Princess Celestia nodded her head, she said, "Before Masyaf, you must go to Damascus. Find the Arabia Unicorn pony named Abu'l Nuqoud the Merchant King. Questioned him of why he hasn't sent his bits for charity of Equestria."

"Sister," Princess Luna spoke, while showing her disgusted and hatred expression, "Sister, why must we and our ally Sultan chose him the first place? He is nothing but fat, lazy and obese pony we ever met in our life! He did nothing but make pleasure and luxury for himself than thinking of others."

Everyone but Golden Heart, Pinkamena and Princess Celestia looked confuse and worry.

Princess Celestia sighed, "As much as he and I disagreed and disliked him very much, the former Merchant King had passed away. So, we left no choice but to relay on him. His delays must be answered to us!"

Hearing of what Princess Celestia's reason of going to Damascus, Twilight nodded her head. Princess Celestia smiled, nodding her head, "Good. And be careful my friends."

Twilight, her friends and family nodded their heads, before heading out of the door. The door closed.

"Well, at least we know who we're dealing with," Scootaloo said calmly.

"Yeah. But..." Sweetie Belle said in concern and feared, "Why would Wind Assassins do such a thing? I mean they're Princesses' Assassins. And they should be friends."

"I know, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom nodded their heads, "This is like a war with Lorcan and his Dragons again. No offense, Spike."

"None taken," Spike said calmly, "but for now, what are we gonna do? How do we start the investigation?"

"Yeah," Phobos nodded his head in concern, "Not like we could ask someone who tried to kill any bad ponies like Starlight's bad guy side so badly."

Hearing of what Phobos had said, Twilight and Applejack remembered the event of killing Starlight badly...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Starlight, as Equestrian Eliminator, held Romeo Stalkthief's hoof tightly, who wore the white robe with blue shirt within, with his angry eyes._

_"Grandpa! Who's that?!" Applejack said angrily._

_"Grandpa! What's going on?!" Apple Bloom asked in concern and worried._

_"Big Mac! Get your sisters to the barn! Make sure they stayed there!" Romeo ordered._

_"Eeyup!" Big Mac said._

_Grabbing both of his sisters on his back, galloping and heading to the barn. Big Mac, Applejack and Apple Bloom took a peek on the fight between Romeo and Equestrian Eliminator._

_Equestrian Eliminator narrowed his eyes on Romeo, making demands, "What is the meaning of this?!"_

_"Your blood, demon!" Romeo answered angrily, waved his left hoof down, activating his Hidden Blade out. "I'll make sure you are dead, and never harm my family ever again!"_

_Romeo yelled in anger, charging at Equestrian Eliminator. His enemy, creating his black shadowy form of a sword, preparing to fight against Romeo. Both Romeo and Equestrian Eliminator swung their blades against each other for few times._

_Twilight and her friends galloped as quickly as they can to help Applejack, encountering Equestrian Eliminator battled against Romeo._

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

Romeo Stalkthief... is their next clue since he had what Altair had - A wrist blade and a hooded uniform... Does Applejack's biological grandfather had connection to Wind Assassins?

Twilight thought for the moment, before turning to Applejack, questioning her very first best friend and sister-like, "Applejack, have you ever wonder of why your grandfather left your Apple Family in the first place?"

"Well... Now you mentioned it, I do wonder why." Applejack admitted in her curiosity, "Not to mention, he has the Hidden Blade. He's so obsessed in getting rid of Starlight. No offense, Twi. I thought he's just doing to protect the Apples."

"None taken, Applejack," Twilight said calmly, "But based of your story as well as my observation, your grandfather 'might' be the key of finding out on Wind Assassins' objective and purpose."

"Now wait a sec! You're not suggesting that my grandfather is Wind Assassin?!"

"No, Applejack. I just thought of it. I just want to know if he's one of them. If he is, then he can help us. Nothing more."

Applejack sighed, "I guess so. I hope my grandpa is telling the truth. I mean I can't be honesty if he's not."

"I hope so," Twilight said in concern.

* * *

Twilight and her friends had arrived at the Sweet Apple Acre, seeking Applejack's biological grandfather out about Wind Assassins. They found the Apple's Barn was still clean and perfect as before. Asking her older brother, Big Mac pointed at the chicken coop. They headed to the chicken coop, Romeo, dressed up with blue overall, feeding the corns to the chickens within it. He then turned and came out.

Applejack looked worry and concern, turning to her friends, nodded their heads. Both Applejack and Apple Bloom turned to their very biological grandfather. They had to do it, they need to know the truth. The truth about their grandfather's other side of his life, wondering of what he's been doing for 50 years, and whether he has the connection to Wind Assassins. It could him more than them.

"Applejack, Apple Bloom," Romeo said gently, "What can I do for my little granddaughters?"

Applejack gulped in concern. Scared and worried of what she's going to say to her grandfather. Can she really do it? Was she allow to do that to her own family? She loved her grandfather like a father she had. She truly does in her heart. But in her mind spoke that she must get the truth... Truth of his other life. She and her friends must know it. Thoughts of mind, and feelings and caring for family within her heart, had sent a shiver Applejack to her spine. She groaned in anger, unable to face her grandfather.

A touch on her face... like nuzzling... Like how parents nuzzled their children...

Applejack looked up and saw her grandfather nuzzling her face, like tickling her when she was a little foal. Applejack giggled lightly and happily, feeling comfortable and happy. Romeo smiled gently.

Seeing his smile, Applejack sniffed softly and lightly, knew she had to do it...

Applejack breathed, "Grandpappy, I need to ask you. Do... do you know about... Wind Assassins?"

Romeo let go of his basket of corns, dropping to the floor hard. Romeo wear the worry yet serious face in front of Applejack and her friends. Everyone looked worry and concern, seeing Applejack's grandfather's looks

"Where did you get that?" Romeo asked firmly, yet gently.

"Well," Applejack gulped in concern, hesitantly said, "You see... you - I mean - no I meant -!"

Applejack gulped, knowing she had to do it, or else that she and her friends won't find the answer they're looking for... yet... her heart was broken if she learn the truth...

Applejack sobbed in fear, "Please, grandpappy. Tell me it's not true. Tell me that you had no idea about Wind Assassins."

Hearing of how sad and pain Applejack is, Romeo sighed in shame, "Yes. I am one of Wind Assassins."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Why?!" Apple Bloom asked in anger yet scared, "Why would your pals kill them?! Why would they do that?!"

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack scolded her sister.

"Applejack, it's okay," Romeo assured her, "Besides. You, Apples, deserve to know this. I - I'm sorry. For everything. Leaving you behind. Having no parents but Juliet. And worst of all: staying away from you is the worse impact in my live. I'm sorry."

"Please, grandpappy, tell me what you know about it." Applejack begged.

"Alright... Let's start with my father - your great grandfather," said Romeo before he sighed, "It started when he was young stallion. He accidentally stumble upon them when he helped them captured and killed a thief and traitor. He joined the Wind Assassins and met my mother. That's where I was born. My family and I moved to Ponyville for peace and quiet when I was a colt. But he left me to my mother, because of the mission he had. But my mother was killed by the thief. So, I was all alone. And I believe you know the story of how Juliet and I met."

"But came with the letter from your old home for the job before our mom is born," Apple Bloom explained the rest of how Romeo gets the letter, "It wasn't actually business. It's Wind Assassins' mission."

"Yes," Romeo answered, "Not only my father had died, I had to complete his mission. For 50 years, I had been serving and working under the Wind Assassins for years, finding and seeking out the evil that tried to destroy the freedom, as well as enslaving lives and making sure that order is perfect. Anyone who puts their personal and duty that involved the perfection than innocent and poor lives are not true ponies."

"In other words," Ben said in concern, "Tamir is the example?"

Romeo nodded his head, "Yes. From what I had heard, Tamir is the most cold-blooded and cruel horse from Saddle Arabia that Wind Assassins had learned of."

"But that doesn't explain about killing Princess Celestia's staffs and officers." Rainbow said angrily.

Romeo sighed in regrets, "That I do not know. My mission is to defeat Equestrian Eliminator. It's my final mission before I retired. I was told to kill him because he had killed both my comrades and innocents, no matter what happen or how much soul he has in him. I'm sorry, Twilight. I didn't know he was your brother."

"It's okay." Twilight said, "But here's another question I want to know. Do you have something else than just killing? I mean not everypony is cruel and selfish as Tamir."

"Yes, Twilight," Romeo nodded his head, "Three rules that make us Wind Assassins, and also making sure that we stay true to our ponity. First rule: stay your blade from the flesh of innocents. Tell me, do you think Tamir is innocent when he killed the old pony?"

"Well, no. He was very cruel," Fluttershy answered in concern.

"That is the reason of why you and your Assassins targeted him the most," Ben nodded his head, understanding Romeo's first rule.

"Good. Then, you know why Princess Celestia's staffs and officers were killed. They did something wrong." Romeo said while nodding his head.

"Like what?" Shining Armor questioned, "As far as I know of, we haven't heard a thing that these ponies did wrong."

"Shining Armor's right. How do we know they did something wrong? Princess Celestia would have noticed of it." Rainbow Dash said suspiciously.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they're hiding something from you," Romeo spoke before continued his second rule, "Anyway. Second rule for Wind Assassins is hiding in plain sights, be one with the crowds."

"Well, that explains why Altair is so good in hiding from us." Pinkie said in amusement.

"And not to mention, very hard for us to find him," Rarity nodded her head.

"And don't forget," Sweetie Belle adding up, "Altair is good at climbing up and running away from us that quickly."

"Yeah. He's no pushover, even for a Pegasus," Scootaloo nodded her head.

"So, what's the last one?" Nyx asked.

"This ought to be interesting," Phobos scoffed.

Romeo sighed as he made final rule: "Never compromise the Brotherhood."

"In other words, don't let your family and friends down?" Applejack asked, "Yeah, I felt that too before."

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yeah. Or maybe don't let more lives down. Not to mention, the important mission to finish."

Romeo smiled, and nodded his head, "You're learning. Well done."

"But there is one thing puzzled me, Mr. Stalkthief," Princess Cadance said in concern, "What about Starlight? I mean he did bad things before, and you didn't finish him off. He's not an innocent. No offense, Twilight."

"None taken, Cadance. Yeah, why? Why did you chose to spare him when he was reborn?" Twilight asked in concern.

Romeo nodded his head as he explained, "I had my reason. I see his eyes. They are the eyes of innocents and lost soul. I'd finally understand him. I'd finally know what he wants. Home. Family. Just like what I want, but I also noticed something else. After learning of his dark past and mission, he wants the redemption and forgiveness. I doubt Ponyville will forgive and help him easily. Not only that, I noticed that his Shadow Magic had been weakened. To ask forgiveness and getting his Shadow Magic back, he has to do a favor: helping Wind Assassins and redeem his mistakes."

"Why?"

"That was his first mission. Kill anyone who tried to stop the work of Grimmore. We, Wind Assassins, did out best to save the lives and freedom of ponies. But I guess, he had enough of us."

"Wait. Are you the one, gave both map and cloth to him to journey to Saddle Arabia?"

"Yes. This is the only way for him to earn his redemption and Shadow Magic. I'm sorry."

Twilight sighed, "It's okay. Anyway. Since you are Wind Assassin, will you help us?"

"Certainly," Romeo smiled, "It's the least I can do to repay you for helping and taking care of my family."

"Starting with the location of where Wind Assassins lived now since Masyaf is nothing but ruins." Twilight smiled.

* * *

Receiving the answer from Romeo, Twilight, her friends and her family journeyed to the Damascus, one of Saddle Arabia's hometown for 10 days. Seeing its beautiful town, as well as looking at the Arabia's ponies who looked very happy. Damascus was known to be richest and beautiful city for luxury and rich of the proud Arabia Ponies.

Twilight and her friends continued their searching and looking for the Merchant King's location, preparing to question his reason of delays. For the moment, they were lost. They spotted some Arabia Ponies, looking pleased and happy, heading straight to the large Muslim Palace. Twilight and her friends knew the answer well, as they followed the Arabia Ponies to the palace.

Twilight and her friends entered the palace's entrance. They found couples of ponies have been gathered at palace courtyard for some reason. The ponies were discussing happily, while holding their cups and drinks. What is the meaning of this? Why there were so many ponies here in the Merchant King's Palace.

Twilight and her friends headed straight to the second gate, which were guarded by turbaned, well-dressed Arabia Guards, with theirs swords to hold.

Twilight explained to the guard of her reason in visiting the Merchant King. The Arabia Guards nodded his head, and allow Twilight and her friends entered the palace. The second Guard led Twilight and her friends all the way straight to the Abu'l Nuqoud's chamber.

"I wonder what is going on?" Spike asked in concern, after looking at thousands of ponies staying and waiting at the courtyard.

Twilight narrowed her suspicious eyes, saying suspiciously, "We're about to find out on what's going on. I had the feeling that the Merchant King had some explanation to do."

Upon arriving to the top of the palace, Twilight, her friends and family encountered and met the fat Unicorn Horse, dressed in crimson robe and wore the white turban head-wear, smiling to his guests. They suspected him on one pony they know of: Abu'l Nuqoud the Merchant King. They can tell and understand why both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have some problems with him, he could be lazy around or enjoy for himself, while not delivering bits for the charity.

"Ah! The Princesses, her maids and bodyguards," Abu'l smiled gently, "You had arrived, just in time for my party. Welcome, my dear friends,"

"Party? What party?" Twilight asked curiously.

"For my speech to Princess Celestia of how kind and generous she is about the world we are living. That's what. After all, we owe this to both her and our sultan."

"Really?"

"Really, my friends, come now, let us begin the party."

"Wait. What about the charity that you were supposed to deliver?"

"Do not worry. It will be done. I assured you."

Twilight turned to her friends, who shown both suspicious and concern looks, but they shrugged together, decided to wait and watch at Abu'l Nuqoud's reaction to his ponies. They followed him to the large balcony, before and above of all of Arabia Ponies, who were eating their foods and drinking their drinks.

Abu'l smiled, "My dear friends. Welcome. I'm truly happy to see you all here. Not only we're having our leisure times in the party, but also about me. I'm making a special speech for our beloved Princess Celestia and Sultan. We must be thankful to them for not only because of their unity and alliance, but also of their generosity and kindness they had given to us and our friends across the Equestria. So, a toast to our great leaders of Equestria!"

"A toast!" Arabia Ponies cheered happily as they made the toast on the wine drinks from the fountain of wine they took.

Arabia Ponies drank their wines. Abu'l smiled widely happily like he was expecting

"Well, perhaps Abu'l was too nice and hardworking, he maybe had forgotten about the charity." Rarity commented.

"Are you sure, Rarity? I don't like how the Merchant King smile." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

"Yeah, his smile is giving us creepy," Scootaloo said in agreement.

"Well, so what should we do?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"It's okay, Apple Bloom," Applejack reassured her sister, with a wink. "If that Merchant King is up to something fishy, I would hammer him down for good."

"So am I. No way that I'm gonna let my number one fan get hurt by him." Rainbow Dash said arrogantly.

Rolling her eyes, yet knowing what her friends getting at, Twilight nodded her head in agreement, "Lets see how it goes."

Abu'l smiled at the event, making his speech, "I'm glad that every one of you had accept this party of mine as well as my drinks. Now let us go back to our business, shall we?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreeing with the Merchant King. He smiled and continued, "While we are truly thankful of everything that Princess Celestia and our Sultan had done for us, for being both generous and kind to us. And they even taught us to believe in goodness, and so we shall. She and the Sultan had even asked me to do a great favor: giving a charity to the poor. Well, I'd say that is completely NONSENSE!"

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock, as well as Saddle Arabia Ponies. Abu'l Nuqoud was actually refused to sent the charity bits for the Equestria?! Was he willing to betray the alliance and his monarch?!

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy said in fear and worried, "That wasn't nice."

"Not to mention, he's actually a jerk!" Pinkie Pie said angrily.

"What's he up to?" Shining Armor asked suspiciously.

"Now that I had gain your attention. I would like to say that I'm not so foolish, for you all to think that I'm blind and deaf," Abu'l said angrily yet calmly, "Well, now you know that I am aware of it. But I'm not here to tell you about my hatred, but my pledge. I pledge myself to the new order. An order that bring forth peace and order to this world. I shall do what I can to bring it forth. A world that will not involved anything and especially this so-called 'poverty' and 'charity', but a great and better world. A world where the true ruler will rule. A pity that none of you will live to see."

What was he talking about?!

A brown horse stallion gasped in shock like something in his throat, coughing out loud in pain than just a sick pony who had some sick coughing. He wasn't alone, more had come due to them involving the drinking of the drinks. Everyone screamed in pain and fear.

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and fear! Abu'l Nuqoud was actually killing his ponies!

"What- What did you do to them?!" Spike demanded angrily.

"You poisoned them! How dare you?!" Phobos said angrily.

"I can't believe it. Another pony to be selfish!" Princess Cadance said angrily, "You won't get away with it, Abu'l Nuqoud!"

Abu'l turned, smiled evilly, saying gently and calmly yet sinisterly, "They deserve the punishment for insulting and judging behind of my flank. Besides, do you truly think that I would give my bits away for this charity? What a joke."

"You, sneaky son of -!" Ben said angrily, "When my mother hear of this, you will know what it feels like to be punished by her!"

"You said, daddy! You're thinking of what I'm thinking?" Nyx asked slyly.

"Be my guess, Nyxie." Shining Armor smiled.

"In the name of our Royal Sisters," Flash spoke up, "You are under arrest for high treason against the Equstria and Mystic Realm, as well as bringing harm to these citizens!"

Abu'l chuckled calmly, "Sorry, my dearest friends, you won't be arresting anyone because as long as I am here, there's nothing you can do. You are at my domain. Bow before me."

Abu'l's Guards surrounded Twilight and her friends from behind of them. Outnumbered and overwhelmed by the enemies, Twilight and her friends remained still and firm, watching of how the event went. They were not afraid of small fries. They had beaten and dealt with such bigger treats than this...

Abu'l chuckled lightly, "I will have you executed at once. But I need one messenger to deliver the message to both Princess and Sultan that the reign of peace will be over. And the true ruler shall return."

Twilight groaned angrily before she demanded, "Who is this true ruler you talked about?! Tell us now!"

Abu'l chuckled lightly, explained calmly, "I'll tell you, as soon as -!"

The shadow loomed over Abu'l, intriguing him to look up. Upon looking up, Abu'l Nuqoud gasped in shock before he screamed out loud from his lungs. He is now in both fear and scared.

Abu'l screamed, "What the?! No! No! Somepony! Help me! Help me! HELP!"

Twilight, her friends and family looked in confuse. They looked up to the sky and right at the sun. They spotted the shadow figure. A pony form. They gasped in shock, seeing something or someone familiar. The white hooded pony falling and charging down. Aiming on Abu'l, white hooded pony activated his Hidden Blade. He thrust his blade on Abu'l's throat. Feeling his throat being pierced by the blade, Abu'l yelped in pain, fell to the ground of his back.

Twilight and her friend were in shock, seeing the familiar stranger, killing the selfish and cruel pony.

"Why have you done this..." Abu'l asked weakly.

"You not only refused to deliver the charity for the Equestria, but also stolen both goods and bits from both poor and rich ponies," said Altair, calmly, "You sent them away for someone or some group you are in alliance with. Therefore... the funds have been cut. Lives are saved."

"Curse you, Assassin. Do you even know what you had done?"

"I seek liberty for ponies while you'd only seek destruction. But I need to know something. What is it that you and your masters are seeking?"

"That... That's none of your concern... What you seek... is lost... The boy you took in... he will pay the price."

"We shall see."

With his last breath he gave, Abu'l fell to the ground. Altair gently closed his enemy's eyes down. He turned and saw Twilight, her friends and family, feeling and looking in great shock and concern.

"We meet again," Altair said calmly.

"Okay, enough of this!" Twilight said angrily, "I want some answers now! Starting with killing Princess Celestia's and Luna's administrative staffs and military officers. Why do you and your kind kill them?! Why do you killed the ponies, who are truly evil and selfish?! And more importantly, why do you want with my brother?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you of this. You understand nothing of what you and we are facing with. Your brother must face the punishment he had now."

"What punishment?! Where is he?! You'd better -!"

"He is one of us. You had nothing to worry."

_**BOMB!**_

The smoke emerged from the ground. Twilight and her friends coughed out in pain and sick, while watching Altair disappearing in the smoke. Twilight and her friends gasped in shock, finding that Altair is no longer in the area.

"He's gone again. Damn it!" Twilight groaned angrily

* * *

After the unfortunate incidence, Twilight, Mane Six, Princess Cadance and Cutie Mark Crusaders took the Arabia Ponies, who suffered the poisons from their drinks and foods, to the Arabia Hospital. Ben, Shining Armor, Flash, Spike and Phobos took Abu'l Nuqoud's Guards to the prison for treason against their sultan.

Finishing helping the innocents and dealing with enemies, Twilight's group and Ben's group gathered together at Abu'l's Palace for discussion. Knowing not only that Abu'l Nuqoud's betrayal, but they failed to capture Altair and question him about his Wind Assassins' reasons.

"Well, that takes care of the problem," Applejack said, with her head nodded.

"Saving ponies' lives in time, putting bad ponies in prison," Apple Bloom said, "And of course, we had dead pony at his own palace."

"It's so hard to believe that Abu'l is actually a cruel and selfish Unicorn. He's worse than Blueblood," Rarity commented.

"I did say that his smile gives me creepy and scary," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

"So, what's next?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's not like we can do much in this work," Scootaloo said.

Turning to her adopted son, Twilight smiled, "Spike, take a note."

Spike took his quill and scroll out, preparing to write down. Twilight speaks calmly, Spike wrote everything down on her notes:

_**'Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**I had most unfortunate news. It's Abu'l Nuqoud. He not only refused to deliver the charity to the poor, and even murdered his own ponies for insults and mockery against him, but also helping with someone or a group. I don't know of that because Altair had murdered him. I really wish I need to know more of what is going on between the administrative staffs and military officers of ours, and the Wind Assassins. But I can't help that they are hiding something. Whatever it is. The investigation of this mystery will continued per your instructed.**_

_**Your faithful friend and student,**_

_**Twilight Sparkle.'**_

Finishing her last sentence, Twilight turned to Spike, giving him a nod. Spike scrolled the scroll up. He lifted it up. He blew the small portion of greenish flame at the scroll. It burned to ashes yet disappeared from the sights, sending the message to their leaders and rulers of Equestria.

"Oh..." Fluttershy said in concern, "I can't shake the feeling that we are going to be in trouble."

"Tell me about it!" Pinkie Pie nodded in the agreement, continued, "I can feel my Pinkie Sense is about to go off sooner or later."

"So, what is next?" Princess Cadance asked. "Continued the investigation about Wind Assassins."

"Well, it's the only one we can do now," Shining Armor said, before sighed.

"So, where do we start the investigation at?" Ben asked in concern. "We can start with the place that Romeo had mentioned."

"But daddy, grandma said that it's gonna be difficult because Wind Assassins are good in hiding," Nyx reminded Ben, "Meaning that we won't have the chance in meeting them."

"Well, we were at the palace just now," Spike spoke up, "And so far the only clue we had is dead Merchant King."

Phobos sighed, "Well so much for investigation."

Twilight and her friends looked down and felt lost and upset, that they had lost due to the investigation didn't go well.

A wind blew on his ears, giving him a shiver or a shock, like something's trying to tell Flash something. Then, he heard voices through the wind. He turned back. He listened carefully. The noise became louder and louder. And his eyes widened in shock and surprise, like something had surprised him.

Noticing her uncle's behavior and eyes, Nyx shook Flash a bit, saying, "Uncle Flash? What is it?"

Flash shook his head, turning to his friends, "Guys. I know what to do next. Follow me."

Twilight and her friends looked at each other, knowing with Flash's 'wind kicking', they knew that they had found the lead...

Twilight and her friends followed Flash throughout the cities and streets of Saddle Arabia for few blocks away from Abu'l Nuqoud's Palace. They all arrived at the large rectangle-shaped building.

"What's... What's this?" Nyx asked.

"Our investigation," Flash answered, "I heard something from here. This has to be here."

"Instinct kicking in?" Ben asked.

Flash nodded his head in confirmation.

* * *

Twilight, Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Spike and Phobos were about to enter the building, interrupted their approaching, hearing a loud noise, chatting and arguing.

"I'm very aware of it, my friend," The voice spoke gently, before it became anger: "If you had learn the means of stealth, you murdering and killing Assassin!"

"Master Malik, please be gentle with him," The female voice spoke, "He's Altair's apprentice."

"Altair?" Twilight asked gently.

"I am aware of that, June," Malik said angrily, "But what he had done is most stupidest thing I ever heard of my life, and even of how the event goes!"

"But sir-" June spoke up.

"No! I do not want to hear this nonsense! This boy had failed the mission twice! We had told him to follow the creed's rule. And so far, he managed to fulfill two, but only one he had failed the most: hiding in plain sights. That is the most important to Wind Assassins! And he chose to expose himself to our enemies!"

"He has no choice. I was there, Malik. I saw it with my own eyes. The enemy slave knew we would be coming and set the traps for us."

"It's obviously that he had informed them, and misleading you to the mess!"

"He has not. That Talal even tried to persuade him to join that monster. But Starlight denied the request."

"Starlight?!" Twilight and her gang asked in shock and surprise.

"Malik..." The voice said gently and firmly, "I'm sure Starlight didn't mean to let us down quickly."

"Altair! Have you forgotten of what he has done to us?!" Malik said angrily. "He murdered everyone we know of! And you took him in like he's a child?!"

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock.

"Malik, I'm sure he wants redemption. And this is the place where he needs to begin with. After all, we were his victims." Altair explained.

"That is why he needs to be punished!" Malik insisted angrily.

"Malik. Have you forgotten of what Al-Mualim had ordered? And don't forget. I'm his master, and so as Ezio."

"I am aware of that, old friend. But whatever you need is yours. But advice of this is be weary of it."

"Hey!" The familiar voice, attracted Twilight and Shining Armor's attention, knowing whose voice is. They just couldn't believed of what they had heard. He continued, "I murdered both Talal and Bagnone because of they did is wrong. Talal kidnapped many stallions, mares, colts, fillies and foals; whether poor or rich. He's trying to sell them for slaves! Bagnone did the same thing but tricking the innocents, making them believe that he is a good father. The next thing, he's trying to manipulate them! Not only I had taken care of those monsters, but I took all of the innocents back to home. June and I had taken care of Jubair for destroying the books. They were meant for everypony to read and understand. He believed the books are curse. And it's not true. Whatever punishment is, I will take."

"But you can't, Malik," June spoke up, "Because the fate will be decided by both Altair and Ezio. And our Grandmaster will decide."

"Well, I can only hope he pay the price, should he ever fail the mission again," Malik said calmly yet angrily.

Unable to stop thinking and feel concern about her brother, Twilight kicked and charged into the building. Her friends and family followed her.

Upon entering the building, Twilight, her friends and family gasped in shock, seeing not only Altair, the short black maned pale Earth Pony, with his tail wore the black robe, June and the familiar character who wore the white hooded robe with silver armor and right shoulder plate, with brown boots, gasped in shock.

Twilight and her friends were in shock as well.

"Sister..." Starlight said in concern and fear.

"Starlight..." Twilight said in shock.

_To be continued..._


	4. Purposes and Enemies

**Chapter 4: Purpose and Enemies**

Shock, concern yet surprise... Twilight and her friends had found their suspects and assassins at the Bureau, where Altair, Malik and June were hiding. Not only that they had found, they met up with the younger brother that Twilight didn't expect to meet him.

"Starlight," Twilight asked in shock yet surprise.

Nervous and cold shivered, Starlight gulped in concern and fear that he has some explaining to do. Before he and his friends could do anything, Twilight galloped towards him. He gulped in concern, knowing that his sister was going to kill him! But instead, she hugged him?!

"Oh Celestia! Thank goodness! It is you! Oh Celestia! I thought I'd never seen you here-!" Twilight paused, noticing something. She looked at her brother's uniform, dressing like Wind Assassin. She gasped in shock yet concern, seeing her brother... was with the Wind Assassins?! She groaned angrily, making Starlight gulped in concern. Twilight questioned angrily, that made everyone scared and worried, "Starlight Sparkle! What is going on?! Why are you wearing this?! Why are you with the Assassins?!"

Hearing of what Twilight had questioned, Ben, Flash, Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Spike and Phobos narrowed their glaring eyes at Starlight. He gulped in concern. He turned to his back, looking at angry Malik from his table, and two concerned looking Wind Assassins, looking at him. Starlight is in big trouble... He knew this could happened. He has to explain it before things could get any ugly!

Starlight turned to his sister, exclaimed frantically, "Twilight! I can explain!"

Malik turned to Altair, exclaimed in concern, "Altair! Starlight had betrayed us! Our hideout has been compromised! We must escape at once! We can't be killed now!"

Altair nodded his head.

Before any of Wind Assassins could do, Twilight's horn glowed in lavender. She blasted it right on three Wind Assassins, in frozen states, leaving Starlight looked worry and scared. He gulped in concern.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight exclaimed in anger and frustration. Everyone, but Wind Assassins, in the building shown their scared looks, hearing of her angry voice and looking at her angry looks. They really hate to see it. Twilight continued, "I want answers now! The Royal Sisters did not send us to kill you, but to question and discuss with you about the assassination on our administrative staffs and military officers!" She turned and glared at Starlight, who looked worry and scared, she said angrily, "And you! You had some explaining to do, Starlight Sparkle!"

Starlight gulped in concern, before he chuckled lightly. Wind Assassins looked at each other, having the same look of concern and wondering. They nodded their heads. They knew that... it is pointless of running away since Royal Sisters wish to know of what really is going on with the Assassins. They turned to Twilight and her friends, nodded their heads, agreeing not to do something stupid.

Twilight's horn stopped glowing, freeing three Assassins from freezing stasis. Altair turned to Twilight, he prepared to answer her question.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"We didn't betray our Princesses," Altair answered firmly and calmly, "We do what we must to protect our home and freedom from our enemies."

Malik turned to Twilight, asked: "How did you know we are here?"

Flas moved to the front, answered, "I had some kind of instinct kicking in. It told me who, what and where to find and look at. Like how Altair is trying to escape, then it kicked in and told me where he'd planned to escape. And then today, we found your hideout."

"Just like before," Starlight said in surprise, "You somehow knew I was there. And even knew how my Shadow can't touch the air. Wow... Impressive."

"Hmm... Just as I suspected," Altair said suspiciously and calmly, "He did possessed 'hidden ability'."

Malik nodded his head, agreed, "Indeed. It is very rare to have a Canterlot Pegasus to have 'Wind Instinct' because most of the ponies that had such ability, born and exist among the Assassins, not outside."

"Yet, we found two."

"One, actually, Altair. While Flash may have possessed 'Wind Instinct', but Starlight does not because his ability is 'Shadow Instinct'."

Twilight and her friends looked confuse and surprise. 'Wind Instinct' and 'Shadow Instinct'? What is these all about?!

"What is this all about?" Ben asked curiously, "What are 'Wind Instinct' and 'Shadow Instinct'?"

Altair sighed. He headed to the Bureau's entrance. He looked on right and then left. He quickly closed the door quickly, before he turned to his friends.

Altair answered calmly, "We'll tell you about it later. But we must leave."

"Leave? Wait! Go where?!" Shining Armor demanded angrily, "I don't know what's really going on, but you are not going anywhere or taking our bother away from us! And I want to know why and what!"

"I agree with Shining Armor! You're keeping secrets from us too long! I demand an answer now!" Twilight demanded angrily.

"I will explain everything. But not here." Altair explained calmly, "We all are going to Tirorenze."

"Tirorenze?" Rainbow asked in confusion and concern.

"Isn't that the place Romeo had mention?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Twilight nodded her head, said: "It's certainly is, since Masyaf was in ruined."

Rarity nodded her head, saying "Why that is the place where the era of Renaissance begins." She sighed in happiness, continued, "And not to mention, the famous artists..."

"Who?" Pinkie asked curiously.

Rarity sighed and smiled happily, having a dream of love (as usual like how she reacted to Blueblood and Trenderhoof), explained, "The most famous yet marvelous and handsome pony you ever met: Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Huh? You mean the artist that Twist talked about?" Spike asked curiously.

"That's him, alright." Rarity smiled and sighed happily.

Applejack had her eyes rolled over, reminded her friend, "Rarity. A Little reminder. We are not going there to meet the famous artist."

Rarity sighed, "I know. But I can't help it."

"So, you're taking us to there?" Princess Cadance asked curiously.

"Yes." Altair said calmly, "Let us head to Tirorenzo. Everything you seek and look for, can be answered at there. And I assure you that your brother's reason will be explained as well. Are we clear?"

Thinking of what Altair had said, Twilight sighed in defeat, nodding her head. Whatever their reasons are, she and her friends have to follow the Wind Assassins.

"Come now. We must make haste." Altair said, "We do not want the enemies know we are here."

Both Twilight's group and Altair's group headed out from the Bureau. They all walked and headed straight to the train station. They took the train, heading straight to Tirorenze. They both sat together on the train's large room, where not many ponies could bother or listened to them. Twilight's group are freely to ask questions.

"Why were you so worry about leaving Damascus so badly," Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Why are you worry about that? I mean, you evaded and avoided us from catching up with you both quickly and further away from us."

"Yeah. You guys are the ninjas like no one can find and seek you out easily." Scootaloo said excitedly and happily. "And of course, you are twice awesome as Rainbow Dash when trying to get her Daring Doo Book back. How awesome of that?"

"Yeah." Rainbow squeaked happily, "I know. I really wish Daring Do here to work with Wind Assassins."

Malik chuckled lightly, "That is true, little ones. We are indeed 'awesome'." He said calmly before in his serious tone, "However, we are not 'ninjas' you spoke of."

"Well, aren't they the same?" Phobos asked curiously.

"No, they are not, little dragon," June said, explaining the difference, "Ninjas came from the eastern land and work for the darkness, while we, the Assassins, may lived in shadows but fight for the light. As Assassins, we kill the enemies while ninjas hidden from shadows for not only killing but also gathering the information."

"True. But there is similarity as well." Malik said calmly, "We do not fear death, and hidden from our enemies very well."

"Well, it doesn't sound different," Spike said while shrugging.

"I think we should have some introduction first." Nyx suggested, "Besides, we only know of my uncle Starlight and Altair bin Al-Lahad."

Twilight nodded her head, making introduction: "My name is Twilight Sparkle. My Earth Pony friends are Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom. Unicorn Ponies are Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Pegasi are Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Fluttershy. My daughter, Nyx. My adopted son, Spike. Our little friend, Phobos. My coltfriend, Ben. My brother, Shining Armor. And my sister-in-law, Princess Cadance."

Altair smiled gently, before he, Malik and June bowed gently. He spoke up: "It is our pleasure, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armor and Prince Ben Mare, and their great family and friends. We know you very well. June is my Assassin Apprentice, whom your little brother stumbled upon. Malik is my oldest and trusted ally."

"It is our pleasure, your highnesses," Malik bowed.

"Zhè shì wo men de róngxìng (It is our pleasure)." June bowed, "My name is Xiao Fa June. I am honored to meet you all. As for your brother, I hate to admit it. When it comes for the duty, he did take matter serious. But when it comes for lessons, he got himself lazy and fool himself."

"Hey!" Starlight shouted, feeling offended by June's words.

Twilight giggled, "Yeah. That's my brother. Smart and clever, and even having gentle heart. But serious part is definitely not part of him."

"Yes. He's indeed nothing different than Equestrian Eliminator," Malik scowled.

"Will you drop it? Seriously..." Starlight complained.

Twilight, her friends and family looked confuse and shock.

Altair sighed in annoyance, "Never mind. Come now. Rest now. We'll be there soon"

Everyone nodded their heads. They took a long nap and sleep on both couches and beds, taking some time to restore their energies and strengths.

* * *

Tirorenze is the city known for ponies' interests in harmony, peaceful, arts and science of love. And it is the beginning of Renaissance Era on 6th Century, built and designed for harmony and peace in business, arts and science. Princess Celestia often visits to the city for paintings, arts and festivals for her subjects and citizens.

Twilight, her friends, her family and the Wind Assassins had arrived at the location. They dropped down from the train station. Altair guided and led Twilight and her friends across the streets and city of Renaissance old yet beauty buildings and towns.

Arriving at the workshop-like, Altair knocked the door hard yet gently, hoping for the respond from someone he knew of.

The door was opened, by the light yellow Unicorn with blond mane and shot tail, dressed in Italian brown clothes with red cape and had his mane covered by red painting hat, and his Cutie Mark is Brushes, Paintings and Frames, appeared before Twilight, her friends, family and Wind Assassins.

He gasped in surprise, "Altair bin Al-Lahad!"

"Leonardo Da Vinci," Altair smiled gently.

Both Altair and Leonardo gave the stallionly hug.

"Leonardo Da Vinci?!" Everyone but Wind Assassins cried in shock and surprise.

"Seriously?" Spike asked in surprise, "The painter is actually Altair's friend? How come we didn't know of it?"

Phobos shrugged, "Secrets, I guess."

Leonardo turned and noticed the familiar faces he had seen before. He gasped in surprise, smiling, "Ah! Princess Twilight Sparkle! Prince Benjamin Mare! Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! Prince Shining Armor! The heroines and heroes of Equestria! It is an honor to see you all here!"

He hugged each and everyone gently, and even little ones like Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Princess Cadance giggled lightly, "It's so good to see you too, Leonardo. And, I already said it's Cadance. Cadance is fine, Leonardo."

Leonardo chuckled gently, "With all due respect, your highness, it is not my place to use your nickname."

"It's fine. As princess, I allow you to use my name."

"I understand, Princess Mi Am -!" Seeing Princess Cadance's annoyance expression, Leonardo shook his head, changing his words. The last thing he wants is to get into a trouble. He said calmly, "I mean Princess Cadance."

Turning to Ben, Twilight and Shining Armor, Leonardo smiled gently, "My, my, my. My dear friends, Princess Twilight. You've grown more radiant and beautiful than any pony I had met."

Twilight giggled, "Thank you, Mr. Da Vinci. I haven't seen you since you gave me the portrait of my whole family."

"Yeah. Not to mention, you even gave my Koga a special toy. Wow, giving him a fake but soft bone, he must be very happy." Ben commented.

"Not to mention, you even made the best small action figures-like to Crystal Ponies foals, colts and fillies." Shining Armor commented.

Leonardo smiled gently, "Painting and inventing are my hobbies and interests. But it's the least I can do for the Princesses and Princes, especially the heroes and heroines."

"Boy, he'd sure know how to talk," Rainbow commented in bored state.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity argued, turning to Leonardo Da Vinci, "I'm sorry, Mr. Da Vinci. I hope my friend didn't mean to insult you."

Leonardo shrugged, "Nah. I don't mind. Not everyone can be appreciated as you are, Ms. Rarity."

"My. my, you certainly know a lot of ladies." Rarity commented.

Leonardo chuckled, "Of course. If you are the friend of Princess Twilight Sparkle, then you are friend of mine as well."

Rarity giggled, approaching to Leonardo, giving him a charming and beauty looks. Leonardo looked surprise and concern, moving backwards.

She asked slyly, "And you sir, are certainly a gentlecolt. Maybe you and I... I don't know... date?"

Spike, rolled his eyes in annoyance, showing frown expression.

Leonardo chuckled uneasily, saying, "Well. How about we stick friends for now? I'm sure that I do not wish to break your heart, should I have an interest for another mare."

Hearing of what Leonardo had said, Rarity sighed, reminded by the harsh memory of being rejected twice. She knew and realized that both Prince Blueblood and Trenderhoof had no interest in her. She nodded her head, "I guess so."

"Shall we go?" Malik asked impatiently. "I do not wish us to get noticed by other ponies."

"Hey, chill out, Malik," Rainbow said calmly, "It's not like anything could have gone wrong."

"Rainbow's right, nothing could have gone wrong," Scootaloo said, agreeing with Rainbow's words.

Malik huffed, "If you met the enemies of ours coming here, our hideout and fortress would have been lost."

Apple Bloom huffed in annoyance, "Is he always that serious?"

"By the look of it," Sweetie Belle said gently, looking at Malik's serious face, "He is."

Leonardo shook his head, explaining, "I'm afraid Malik's right. If we stay out too long, some of the enemies will be suspecting of our hideout is. They've been looking and finding ours for days, months and years. And of course, the worst of all, they know who we are because we killed most of the enemies of ours. They determined to do anything to get to us and eliminated us for good..."

"Oh my," Fluttershy meekly said, "That wasn't nice..."

Spike gulped in concern, "Seriously?"

"That doesn't sounds good..." Nyx said in concern.

"Does this involved with Starlight?" Shining asked in concern, "If it is, we are here to help him. He's our family. We'll do anything to help."

"Do as you please in assisting your brother, but," Malik said, "When his target is in sighted, you must not interfered his focus and work. Do you understand?"

"Which brings one question, Malik," Twilight spoke, "Why do you ponies attacked ours? It doesn't add up well? And more importantly, why is my baby brother got involved into this?"

"Hey!" Starlight cried, feeling offended that Twilight thinks of him as a kid.

"Princess Twilight's right," Flash said in agreement, "Unless there is the reason behind of it, you will be placed under arrest."

"All will be explained, my dear boy," Malik said calmly. "In times, let us go in. Al Mualim expected some results from not only Altair, but also Starlight."

"Come now. Let's get in." Altair said.

Altair led his Wind Assassins, and Starlight's friends and family, into Leonardo's workshop. Within the artist's workshop, the place was filled with rich yet messy stuffs, consisting the book shelf on the right, art materials such as paintings and brushes on left, and on the back is the kitchen and store.

"Oh my," Rarity gasped in surprise, "What a mess..."

"Well, what do you expect, Ms. Rarity," Leonardo chuckled lightly, "After all, a genius and painter like me needs some inspiration, and sometimes try to get rid of frustration. So, it's very hard for somepony like me to keep it up well."

"Can I make a party here?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"No," Leonardo said sternly. He approached before the kitchen and storeroom. He moved the carpet aside, found the trapdoor with a ring-like. He opened it up. Hatch revealed the staircase to the cold and dark underground. "Here we are."

"This is..." Twilight asked curiously.

"To the underground," Altair answered, "The answer you had been looking for is right here. Don't worry. There will be no dangers. Come. Let's go."

Altair headed down the stairs, followed by his Wind Assassins, Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Seeing they went down, Leonardo quickly closed the trapdoor down. He puts the carpet back. He whistled happily like nothing bad happen.

* * *

Twilight, her friends and family, followed their mysterious allies: Wind Assassins, all the way through tunnels and roads of underground for 2 hours. They entered the large yet messy and bit of filthy hall-like that consisted of several rectangle tables-like, small and big stools, bars and crates of supplies: foods, drinks, weapons and more. The heroes and heroines watched several ponies; mares and stallions; Unicorns, Earth Ponies and Pegasi; chatting, drinking, eating, training, studying, dancing, playing and fooling around in the area.

Rainbow whistled, "Wow. There's a lot of Assassins..."

Applejack nodded her head, "I'll say, partner..."

"My friends," Altair said gently, greeting his new friends and allies to the new place, "Welcome to the Hideout. Best and safest place for all of Assassins."

"Pretty cool place?" Starlight asked gently.

Shining Armor chuckled, "No kidding. You've gotta love this place than the stupid Tartarus."

Twilight smiled in joy, before turning her expression into stern, sighing, "But... It doesn't mean that you could get out of what you're doing as the Wind Assassin. You had some explaining to do."

Starlight, rolled his eyes up, sighed, "Really? Do you had to be stingy?" He groaned a bit, "Seriously, I can't remember of how much you can be this when we both having fun." June giggled, causing Starlight, turned to her, with his annoying glare, "Seriously? Do you had to laugh at this?"

June giggled, "Sorry. I can't help it. After all, Starlight, you are funny for being Assassin and troublemaker."

"June..." Starlight groaned.

"There is no time to talk," Malik interrupted, "We must move. The answer you seek for will be answered."

"Of course," Twilight said calmly.

Wind Assassins led Starlight's family and friends, into the large hall. Exploring, walking and crossing to the hall, watching and observing their surroundings. Seeing ponies chatting, feasting on their foods, having their drinks, studying, playing their board games like chess, air battle, dancing around and more.

Applejack noticed on her left, seeing there was a fight between couple of stallions among, near to the black market. Applejack gulped in concern.

"You okay, AJ?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack shook her head quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Not wanted to know what happen from before, seeing that," Applejack shivered her body, "Reminds me of some bad stuffs."

Shining Armor nodded his head, commented, "I hear ya. Another total disaster to remember."

Altair shrugged at what Applejack's concerns.

"This is the cafeteria or known as dining chamber," Altair introduced the room to his new fond allies. Pointing to his left entrance, showing a room filled with Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies training and sparring with each other. "That hall is the Training Hall. It is where we trained ourselves of our skills, battles, stealth and abilities."

"Trained to become an Assassin?" Rarity asked curiously.

"That's nice..." Sweetie Belle commented

Altair nodded his head, turning to his right entrance, revealing the lab where Unicorns and Earth Ponies, experimenting, working and studying on potions and chemicals, "That hall is the Laboratory. It is where we're building the potions of poison, cure and more for our uses."

"Like Party?" Pinkie asked happily. Wind Assassins gave Pinkie a glare. Embarrassed, she giggled lightly, "My bad..."

"Honestly, Pinkie," Twilight said in unamused, "Science is for studying the magic and potions, and even to discover the unexpected that make Equestria exists, or making a bettwe world."

"On the second left entrance," Altair continued, pointing at another left entrance, revealing a library where most of ponies studying and writing on as well as seeing the ancient portraits, paintings, artifacts, statues and more, he explained, "It's our Library for the ponies to understand history, journals and even the lives of our ancestors, of what it means to become the Assassins."

"Does it have comics?" Rainbow asked impatiently yet excitedly.

"It would be awesome to see the action," Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Hopefully, the Enchanted Comics again," Spike smiled, "It would be wicked awesome and cool to be an Assassin."

Malik chuckled, before saying seriously, "I doubt of that. We don't create comics for fun, little one. We create and wrote books for young ponies to understand and learn of what it means to become an Assassin. In our brotherhood, we're not only trained the young ponies to be brave and courageous warriors, but to disciplined themselves, be more wise, humble, honorable and heart in the soul."

"Lame..." Rainbow said dryly.

"Anyway," Ignoring Rainbow's uninterested mood, Altair pointed at the right entrance, revealing dozens of weapons: swords, spears, pikes, Hidden Blades, guns, Hidden Guns, blades and more, he explained, "That would be armory. It is where we kept our weapons, built them, create them and even upgraded them."

Flash whistled, "Gotta like that place. Maybe even, this place can upgrade any of Ben's weapons to combat Boris or Shadow Dragon."

Ben nodded his head, "Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Indeed..." Princess Cadance nodded her head, commented, "I can see why Aunt Celestia and Luna wanted you ponies to be spared. Not only because of your skills and wisdom, but how resourceful you can be."

Altair smiled, "Thank you."

"So, tell me, uncle Starlight," Nyx asked, nudging her uncle Starlight's leg, "So, how's you and Aunt June getting along?"

"Aunt June?" June asked curiously.

Hearing of what his niece had said, giving Starlight a shock and surprise, asking, "What?! Where in the world did you get that idea?!"

What was Nyx's thinking?! Who had given her the idea in the first place?!

Nyx giggled, "Well, you and June seemed to be so... close?"

"Nyx," Starlight exclaimed in embarrassment.

June giggled gently, "You know. I really like your family. All of you are so funny."

Phobos rolled his eyes in annoyance, said, "You had no idea."

Altair and his Wind Assassins continued leading Starlight's family and friends, through the hallway. They headed up of the stairways, all the way to the top.

* * *

Climbing and walking on the stairs, all to the top floor or 3rd floor, Wind Assassins opened the door, and led Twilight, her family and friends to enter. Upon entering the office, they closed the door gently. Approached to the front, they, including Starlight, bowed before to the old gray and silver Unicorn with short and small mustache and beard, dressed in red and black hooded Muslim's robes, with white shirt within, nodded his head.

"Al-Mualim," Altair said humbly, "Our mentor."

Most of heroes and heroines bowed their heads down.

Rainbow waved to Al-Mualim, with a smile, "Hey there!"

Wind Assassins, and even Twilight, her friends and family gasped in shock and worry, glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash," Malik scolded, "Show some respect!"

Al-Mualim waved his hooves at his Wind Assassins, calming them down. Al-Mualim turned to Twilight, her friends and family, asked humbly, wisely and gently, "So, you must be Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Prince Ben Mare, Flash Sentry, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike and Phobos. It is my pleasure and honor to meet you."

Twilight, her friends and family, looked surprise yet shocking, hearing of how Al-Mualim know about them.

"Wow, he's good..." Apple Bloom whispered in impressed.

Both Sweetie Belle and Nyx nodded their head, agreed with Apple Bloom's comments.

"I wonder he's a psychic?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

Twilight smiled, asked at once, "Al-Mualim, may I asked you something? Something that involved my brother and your brotherhood." Al-Mualim nodded his head, listening to her question: "Why do your brotherhood killed many of princesses' administrative staffs and military officers? How did your ancestors survived the tragic from Masyaf? And more importantly, why is my brother in yours?"

Al-Mualim nodded his head in understanding of what Twilight's going through about murdering case on administrative staffs and officers of princesses especially her brother.

* * *

_**History Flashback:**_

"Let us begin with of how our brotherhood survived," Al-Mualim narrated, "it begins with our ancestors' time. The time where Grimmore and Demon Lords' banishment, and the defeat of Smaug the Great, it was peaceful, harmony and great time."

_At Masyaf, most of Arabia Horses smiled happily in the time of peace and harmony, and having their own time and fun: studying books and environment, joking, singing, dancing, painting, drawing, farming animals and farms, building towns and houses, eating, drinking, loving, and even colts and fillies playing around and singing._

_**Swoosh!**_

_An arrow struck on the village's house. Its blade ignited the fire, spreading across the hays of the villages, one to another, burning and blazing in flames. Mares, colts and fillies cried and screamed in fear, seeing their homes on fire. They ran away from the fear._

"Our home was under attacked."

_While running away, mares, colts and fillies, and even mere stallions, who could not fight, stopped their advanced, encountering the mysterious and scary ponies, wearing helmets and armors, and their chests bear the symbol of darkness with demonic wings and elf symbol._

"By the Knights..."

_The mysterious Knights charged and attacked the innocent stallions, mares, colts, fillies and foals. Seeing and feeling pressured, feared and worried, they all running away from their mysterious enemies._

_The Knights swung their swords, spears, pikes and shooting arrows at the innocents in running and hiding from them._

_The white hooded ponies fought back hard and quick against the mysterious knights at Masyaf. The burning and blazing fire continued spread across the villages and even the fortress itself while two sides fought and battled at each other until one or more to be wounded, killed or death._

"Our enemies have proven themselves to be strongest and quickest as we are, like we were facing against the Demons. For long we had forgotten that Grimmore was sealed means there is peace and harmony, but... we were wrong. Our ancestors' home was lost and gone. They left one choice."

_Within the Masyaf fortress, the survivors of Wind Assassin, about 1,000, at the chambers, quickly headed to the stairs of its underground, feeling for lives and survivals. As soon as the Wind Assassins escaped, they closed the door of the chamber's trapdoor quickly. The knight burst themselves into the chamber, searching and seeking out of their enemies. Nothing. Empty of the fortress._

_Outside of the Masyaf, and its behind, the mountain's stones opened into halves, revealing the door-like. Wind Assassins quickly headed out and escaped. Splitting into four sides: some headed to north, south, west and east, avoiding being captured or killed by their enemies._

"Our ancestors have to escape from our enemies. It is painful to leave their homes. They split their families and friends up, finding a new place to begin and restore the brotherhood. But it is the only way for our order to live on, until we reborn to fight and get our lost honor."

_History Flashback ends._

* * *

"And so," Al-Mualim continued, "We suffered greatly from separation. But the generations of Wind Assassins continued live on. And thus, from we, descendants of our ancestors, reunited and united as one. Returning to serve our righteous leaders: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Twilight, her friends and family looked shock, hearing of the history on how Wind Assassins destroyed, yet lived on, like a phoenix rising from its ashes.

"Wow..." Rainbow said in concern, "So who are your enemies that tried to destroy your ancestors?"

"And why?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Does this involved with murdering case?" Spike asked curiously.

Twilight, her friends and family looked at Al-Mualim, hoping for answer they are looking for, about the murdering case and their mysterious enemies.

Al-Mualim nodded his head, "You are right about the murdering case. The administrative staffs and military officers, including the names you had heard and met of: Tamir, Abu'l Nuqoud, Talal, Jurbair and Bagnone, they were the descendants and allies of our enemies, including your administrative staffs and military officers. An organization and order which desired for not one but three. They are Knights of Terrors. They bring fears, manipulations, greed, lusts and chaos upon our world. They are... Demon Knights."

"Demon Knights?!" Twilight and her friends asked in shock.

"Who are the Demon Knights?" asked Fluttershy, in concern and worry.

"Yeah," Pinkie nodded her head gently, "By the sounds of it, it doesn't sound good."

"Indeed. They are more like terrifying beasts." Rarity commented in concern.

Al-Mualim nodded his head, explained calmly, "The Demon Knights are the order and organization, desired of three: Destruction of Wind Assassins Brotherhood, World Domination and Conquest, and worst of all: one thing no one dared to make the devil's deal than just Dark Mystic Ponies: freeing Grimmore himself from prison."

"GRIMMORE?!" Twilight, her friends and family shouted in concern.

"The Demon God, himself?!" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"You mean the Demon Knights are working for Grimmore?!" Sweetie Belle asked in fear.

"Aw man! That's the worst!" Scootaloo exclaimed in fear.

"Why would they do that? That's very stupid for them," Spike exclaimed.

"No kidding," Phobos commented.

"Yes. I know what you mean, my dear children and dragons," Al-Mualim said, "These ponies, who gave not only their souls to the Demon God, but to serve him as his servants to bring and restore the order, believing that freedom is the cause and plague to the realms. They believed that with an iron fist, they will control the land and making sure that no one, and not even pony gods themselves can be freed or defy them. And the worst of all, Demon Knights believed in Grimmore as both God and King."

"In other words," Shining Armor said in concern, "They're mad ponies, believing that Grimmore is their savior."

Princess Cadance huffed, "Well that explains why administrative staffs and military officers were killed!"

Altair nodded his head, confirming with Princess Cadance's story.

Twilight nodded her head in understanding, looking at Al-Mualim, asking, "But if what you said is true, then why didn't you killed the enemies, or warned Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about them earlier?"

Al-Mualim sighed, "We would, but we couldn't." Everyone but Wind Assassins looked confuse and worry, Al-Mualim pointed at Starlight, saying: "Because of your brother being Grimmore's agent, it had proven to be difficult for us to kill and getting rid of Demon Knights. And so, one-by-one, our comrades had fallen."

* * *

"Including me," Malik narrated angrily, "During our mission to kill suspicious enemy at Trottingham, Altair, my brother and I were there, preparing to kill him after finding out what happened. That's where the Demon attacked us! Murdered my brother! And I lost my left hoof, because of him!"

_Altair, the white hooded Malik and another hooded pony, stood behind the stones, readied themselves, with their Hidden Blades._

_Sensing danger, Altair grabbed both of his comrades up, and over their back. They encountered the Equestrian Eliminator. Malik and his comrade charged, and thrust their blades at their enemies' throats. He quickly took his sword out, readied to strike his enemy down. With the slashing sounded, Equestrian Eliminator appeared behind of Malik and his comrade._

_Malik's left hoof cut off, bleeding out of his blood while his comrade fell to the ground, with his head cut and fell to the ground. He screamed in pain and despair._

_Equestrian Eliminator, prepared to attack Malik, but instead, blown by Altair's Tornado Raid hard, pushing his enemy to the wall._

_Malik screamed and cried in despair and anger, covering his brother's body gently. Malik quickly took his sword out, preparing to attack his enemy. Altair grabbed his ally tight, throwing the smoke bomb on the ground hard._

_The smoke emerged. Both Altair and Malik disappeared from sights._

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

Everyone but Wind Assassins gasped in shock, turning to Starlight, who nodded his head, confirming that his mission and Malik's story were true.

"So, does this mean..." Nyx asked in concern, "Romeo Stalkthief was sent to Ponyville to kill him?"

"Yes. That is true. After I ceased my Assassins from continuing their assassination on our suspects, I've received news that Starlight was found at Ponyville. I suspect that's his hideout. Romeo was the oldest yet veteran as any of my Assassins. He is the only one who can sense Starlight's shadows, as Altair had," Al-Mualim explained, "But what I did not expect is that he requested me, via a scroll, to help, train and guide him to redemption after Starlight's restored and freed from Grimmore's. I was very reluctant, yet it was opportunity for me to use it. Without Starlight's help, Grimmore cannot protect his Knights."

"Giving you guys the chance to finish Demon Knights off before they could do something evil," Ben explained Al-Mualim's explanation. The mentor of Wind Assassins nodded his head. "Then, what about 'Wind Instinct' and 'Shadow Instinct'? What are they?"

"Both of them are nearly the same, sensing the dangers ahead of them, eavesdropping on the enemies, and seeing the future ahead of them." Malik explained, "But difference is that Wind Assassins relied on our Wind Instinct while the very rare of them had and relied on Shadow Instinct. Wind can easily beats the Shadow because it is on air. But on the ground, Shadow had great advantage."

"So you think that Starlight and I had this kind of abilities?" Flash asked in shock. "But how?

"Yes," Al-Mualim nodded his head, "From what Malik had told me, I'm impressed to find another yet different ponies from here. And I believed that... you and Starlight had the deep blood connection to one of Wind Assassins"

"Seriously?!" Everyone asked in surprise and shock.

"If that is true," Twilight said, "How come most of our family don't have same ability as Starlight? I certainly didn't feel that power."

"Me too. You don't think Starlight had most of the ability of Shadow Instinct from our ancestor while we don't?" Shining Armor asked curiously.

"But... I don't know mine. My dad and I don't even know it," Flash said.

"It is possible that two of you possessed the ability through one of your ancestor's blood, from being part of Wind Assassins. I did explained that most of our ancestors had separated and rebuilt their losses." Al-Mualim said, "But one thing, I'm sure of, Starlight had the connection to either Element of Shadow."

"Do you think so?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. But we do not have the location of it yet," Al-Mualim said, "As for Element of Wind, it is with Altair. It chose his ancestor because he is chosen by it."

"Wow..." Everyone said in impressed.

"Yes," Altair nodded his head, "As long the Element of Wind stays with me, it will be safe. But should it need to pass, I will chant the ritual and chose my successor."

"Cool." Flash said in amazement.

Nyx asked curiously, "Excuse me, Al-Mualim. I was wondering. How did my uncle get in here? Like how he met June, and became the Assassin?"

* * *

"Temporary Assassin, little one," Al-Mualim chuckled lightly and explained, "Romeo told me that he'd chose to redeem all the mistakes and things he had done. As for how he gets here, I sent June to find and retrieve him here. But I wish to test his knowledge and purpose, and thus, it did."

_A month ago, June brought Starlight before Al-Mualim and Altair at his office and study. Starlight explained to Al-Mualim about his purpose and choice. Al-Mualim and Altair nodded their heads in understanding._

"Not only that, most of the Assassins hate me after what I had done as Equestrian Eliminator," Starlight explained, "But Al-Mualim and Altair forgave me and let me become his temporary Assassin until I pay all the redemption."

_Starlight and June, turned to each other, smiled happily, knowing that both work together under Altair bin Al-Lahad._

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

"Starlight and June actually like each other," Nyx squeaked lightly, "They would've made the best couple like my mom and dad, uncle Shining and Aunt Cadance."

"Nyx!" Starlight and June protested.

Al-Mualim chuckled lightly, "Well, if it happened, I would be proud of it. After all, Wind and Shadow don't always mix together that quickly." He cleared his throat, before showing his firm and serious expression, turning to Twilight Sparkle and said, "I hope the explanation and history are cleared to you."

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes, it does. But what I don't understand is," She said in concern, "What are Demon Knights are looking for? What are they doing? We already know about their three main objective."

Al-Mualim nodded his head in understanding, said, "We do not know, Twilight. But we do know of what we can do. We learned our enemies' purpose and killed them before they could achieve what they want. So far, we know Tamir and Abu'l Nuqoud are trying to fund both resources and bits to their allies. The ones that Starlight and June had killed are delivering their slaves to them for soldiers. But we are determined to find it, and get the Element of Shadow."

"I understand. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna need to know this."

"Good. But make sure that it is private message. You had to make sure that no Demon Knights with them. I feared that the enemies will assassinate the."

"Very well. I'll have Spike to take a note," Twilight said calmly, "But... I wish to stay with Starlight, if he needs help. He's my brother."

Al-Mualim nodded his head, "Very well. You may help him if you needed. As you can see, I planned to sent him to Ezio for assistance in assassinating on someone or a family called Pazzi. They worked for Demon Knights. But remember, do not interfere his work on assassinating."

Twilight nodded her head, "I understand."

"Good, you all must leave and be prepared. Whatever Demon Knights are doing and planning to free their master, we must prevent it. Starlight, can I entrust you to make sure that Element of Shadow must not be fall to wrong hands?" Al-Mualim questioned.

Starlight nodded his head, "Yes."

"Good, go and seek Ezio."

Wind Assassins, Twilight, her friends and family bowed before Al-Mualim. They turned to the entrance and headed out.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

Review and Suggest.

Reference:

1) Malik's loss of his hoof and brother is referenced from Assassin's Creed, except the part he blamed on Starlight than Altair.


	5. The Sparkle Bounds

**Chapter 5: The Sparkle Bounds**

At Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna received the appearance of the scroll. Before they could opened the message, they saw the small writings on scroll's sides. They both read it softly:

**_'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Do not open and read the message. Be sure that no one is inside and with you.'_**

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at each other. They headed to the door, and opened it. Princess Celestia looked on her left, and Princess Luna looked on her right, making sure that no one is on watching or eavesdropping on their conversation. They quickly closed the door, and then they closed the curtains. Using her golden magic, Princess Celestia opened the message.

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna read the message together and carefully:

_'Dear Princesses,_

_I'm happy to make a report that we found the Wind Assassins. Not only that, I reunited with my brother, Starlight. And we learned the reason behind the attacks on your Administrative Staffs and Military Officers. They were the Demon Knights. They not only want to control the Equestria, but also planning worst: freeing Grimmore from his imprisonment. It was also their ancestors were the responsible of bring destruction to the Wind Assassins' ancestors and brotherhood._

_But their ancestors escaped from Masyaf and separated their ways in rebuilding and restoring their lost strength and brotherhood over centuries and years, before they reunited as one._

_We still don't know who else were Demon Knights. But we do know one thing, we will find them. We will questioned them of how and why they planned to free Grimmore. And we will make sure that our enemies' fate are sealed. As much as I hate it, it was the only way to stop and defeat our enemies. If we chose to let them live, they will plan something more dangerous and diabolical plans._

_Princesses, please be very careful of trusting your governments and officers. So far, the only ponies we know of can be trusted: Hoity Toity, Fancypants, Fleur Dis Lee, Trenderhoof, Sapphire Shore, General Spanish Steel, Captain Cranky Roll, Lieutenant Hardstone and Private Kenny._

_Please be careful._

_Your faithful student and friend,_

_Twilight Sparkle'_

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at each other, nodding their heads, knowing what to do next.

Princess Celestia turned to her back, saying, "Did you get that, old friend?"

"Yes," The white hooded came out from behind, "This is most disturbing... We need to deal with this at once. But we are blind to know who we are dealing with. But we'll keep an eye on Twilight Sparkle and others before returning here."

"Good luck, old friend."

"Do not give up. It's not over."

_**Swoosh!**_

Princess Celestia turned back, and found the mysterious hooded pony was nowhere to be sighted or found. He must have gone and help Twilight.

Turning to Princess Luna, she ordered, "Gathered the ones we can trust. We are at war. Not against Dark Mystic Ponies or Apocalypse Ponies yet, but against Grimmore and his Demon Knights. We must be very careful of it. Who knows what danger lies ahead..."

Princess Luna nodded her head, "I understand."

* * *

In the afternoon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gathered their trusted allies: General Spanish Steel, Captain Cranky Roller, Lieutenant Hardstone, Private Kenny, Sapphire Shore, Hoity Toity, Fancypants, Fleur Dis Lee and Trenderhoof. The Princesses told them about the situation they were in, as well as dealing with Demon Knights. Their trusted allies had shown their great concern and worry about Demon Knights. They mumbled in concern.

Princess Celestia spoke firmly and calmly, "Now you understand about this mess. Do you know someone you had suspicious on? Anything unusual among your sides?"

Hearing of what Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had spoke of, governors, celebrities and even officers, calm themselves down, taking every bits of the information they can, after going through the explanation of both Wind Assassins and Demon Knights. They thought for the moment about the ponies they had suspicious on.

Captain Cranky Roller cleared his throat, "I do had suspicious on two ponies including two death ones. They were Robert De Sable, Sibrand, Sir William and Majd Addin."

General Spanish nodded his head, explaining, "The Captain spoke the truth. Before Sir William and Majd Addin's death, they both were in charge of military army and putting some discipline and training on our soldiers. But for some strange reason, William had put strict discipline on soldiers, without food or taking a break. Majd Addin executed most of both peasants and soldiers for giving dishonorable and treason against you. I was lucky to stop and teach them a lesson for trying to harm them, without my permission."

"Not only that, General," Hardstone spoke up, "Robert had been hiding and claiming that he'd been busy or sick, to see you. As for Sibrand, during his patrol duty on air and Canterlot's entrance, he's been acting strangely. He shouted about 'Assassins will never had my head'. He even yelled at his own soldiers. I'd say that is very odd."

"You don't think that..." Private Kenny said in concern, "They're actually helping Grimmore?"

Hoity Toity nodded his head, saying in concern, "By the sound of it, I believe it is. But they were not the only ones we had suspicious. Three ponies: One is a family, and three ponies in the government."

"Hmm. Hm... Hmph," Sapphire nodded her head, "Starting with the Head Doctor of Canterlot's Hospital, Garnier. I heard some rumors about that Unicorn being mad. Seeing the poor colt caught by some Royal Guards, when he said he didn't want to go in, made me suspicious on him. They just took him in. My, my, my, I just hope he's okay."

"Well, you're not the only one you had suspicious," Trenderhoof said in worry, "I had mine. Do any of you recall Rodrigo Borgia?" Everyone nodded their heads, Trenderhoof sighed before he continued, "When I decide to go to Maris or Tirorenza, he and his family followed me, saying that they want to provide me 'company'. I thought of it as friends. But once I get there, they told me that they had some business to attend. But I overheard something about 'taking over her rule'."

"Dear me! That is more like trying to take over Princess Celestia's throne!" Fancypants exclaimed in concern, "This is terrible. And I thought I had my stupid brother of my own to deal with: Takesteal. My, he is nothing but hungry power Unicorn to earn more powers for himself. Thinking that I had connection to Princess Celestia. While that is true, but it doesn't mean I wasted my time of having fun in my leisure. What an idiotic he really is."

"Don't forget about Carlo the Tricky," Fleur Dis Lee reminded her husband, "He's been trying to get you to step down, and letting your brother to take over. I'd say they hate you a lot. For Emolio, he's been doing some kind of strange business and raising taxes on our citizens."

Princess Luna nodded her head gently, turning to Princess Celestia, with her concern looks, "It appears that Wind Assassins were right to be suspicious on our enemies. Though one thing I'm truly concern the most is... what should we do with them? Should we deal with them at once?"

Princess Celestia shook her head, explained, "Knowing Rodrigo and Robert.. They both served as my Head Advisor and Spanish Steel's Second-in-Command, they are one step ahead of us. And if we charged in and captured without any of the proof, the citizens will support and believe in Rodrigo than us."

"So how will we deal with this problem? We cannot do nothing! We need proofs to prove that Rodrigo Borgia and his collaborators are the traitors!"

"We won't, Luna. Twilight and her friends will deal with traitors, while leaving us to handle and give the valuable information to them, should they return to our home. We must not involve in attacking Rodrigo and his minions. The citizens will have suspects on us."

Princess Luna nodded her head and smiled, "I see. Divide and conquer. An excellent idea, sister. We all shall do our best."

"Indeed," Princess Celestia smiled gently, turning to celebrities, officers and governors, "My dear friends, keep your eyes sharp on our 'friends'. Pretend to be their friends. Learn more of their motives and personalities. If you can, report to me. Grimmore must not be freed."

"Yes, princesses," Everyone exclaimed, saluted.

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes in determination, "I will make sure that the enemies achieve nothing."

* * *

Within the dungeon-like, with torches lighted on each pillar, seven ponies have been gathered on the round table. One of them wore the black hood, looked at each other, having discussion to talk about.

"Maestro Rodrigo Borgia, and sir Cesare," The bald white Unicorn wore the Royal Guard's armor, with his cape spoke, "It is an honor to see you made it here in time."

Rodrigo smiled beneath his hood, said, "Yes, indeed it is. My son and I had managed to convince the princesses that we had some business to attend. And so, we did. It's good to see you all had made it here, Robert."

The reddish Unicorn with short and messy black mane, short tail and wore the silver Royal Guard's armor and had crimson cape: Cesare smiled gently, "Indeed it is. Though I would have my own time with mares, but instead, I've been called for meeting. But where're the Pazzi and Emilio?"

"My lord, the Pazzi, are occupied with dealing the matters of their own now," Carlo the grayish Unicorn with his small mustache and beard, wore in blackish Italian robe smiled and explained, "therefore, they do not have time to come and visit. As for Emilio, he's occupying with Hoity Toity, Fancypants and Fleur Dis Lee about the business. Both Takesteal and I were informed about it."

"Carlo spoke the truth," Takesteal, old dark green Pegasus with long white beard and short mustache, wore grayish and cyan mixed Italian robe, spoke gently. "But it doesn't mean we should wait for our meeting to begin. Am I right, Garnier?"

"Indeed, we would proceed it," The silver old Unicorn with white old mane, dressed in brown English old robe, Garnier said nobly and humbly. As the meeting began, he spoke: "The plans we made so far are in good progress, though there were some rumors that our fellow comrades and loyalists had accidents."

"There was no accident!" The yellow Pegasus with blond gentle mane, wore the white Royal Guard's armor, argued, "Both of our staffs and officer were attacked and killed by the Wind Assassins!"

"Wait! What," Cesare exclaimed in concern and fear, hearing of what Sibrand had said, "Are you saying the Assassins had emerged from their shadows and assassinated our colleagues?!"

"Yes," Sibrand answered firmly yet concerned and feared.

"This is not good," Robert said in concern, "Our plan will be foiled. The chances in building the new order will be least of our chance. The Assassins had roamed freely to assassinate us. We would have to delay our work."

Rodrigo, remained calm and firm, spoke, "Do not worry. While our work may have been cut short, but it does not mean our goal is over. In fact, the Wind Assassins do not have the knowledge of three important items yet. We still had our chance to get it down. We will succeed it."

"But father," Cesare interrupted in concern, "I fear the Assassins may onto us, sooner or later."

Rodrigo smiled, "If they do, then we had our little spy to deal with this problem at once. Took that little boy to held our enemies to delay their seeking and assassination long enough for our Knights to be prepared."

Robert smiled, "Yes. I know what you mean. We have gathered the information we need. Our powerful yet forbidden weapon is with us."

"Leaving two for us to find," Cesare said calmly, "Yes, you are right, father. Our fight. Our struggle. Our victory. All are not lost yet. We still can find those two. We need more information to find."

"Yes," Rodrigo nodded his head gently, "Everything we had build, goes very well."

"But what about the Princesses?" Robert questioned, "I fear they may had suspicious on us. Sooner or later, we will be in trouble."

Rodrigo smiled, "Even so... it would be too late for them to realize our true intention and purpose of freeing our one and true master of all. They will not make preparation against us. No matter what happen... We must find two items at all cost. Kill anyone. Interrogate them, who talked about these two important tools. Once we gathered what we need, we shall launched for not only the Coup D'etat, but the glorious day to our Demon Knights."

"Yes," Demon Knights nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, we proceed with the plans," Rodrigo smiled in impress, "May the Demon God of understanding guide you."

"May the Demon God of understanding guide you..." Demon Knights said.

* * *

At the Tirorenze, within of Wind Assassins' Hideout, Altair remained behind at Al-Mualim's office for discussion, June and Starlight guided Twilight, her friends and family back to the dinning hall, having some discussion, through the stairways and hallways.

Twilight and Shining Armor looked at each other, nodded their heads. They both approached to the front, with their little brother. They haven't spoken with him since the day he left Ponyville. They want to spent some time with him by helping him, dealing with the Demon Knights.

"Starlight," Twilight said calmly yet softly. Starlight turned to his sister. "So, you're planning to assassinate our enemies?"

"Eeyup. That's the plan," Starlight nodded his head.

"Then, you're gonna need some help?" Shining Armor asked.

Starlight looked annoy and suspicious. Hearing of their tones, had make him realize and noticed that both Twilight and Shining Armor were thinking of him as little brother. He calmly shook his head.

"Are you sure? I mean, come on, Starlight, I had good experience of facing lots of bad guys, monsters, Dark Mystics and even the Demon God. After all, I am a heroine and Princess." Twilight insisted.

Shining Armor nodded his head, agreeing with Twilight, said: "Besides, you've got the military officer with you. I've faced lots of dangers and battles before.

Starlight groaned angrily, turning to both Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle. He glared at them: "Hey! I, too, got some experience! I was the Equestrian Eliminator. I fought many battles and complete the missions. Trust me! I know how to handle it!"

Hearing of what Starlight had said, both Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor laughed out loud. It had made Starlight annoyed and angered. They still thinking and treating him like a child.

Shining Armor chuckled, "Yeah. Like forgetting to clean your mess, as usual."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "You act like a kid."

Starlight argued, "Hey! You're sounding more like Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Stop being overprotective over me."

"That's what big brother and sister do," Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle said proudly.

Starlight groaned, "Look! I don't need some crazy overprotective big brother and sister to look after me. I can handle it! Besides, I'm the stallion, for Mystic's sake! I fought many battles before, even without my Shadow Magic."

Twilight huffed, "If I recall correctly, you got yourself captured by the Demon Knights. And you could have been killed. Is that how 'I can handle it'?!"

"That doesn't count!"

"It doesn't had to! Whether you like it or not, I'm going! You are a baby brother!"

Starlight gasped in shock. How dare she! Twilight and Starlight narrowed their eyes at each other, glaring and growling at each other.

"Come on, guys," Shining Armor chuckled gently, "Let's come down. Besides, you need an older brother to look after you both."

"**BUTT OUT!**" Twilight and Starlight shouted at Shining Armor.

Shining Armor gasped. How dare these two! Acted like immature children! He groaned angrily, "You two better watch your tone, or I'll treat you like a colt and filly again! I don't care of what you think I am!"

Twilight giving her annoyance glance to her older brother, said, "Shining Armor, have you forgotten of who is the one saved your flank from letting your love drained by the Changeling Queen! And not to mention of who is one had to get Starlight out of troubles from bothering Boris?!"

"In case, you both had forgotten. Who is the one saved you both's lives when you were attacked by our enemies?!" Starlight argued.

Shining Armor groaned, "Or maybe, have you both forgotten of whom is the one had to save you guys' flank from getting bitten by a snake?!"

Shining, Twilight and Starlight continuously argued like the children argued over the candy. Everyone chuckled and giggled out loud, watching on their friends' arguing.

"Okay, guys," Ben said, approaching to the front, "Let's not forget of what we're supposed to do."

Flash nodded his head, reminded his friends, "Besides, we need to find and get Element of Shadow, not to mention deal with the Demon Knights. Or else who knows what kind of bad things were about to happen!"

"I'm afraid they're right," June said, "This is not the time to argue."

"Besides, Twilight, Shining Armor and Starlight," Spike spoke up, "Don't you think that helping each other is a great idea, Starlight?"

"All of you are adults," Nyx said, "You should act one! We are a family. We should stick together."

Ben smiled, "That's right. Just like how we handle the situation from End of Equestria. Besides, Nyx's right. Aren't you too old to argue like foals? And not to mention and no offense, I think both of you and Shining Armor, are too overprotective."

Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and Starlight looked at each other, having some thoughts, realizing of what their family had said. They all laughed together happily. They shouldn't argue over the matters. They should be helping and dealing with the problems together as a family.

"I guess you all are right," Starlight said sheepishly, turning to his siblings, "Sorry about what I had said. I guess... I got myself carried away. I haven't had time with my family when... I was still Equestrian Eliminator."

Twilight nodded her head and smiled, "Yes, I agreed. I too forget that. It's like going back to our past, just the way it was. I'm sorry too."

"Yeah," Shining Armor admitted, "But as an older brother, I'm bound to do anything I can to look after you both. Twiley is the true reason of why I'm so determined to look after you both. You two are my precious and special siblings I ever had."

"Me too, BBBFF," Twilight nodded her head.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Starlight nodded his head, "Besides, I guess it wouldn't kill to have you two come along and help me out."

"Yup," Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle said proudly.

Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight hugged together for the moment. Their friends smiled in please and approve. They departed from their hugging.

"Alright, then," Twilight smiled, "Let's find and hunt the Demon Knight and interrogate him."

* * *

Upon entering the Dinning Chamber, Twilight, her friends and family, as well as June, were about to leave and headed straight to Leonardo's home. They had the mission to perform and fulfill with...

Rarity screamed in fear. Everyone turned to Rarity, with their concern looks.

"Rarity?! What's wrong?!" Sweetie Belle asked in concern, "Did you step on mud or something?! Did you hurt your hoof?!"

"The uniforms," Rarity answered, pointing at the couple of Wind Assassins, who sat on their benches, having their lunches and foods. Their clothes had holes, burned marks, scratches, shreds and thorns on their uniforms. Rarity groaned angrily, "They looked terrible! I must fixed them at once!"

Starlight gasped. He turned to Rarity with his concern looks. He protested: "Rarity, I don't think that's the good idea -!"

"You don't think?! YOU DON"T THINK?!" Rarity interrupted angrily at Starlight's face, making him shock and scared. "My, my, my! Mr. Starlight Sparkle! You are like your sister! Know nothing about fashion! This kind of dresses I will not accept it! In fact, I might have an idea to fix it."

"Are you sure? I mean, these are Wind Assassins. Meaning that they don't want their uniforms to be altered."

"Humph! Don't worry, darling. I assure you that everything will be find. Have I ever let you all down before?"

June sighed, "If you think those uniforms need to be done, then so be it. But please, do not alter it too much, or giving the idea of new uniforms, like your Ponyville's Pegasi Uniforms. Oh my. That's terrible."

"WHAT?!" Rarity shouted in shock, turning to her friends, who looked away and whistled innocently. She groaned angrily, "Why didn't you all tell me about it?!"

"Well..." Twilight and her friends said in embarrassment and guilty.

"I could have change it into better ones. That would have saved some embarrassment!"

"Sorry."

Rarity scoffed, "Well, no matter. Now if you don't mind, I've got some dresses to save. Sweetie Belle, I may need some help."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "No problem. I will do my best."

Rarity, levitated the needle, strings, cloths, glue and so one from her basket, approached to the Wind Assassins, along with her sister. They both telling the assassins about her purpose. Wind Assassins passed their uniforms to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, in sewing and fixing them.

Before Twilight and her friends were about to leave, someone screamed angrily. Everyone turned to Applejack, who looked very upset and angry.

"That is not the way of cooking the food, you all!" Applejack protested angrily, pointing at the chefs and cookers, cooking the foods showing burnt forms of foods, vegetables and even apples. Most of the Wind Assassins ate them in both unsatisfying and difficulties. "How could the Assassins eat them like that?! Apple Bloom and I should stay behind, and fix their foods at once. Somepony sure know how to fight, but had lousy in cooking."

"On it, sis," Apple Bloom nodded her head, turning to her friends, "Sorry. Seeing what those ponies been doing with their cook, my sister's right. They really need some help."

June nodded her head in understanding, "Yes, I understand. _Mei You Wen Ti, Xiao Ban You._ (No worries, my little friend)."

"See ya, Twilight," Applejack smiled, hugging Twilight Sparkle, "Be sure, you'd stick with Starlight. He's part of your apples, just like you are to me. You risked everything for me. Just don't lose him."

Twilight hugged back, smiled, "Yes. Thanks for the advice, Applejack. I'd really appreciate it."

Both Applejack and Twilight Sparkle departed from theur hugging. Applejack and Apple Bloom approached to the kitchen, explaining and arguing with the chefs about the cooking he had made. Applejack and Apple Bloom cooked their foods, the better ones. They also allow the Wind Assassins and chefs to learn of how they cook.

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes in annoyance yet happiness, turning to her friends. She has suspicious on them. She asked: "Anyone else wish to stay behind?"

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern, pointing at the wounded and injured Wind Assassins who sat near to the walls or cushions, waiting for being treated by their doctor who wore the black robe with black top hates, she explained, "Those ponies need some help. I wish to stay here, if you don't mind."

Princess Cadance nodded her head in concern, saying, "I wish to help as well. Seeing how wounded they are, Fluttershy may need more than just bandages and medicines."

"I could help too!" Pinkie Pie smiled happily, bouncing in front of her friends. Everyone looked oddly at Pinkie, with their concerns and worries. "Don't worry. I may not be good at medicine or bandages, but I'm good at one thing: making everyone smile!"

June giggled lightly, "Very well. Besides, we could use some of doctors and nurses to help our brave Assassins."

Princess Cadance, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie smiled.

Princess Cadance gave Shining Armor a kiss on his lips, smiled, "I'll be fine. Besides, you, Twilight and Starlight needs some quality time to be together. And this mission is perfect."

Shining Armor smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

Princess Cadance, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie headed towards the Medic Room, helping and treating the wounded and injured Wind Assassins. Both Princess Cadance and Fluttershy helped treating and tending the wounds of Wind Assassins, leaving Pinkie Pie to make them smile and happy.

Twilight, her remaining friends and Wind Assassins were about to leave.

"Halt!" The voice halted Twilight, her friends and Wind Assassins. They turned back and saw Altair, approaching them, explaining, "Flash Sentry. I need you to stay behind."

"Why?" Flash asked.

"Al-Mualim and I wish to discuss with you, about your ability and ancestor. We wish to know about your abilities. He believed training and missions may helped you in finding out about you," Flash thought for the moment, nodded his head, in agreeing with Altair. Altair looked shock and concern, asked, "Are you certain? I was told that you wish to assist Ben in battles."

"Yeah, I know. But I really want to know more about myself, ever since I got this... strange power within me when I was a colt. I want to know. I want to know what kind of ability I had. I want to know how I got it first. But I also want to know my ancestor. I want to use it to help Ben."

"I understand."

"If Flash goes, then I go," Ben said seriously. Everyone looked concern and surprise. Ben turned to his family and friends, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I'd really want to help Flash, after everything he had done for me. I want to stay behind with him. He is my best friend."

Twilight smiled, nodded her head, "I understand. Be careful."

"I will." Ben smiled.

Ben and Twilight gave the kiss for the moment. They departed. Twilight noticed Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos remained behind with Ben.

"Let me guess; some action to see?" Twilight asked in amusement.

"As much as I want to stay with you guys, but I can't." Rainbow Dash admitted. "Besides, not only I get to see cool stuffs that Flash has, but you and your bros need to get together."

"She's right," Scootaloo nodded her head, agreeing with Rainbow Dash.

"Best of all, I don't need to risk my life, all over again," Phobos said.

Twilight rolled her eyes in annoyance, yet smiled. Altair led and guided Flash, Ben, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos, back to Al-Mualim's office.

"Anyone else?" Twilight asked calmly. Everyone remained silent and quiet. Twilight smiled, "Good. I think it's time for all of us to go for the mission."

"Indeed," June nodded her head, "Let us not make Ezio and Tirorenze Wind Assassins waiting."

* * *

At Leonardo's Workshop, Twilight's family and June had arrived to the top. Both she and Starlight explained the details to him about their next mission.

"_Si_ (Yes)... It appears your brother is up to the next _impresa difficile_ (challenge), my friends," Leonardo said in concern, "What you are dealing with is the ruthless, cruel and selfish family. The Pazzi are known to be the richest and powerful ponies among the Tirorenza. The family are Francesco de Pazzi, Viere de Pazzi and Jacopo de Pazzi. Jacopo is the most easiest target to deal with, but for Francesco and Viere, you need to be very careful. They are known to be violent, aggressive, crafty and cunning for their battles."

Starlight chuckled in amusement, "Save the history lesson, Leonardo. Besides, I've beaten the worst than these guys."

"I understand that you had 'assassinate' and 'dealt' with most of our enemies, but it doesn't mean that they will take on you so lightly since Grimmore might have inform them about you."

"Meaning?"

"It means that Pazzi might be prepared for your arrival and assassination. But be warned, you need to keep Princess Twilight, Nyx and June together with you. You see, Viere is known to get what he wants. Whatever you had, he shall get it from you by force, and even mares and fillies: youngest and beautiful are his best."

Twilight groaned, "Just what I need, another lustful pony to deal with. First Boris, then King Sombra and now Viere. Can't the ponies stop lusting on me? This is getting annoying."

"Yeah. It's very getting annoying. But Twiley, I bet I know the reason behind lusting on you is because you're beautiful and great," Shining Armor explained.

"No kidding," Spike answered in annoyance, "Sure lots of stallions coming after you."

"Don't tell me, Spike. Let's get rid of them first." Twilight said in annoyance.

Leonardo smiled, nodded his head, "Indeed. But first, you need to find Ezio. He has some experience and battles against our common foes like Pazzi before. If I recall correctly, the last I saw him is at Auditore's Mansion."

"At least, that's good news." Starlight sighed in relief.

Leonardo chuckled lightly, "_Buon per voi _(Good for you). He will be pleased to see you, though he still had grudge against you."

"Well, better than Malik," Starlight said.

Starlight smiled, putting his hood, covering his face, heading out of Leonardo's door. Leonardo shrugged, upon looking at Twilight, Shining Armor, Spike and Nyx's concern looks.

"What's up?" Twilight asked in concern.

"You're gonna like how Machiavelli reacts to your brother," June answered in concern.

* * *

During the night, Twilight's family and June had arrived at the mansion of Machiavelli, as they explained their plans to the owner.

"Ah. Starlight. What an honor to see you here, my friend," Machiavelli the yellowish Earth Pony with short brown gentle mane and short tail, wore the black and red Italian Robe, complained angrily, "I haven't seen you since you and Ezio had dealt with couple of Demon Knights, before you've been transferred to Altair. To what I owe to the former_Eliminatore Equestre_ (Equestrian Eliminator)?"

Starlight smiled, "It's good to see you too, Machiavelli. Still holding the grudge?"

"Of course. While it had proven difficult for me to get over, but it does not mean that I should held it very long. Duty must come."

"Yeah. Gotta remember that."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Sir Machiavelli," June said in concern, "Al-Mualim had sent us to deal with the House of Pazzi."

Machiavelli nodded his head while smiling, "Good. Both of you had made in time. Both Ezio and Mr. La Volpe had found and gathered the information about the Pazzi. However, I've been told that our enemies will come when they tried to deal and assassinate Lorenzo Medici."

Spike groaned in upset, "So what's with the assassination of Medici?"

"The Pazzi wants power and control of the city," Machiavelli explained calmly and seriously, "Medici are in-charge of Tirorenza as their rulers. If Lorenzo died, not only the Tirorenza fall into Pazzi's hooves, but also Demon Knights."

"In other words, we can't let that happen?" Shining Armor asked. Machiavelli nodded his head. "Well, sign us in. As long we help Starlight, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Machiavelli nodded his head in understanding, said, "Indeed. However, when it comes the assassination, you must not interfere Starlight's work, no matter what happen. First things first, my friends, find and assassinate your enemies. Find anything that the enemies had."

Starlight sighed, "Yes sir. What do you need us to do?"

Machiavelli nodded his head gently, said, "But, since your brother and sister are here, I wish you two to be involved with Starlight and June, of the mission. I want you find La Volpe."

"Why?!" Spike complained.

Nyx nodded her head, smiled, "I understand. Besides, you would feel the same thing with Lorcan. This is the best chance for mommy and uncles to get together."

Machiavelli smiled, "Indeed. I will watch your little ones while you and your siblings had some 'fun'."

* * *

At the Mansion's room, Twilight had put both Spike and Nyx on their beds. June also slept on her bed. Twilight looked at both Starlight and Shining Armor, on the balcony. She headed straight to them, deciding to talk with them.

"Hey guys," greeted Twilight. Shining Armor and Starlight smiled. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"You bet," Starlight smiled, "I survived the worst."

Shining Armor smiled, "Me too. Three of us are finally working together. Just like before... That's what I had hope for."

Both Starlight and Twilight smiled, agreeing with Shining Armor's opinion. They nuzzled his face gently. Starlight sighed, was in concern about bringing his two siblings to his mess and mission.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Starlight asked. "You know you can stay back of it."

"No way," Shining Armor said, "Besides, we are together. No matter what happen, we are a family. We will overcome it."

Twilight agreed, "Shining Armor's right. We didn't come here to just for fun. We are here for you, Starlight."

Hearing of what Shining Armor and Twilight had said, Starlight smiled. He was thankful of their supports. She smiled, "Thanks, guys. We'll work together as one. We are a family..."

Starlight hugged both Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle together. And they hugged him back.

* * *

On the next day, Starlight, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and June came out from Machiavelli's Mansion, walking across the streets of Tirorenze, leaving both Nyx and Spike behind for Machiavelli to watch them over. Looking around of their surroundings, they watched many ponies passing them by, showing their smiles and happiness, chatting, talking, playing, watching, eating and drinking. They smiled happily, watching them.

Shining Armor spotted two colts and two fillies playing the four square.

Shining Armor smiled, looking at the sights. "You know, guys. This kinda reminds me of the past. The time where we go and have some fun, playing the four squares."

Twilight giggled happily, "You mean when you brought Cadance to play? Boy, seeing you and her hanging out together, and loving each other, proved me I was right."

Starlight chuckled, "Yeah... It was a great time..." He paused, realizing or remembered something important, "Hey... Do you remember the time when Shining Armor had his pouch stolen, on our way home?"

Twilight giggled, "How could I forget? Shining Armor gone berserk by the time, his bits got stolen. Demanded to have his bits to return, he went all by himself to chase the thief, making all of us to follow him."

Shining Armor chuckled in amusement, "Tell me about it. I gave him the piece of my mind on him for stealing what is not his."

June smiled gently, she sighed in happiness, "You must have great family, to stand beside you, Starlight."

She sighed, having thoughts: _I'd really wish I had one like you, Starlight..._

Starlight smiled in approval and happiness. He was about to do something, he was knocked and pushed his aside. He shook his head gently, looking around his surroundings. He noticed something, looking in front of him, the thief pony dressed in poor Italian grayish vessel, smirked while tossing the pouch up and down.

"Hey! My bits!" Starlight said angrily.

"What bits? I don't have it," The thief said, sticking his tongue out. He then turned, quickly galloped off. "Catch me if you can, signore!"

"Give me my bits back, thief!" Starlight cried.

Shining Armor chuckled, "Here we go again."

"Get him," Twilight exclaimed.

The chase is on. Twilight, Shining Armor, Starlight and June galloped in high speed, chasing after the thief who pushed some ponies asides. Causing them to fall before the Sparkle Siblings and June, to dodged, jumped over and moving around the innocents, aiming at their target.

Crossing the city blocks and ponies, the thief reached his ends, showing in front is the building and his sides were as well. The Sparkle Siblings and June had arrived as well. Seeing the opportunity to capture him, they slowly approached him with both cautious and patient. Before they could do anything, the thief quickly grabbed the bricks, climbing to the top.

Starlight turned to June, who looked at him. They both smiled together. Both went to buildings' sides, climbed up to the top, brick-by-brick, climbing up. Shining Armor, showing his eyes in widened of shocking and surprising. How does Starlight and June do that?! Is that even possible?! Twilight giggled, levitating her older brother through her magic, both of them flew to the top quickly.

By the top of the building, the thief reached his ends. Before he could do anything, both June and Starlight blocked his front path. He turned back yet found himself trapped again. Twilight Sparkle blocked his way.

"Okay, pal," Starlight said calmly, "I would like to have my bits back."

The thief smiled and laughed lightly, tossing the pouch to Starlight. Smiling behind of the young Unicorn, causing him to be confused and curios. Turning back, he, his siblings and June encountered the lightish brown Earth Pony had his brown short mustache and beard, wore the white hooded robe with silver plate on his left shoulder, his both hooves had silver gauntlets and white cape; and another is lightish red Pegasus wore the brown hooded robe with cape.

"Well, you seemed to be slow, as usual, Starlight," The Earth Pony commented gently.

Pegasus chuckled, "Indeed. He still couldn't catch up on one single thief. But lucky for him, having allies with him, makes quite quicker than before."

"Ezio Auditore! La Vope!" Starlight exclaimed in excitement. Three ponies chuckled happily, approaching and hugging together like brothers. June smiled while Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle looked confuse and surprise. He continued, "Aw man! It's great to see you again."

Earth Pony Ezio smiled, nodding his head, "Indeed. I haven't forgotten of what you and I did with two snake scoundrels of Pazzi's."

"Not only that," La Vope smiled, commented, "You saved the thieves of mine. I'm in your debt, my dear boy. And trust me, my boy, the sooner you work hard on your job, the sooner you'll have redemption."

Starlight smiled, turning to both his siblings, introducing, "Ezio and Vope, I'd like you to meet my family: Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. Twilight and Shining, meet Ezio and Vope."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir Ezio," Twilight greeted, with her bow.

Shining Armor smiled, bowed as well, "Me too, as well, Mr. La Vope, for a thief."

Ezio chuckled, "Charmed for your sister. I wonder if she -?"

Starlight chuckled, "Sorry, Ezio. My sister has been taken by the Prince."

"_Merda_ (Crap)!" Ezio said in upset. He smiled back, knowing that he'll get his chance on the ladies. He continued, "Anyway, that is not important. The important is to deal with the Pazzi Family."

Vope nodded his head, "We had taken care of Jacope. He seemed to be easy target. He is nothing but a lamb."

Starlight nodded his head, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Among the local ponies, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and June were among the crowds, watching the event's going.

Showing concern and worry, Twilight turned to June, asking, "Do you think it will be alright? I've got the bad feeling about it. Using Medici as the bait. It's wrong."

June nodded her head, saying, "I know what you meant. But as long we are not close to them, the Pazzi will revealed themselves."

"Well... I hope we can save the Medici in time." Shining Armor said in concern.

The crowds cheered out happily, making Twilight, Shining Armor and June to be alert of the situation. Looking around of their surroundings, they turned to the front, saw the lightish blue Unicorn had the shot brown mane in curved shape, wore the blue Italian robe with greenish shoulder pats and long navy cape, and on his side is his younger brother Unicorn with his long curved shaped, dressed in blue shirt and jean with Italian vest, walking towards the citadel while smiling and waving to the crowds.

"The first Unicorn is Lorenzo Medici," Twilight explained calmly, "Before him is his younger brother: Giuliano. Right on the schedule."

"But where's the Pazzi? They should be there by now." Shining Armor said in concern.

Using her Wind Instinct, June looked around in her surroundings, finding and seeking out her enemies.

With the kick on her instinct, June felt something unexpectedly. Throughout the crowds, most of the ponies are in black and white, leaving Twilight and Shining Armor to be in blue. Sensing the wind blowing her, June turned to her right, spotting the crimson ponies, pushing their enemies aside.

"Found them," June said, making both Twilight and Shining turned to her. She pointed at to the front. "We move now!"

June pushed the crowds aside one-by-one, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle followed her. At the front of the crowds, Francesco De Pazzi the crimson Unicorn with black braided mane, wore the black Italian ancient shirt and pants, with black cape, and his son, Vieri the Pazzi is the young Unicorn wore the same dress as his father, along with their crimson Royal Guards came out from them.

Francesco, Vieri and their Royal Guards took their swords and spears. They yelled in anger, charging right at both Lorenzo and his brother Giuliano. Francesco swung his sword on Giuliano's head. Giuliano's head dropped to the ground, making his body fell.

Lorenzo gasped in fear and shock, "Brother! NO!"

The crowds screamed in fear and scared, quickly turning and running away from the sights and scenes.

Francesco smirked evilly, turning to Lorenzo, saying arrogantly, "Your days are over... Once you are dealt with, we, Pazzi, will rule this area."

Vieri smiled, "Indeed. We can do what we want. Today ends Medici, and tomorrow Pazzi takes over the Tirorenze."

"Not if we stop it first," Twilight spoke up. The Pazzi and their guards turned and encountered her, Shining Armor and June, armed themselves in battle. "Pazzi, you are under arrest for the against the Royal Sisters and Lorenzo De Medici!"

"Royal Sisters?!" Lorenzo, Francesco and Vieri asked in shock.

"How did they know about this?!" Vieri asked in shock.

"Doesn't matter! We finish of what we had started! Tirorenze is ours to take!" Francesco yelled angrily, charging at Lorenzo, who shown concern and worry. Raising his sword up in slamming at his enemies, Francesco was about to kill his enemy. The blades crossed and clashed hard. He gasped in shock, "What the-?!"

"Sorry. Did I stop your assassination?" Ezio taunted, making Francesco looked upset and angry. "Coz today is not the day."

Ezio pushed his Hidden Blade against Francesco back. Ezio took his long sword out, charged and swung his sword Francesco's for several times. Vieri turned and charged at Twilight, Shining Armor and June. Vieri swung his sword, slamming on them. They quickly moved back. Vieri growled angrily, continuing his sword on Twilight, Shining Armor and June for several times. La Volpe and his thieves jumped on the crimson Royal Guards, attacking swinging their swords and battling for several times, killing their enemies quickly and hard.

Ezio swung his sword on top of Franceso's top, but he quickly dodged down before thrust his sword at Ezio. The experienced Assassin dodged back, and swung his sword against his enemy's blade hard for several times while he swung his sword back hard. Francesco quickly swung his sword on top of Ezio's, but he quickly dodged to the ground, causing him to thrust his on the ground. Ezio quickly jumped back, swinging his sword hard against Francesco's, and swung his on his enemy's head. Francesco dodged down, swinging his sword on Ezio's ground. Ezio jumped over Francesco. Before the Pazzi leader could do anything, Ezio grabbed Francesco hard, striking and thrusting his Hidden Blade on body. Francesco Pazzi shouted in pain.

Ezio placed Francesco Pazzi down, speaking with him for the last moment.

"Curse you..." Francesco said painfully, "So close... Yet, perfect..."

"Perfect?" Ezio asked curiously, "What is the meaning of this? You're not expecting to take over Tirorenze?"

"No... We are just distraction. Our maestro... needs some time... Finding... two more lefts..."

"Two more? What are they?"

"Element of Shadow... Forbidden Knowledge of Apple..."

Hearing of what Francesco had said, Ezio had his eyes widened in shock and concern. Francesco fell to the ground. He noticed the paper on his enemy's pouch. He took it out from his enemy.

Twilight dodged the attack from Vieri, before punching on his face. Angered by the punch, the young Pazzi swung his sword against Twilight, who quickly summoned her Starblade out, blocking her enemy's. She swinging her sword against Vieri hard for few times. Vieri swung his sword hard against Twilight's hard, pushing her back.

Vieri was about to swung his sword against Twilight. Blasted by the powerful beam attack, he was being pushed to the wall hard. He looked up and saw Shining Armor, who smirked, gathering enough of his magic, preparing to blast at his enemies. Vieri dodged to his left before the blast hits on the wall. Vieri quickly blasted his Unicorn Blast at Shining Armor, who dodged the attacks for several times.

Vieri was about to blast his Unicorn Blast, but had his face kicked. Vieri looked up and encountered June, who armed herself in the battle. Vieri punched on June for several times on her head, body, limbs and bottom. She dodged the attack, fought back hard on his body very hard. For the final strike, June kicked on Vieri's face to the ground hard.

Angered by Twilight's, Shining Armor's and June's avoidance, Vieri quickly gathered his energy on his horn. Standing up quickly, he blasted his powerful attacks on Twilight, Shining Armor and June to the wall hard.

Vieri chuckled evilly, held his sword high up, aiming at Twilight, Shining Armor and June, preparing to kill them.

"I'll have Twilight Sparkle and this Wind Assassin as my wives," Vieri said evilly, "And then, I will finish Shining Armor off... for good."

Shining Armor groaned angrily, "You won't get away with this, Vieri di Pazzi!"

"Both me and June will never be your wives! We had our own family and friends!" Twilight agreed.

Vieri chuckled lightly, "Trust me... You already had one... Me!"

Vieri raised his sword up high, preparing to finish his enemy off for good. Before he could do anything, something stabbed on his back hard. He yelped in pain. Vieri dropped his sword. He looked down, seeing the blade piercing through his body, bleeding out painfully.

Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and June gasped in concern. A familiar character appeared behind of Vieri, said angrily, "Not if I stop you first. And by the way, Twilight had her own coltfriend. Punk!"

Starlight groaned in pain, "Curse you, Assassin!"

"Starlight!" Twilight, Shining Armor and June cried in joy.

Starlight pulled his Hidden Blade out, pushing Vieri to the ground hard. Starlight galloped at Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle, hugging them.

"You okay?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Twilight smiled, hugging Starlight hard. "I guess you don't need me to protect you. But you're still my baby brother."

Starlight rolled his eyes in annoyance. But he sighed. He knew that his sister and brother do had hearts and caring for him. He should treasure the feelings.

"Yeah," Shining Armor smiled, "You saved us."

Shining Armor hugged Starlight. Starlight hugged both his older brother and Twilight Sparkle,

Starlight smiled, "I couldn't have done this, without you. But Ben's and others were right. We still need each other to help."

"Yeah," Twilight and Shining Armor nodded their heads.

Starlight turned to June, who smiled happily. June smiled back. She was about to said, but Starlight hugged her gently and tightly, while swinging her around him, laughing together happily. Starlight nuzzled on her head gently, making her blushed. She nuzzled back on him. He was so worried for her safety.

Starlight and June smiled happily, looking at each other. They stopped at once, realizing something. Turning back and saw both Twilight and Shining Armor, smirking at their youngest sibling, with their pride and teasing looks. Starlight and June gasped, turning back to each other, blushed and having red marks on their face. They quickly yelped, turning away from each other, covering their faces, with their hoods.

Twilight and Shining Armor smiled, and chuckled gently. The older siblings had little suspicious and guess that Starlight has feelings for June.

Ezio approached to Lorenzo, who was sitting down on the stairs. He breathed in and out, calming down from the event giving a heart attack.

"Are you alright, Lorenzo?" Ezio asked calmly.

Lorenzo nodded his head, answered, "Yes. I am. But my brother... He's gone. Curse those Pazzi!"

"It's okay. They are dead... for good."

"But... what do they want with the Tirorenze? I thought they are interested in ruling the streets, not taking over my rule. It is very unlikely on them."

"True... Because... I wonder the same thing." Ezio said in concern, looking at the paper, reading it carefully. "I had the feeling that everything Pazzi did is just distraction. Leaving their main group in finding the main goal."

Lorenzo looked concern and worried, asked, "What do you mean, Ezio? Is it something that your father and I had found something that involved with Forbidden Weapons, made by Grimmore himself?"

"Yes. But not only that. They maybe close. One step in finding the Element of Shadow..." Ezio said in concern. "They have found the staff, but for the apple and Element. They are still looking for them. And so far, they almost finish the part of Element of Shadow's Map. We need to stop them before they could achieve on something..."

The mystery on Demon Knights' purpose continued...

_To be continued..._


	6. Royal Knight of the Wind

**Chapter 6: Royal Knight of the Wind**

At the Al-Mualim's office of Wind Assassins' Hideout, the mentor of the Assassins had his discussion with both of his allies and friends from the outside of his reasons and discussions.

"So... what is this about?" Flash asked in concern. "Does it had to do with my 'Wind Instinct'?"

"Yeah. So what else do you want to discuss about," said Ben.

Al-Mualim sighed in concern, "I wish to discuss about... Flash's connection to the Element of Wind."

Shock and surprise, Flash immediately asked: "My connection to the Element of Wind? Seriously? Is that even possible?"

"Yes... Altair's Element reacted strange lately after his assassination on Tamir. He and I couldn't understand how or why, until you came. I believe that is the explanation, my boy..."

Ben, Flash, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos looked shock, hearing of what Al-Mualim had said. How could Flash had the connection to the Element of Wind when Altair was the holder and wielder of it?

Ben thought of the moment, before he gasped in shock. "There might be possible. Just like my connection to Epona, Link's steed. It explains why I was chosen by Triforce Elements."

Al-Mualim nodded his head, said: "Yes, Ben. I wish to find out more about Flash's both ability and connection. To do so... he needs to be trained and completed his mission in the ways of Wind Assassins."

Flash gulped in concern. His dream was to become the Royal Guard, but never thought of becoming the Wind Assassin. He hesitantly said: "I... I really don't know. I became the Royal Guard to defend my friends and allies. Agility, I can be. Stealth? Not good."

Altair nodded his head, "Do not worry. I will guide and train you to be stealthy. But trust me, it will not be easy to become the Assassin."

Flash smiled, "Trust me. I've been the worst."

"Speaking of which, I wonder if I could become the Wind Assassin?" Ben asked. Everyone in the room turned to him, showing their odd and concern looks to him. He explained, "If I could be more stealthy or agility as Altair and Flash, then I would be quick in the battle, and helped out."

Flash smiled, "Yeah. Besides, we would make the great team."

Al-Mualim wore the concern face, worrying about putting Ben as the Wind Assassin. He remembered the early letter given by his adopted mother, Princess Celestia about training her son. He sighed of concern, turning to Ben, given him a nodded his head that he allow Altair to train both Flash and Ben to be the Assassins. Both Ben and Flash smiled in pleased.

"However," Al-Mualim said, "I must warn you. To become the Assassins, you both must be determined, strong and discipline. Do I make myself clear?" Ben and Flash looked at each other, knowing that trained and became the Wind Assassins won't be an easy job like before. But they had to do it, for not only becoming strong, but to defend their friends and families. They nodded their heads to Al-Mualim. He nodded his head, "Good. Altair can begin his teaching."

Altair nodded his head, and bowed before Al-Mualim. Altair, Ben, Flash, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos turned and headed out from Al-Mualim's office.

* * *

At the Training Hall, Altair and Malik stood in front of Ben and Flash while Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos watched them. Their training had begun.

"I wonder what kind of training Ben and Flash going through?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it would be awesome and cool," Scootaloo answered.

Altair, approached to both Ben and Flash, beginning his instruction: "Now, my friends, we begin the lessons of being Assassins. As the Assassin, you need not only be stealthy, but also blend among the ponies. Avoiding and preventing the enemies or guards seeing or spotting you for both assassination and escape."

"Sounds easy and fun," Ben smiled.

"Gonna enjoy it," Flash smirked.

Malik chuckled gently, "Oh, trust me, my boy. It's not gonna be easy. Once you begin your training, you must be both aware and cautious on the mission and escape. Let's start with blending among the crowds."

Altair nodded his head. He and Malik turned to the chest. They took green and golden Assassins' uniforms, combined with silver plates on the shoulder and gauntlets, out. They looked shock and surprise at the uniforms. they suspected that someone had changed the color designs. And who else would be interested in clothes... Rarity herself... They shook their heads, knowing it's not the time to argue about clothes.

Malik passed the Golden Assassin Uniform to Ben while Altair passed the Green Uniform to Flash.

"You need to wear this," Altair instructed, "Not only it represented as the member of our brotherhood, but also it helped you in the event."

Ben and Flash smiled.

* * *

At the Jerusalem, one of Saddle Arabia's cities, Arabia Ponies chatted, playing around, and had their own business to attend: doing both marketing and business.

At the Jerusalem's Bureau, Altair stood in front of the crowds, along with Ben dressed in golden hooded robe with silver shoulder plates on his left, and Flash, dressed in green hooded robe with armor within him. Two friends smiled, looking at their uniforms, showing their enthusiasm and interests of liking on them.

Altair nodded his head, taking and leading both Ben and Flash out to the streets of Jerusalem, preparing to start their lessons as the Wind Assassins. From the top of the building, Malik, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos watched from the top. They cannot interfere Ben and Flash lessons.

"So, what are we gonna do again?" Rainbow Dash asked in bore manner.

"Watch and learn, my friend," Malik said calmly, "You'll find something interesting."

"Gotta admit it," Ben said in impress, "This dress is awesome and cool. Rarity would do anything to make this into her magnificent and best artwork of dresses."

Flash chuckled lightly, "Tell me about it. I think I'm gonna like it."

Altair sighed before his voice turned into stern yet calmly: "My dear friends, we are not here to admire the dresses. We are here to train you with the ways of Wind Assassins. Once you mastered the basic training, we will proceed to the next. One that trained us to assassinate our enemies in different ways. Most important of all: when you're in trouble, you can call allies to help us in assassination of the numbers or gathering information."

"Sounds... awesome..." Ben said in impress.

Flash nodded his head, "Yeah, no kidding. So what do we start with?"

"Blending among the crowds," Altair instructed, "As well as following your target. I will be your target. Blend among any crowds to follow your target. Avoid your target or suspicious guards or enemies to see you."

Blend among the crowds? Sounds risky and suspicious for the heroes to do. They will be suspected!

"What if they asked us or something?" Ben asked in concern.

Flash nodded his head, "No kidding."

"Do not worry. Most or some of ponies wouldn't bother to notice, too busy on talking or having fun. So, are you ready?" Altair questioned them calmly.

Ben and Flash nodded their heads. Altair smiled, "Good. Then we begin."

Altair headed to the front of the crowds. Ben and Flash remained still and watched on Altair heading to the front. Ben and Flash turned to each other, nodded their heads.

Ben and Flash moved to the front, slowly and keeping their low profile, watching and following Altair. They moved inches to the front. Altair was about to turn, both of them quickly hide among the crowds chatting. He looked concern and suspicious around, before turning to the front. They both headed and moving to the front, slowly following and keeping an eye on Altair.

Ben and Flash spotted couple of Royal Guards looked around. They quickly hide among the Arabia Ponies, who are walking and marching to the front. Crossing and passing the couple of the guards, through blending among Arabia Ponies, they had pass the suspicious ponies by.

Couple of minutes or an hour later, Ben and Flash, followed Altair, through the use of blending among the Arabia Ponies and avoiding the detection or suspicious from both their targets and guards. Returning to the Bureau, Altair stopped in front of the entrance and his allies. Ben and Flash had arrived as well.

Altair smiled gently, turning back to both of his friends and pupils, commented, "Well done. You had achieved the first step of basic training. We moved to the next."

"And trust me, it will not be pleasant." Malik chuckled gently and lightly.

Ben and Flash looked confuse and worry, as well as Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos.

* * *

Ben and Flash, looked worry and scared, holding and keeping most of the bits, jewels and informational papers on their pouches and pockets. They walked away from the crowds, hearing most of the crowds complained angrily and upset. That is not good... What were those Wind Assassins' thinking?!

"I guess now we know how Romeo is the best thief among Wind Assassins," Ben said in concern.

"Tell me about it," Flash said, "I can't believe that I was supposed to hunt and arrest the thieves. But now we are thieves."

"Let's just act natural that nothing is wrong."

"I hope so. Keep stealing and avoid contacting with them."

Ben and Flash continued stealing bits, supplies, jewels and information papers from most of Arabia citizens and guards, while heading and walking straight back to Wind Assassins' Bureau before they get caught. In front of them, they saw the impressed looks of their mentors and shocking of their friends.

"That is so wrong..." Scootaloo said in concern and worry.

"I told you this won't be easy," Malik said calmly.

Altair nodded his head, "Now we moved to next training." He activated his Hidden Blade, by moving his hoof up, letting the blade out from the bottom. "These are our Hidden Blades. They allow us and help us to kill our enemies. We mostly targeted on their throats, backs and chests."

Ben and Flash activated their Hidden Blades out, whistled in amazement.

"We begin of how you assassinate your enemies, without them knowing you are close by." Altair smiled.

* * *

Altair instructed through Ben and Flash's minds, "_There are a lot of ways to assassinate your enemies. You can direct assault them, with your Hidden Blade or your weapons. But a few can kill them, without rousing the suspicious from his allies or guards, and such as striking them from their backs and throats."_

Ben and Flash slowly, approached out from the in-between walls of the city, heading straight to two ponies in front of them. Both activated their Hidden Blades. Ben stroke the first pony down on his back while Flash strikes his enemy's back of his throat. Both of them headed to the next ponies, strikes on the front of their enemies' throats.

_"Jumping from the top to the ground, striking your enemies down. And if possible, you can kill two birds with one stone. Funny to notice that."_

Both Flash and Ben jumped off from the rooftop, and landed on each two ponies down from their backs of the necks.

_"Killing the enemies from your hideout of ponies, carriage or hays. Or perhaps, climbing and grabbed your enemies to fell to his doom. Or quickly charged in and attacked your enemies."_

Ben came out from the flowers within the carriage or ponies, and assassinated his enemy. He quickly pulled him inside of the flowers.

Flash climbed to the top of the building. He stopped before the balcony. He climbed up. He stabbed his enemy, and pulled him down to the ground. His enemy fell to the ground hard.

_"Some weapons can be used to destroy your enemy from the distance. A Dart Hook or Hidden Gun. Every effective against your common enemies."_

Ben swung his Dart Hook on top of him, threw right at his enemy. He pulled it hard, striking his enemy down.

Flash used his Hidden Gun, fired right at his target, on his chest.

_"Any weapon you possessed will help you in advantages of killing and assassinating them down... for good."_

Altair nodded his head, seeing the ponies Ben and Flash killed, revealed themselves to be dummies and scarecrows.

Altair, Ben and Flash jumped on the beam of the house, one-by-one. They even jumped on the pole of the water; rooftop; buildings and cities-by-cities, one-by-one. They climbed on the bricks, walls, and even the windows, climbing all the way to the top.

* * *

_"As the Wind Assassins, we must not used magic or wings to help us climbing all the way to the top. It will increased our strengths, agility and stamina, giving us more confident that we can and will overcome the problem."_ Altair explained for the next training.

Arriving to the top of the tower, Altair headed to its beam, along with Ben and Flash. Ben looked concern and worry, as well as Flash. They gulped in concern.

_"The most dangerous stunt Wind Assassins had done in everyone's life... Jumping off from the tallest tower or building of the city. And most important of all: land on the haystacks or the softest things. The consequence will be very pain... This is what we called: Leap of Faith."_

Altair jumped off from the beam. Falling in midair, without showing any signs of concern, fear or scared, or even tried flapping his wings. He continued to fall. He landed right on the haystacks. Altair got out from it.

Ben and Flash looked at each other, showing their concern and worry, seeing of how they could achieve it. They both sighed of relief and concern. They jumped off from the beam. Falling in midair, both Ben and Flash continued remain silent. They landed on the ground... very soft...

Ben and Flash stood up from the haystacks, and came out. They looked at each other, smiled and laughed out loud happily. Both Ben and Flash did well in their Wind Assassination ways. They may yet become stronger, as well as learning the connection between Flash and Element of Wind.

* * *

Altair took Ben and Flash, and returned to the city of Tirorenza, explaining the next lesson of being Wind Assassins.

Altair pointed at the Italian female ponies, smiling and chatting, explained, "Those ponies are very useful. Trust me. Used them to not only for blending, but also allow them to distract the male ponies, guards, staffs and military officers, buying you time to escape, searching and assassinate your enemies."

Altair turned to his left, pointing at the soldiers and Royal Guards, explained, "You know them as your soldiers and guards, in helping you to deal with threats and invasions, and of course used them in battles."

Altair pointed at the thieves, "While thieves can be troublemaker and problem, but without them, you won't stand the chance against your target. They will provide you some distraction on the enemies by stealing bits, mocking them and helped you in the mission."

Altair pointed at the Wind Assassins, explaining, "And for final lesson, Wind Assassins are your greatest allies and soldiers, their duties are to gathered some information and reported back to either Al-Mualim or the Head Officers of Assassins such as me. Not only that, they also helped and battled against the enemies. I believe the term of this is called 'Even the Odds'."

Ben and Flash looked impress and amazement.

Altair sighed, "Unlike the Wind Assassins, dancers, thieves and Royal Guards must be paid, or they will not help you in the mission."

"So uncool!" Rainbow said unhappy.

Malik shrugged, "No one says it's easy."

* * *

"As you remember the importance of 'Wind Instinct'?" Altair asked calmly, "Then, you will know how to use it. They are three uses to us. For the first use of Wind Instinct is Wind Instinct Seeker. This instinct allow and helped you in finding your target. However, Ben was the only who do not possess that ability. Therefore, I will train Flash only."

Altair and Flash, using their Wind Instinct, turning their worlds into black and white world. Seeing many ponies glowed in blue. Spotted the crimson pony. They closed their eyes once, seeing Ben is in front of them.

"Next, Wind Instinct Danger Sense," Altair explained, "It either automatically alert you through the sensation and power of the wind, or you even can use it to be aware of dangers and unpredictable attacks."

Flash blinked his eyes once. His world returns to the black and white world. Sensing his body shivered, Flash quickly moved to the front, turning back and facing his enemy in front of him. Flash deactivated his Wind Instinct, seeing Altair held his sword. He sheathed it and smiled at him.

"Final and last ability of Wind Instinct, Future Sense," Altair explained, "That allow you to see your target of where they're going and planning next of either assassination or escape."

Using third and final Wind Instinct ability, Flash spotted the red pony. The greenish flow appeared, showing the pony's heading and destination, all the way to the artwork shop.

Flash smiled, pointed at Ben, and then pointing at the artwork shop. Ben gasped, yet smiled in impressed in seeing his best friend, guess it well.

* * *

At Wind Assassin's Hideout, Altair and Malik brought Ben, Flash, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos, back to the Training Hall.

Altair nodded his head gently, "Well done... Your training have proven well. You are ready for the mission."

"Wow. That soon?" Flash asked in surprise.

"But," Ben said in concern, "I don't have the Wind Instinct... I don't think I can help."

"Perhaps," Altair said gently, "But it doesn't mean you should give up. Understand?" Thinking of what his mentor had said, Ben smiled and nodded his head gently. Altair smiled, "Good. Then, we moved to Canterlot. We had three enemies to assassinated. Don't slow me down."

"Canterlot?" Ben and Flash asked curiously and concern.

Altair nodded his head gently, "Yes. Once we get there, we shall meet with our contacts and some of our informants will inform us about these three target we had been targeting at."

"Can I come?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Yeah, me too!" Scootaloo squealed happily.

"Take me too!" Phobos said happily.

Malik scoffed angrily, "Humph! Absolutely not! You three! I had been told that our little friends had jobs to do."

"Yeah, so what's that gotta do with us?" Rainbow asked angrily and annoying.

Malik took the buckets, mops, brushes, scrubbers and brooms. He threw them at Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos faces.

"You clean the mess!"

"What seriously?! Do we had to?!"

"Yes, you lazy ponies!"

"Awwwww!" Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos said in upset.

* * *

At the Canterlot, Altair, Ben and Flash had arrived and reached their destination. They walked across the street while looking at their surroundings: buildings, cities and ponies themselves as well.

Ben smiled, "Aw man. It's so good to be back home."

Flash nodded his head, "You said it. It's good to be home. So, what do you think of this place, Altair?" No answers had been sounded. Both Ben and Flash looked concern, turning to their mentor. "Altair?"

Ben and Flash turned to their right and saw Altair, stood on the center of the bridge, looking at something. They approached him. They spotted and saw some ponies: A cherry pinkish female Unicorn had a brown mane and tail in one braid dressed in grayish dress with greenish cape, had her two children: yellow Unicorn colt had gentle blond mane and tail, and his Cutie Mark is sword and A Symbol, and another one is a Pegasus male foal with brown mane, walking across on the second bridge. They spotted and approached the old White Pegasus with white short mane and tail, his Cutie Mark is White Fang, and another is black Pegasus with black mane and tail, and Cutie Mark is Heart and Spear.

Altair, watching at the group of family, sighed of upset and concern.

"Hey," Flash asked in concern, "You're okay?"

"Who were they?" Ben asked curiously.

Altair gasped in concern, fearing of his secret to be revealed. He sighed, explaining the truth behind it, "The Unicorn is Maria. Those colt and foal... were my sons: Darim and Sef. Pegasi were my family: my father: Umar the White Fang and my brother: Casim."

"Wait a sec. They're your family?" Ben asked in shock.

Altair sighed, and nodded his head, "Yes, they were. I really wish... I could see them..."

"Why not now?" Flash suggested.

Altair sighed in upset, turning away from the sights, "If only that was easy..." He said, making both Ben and Flash looked confuse and worry. He explained, "Demon Knights knew who I am and even Maria. You see... Maria was Demon Knight once."

"What?!" Ben and Flash asked in concern.

"Yes... She and I were the enemies. In fact, Maria and I often got caught and met during the battle. And sometimes, we felt like... we want to kill each other... so badly... But I noticed something different on her... Maria... She doesn't want to control the world, she wants to save it... She even learn the truth behind Demon Knights and their darkest purpose of freeing Grimmore and control two realms, she left them... Demon Knights had been chasing and planned to kill her... I saved her several times. But that time... she and I... were in love. Thus, we had children."

Ben nodded his head, understanding of what Altair had been through. Altair wanted to protect his family from harms, especially Maria, since she was the former Demon Knight. Ever since she defected to Altair's side and became his beloved wife, she enjoyed her quality time with him, as well as having children. But now... Altair can't afford to let his family get involved with Wind Assassins' missions. He must be away from his family.

Ben explained, "I understand. If you spent too long with them, Demon Knights might have found out of your family. Used them as your hostage, and then kill you..."

"Yes..." Altair answered.

Flash sighed, "Sorry..."

Altair shook his head, "It's okay. Anyway, we had some mission to deal with. Remember, we can't afford to let our enemies win."

Ben and Flash nodded their heads, as the Wind Assassins headed off to Canterlot's Bureau for meeting.

* * *

Arriving at the Wind Assassins' Bureau, Altair, Ben and Flash had arrived at their destination. Upon entering the secret hideout, Ben and Flash gasped in shock, upon seeing the familiar characters, along with some Wind Assassins' Informants.

Ben gasped, "Sapphire Shore! Hoity Toity!"

"Dad?!" Flash gasped in shock.

"Kiddo!" Hardstone said in shock. Approaching to his son, he hugged his son. He whistled in surprise and shock, looking at his son's uniform. "Wow. I know you want to become the Royal Guard. I didn't expect to see you dressed like the Assassin."

"Long story short: I found out that you and I were descendants of Wind Assassins. Altair is my mentor now, and trained me to understand the powers of Wind Instinct."

Sapphire Shore smiled and whistled happily, "That's the surprise."

Ben shook his head gently, "You had no idea..."

"Anyway," Altair spoke seriously, "What do you had information about Garnier, Sibrand and Emilio?"

First Wind Assassin Informant nodded his head, explained, "We had gathered as much information as we can. We learned about Garnier as the Head of Medic. Sibrand is the Head of Patrol Units. And Emilio is the Government of Economics. And so far, they were very close to the Royal Sisters. But not close enough as General Spanish Steel or any of worthy officers and celebrities to her. But here are the information you all need to learn."

Sapphire nodded her head, "Garnier is one crazy Unicorn, acted like he actually care for some ponies when some colts or other ponies, not wanting to be part of his medic. I'd say that was selfish of him to take them by force. Not only that, everything I heard about him saving lives is a lie. He set on innocents to look pain and problem, so he can 'save' them."

First Informants spoke up, "Which in reality, Garnier is experimenting something. I had managed to get in and observe everything I can get."

Sapphire Shore nodded her head, "Oh yes, baby. You've gotta stop this crazy pony."

"As for Sibrand," Hardstone said in concern and serious, "Most of Royal Guards and Officers had big suspicious on his behavior. While he did said that he's patrolling and securing the rear guard was to protect our guts and castle at all cost."

Second Informant explained, "But in truth, Sibrand is preventing any of her troops sending reinforcement in helping any of her allies. He wants Mystic Ponies or any ponies to lose or killed."

"There's a way to beat him, kiddo," Hardstone said calmly, "Because of you guys' attacking and killing those pests. Once Sibrand goes nuts, letting his guard down easily, and often forgot himself that he was too focused on getting rid of Assassins than trusting his soldiers to help out."

"And finally," Hoity Toity said, "It's that no good Emilio. He maybe the governor, business manager and supporter of our Princesses. But trust me on this, my friends, he's the fraud. He will do anything to get it done and own everything. For example, I saw what his guards did to the cherry marketer. He mistreated him and demanded him to remained at his home. I'd say, he doesn't even care about lives, if you and I agreed."

"Not only that," Third Informant spoke, "Rumors confirmed that Emilio is funding his finances and supplies to some group or his secret organization. I believe all of us know who he's working with."

Altair nodded his head, "In fact... I had plans. We can't be on the same place. I feared the enemies will escape at once. So, we'll split up, but we need someone to help us. Is everyone ready for this?"

Everyone looked at each other, smiled and nodded their heads, willing to stop Demon Knights.

* * *

At the rear of Canterlot's, behind the castle's walls, most of Royal Guards had been posted on the front gate, castle walls and towers. It was very strangest yet weirdest thing to do for their works. Why and What? General Spanish Steel, Lieutenant Hardstone and Sibrand were discussing at the Canterlot Castle's Gate. Both General Spanish Steel and Lieutenant Hardstone pushed their lucks by questioning Sibrand's purpose.

"Sir! With all due respect, I'm doing this to protect the city and Canterlot," Sibrand insisted angrily, "For the Princesses!"

"Or is it for something else you're not telling?" Spanish Steel questioned Sibrand seriously. "From what your soldiers had told me that you're preventing sending some reinforcement to help our allies and the innocents."

Sibrand gasped, feeling pressure and concern in his mind. He can't afford to let his plan to be found. He quickly hesitantly asked in concern and shock, "Where did you get the idea?!"

Hardstone glared at Sibrand, answered, "I overheard of what you had said from the tower. What is this all about? To get princesses to be blamed for the mess?! So that Rodrigo can rule the Canterlot and Equestria?!"

"Nonsense! I did no such thing! I am loyal soldier to you and them!" Sibrand continued protesting. He turned to his Royal Guards for supports. "Am I right?"

"No!" Royal Guards argued, "He mistreated us. He posted all of us on the duty! He even tried to slaughtered us! He accused us! Not only, that he said we're Wind Assassins, which we clearly had no idea of it."

Hearing of what Royal Guards had spoken, Sibrand shown his concern and fear expression, spoke up, "No... No! No! No!"

"So tell me the truth," Spanish Steel demanded angrily.

Sibrand groaned angrily, "Fine. It's the truth! So what?! Princess Celestia is the failure ruler of our country! She will not be accepted! She must be removed! For the better world! I knew you two are the traitors! If the Wind Assassins think they can kill me, think again! I'm well prepared! You're too late to stop me now! I had set everything! I will not be killed!"

Hardstone and General Spanish Steel looked at each other, smiled and smirked.

"Oh. We beg the differ," Hardstone said, "And say hello to our new friend."

Sibrand gulped in concern. Turning to his back, Altair thrust his Hidden Blade on Sibrand's throat hard. He coughed out badly and painfully. Sibrand fell to the ground hard, coughing out loud painfully.

"It's over now..." Altair said calmly.

"No... No," Sibrand protested painfully, "This... can't be the end..."

"Don't be afraid. If you hadn't made deal with Grimmore, you would have good life and chance."

"Of course, I'm afraid! Not you, but my master. I fear he will have my head, should I fail. But... I did it..."

Altair looked confuse, upon hearing of what Sibrand had said, "For what purpose? Were you not preparing to blame Princesses for neglecting sending reinforcement, should the front door been attacked."

"Yes, I am still part of that." Sibrand explained, "But... everything you did... delay our little project... Our true one... has come to fruition..."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself?!"

"Element of Shadow... We found it... It's so funny. A place where our little traitor had trained when he was still a colt... How stupid was that..."

"Element of Shadow?! They found it?!" Altair asked in shock.

Sibrand smiled weakly, "I... should... have sent it... earlier... But matters not... Our maestro... will make it happen..."

Giving his last breath and strength, Sibrand fell to the ground.

Altair sighed, "Fear no death. Let it guide you to find peace. Now rest in peace... Knight..."

Altair stood up, turning to both General Spanish Steel and Lieutenant Hardstone.

"Well done, Assassin. Of course, I wish I could kill him. But what good am I? I'm no better than this traitor." General Spanish Steel said.

Lieutenant Hardstone nodded his head, "Yes. We owe it to you. I believe this is what you are looking for. I've found this from Sibrand's quarter room."

Hardstone handed the white scroll to Altair. The Wind Assassin opened and read it carefully. His expression shown great concern and worry.

"This... must be it..." Altair said in concern and worry, "The map... leads to the Element of Shadow."

* * *

Within the Canterlot Castle's Meeting Room, Hoity Toity, speaking and discussing with Emilio, the old pale gray Pegasus, dressed in dark blue Italian Governor robe, and had the 15th Century Italian hat.

"Please tell me, this is about the business," Emilio asked angrily and annoying.

Hoity Toity nodded his head, "Yes. As close acquaintance to Princess Celestia, I demand you to stop taxing on the ponies very much. This is the Republic and Freedom, not Empire, if I had to remind you again, again and again."

"I'm doing my best to make our work good. And you are telling me that I'm taxing too much?! We are at war! We need funds and finance! We need them to build our forces! Against the Apocalypse Ponies! Against Dark Mystics! And even Grimmore him himself!"

"Even so... You should at least had discussion and consultation with Princess Celestia. She is our ruler of Equestria."

"Fool! We need to be prepare and aware of the danger!"

Hoity Toity and Emilio continued arguing and talking. Ben, dressed as the Wind Assassin, having his hood covered up, climbing up the walls of Canterlot Castle, bricks-by-bricks. Reaching to the top, he gasped in shock and concern. Royal Guards... dead. Were they really Royal Guards?

"Something must have happen to them," Ben said in concern and suspicious. He approached and searched on his 'supposed' Royal Guards. He found the 'Dark Elf' symbol necklaces, around their necks. "I guess I was right. They're not Royal Guards."

"Definitely not," The dark, ruthless and cruel voice spoke. Ben gasped, turning to his back, found the familiar character. "It's been long time, hadn't it?"

"Shadow Dragon..." Ben said in shock and surprise. His former friend and mentor had appeared before him. Ben asked angrily: "What... What are you doing here?! Did you do this?!"

Shadow Dragon smiled, "What if I am?"

"Look. I don't have time of fighting with you, or want to know on earth you're helping me. And not to mention, you're attacking Grimmore's minions."

"Fine by me. As for Emilio... Dark Curse suspected that he's hiding something from him and Superior. Besides... you are too late..."

"Too late? Too late for what?"

"You'll find out soon. Enjoy being Assassin, Wind Assassin, Son of Celestia."

Shadow Dragon disappeared in black smoke. Ben looked concern and worry, turning to his target. It was not the time to find out. He'll figure the truth out later. He has the mission to perform on. He climbed down slowly, before entering the balcony. He slowly sneaked through the hall, keeping eye out on his enemies. Knowing the Demon Knights, they were well prepared and be ready for anything suspicious.

Reaching to Emilio's Meeting Room, Ben opened its door, and took a peek on it. He saw Emilio and Hoity Toity discussing and talking. He slowly sneaked in, and slowly going behind of his target, crawling like a predator preparing to strike its prey down.

Emilio was about to end his speech with Hoity Toity. The Fashion critic smiled gently, making the governor looked worry. Ben grabbed on Emilio's shoulder, striking his Hidden Blade on the governor's neck hard.

Ben put Emilio down gently. "No... It's too soon..." Emilio said weakly, looking at his enemy, "Who are you..." Ben removed the hood, revealing himself in front of his enemy's view. "You... Prince Ben... How could you... You betray your mother?"

"Save you lying, Emilio. I already know who you are and what you are." Ben said angrily.

"I have no regrets... After all... I played my part..."

"And what part will that be?"

"Creating the New World... Long live Lord Grimmore..."

"That's your goal, not part."

"I couldn't bear to stay with insane God... I fear that I would be punished of the power I'm after... Matters not... It's over anyway... But... Funding Maestro, and his resourcefulness... Finding two items... It is done... I believe your friend after Garnier? Your friend... be dead..."

Emilio fell to the ground hard.

Ben sighed, "Rest in peace. Never let darkness consume you..."

"Is everything alright, my boy?" Hoity Toity asked in concern.

"Two items? And my friend will be..." Ben gasped in concern, realizing the danger. Whatever Garnier stored, Flash will be in danger. Ben shouted in concern: "Flash! I've gotta find him!"

Ben quickly climbed out and up to the walls, leaving Hoity Toity confused and worried.

* * *

At the Canterlot Hospital, Sapphire Shore distracted and discussed with the Royal Guards about her styles and dresses. Flash took the chance, and entered the hospital, avoiding the contact with any of Royal Guards or patients. He has to find and kill Garnier, who knows what kind of experiment he'll be up to,

Looking around in his surroundings, he saw many pony patients felt painfully on their legs, bodies and heads. Flash looked up, seeing his target, Garnier is speaking and talking with the patient.

"You can't do this! You are the monster! You are not the savior! I will not be used!" The Patient shouted in anger, "When I get out of here, you will be punished! Princess Celestia will hear of this!"

Garnier glared at the patient, and said: "You shouldn't have said that. Break his back hooves. I can't afford to let my mission to be discovered."

Both supposed Royal Guards stomped their hooves hard on the patient's back leg hard. Flash hissed, looking at the sights.

Garnier turned away from his sights, heading back to his quarters of patient ponies. Flash narrowed his eyes at him. Flash sneaked and followed behind of Garnier, few meters away from his target.

Feeling and having suspicious thoughts of being followed, Garnier turned to his back, and found nothing but sick ponies. He shook his head, turning back to the front. Flash moved to the center of patient ponies. He sighed of relief.

Flash kept watch on and followed Garnier, who just entered the second quarter. Flash was about to enter, he'd been pushed by the patient pony, who acted crazy, strangely and zombie-like.

"What the-?!" Flash said in concern. The patient pony looked scared and insane. He was about to attack, Flash quickly calmed the victim, "It's okay. I'm not here to harm you. But you need to calm down and quiet."

Patient Pony roared angrily, "In-truder!"

Flash yelped, "Aw man!"

Patient Pony grabbed Flash, pushing him to the wall hard. Garnier and his Demon Knights, held their swords, spears and pikes, came out from the second quarter, finding out of what is going on.

Garnier gasped, "Assassin! Get him!"

Flash groaned angrily, "So much for stealth!"

Flash took both Sword and Hidden Blade out, preparing to attack and defend from his enemies, at the same time avoiding the attacking on innocents. Demon Knights swung their swords at Flash, who quickly blocked the attacks. He swung it hard, before using his Hidden Blade, thrusting on his enemies' throats hard. Two more Demon Knights charging in and swung their spears on his head. Flash dodged down, quickly used his sword, and strike his enemy down quickly.

The patient ponies attacked Flash from behind. Flash quickly dodged down and rolled over two patient ponies. Third and fourth patient ponies punched on Flash to the ground hard. Flash quickly jumped to is back quickly.

Three Demon Knights swung their swords from the top on Flash hard. He quickly pushed his enemies' blades up, before slashed his on their chests hard. Flash punched and kicked on few Demon Knights' heads, faces, hooves and bodies. Flash took one Demon Knight, swinging him around him for few times, before throwing his enemy to the wall hard.

Five pony patients charged in and attacked of punching, kicking and hitting Flash, who quickly dodged and headed back. From his back, Demon Knights swung their swords on Flash's back. Flash yelped in pain, causing him to move to the front. The pony patients attacked and punched on Flash's face and chest hard.

Demon Knights grabbed Flash tight and hard. Garnier approached Flash.

"You shouldn't have come here." Garnier said calmly yet angrily.

"I'm not letting you or your buddies hurting innocents." Flash said angrily.

"I've done no such thing. I'm trying to help them."

"Don't be a liar! I saw everything! I even saw what you did to these ponies. You're making them slaves! I'm not gonna let you do it!"

"Be silent! You've been with those traitors too long, Assassin. You are not a monster."

"But you are! I won't let you do it! I won't let you harm them! Whatever your plans or boss's up to, I won't let that happen!"

Garnier sighed in upset, "You shouldn't have said that. But now, I'll have you executed. And then, I'll proceed with my 'help' and 'medication'."

Flash gasped, turning to his right and left, seeing many patient ponies, suffered painfully in their mental and physical, screamed and moaned in pain, despair, upset and lost. He can't let that happen! No! He won't! Not after what he had been through after Ben's missing!

Flash groaned angrily, struggling to get out and screaming in anger. His body glowed in greenish and his eyes became white. They glowed brightly and greatly, causing most of pony patients and Demon Knights blind.

Flash, stood in midair, his eyes glowed in white while his body glowed in green. He was surrounded by the tornado. The symbol of his Cutie Mark appeared behind him. Flash placed his hooves in front of him. The sparkling stars appeared on his hooves up. His Hidden Blade slowly transformed into more ancient, advanced and modern Hidden Blade, and the long spear-like with sharp blade, appeared on his right hoof.

Ben and Altair came into the hospital. They gasped, seeing Flash held both the spear and Hidden Blade tight.

Ben gasped in concern, "What- What's going on?! What's the weapons he's holding?!"

Altair gasped in shock, "Those are Spear of Wind and Hurricane Blade! I've been trying to retrieve those weapons for years. My ancestors have trying to reach it, but couldn't until... Flash did it. There is connection between him and Element of Wind."

Flash swung his Spear of Wind, on top of him, creating the tornado and transforming it into a giant dragon, screamed: "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Flash swung it right in front of his enemies. The tornado Sky Dragon charging right at the Demon Knights. It captured and trapped most of the Demon Knights, making most of them to spin around, around and around of them for several times. The tornado pushed most of Demon Knights out to the walls.

Garnier became scared and worried. Flash pushed out from Sky Dragon's Roar tornado, thrusting his Hidden Hurricane Blade on his target's neck, to the ground hard.

Garnier coughed out in pain, said weakly, "In-creadible... I thought... Altair... should have them..."

Flash remained calm, and said, "Too bad... I did what I can to help and save innocents from the likes of you. I really want to spare you alive. But you left me no choice..."

"Like it or not... I've made my decision... You are so much like any of Wind Assassins... Never wish to kill lives but your enemies... You are... like the Wind... Be strong... yet endure the pain... till your enemies defeated... like Knight of the Wind..."

"Knight of the Wind?" Flash asked curiously. Garnier fell to the ground gently. He spoke gently, "Rest in peace. Make sure that you do the right thing for innocents."

Flash turned to both Altair and Ben, who approached to him.

"Nice work, Flash!" Ben said in impressed, "Wow! That's awesome when you used both Spear of Wind and Hidden Hurricane Blade."

"Indeed," Altair smiled, "Perhaps, there is the connection of you and Element of Wind. You would make the best Assassin of the Wind."

Flash looked odd and concern, feeling unhappy with it, "I'm not sure that name fits me."

Ben gasped, after having a thought, "How about 'Royal Knight of the Wind'? I mean Flash does have an interest of the Royal Guard."

Flash nodded his head, smiling in interest and happiness, "Yeah. I like it. Flash the 'Royal Knight of the Wind'!"

Ben and Flash smiled and cheered happily, giving a the high hoof, "Yeah!"

Altair smiled, said, "He indeed is the one... Perhaps, I need to transfer my Element to new successor."

* * *

At Machiavelli's Mansion, Machiavelli, Ezio, Twilight, Shining Armor, Starlight and June had some discussion about the Element of Shadow. Both Nyx and Spike ate some spaghetti, with the balls of lectures and carrots, listening to them. The door knocked hard. Spike and Nyx opened the door. They encountered Fox-Feral-Earth Pony Hybrid, worn a red cloak, which clover her flank, she also had a Garudo Fox's Mask-like.

They gasped in shock and surprise.

"Hi there, Spike and Nyx," said Mysterious Pony "The name's Blaze Kitsune. Can you take me to your mom? I've got some news to talk about."

Spike and Nyx were surprise of how the mysterious Blaze Kitsune knew them. But realized who she really was. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. Spike and Nyx led the mysterious Blaze Kitsune to the rest of their friends. Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock and surprise, making Blaze Kitsune shocked.

Twilight called up, "Fla-"

Blaze Kitsune rush up to them, covered Twilight's mouth. She shushed Twilight Sparkle, "Shh! I don't want anypony know who I really am! Just Blaze Kitsune."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. Blaze Kitsune removed her hoof from her friend's mouth. She sighed with relief.

Ezio turned to Machiavelli, with a smile, "She's back. Al-Mualim expected her to be here."

Machiavelli nodded his head, "That hybrid pony doesn't know when to stop hiding from us, though we need to deal with problem first."

June kept her guard up, narrowed her anger eyes at Blaze Kitsune. She looked confuse and concern, looking at June's eyes.

Blaze Kitsune asked, "What?"

June growled, "Who you're working for?"

Blaze Kitsune smiled, "No one; however, I have very important scroll might help you!"

Blaze Kitsune pulled the enchantment scroll out of her clock. She held it in front of Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle levitated it in front of her, asked, "What's this enchantment scroll used for?"

Blaze Kitsune grinned, "This is Ancestor Scroll. It's very useful scroll. It allowed you to learn about they related to their ancestors!"

Starlight gasped, asked, "Really!? That means... We all can find out of how we are related to the Wind Assassins!"

June huffed, "No. I don't trust you!"

Shining Armor sighed, "How did you get this, and get here?"

Blaze Kitsune giggled, "You may don't trust me! But I know who you are, Xiao Fa June."

June gasped in shock. Blaze Kitsune turned to Shining Armor, answered: "For your next question, I was teleported on my way here. I've got something for you and your pals."

June was about asked but Twilight leaped in and whispered to her little ear. June gasped in shock and surprise.

"It's the misunderstanding clear?" Ezio asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Blaze Kitsune, Al-Mualim had been expecting you for a meeting. Let us go."

Everyone nodded their head, preparing to head off to Wind Assassins' Hideout. Something important was about to happen...

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

References:

1) Altair's training with both Ben and Flash are inspired and referenced to Assassin's Creed gameplay of most of Assassins' characters.


	7. Successors of the Elements (A)

**Chapter 7: Successors of the Elements**

Returning to the Hideout, Ezio and Machiavelli led and guide Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Starlight, Blaze Kitsune, Spike and Nyx to the Dining Chamber. They noticed something different - their hideout is much more beautiful and cleaner than before. Wind Assassins have become more pleased and happy with their lives - their food taste good and great than before, their uniforms were much more better, and efficient and their injuries and wounds have been bandaged and healed with medication potions.

"_Oh mio Dio_ (Oh my Goodness)," Surprisingly, Machiavelli exclaimed, seeing the Hideout has become better than before, "What has happened here?"

Twilight smiled, knowing her answer well, answered, "My friends."

Twilight, her brothers, her daughter, her adopted son, and Wind Assassins entered the large hall, walking across its road, and watching the ponies chatted happily and smiling about their foods, uniforms and injuries healed.

Meeting the rest of their allies in front of the stairs, Altair, Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben, Flash and Phobos, waited for their friends returned.

Twilight gasped in surprise, "Ben! Flash! When did you guys wore the uniforms? They're great!"

Nyx giggled, "You looked cool and awesome."

Spike smiled, "I wonder if I can wear it? I would have looked awesome."

Ben smiled, looking at his Wind Assassin's golden uniform, with both proud and happy, commented: "Well, Altair gave us the uniforms. But turns out, Rarity altered the dresses, without asking Al-Mualim's permission."

"Yeah. But it's cool to wear." Flash smiled in approval.

Malik glared at Rarity, who smiled and giggled uneasily, said innocently and calmly, "Come now. Don't tell me, you'd still blame me for alteration of the colors. Ben's and Flash's Wind Assassin uniforms needed to be more... specific and perfect match. And look at them, they are match and perfect."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Besides, Rarity did re-modification on some parts of your uniforms to be more ef... effi... effi-cent?"

"It's efficient, Sweetie Belle."

"Thank you."

Malik shook his head, while sighed in irritation. Altair, Ezio and Machiavelli chuckled lightly.

Twilight smiled, turning to two Apple friends, asked, "So, how's your cook for your customers?" Giving a sly smirk, asked slyly, "Smell and taste great?"

Applejack smiled, "Eeyup. Those Wind Assassins looked very hungry and thirsty. It's so hard to believe that those guys were able to fast their hunger very long."

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Hum-hmm. Eeyup. Those Assassins weren't kidding about holding their stomachs tight. But be glad that they had the specialist chefs like us."

Turning to Princess Cadance, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Shining Armor smiled, approached to his wife, nuzzling her head, asked, "And how's your day?"

Princess Cadance giggled, "Good. Helping and healing Wind Assassins is my specialty. Those ponies are good as the whistle. Not to mention, they endured their pain very well, no matter how hard it gets."

Fluttershy nodded her head, turning to Malik, reminding him, "Now Malik. Remember, those injured Assassins needs at least two or three days to heal and ready for their next mission. Otherwise, you will lose your chance."

"Don't forget to give them a big good and happy smile," said Pinkie Pie, happily, bouncing in front of him.

Twilight giggled, turning to Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos, asked, "And how about you? Did you enjoy your 'action'?"

Rainbow Dash groaned angrily, "Not exactly when you had to handle the lame job! So boring! AND LAME!"

"Tell me about it," Scootaloo agreed in her bored manner.

"I can't believe it. What a waste of time," Phobos complained angrily.

Everyone in the hall chuckled and laughed in both amusement and enjoyment.

Starlight chuckled, "That's what you get for doing 'nothing' in the Wind Assassin's Hideout, Rainbow Dash."

Malik huffed, "Don't forget that you had long way to reach your redemption, novice."

June groaned in irritating, said, "_Zhen de Shi_ (Really)? Again, with this? Malik, Starlight had done his good deeds for three months. But why must you hold grudge against him? He has proven himself good for few days."

Machiavelli nodded his head, agreeing with June's point-of-view, "I must agree with young June. Malik, it is time, you must move on. Let go of your past and hatred on Starlight. He is not the same murderer you had hated."

"Appearance, perhaps," said Malik, in unconvinced tone, "But not his sins nor his personality. I would never accept him as one of us."

Feeling anger, upset and rage in his mind and heart, Starlight glared at Malik, whom glared at his enemy. For the moment later, Starlight sighed of upset, looking down, knowing what Malik had spoke of is true. He indeed did murdered his brother, and made Malik lost his right hoof.

"Look, my brother may have made the mistake," Twilight said, firmly, "But it was Grimmore's fault. He started the mess first. He was the one who made my brother to kill his first victims. That's what made him a killer machine."

"And that is why he cannot be trusted!" argued Malik.

Ezio came in between Malik and Twilight, speaking out, "Okay, _Signore e Signora_ (Sir and Madam). This is not the time to fight. In fact, we had some important information to share with our mentor."

Altair nodded his head, speaking, "Ezio's right. We have some important matters to deal with. It is very important. No arguments. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Altair smiled. Everyone headed to the top of Al-Mualim's office.

* * *

Meeting Al-Mualim at his office, Wind Assassins, Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, Starlight and Blaze Kitsune informed to him about the information they had found. Al-Mualim nodded his head, turning to Blaze Kitsune. He smiled gently. He laughed out loud, making most of everyone and June, but Wind Assassins and Twilight Sparkle, looked confuse.

"How long can you fool me with that trick, especially a name, Flare Tiger?" Al-Mualim asked, with a smile.

Everyone but Twilight Sparkle and Wind Assassins gasped in shock.

Blaze Kitsune snorted out loud, before giggling and smiling. She removed her mask from her face, and her cape as well, revealing the familiar character.

"Flare Tiger?!" Everyone asked but Wind Assassins and Twilight Sparkle, in shock.

Flare Tiger bowed and smiled, "Howdy everypony! It's an honor to meet ya!"

Al-Mualim nodded his head and said, "Very well, do you have reason to seek us?"

Flare Tiger giggled, "An offer! I like to ask ya, if ya want short trips!"

"What kind of short trips?"

"A Gateways - they're kinda act like Portals."

"Explain how it work, my child."

Flare Tiger explained her 'Gateways' to her friends and Wind Assassins. They listen carefully, before showing their shocking expression. Al-Mualim nodded his head.

"So, you're from Digitrisland," Al-Mualim questioned.

Flare Tiger giggled, "Eeyup!"

"This information is very useful. However..." He paused, making everyone turned to Al-Mualim. He smiled gently, "I shall agreed with your terms! Could you tell me, where are their locations?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "I had what you need in this scroll, right here!"

Flare Tiger pulled out a locations' Scroll. She throw it to Al-Mualim. He caught it, with his hoof up. She smiled.

Flare Tiger sighed, "However, I didn't set up in Mare Six's hometown, nor Royal Sisters and Crystal Empire."

"Why?" Twilight asked in concern.

Flare Tiger answered, "Because, it's too risky, Ah prefer to wait for Grimmore's fall."

They awed, "Ooh..."

Al-Mualim nodded his head, said, "I understand. I was told that you had the Magical Scroll that helped us to seek and find our ancestors' connection to any of us? Am I right?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "Eeyup. That's right, partner."

"Let's not change the subject. We had other concern to deal with," Machiavelli spoke up in concern, "And such as... dealing with Element of Shadow."

"Element of Shadow?" Everyone asked.

"_Si _(Yes). _Che e Correctto_ (That is correct)," said Ezio, nodding his head. He took the paper, and placed it in front of Al-Mualim. He said, "This letter I found from Francesco de Pazzi, might give us the clue about 'Element of Shadow'. I check it through. It was difficult for me to understand. But thanks to an old friend of mine, Leonardo Da Vinci, we did it."

Al-Mualim nodded his head, said nobly, "It could mean something. Something that involved about 'Element of Shadow'. Listen carefully," He took the paper, read it carefully: "_A creature born in light yet darkness. A creature who live to explore yet kill. A creature sides with none but in-between. One who answered correct of his true self. A shadow shall answer to the one._"

With Al-Mualim's finishing the encryption scroll, everyone in the room looked surprise and shock, yet their minds are in confuse.

"What the heck was that about?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"I think I had my head fried," said Scootaloo, in concern, rubbing her back softly and gently. "And I thought Tao's riddle is the worse to figure it out."

Al-Mualim sighed, "I wish I have the answer. But I cannot. I believe this question and riddle can only be answered by the one who struggle to balance in light or darkness. I believe Starlight is."

"Me?!" asked Starlight in surprise, "Why me? I mean... I did horrible things in my life - killing lives, bring sadness and even... killing my own uncle. And no one, not even Princesses could accept me. But I refuse to go back to Grimmore. I'm through with killing on innocents. I mean - I can't be on Light, nor on Darkness. But do you think Element of Shadow accept me?"

"Yes... Based on the reports from my best Wind Assassins, including Romeo, you are very much unlikely enemy we had encountered. You had so much darkness, yet so little light to think soft of others. This had prove to me that you are indeed the only one to achieve that power. And when you were restored to your true form from Equestrian Eliminator, you lost most of your Shadow Magic. Am I right?"

"Yes. So... do you think I can do it?"

"Yes, my boy. I believe so..."

Looking at the Ancestry Scroll, his mind is filled with both curious and wondrous, yet concern of it, Starlight wondered if the scroll can help and guide him to find what he is looking for, and the answer he wants to know. Was he and his family truly connected to Wind Assassins?

"Master..." Starlight calmly said, "I was wondering... From what Flare Tiger had told us - do you think there is a connection of me, Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry to Wind Assassins?"

Al-Mualim took the first scroll out, and placed it in front of his students and allies. "It's possible. So why don't we find out?"

Al-Mualim opened the scroll. Putting it in front for Starlight, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle, they all looked at it together. Watching at it carefully and cautiously, they looked from bottom to the top. Their eyes widened in shock and surprise, seeing and looking at the scroll, had made them question on it.

"That's... not possible..." said Shining Armor, in shock, "It's our dad's maternal ancestor; Armstrength?! He was the Assassin?!"

"Armstrength?" Ezio asked in surprise, "My God! That is one of the best Assassin among us. Not only that... He is one of few, who can perform the Shadow Instinct."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, feeling of what she saw is impossible for her to understand and absorb the information. "But our dad couldn't perform Shadow Instinct, and neither could we..."

"But me..." said Starlight, in shock. Gasped in shock and realization, He remembered it from his past, "I remember! Uncle Angel Star! He did performed his Shadow Instinct once."

"So that means... Our dad's maternal ancestor was Wind Assassin." Shining Armor made conclusion of possibility.

Twilight nodded her head, questioned in concern: "Then... why didn't our uncle manage to detect EBE when it was invading Great Fairy's Temple?"

Starlight thought for the moment before he spoke up, "Because... Grimmore knew who our uncle was. He made sure that EBE can't be detected. Or maybe... there is a traitor among the Explorers of Light."

AL-Mualim nodded his head, "Yes. That might be possible, Starlight. A traitor who set you on the path of ponity's destruction." He turned to Flash Sentry, "Flash, would you like to look at your genealogy - to know whom your ancestor is?"

Flash nodded his head, approached to the scroll. It glowed in green. The written words and pictures on scroll, magically transformed into different words and pictures. Ben came in, and read it as well. They both looked at the scroll carefully, before their eyes widened in shock and surprise. They both gasped.

"I'm related to _'Aladdin bin Al-Lahad'_?!" Flash asked in shock.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"That's impossible," Altair spoke in concern, "That's my ancestor! He was the first successor of Element of Wind, and possessed the Hurricane Hidden Blade and Spear of Wind. Then, that means..."

Being reminded of how she related to Apple Family, Pinkie Pie screamed happily, "Altair and Flash are distant cousins!"

"No way," said Spike, in surprise.

"Wow... This is kinda like how I related to my mommy," said Nyx, in surprise.

"Not only that," Al-Mualim spoke, in surprise, "If Flash is related to Altair's ancestor, then that means... The Element of Wind indeed had connection to Flash."

"Wow..." Everyone said in surprise.

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Flash asked, in concern.

"It means..." said Altair calmly, before smiled to his students, "It is time for me to pass it to you."

"But - but what about you? It's your Element. I don't even know how to use it, I only know about Spear of Wind and Hurricane Hidden Blade."

"Do not worry, Flash. As your mentor, I will train you of how to use them," Altair said calmly.

Ben nodded his head, "Besides, you had me to help out."

Flash smiled gently, looking at his best friend, commented, "Thanks bro."

"So, everything is connecting. And we owe it to Flare Tiger," Al-Mualim thanked Flare Tiger. She smiled gently. He turned to the paper he received from Altair. "Now for the next one. It might be the next clue of what we are looking for. If what Altair think is true, then we are indeed close to Element of Shadow."

Al-Mualim opened the map, and showed it in front of everyone. Starlight looked at the map. He gasped, with his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"No... It can't be..." said Starlight, in both shock and confuse, "It's not impossible."

"Starlight," Twilight asked, in concern and worry.

"What is it," questioned Shining Armor.

Starlight glanced at his friends, with his concern look, he made his answer: "I know where it is. It's Shadow Nexus..."

Everyone looked concern and worry, about the next mission. Al-Mualim remained silent, knowing that the Wind Assassins must retrieve it before his enemies could. Turned to his allies and comrades, the mentor was about to make important order.

"This mission is too important," said Al-Mualim in concern, "We must ensure that our enemy must not retrieve the Element of Shadow. We must capture it at once. We do not know why the Demon Knights want with it. But I do know one thing, it must not fall into wrong hoof. Who knows what kind of danger that the enemy is about to play with."

"Understood," Everyone saluted and nodded their heads.

Al-Mualim nodded his head gently, "But first... Altair... you'll decide the decision."

Altair nodded his head, knowing of what Al-Mualim is talking about.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Couple of days ago before the arrival of Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry and Princess Cadance, Altair and Al-Mualim were discussing the matters that involved the strange reaction of Element of Wind._

_"Tell me, Altair," said Al-Mualim, "What would you do when we find this mysterious holder? The reaction from your Element, is telling me that it is time to choose its new owner."_

_Altair sighed, "For so many generations passed, Aladdin bin Al-Lahad had passed his Element of Wind to his sons, to his grandsons, to his great-grandsons and to his descendants until now. We had never give up Element of Wind to someone."_

_"But until today. Tell me, Altair, what would you do?"_

_"If the Element of Wind had indeed found its new owner and wish to join with him, then I would be honor to hand it over to him."_

_Altair looked down and away from his mentor. Noticed his student's expression, Al-Mualim knew something had bother him._

_"Altair, is there something bother you?" Gently yet concern, asked Al-Mualim. Altair looked down, feeling pride to speak about his reason. He sighed, "Altair. There is nothing ashamed to speak. I know there is a reason behind your hood. Tell me, my child. I can help you."_

_Altair sighed in defeat, deciding to speak: "I'm too proud to let my Element of Wind go. I felt... it's unnecessary to remove it. What if... he does not have of what it takes to become the Holder of Element of Wind? What if... he died, because of me? What if... I failed like what happen to Malik and his brother?"_

_"Your opinion and reason is noted, my child. The truth is, Altair," interrupted Al-Mualim, having difficult to speak up with. He sighed, "I wish to retire from my position."_

_Looking shock and concern, Altair looked up and glanced at his mentor, asked: "Why?"_

_"For many years, I had been mentor and teacher for more than 50 years since the age of 30. I need someone - Someone who not only had wisdom and courage, but also mercy, kindness and generous to his students. And so far none. Ezio would have been fit for it, but he personally told me that he would fight than leading. Malik and Machiavelli would be the wise choice, yet they choice to be advisors. Abbas cannot be trusted. Bartolomeo could be fit, yet he is too aggressive. And La Volpe, he preferred scouting and spying. Connor was too busy with his clan leading, along with some resistance. But you, Altair, you are perfect."_

_"Forgive me, Al-Mualim. I don't think I can."_

_"I'm not requesting, Altair. No. I'm begging you. I fear I cannot live much longer. I fear... Assassins will be destroyed, without its leader and mentor. Please, Altair. I know your father well. He told me that you had great future. And so I believe in him."_

_Absorbing the information his mentor had given, Altair thought for the moment. He thought himself as the Assassin, fighting for both freedom and peace of his country and brotherhood, yet never thought of becoming a mentor and leader. He'd really wish to be a hero, to kill not only enemies, but saving countless lives, with the power of Element of Wind. But now... his mentor asked him to help him by becoming a leader and mentor, and gave up the Element of Wind. It is difficult and hard decision for him to do. Deep in his mind, Altair knows what is important and what needs to be done._

_Altair turned to his mentor, said firmly, "I know what I need to do..."_

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

On the altar, which consist of the fireplace and staircase, Al-Mualim and Altair stood on the top, along with both Ben and Flash, stood in front of them. Their allies, friends and soldiers, were down, watching the event.

Altair moved to the front, making his speech, "My friends. I had been on Wind Assassins for 20 years since my father's retirement. But now I decided to make a decision that would change the lives of ours. I had decided to removed myself from the position as 'Holder of Element of Wind'."

Wind Assassins mumbled and chatted themselves, of what they had heard from Altair, concerning of the future. Altair had truly removed himself from his position of 'Holder of Element of Wind'? Why?

"But it does not mean that I would halt from being Wind Assassin. For generations of mine, my ancestors would have been chosen, and at the same, having two powerful weapons. And so far, I had none," Altair continued, "But yesterday. I had found someone. Not among us, but from Canterlot. Therefore, I bestow my Element to him: Flash Sentry."

Flash Sentry moved to the front. He bowed down to the mentor.

Altair stood in front of his pupil, making his chanting.

Altair chanted:**_ Element of Harmony,_**

**_Heed my pray,_**

**_I besieged you,_**

**_I had found a worthy one,_**

**_One who shown his heart,_**

**_A Heart who never abandon Innocents,_**

**_Therefore, remove me from your power._**

**_Bestow it on him,_**

**_One who show the true meaning of Harmony,_**

**_Successor of the Element of Wind._**

Altair's body glowed in green, with his eyes closed. Phasing out from his body, the appearance of the greenish ball with three curved stripes on top of him. It circled around on his head for three times. It then swoop and strike at Flash's body hard.

Flash cringed painfully.

"Hey, you okay," Ben asked.

Giving weak smile, Flash said: "I'll live. I'll be fine. No worry."

Flash stood up straight like a stallion. Feeling energetic and spiritually, he had never felt it before in his life. He smiled, testing and trying his new power. He moved his hooves over top and bottom for few times, creating greenish wind sphere-like. He threw it in front of him. With strong current and blow, the fiery on the candles blown off. Everyone awed in amazement.

Flash chuckled in amazement, "Wow! That's so awesome! And cool!"

Ben smiled, "You said it! With that Element, we'll be cool!"

"Yeah."

Altair shook his head, in amusement, smiling, "We are not here to amuse ourselves, my friend," He said calmly, "Remember, do not treat Element as the weapon or game. Treat it with respect and humble."

Flash smiled, nodded his head, "Got it."

Al-Mualim nodded his head, "Then, it is settled. Now for the mission, Altair. End it for greater good."

Altair bowed before Al-Mualim, know what to do next.

* * *

Following both the map Altair had stolen from Sibrand and Starlight's geography knowledge, the young heroes have cross the couple of cities, villages, grassland and hills after Tirorenze, and travelling for eight days and eight nights, heading to Kouma Island, land of Japanese ponies, ruled by the Meiji Kingdom for years.

On the late evening, arriving at the land which consist of the old shadowy yet demonic temple, and its garden is much more horrified and dark land, the heroes looked concern and worry, seeing and watching it.

The ones who were involved in the expedition were Altair, Malik, June, Starlight, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash.

"So... this is Shadow Nexus?" June asked in concern.

Starlight shook his head gently, corrected her, "No, June. That's Temple of Yami Hanzo. Going in, and then enter its portal, will lead us straight to the Shadow Nexus."

Twilight nodded her head, agreeing with her little brother, explained, "Temple of Yami Hanzo was built by the Shadow Ninjas, who were once under and led by the first yet powerful Ninja or known as Mystic Pony of Shadow: Hanzo Hattori himself. He mastered most of Shadow Magic, and even the Wind Magic."

"Not only that," Malik added, "Hanzo was also the founder his Shadow Ninjas, yet he is the found of Wind Assassins, with Altair's Great Ancestor. Together, they built and created three principles, making all of us to be not only be the killers, but freedom fighters and protectors of peace and harmony."

"Sounds amazing," Shining Armor commented, "Hanzo Hattori was the first user of both Element of Wind and Element of Shadow?"

Altair nodded his head, answered, "Indeed. The Element of Wind had been given to my ancestor when he sees great potential within him. And for many generations, it has passed down until eight days ago. I gave it to my successor."

Hearing of what Altair had said, Flash blushed with his face burned in red, "Aw come on. I didn't mean it."

"You should be proud of it, Flash," said Ben, "After all, I was like you. I don't even know why but... I'm proud to have it since my Triforce Elements chose me for great reason."

Flash smiled, knowing his best friend was right, "Yeah... I guess you're right."

June turned to Starlight, nuzzling gently on Starlight's face, making him blushed, as she commented: "I'm sure Starlight will get his Element of Shadow."

Surprise of what June had said, Starlight smiled with pride and joy, "You think so?"

June nodded her head. Both her and Starlight smiled, and had their face burn in red, making Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor smiled in approval yet amusement. Malik sighed in irritation. Ben, Flash and Altair smiled in approval.

Seeing the evening has almost fall into night, Altair turned to his allies and friends, giving order, "We should rest. By dawn, we journeyed in and get that Element of Shadow."

"Right," agreed Everyone.

* * *

In the dark and cold evening, Altair, Malik, June, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Starlight, Ben and Flash have their conversation, and eating their dinner.

Starlight took a glance at his Wind Assassin Uniform, which is purple, mixed with black, smiled proudly, "I hate to admit it. This uniform fits me well. Rarity sure makes the fine and best uniform."

June smiled, nodding her head, "Indeed, it has."

"After past few days, I'm glad that Shining Armor and I can finally spent some quality time with our little brother," said Twilight Sparkle. She felt with pride and joy, sighed, "It was great."

Shining Armor nodded his head, agreeing with his little sister, said, "Too bad for Cadance, your friends, Nyx and Spike. All of us would have come and spent quality time together as both friends and family."

"Well, what can we do? Most of them got job to deal with Wind Assassins' problems. And not to mention, we're not gonna risk Nyx or Spike in this job," Ben explained. He chuckled lightly: "Besides, I would like to see Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Phobos to do their janitor duty again."

Everyone laughed together happily, hearing of what Ben had said.

"Well, they had it coming," Malik explained sternly, "Everyone had their own part to play, and even the murderer."

Hearing of what Malik had said, Starlight groaned angrily. Malik had to say that again. How long must Malik held his grudge against him?! How long must he keep treating him like a child?! Why must he keep blaming him?! He can't stand of someone keep insulting and blaming on him! He had enough of it!

Starlight turned to Malik as he said, "You know what I sick the most? You! Why can't you see that I have change?! I am not Equestrian Eliminator! Romeo saw it. Al-Mualim, Altair, Ezio, Machiavelli and everyone in the brotherhood else too! And yet, you couldn't! You know what I think? You are such a jerk! No wonder your brother died for the creed while you talk and run like coward!"

Feeling insulted for not only himself, but his brother, angrily, Malik punched on Starlight's face hard to the ground. How dare the murderer insulted him?! Starlight fell to the ground. June quickly helped her friend up. Twilight, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash glared at Malik.

"Malik!" Altair scolded angrily.

Malik turned and argued with his leader, "It was his fault! He dared to insult me - mock me - made fun of my dead brother! That imbecile must be punished! I rather him died than giving him the chance!"

"Everyone, outsiders or members, deserve the second chance!"

"Not him! He is one of Demon Knights! He is Grimmore's spy! He cannot be trusted! Once the enemy, always the enemy. He sided with our enemy for too long! He sticks to Darkness, and never be Light."

"Malik! You don't even know about his true self. I'm sure deep of his past was truly good before he became evil. Why won't you give him the chance?!"

Malik angrily yelled, "Because he murdered my brother! Someone like him never had such thing in his life! He'd be happy that his siblings are alive while mine is dead! No one understand how I felt!"

"I do, Malik!" Angrily, Altair yelled. Malik looked shock and concern, seeing his leader's face. "I left my brother at Canterlot, with my father and my family, for safety. I can't risk them staying with me. I can't risk my son, becoming an Assassin. If that happen, the only pony I blame the most... is me... not someone."

Hearing of what Altair had said, Starlight took his leave, and headed out. Starlight couldn't bare to bring his family to share his sins and crimes in against the poor innocents and comrades.

Everyone turned and saw him headed off, and none to stop him. June sighed, galloping and heading after him. Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash glared at Malik, who looked shock, concern and regret.

"Altair... I - I do not mean to offend you," said Malik in regret.

"Do not apologize me," said Altair sternly, "It was Starlight you should apologize to - and Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor too!"

Malik turned and faced at Twilight's anger yet despair look, as she said, "You think you're the only one who suffered the loss of a brother. We were too!"

"After Spike's older brother killed him, we blamed everything to him," Shining Armor explained , "But in reality, it was Grimmore! He used our brother like a puppet. And you think we would be proud of it?! Never! I hate it! I hate somepony used my family as a weapon for their plan! And I'll kill them for it!"

Feeling shamed yet regret of what he had heard, Malik looked down, bowing before both Prince and Princess, apologized, "Forgive me, your majesty."

"Don't sorry me," Twilight and Shining Armor exclaimed angrily, "Apologize to Starlight!"

Twilight and Shining Armor looked away from Malik. Altair shook his head in shamed and disappointed. Ben and Flash looked away. Things had became more complicated than before.

* * *

Through the dark surroundings of forest, June searched and looked around in her surroundings, hoping to find her close friend, calling his name out. She then spotted the familiar character, stood on the edge of the small hill. June smiled, quickly galloped towards him. She sate between Starlight.

"Starlight," called June, making Starlight to turn to her, "Come on. Let's go back with others. Your brother and sister are worry sick for you. Don't let Malik get to you."

"No," Starlight answered, making June confuse, "Malik's right. What good am I when I did a lot of bad things?"

"Starlight..."

"June, listen. I know you had been good to me, but let's face the reality. Malik's right. I can never be on Light, always be Darkness."

"But... You don't want that? You did told me that you hate Grimmore a lot for hurting you."

"Of course, I hate him! Who else wouldn't?! He is the reason of why I became his Equestrian Eliminator! He is the reason of bringing my uncle and Explorers to death! And he is the reason of finding redemption, and restore my Shadow Magic!"

"Even so... You should be happy."

"Happy? Happy for what?"

"You finally had friends and return to your real family. The real friends than Grimmore's. They had given everything they had to save you. They had never abandon you - neither do Altair, Ezio, Machiavelli, Claudia, Al-Mualim, Twilight, Shining Armor nor me! You join the Assassin, and proven yourself for saving lives and killed our hatred enemies. You are great. If you're not on Light or Darkness, then you should be in middle..."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes. It's called Twilight, or known as In-Between. You were born to be explorer because of what your uncle believed in, yet recreated as the assassin to kill and protect the weak. You may not realize it, but," said June. Placing her hoof on Starlight's chest, giving her sincere and hopeful smile, "You are both. Heart for love of friendship and family, and adventures, and mind for saving lives and killing enemies. If you can't choose one, why not have both?"

Starlight thought for the moment of what June had said, nodding his head, "Maybe you're right. I can't be any sides, but have both in me. Maybe that's what I am. Thanks, June."

June nuzzled on Starlight's head gently, "It's the least I can do... for my... friend..." She looked away, "Once you complete your redemption, you will leave here.

Starlight shook his head gently, nuzzling back of June's head, said: "I won't." She looked back at him, with her hopeful look. Starlight smiled, "Coz I'm not going anywhere. I'm not alone. You're with me since I first met you. But I hope you can accept me..."

June smiled gently, nuzzled on his head gently, said, "I already did, Starlight..."

Starlight and June looked at each other closely, and their faces burning in red. They grew closer and closer, letting their lips, interacting and touched gently, sincerely and passionately. They departed, looking at their eyes, with pure love and caring.

June smiled, lowered her hood at her back. Starlight did to his as well. She was about to removed her clothes out, stopped by him. He removed the shoulder plate and Hidden Blade out slowly. He then, unbutton on her Cheong San's dress. He smiled at her whitish body and face. She blushed in red, turning away from him. He put his hoof on her head, turning her back to him. He kissed on her neck passionately for two times, before kissing her lips. She kissed his lips back gently, removing his armor and robe out.

Starlight and June looked at each other, smiling with happy yet lovely and passionately looks. They both hugged together and kissing on their lips deeply for the moment. He touched her stomach gently while she touched his mane gently. They continued kissing on their lips passionately.

For the moment, Starlight and June continued kissing on the lips. He had his tongue touched on hers. She doesn't seem to mind it, licked back on his tongue. Both of them sat down and hugged tightly. Their bodies touched each other, they continued kissing on their lips gently and passionately. Starlight kissed on her neck, and nuzzled on her head while she nuzzled back and kissed on his head. Starlight held her up on his laps, and hugged her tight, nuzzling on her chest and her head's bottom. June nuzzled on his head's top. Both of them had the kiss. They fell on the soft land of greens...

Starlight kissed on June's chest, before headed to her face, kissing her lips. She giggled happily, before kissing his lips back. She nuzzled on his head and neck, before kissing on his chest. She then kissed on his lips. Starlight and June continued kissing on the lips, and their tongues interacting and licking on each other. They hugged tightly. His body moved and touched on her body gently and passionately, while she did hers to him.

From Starlight's robe and armor, Seven Guardian Rings blinked for few times, watching on the event.

Eins' voice chuckled gently, "Gotta admit. That lad got some love. I knew it when I saw his eyes, looking at hers. Way to go, lover boy."

Starlight and June continued their kissing, and nuzzling on each other's head. They gasped in tiredness, yet they smiled, laughed and giggled happily, continuing kissing on lips and touching and nuzzling each others' heads and bodies.

From the distance, hidden in the forest, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle smiled happily.

"Starlight really did. He found special somepony," Twilight teased in amusement.

Shining Armor smiled, "Yeah... Though I didn't expect him to do it earlier now, but at least he found his love."

Twilight smiled in approval. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle continued watching on the event. Starlight and June continued kissing on each other lips. The Shadow and Wind Assassins had indeed fallen in love.

* * *

On the next morning, Altair, Malik, Starlight, June, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash woke up, and headed straight into the Temple of Yami Hanzo. They entered the temple. They showed their concern looks, looking at their surroundings of dark and creepy statues and shrines.

Ben approached to Twilight Sparkle, asked: "So, how's Starlight and June? Did they had their time?"

Twilight smiled, "That's right. All of us were right about Starlight."

Shining Armor smiled, "I hope Starlight enjoy his time. I wonder if he planned to stay with her. Coz if it is, then he has to stay with Wind Assassins."

Twilight looked cocnern, upon hearing of what Shining Armor had said. She wondered of what Starlight's decision will be, and wondered if she could see him soon or later. She wondered what kind of future Starlight would have.

Altair and Malik turned back, and noticed on how close Starlight and June, when they nuzzled on their necks. Altair smiled in approval while Malik looked concern and upset, knowing of what happen in the past.

While entering through the temple's out hallways, everything is quiet. Too quiet... Making most of everyone to be cautious and concern of it.

Without any warning, the wind blew on Flash's body hard and gently, making him shivered.

"DUCK," Flash cried.

Everyone quickly ducked down at once. They heard the swooping sound, passing over their heads, and it hit something on the wall. They looked up, and saw the arrows had pierced on the painting portraits. They turned and looked back. They spotted countless Demon Knights, wearing their knight's helmets, charging at their enemies.

"Demon Knights?" Flash asked.

"Somehow, they know we are here," said Starlight, in concern.

"I fear there is a traitor," said Malik, in concern. Starlight looked at him, had the feeling that Malik will blame him again. Malik shook his head, "I don't know. This time, Starlight is not the responsible. But we are close to our target!"

Altair nodded his head, turning to both Starlight and June, ordered: "You two! Proceed with the mission! The rest of us will remain and hold our enemies down."

Starlight and June nodded their heads, and headed off. Altair took his Arabian Sword out, Twilight took her Starblade, Shining Armor took his Sword, Ben took his Master Sword, Flash took Hurricane Hidden Blade and Malik used his throwing knives, preparing to face against the Demon Knights. They charged and strike against their enemies quick and hard.

* * *

Crossing and running through the hallway of Temple of Yami Hanzo, Starlight and June had reached their destination: shrine. They saw the small black falcon held the orb on its talon. They both approached it carefully.

"So this is it?" June asked in concern.

Starlight nodded his head, "This is it. You're ready?"

June nodded her head gently. Starlight touched the orb. It glowed in pure blackness, creating mist in front of both Starlight and June, making them coughed out loud painfully. The mist covered both of them while continued coughing out loud painfully.

The silent had come. The mist dispersed, revealing nothing. Both Starlight and June are no where to be found.

* * *

On the land that was covered by a dark bog and its ground of dirt is blacken, and even the trees. Neon dark-light pulses are seen, with the unusual feeling of being trapped in a dark spooky forest where monsters may come out, but those are only rumors. For this place had a name; it was known as Shadow Nexus, a regional spot that was both dangerous and mysterious for many reasons, but there was one thing it held that drew in creatures: to learn the ways of Shadow Magic. And outside the bog it's self, Starlight and June were unconscious on the ground. They both slowly woke up, and saw the mysterious land.

June gasped in concern, turning to Starlight with her concern look, "Is this it?"

Starlight nodded his head, explained seriously: "Yes. Shadow Nexus, the original place where many have come seeking to use Shadow Magic. But only fewer have ever managed to come out."

June gulped in concern, "I wonder how Hanzo survived this."

"Lady, trust me, they don't call Hanzo the Master of Shadows nothing. It's said his element had resigns here, and none have managed to claim it, for it only chooses the worthy that understands the 'truth' about shadows." Eins' voice spoke up, making June yelped. "You think you can even obtain it, Starlight?"

"It's too dangerous, Starlight," said June in concern, "Al-Mualim made a mistake."

"No, June. I have to do this. Ever since my second demise & rebirth, I've felt... out of touch?" Starlight responded in serious tone, "The Shadow Magic I once had, it had slipped off. Now, I can only perform so little of it."

"Si. Starlight did use all of power in that last attack when he was reborn. Perhaps he hadn't gotten over it yet?" Eins said.

Starlight sighed, "Despite that, the only Shadow Weapon I carry with is my Shadow Magic Gun," He took an advance yet modernized gun that can unleash powerful yet quick shadow projectiles of energy. He sighed again, "This weapon... I'm not sure if I can save lives. Not only that, I had my Wind Assassin's Sword and Hidden Blade. Would that be enough?"

June nuzzled gently on Starlight's head, "You had me, and you had Eins and your Guardians?"

"She's right! Are you saying we're useless?!" Eins demanded angrily.

Starlight shook his head gently, "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just blaming myself. This has nothing to do with your assistance."

"Well, okay... But the last time you came close in obtaining the element than anyone else, but then you'd never found out if you were worthy." Eins asked in concern.

"Is because of Grimmore?" June asked in concern.

Starlight nodded his head, "Yeah, it could be. Because of him, his power got mix with me, and I became Equestrian Eliminator." He sighed. "If possible... this place... was true test for me to begin with... other than Shadow Ghoul's trial from the End of Equestria. For now, need to go in ahead and find if I can get my skills back."

June held Starlight's hoof, making him to look at her, "You won't be alone, because I'll be with you."

Starlight smiled, "Thanks, June. I guess you are the only Assassin to stood beside with me."

"Hugh, don't forget about us, Loverboy. If you two lover birds need a quick escape, don't be afraid to call on us. Good Luck, my friends," Eins' voice said from the ring.

Starlight smiled, turning to June, asking her: "Ready?" June nodded her head firmly. Starlight kissed on her lips gently and passionately, she kissed back. He smiled, "Don't be afraid."

June smiled, "I'm not afraid."

With that, Starlight and June headed towards the shadow bog before both are seen vanishing from sight.

Now Starlight must journey through the dark bog, he overcame it as the Equestrian Eliminator, to pass again as Starlight Sparkle. This time... he has no protection by the mighty Demon God he served under. Only June, standing beside with him. For this will be a trial for Starlight...


	8. Successors of the Elements (B)

Within the shadow mist, Starlight and June, covered their heads with hoods, were seen walking slowly through the region valley. There was nothing here but black rocky grounds and black dead hollow trees. No life to grow here, without the aid of the sun.

June shivered in concern and worry, held Starlight's hoof tight.

Starlight turned to June, gave her a smile, "It's okay. I'll be here. You'll be fine, I promise." He said calmly, making her smile. He turned to the front, looking at his surroundings, "Everything is how I remembered, and yet... I forced myself to control of my emotions. I'd never bothered by this."

June nuzzled on Starlight's head gently, said: "Because you were afraid. Afraid to be killed. But now no more, you had us. You return to one who you once were. No more, Starlight."

Starlight smiled, nuzzled on June's head gently. Both he and June walked across the plain field. going deeper.

The deeper they had gone, the thicker the shadow fog became until its field becomes a plain of darkness all around. But after a long motion of walking, they had found a gray ruin citadel custard like ancient times of battle, there were signs of weapons left behind, inscription'd stone tablets of each know shadow spell in existence, and an altar with a symbol of a black sphere in golden bar lay out, looking like an orb compass device of some kind.

Starlight surveyed his surroundings, and watched on each of them, and feeling memories flown in his head. As the Equestrian Eliminator, he studied the scriptures to decipher them, and learn how to use each Shadow Magic Spell, and grow stronger to develop a physical body and sharp mind to fight and eliminate targets. Looking back, Starlight believes this place was home to users who knew how to work best in shadow, and now that civilization seems thinned out, and very few know of this place and it's history, to only help teach others the way... of the shadow.

"Where are we," June asked in concern.

Starlight sighed, before answering, "The very depth center of Shadow Nexus where I trained to master my Shadow Magic, and to obtain its power as the powerful soldier. But... I became nothing more then a mercenary, missions to assassinate targets by Grimmore's command. It's strange of why I had been accepted as powerful soldier."

_**"He who enters here.**_" An ancient male's voice spoke in deep yet firm.

June gasped in shock, quickly grabbed Starlight's right hoof tight, asked in fear, "What was that?!"

**_"Are you... worthy,"_** Spoke by the strange voice, **_"Worthy to understand the 'Truth' of shadows."_**

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Starlight asked calmly.

**_"I am... The Voice within The Shadows."_** The strange voice spoke yet echo across the area. _**"You can neither see me nor sense me, for I am like a shadow, never exist among the living world, but from a void of shadow."**_

June gulped, "Do you know him?"

Starlight shook his head, asked calmly: "Why are you speaking to me now? The last time I was here, there was no one but me?"

_**"At that time, you were under the control of the Dark Elf himself,"**_ Voice of Shadow spoke firmly, _**"However, I sense your shadow skills... 'disarray'. You remain uncertain."**_

"Yes, it's because I died again, and reborn to be good, freed from Grimmore's service."

**_"Then tell me... If you are 'free' from Demon God himself, why come and seek here?"_**

"It's because my Shadow Magic are not working, so I've come to seek the Element of Shadow. Tell me what I must do?"

**_"Hanzo... The first holder of Element of Shadow, had retired his power yet given the challenge to the one who is worthy to wield its power. Many have tried, yet some managed perform the 'Magic of Shadow'. Yet something about 'you', may hold something special."_**

"So, will you help Starlight?" Asked June hopefully.

**_"One who help him, is He himself."_** Voice of The Shadows answered, _**"But question remain, is he destined to obtain the true element of shadows?"**_

The strong current strike the dark mist, right at Starlight and June. Starlight hugged June tightly, protecting her from the mist. A moment later, the silence filled the void, as two Wind Assassins opened their eyes, turned and found nothing, not even the citadel he was at.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked June.

_**"The Shadowy Core, a place where one's consciousness drift between the living and its spiritual,"**_ answered the Voice of The Shadows.

"So... We're like... dreaming," asked Starlight, "Or better yet, we're between A Realm of Shadow in-between the two?"

_**"Correct. It is time you meet your 'True' of the Shadow,"**_ explained Voice of The Shadows.

Both Starlight and June were confused by the words of the Voice of the Shadow. The sound of hoof's stepping on the ground is heard from their hears, they looked up, seeing the mysterious figure yet shaped of the stallion. The appearance of the stallion took himself the familiar form that Starlight does not want to see.

June gasped, asked in fear and concern, "Is that..."

Seeing what he couldn't believe in, Starlight shook his head lightly, "It can't be..."

"I am Unit Number 13: The Equestrian Eliminator," spoke Starlight's Dark Alter Ego, "I serve as a soldier, act my assignments within mercenary departments and assassinate my enemies."

"But how..." asked June in both fear and concern, hugging Starlight, "He can't be you, Starlight."

Starlight nodded his head, agreeing with June's statement, asked in concern, "I know... He's me. What's going on?"

**_"This is the fate of your destiny, the choice you make, will decide it all._**" Voice of The Shadows spoke, **_"What I ask is the 'truth', your 'true' self. Are you as you were, a being of light, or a being of dark?"_**

Thinking of what the Voice of Shadow had said, June asked calmly yet concern, "Are you saying that... two sides... Starlight has to find out of who he actually was?"

"In other words," said Starlight, understanding of what the Voice want, "I had to choose. The one I really want?"

"I had mastered the Power of Shadows, because I had overcome the trials themselves." said Equestrian Eliminator in both cruel and ruthlessly, "Yet you. You allow the emotion to cloud judgement of the mind, as you are now. You are only half of me."

Starlight shook his head hard in denying, protested: "No. I've tried to forget about my death, yet rebirth and loss of my freedom to that monster in becoming you!"

"Yet... You are gifted by the Magic of Shadow, but lost the sight of who you are truly meant to be."

"Are you saying that being you, I won't have lost my Shadow Magic?! Go to Hell, Demon! Grimmore will pay for what he had done to my memory! The best moments with my family!"

Equestrian Eliminator sighed, before he spoke: "Deny all you want, my Light, but you must choose what you truly are: Control of Shadows by Old Life or the Careless by New Life. If you do not seek the Power of Shadow, the you shall return as you once were: a weakling. And if you truly accept it, will you handle the mix portion of Light yet Dark?"

This made Starlight stare in surprise shock, if he walks away to have an average life again, he'll never obtain the power of the shadow element. But if he acquires it, what if the dark portion makes him go back to being an agent of Grimmore? Both choices seem like it gives balance of which is greater and which is less. Starlight felt lost for words to answer this riddle.

Starlight noticed a bright light on his mind... He saw himself: a young colt, playing with filly Twilight, yet events that never happened happened: Starlight was never be killed by Lorcan and never be taken by Grimmore, they show what life be like if Starlight returns to his days of never being taken. He imagine of adding Twilight in different task, visit her after she had her element, a meeting with Nyx and curing Ben from Demon Pony curse, and more events, and even fulfilling his dream as an explorer to have adventures, it was... a happy life.

Feeling of what he saw yet understand the concept of another side, none of the event of his darkest time could exist. He even imagine of what happened if he was not Equestrian Eliminator, unable to spy on Twilight's progress and journey from 'End of Equestria', only death she will had. And even in the event of Changelings' attack and invasion on Great Fairy's Temple, Starlight will eventually learn the truth of him... and his true family.

"Starlight..." asked June in concern, watching Starlight thinking about his choice...

"Freedom? Enslavement? These things... we're experiencing on different events, if we astray from our own paths..." said Starlight.

Equestrian Eliminator silently nods of what his good self had said is true.

**_"Have you come to your decision? The one that is the 'real' you within the shadows?"_**asked Voice of The Shadows.

"I have, and the real me is..." said Starlight, knowing what he wants, especially of what June had told him about, "The both of us."

"Hugh?!" June and Equestrian Eliminator gasped by Starlight's answer.

**_"Interesting..."_** said the Voice of the Shadow, _**"Both... you say? Are they really you? Why?"**_

"Because we are two sides of the same coin. Light and Dark, cast a shadow of the path they follow," explained Starlight, "A dark half is mercenary assassin, and a light is an adventure explorer. If they co-exist together, both balance one another. So what I've gain is the help. I won't sacrifice either Light or Darkness."

"Are you certain? You hate me because I remind you of your darkest life under Grimmore's rule," questioned by Equestrian Eliminator.

"Yeah.. I do had some issues with Grimmore, but it doesn't mean I had to blame you. You are part of me. At first, I was scared and anger, but now I am not."

"Really? How?"

Starlight placed his hoof on June's right shoulder, hugging her gently. He nuzzled on her, before he kissed her, "A wise mare once told me: 'If you're not on Light or Darkness, then you should be in middle... A Twilight'. So, we can work together, we can balance our good and bad, and make the shadow whole."

Hearing of what Starlight had said, June sniffed happily, feeling both joy and proud of it.

Feeling shock yet surprise, Equestrian Eliminator stared at his other half who had made something... unthinkable yet impossible. But at the same time, he smiled, knowing Starlight was right, Both he and Starlight are the same, and never meant to be separated.

The strange orb appeared in between Starlight and Equestrian Eliminator. It flashed a bright light, creating their shadows, spinning across left and right, until they reach the center middle. The orb glowed with bright neon shadow colors, glaring yet making both Starlight and Equestrian Eliminator yelped. Lifted up, their shadows merging together, and then their bodies magically glowed as particles, fusing a one. When the flashy stuff was over, one being emerged from the light. Starlight Sparkle opened his eyes in seeing what had transpired.

June gasped. She smiled happily, galloping towards Starlight. She jumped, hugging him tightly. They both smiled together, giving each other a kiss.

**_"Well done. You have pass the greatest test that for any user of shadows had..."_** Voice of the Shadows said, **_"Understanding where they stand of a light, and its brother: dark. United and balanced as one..."_**

Starlight smiled, "Yeah. I now know that the Shadow Magic I had used for evil... can be used for goodness. And I will accept that path."

**_"And therefore... You are... the True Successor of Hanzo Hattori, as the Holder of the Element Of Shadow,"_** declared by the Voice of The Shadows declared, **_"Now go, show the world of who you truly are, not of one from either light or dark, but the center."_**

A strong force of much shadow force, swirling uncontrollably on both Starlight and June. Sending them out to the next location. For the moment later, both Starlight and Jun, found themselves back to the shrine.

"We're back to the shrine?" June asked in surprise.

"Well, you both certainly had some time? What happened," asked Eins' voice.

Starlight checked and surveyed on his body and June, seeing and feeling that they were perfect in health of mental and physical. He felt his body stronger than before, yet strangely like he received something within his mind and body. He felt his reflexes were faster, swifter, quicker, stronger, mightier yet more powerful than before.

"My Magic... I can feel it..." said Starlight, amazed by the event, "The Shadow Magic... They're in balance of Light and Dark."

"Then... That means..." Hopefully, June said.

Eins' voice chuckled, "Well. What do you know?! Unlike anyone who use it for Evil, you and Hanzo are the right user for it, for good. Well done, _Signore_ (Sir)!"

Starlight nodded his head gently, said, "Good point... I finally know who I'm meant to be... I won't be afraid of Grimmore anymore. Coz I've got something that he doesn't had before..."

June and Eins' ring looked at Starlight's serious yet firm expression. Starlight closed his eyes, imagining yet recalling the images of all of the Mane Six, Ben Mare, Nyx, Spike, Phobos, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, his parents, June, Altair, Ezio Auditore, Al-Mualim and others he knows of.

Starlight smiled, answered: "Family and friends. No matter where we are, we'll have each other's backs."

Eins' voice huffed, "Well, there's something you don't hear everyday..."

Starlight smiled, "I still want to have my adventures, explore and across the land, sea, air and stars. But... I'm not going alone, coz I had someone or ponies I know of... Whenever they're in trouble, Wind Assassins and me, will be there for them. We'll work together and defeat Three Lords of Equestria. I'll make sure that Grimmore feel the wrath of Wind Assassins."

June smiled, hugging Starlight gently, said: "I'll be there for you. And so as the Wind Assassins. Al-Mualim was right about you. You are indeed the one to control the Element of Shadow. But..."

"But?"

"You had to make decision. A decision where you had to choose after your redemption."

"What do you mean? Is this something had to do with my... power and dark-self?"

"Yes. But Al-Mualim will talk with you when we return home. But for now, we need to help our allies, at once!"

"Humph hmm... June's right. Whenever our folks need help, we'll be there to save the day," Eins' voice said proudly.

Starlight nodded his head, said: "Right. Hold on tight with me."

June held tight on Starlight's back, readied to go.

"Shadow Vanisher!" cried Starlight.

Starlight's body glowed and covered by darkness, affecting on June as well. Both molted to the pond-like on the ground.

* * *

On Twilight and her friends, Demon Knights continued attacking and charging at them. The heroes and heroines fought back hard, punching, kicking, fighting through the use of their swords and magic abilities, back at their enemies hard.

Altair and Malik continued throwing their knives at several Demon Knights. Both Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle fired their Unicorn Bursts at their enemies.

"Sword Beam," exclaimed Ben.

"Wind Slice," exclaimed Flash.

Holding his sword, Ben's Master Sword launched powerful golden blasts. Flash's Spear of Wind, swinging his spear hard and swift in creating the transparency blade on its top spear blade before swung at his enemies. Ben's Sword Beam blasted and destroyed most of his enemies, and Flash's Wind Slice slashed and killed his.

More Demon Knights, charging in, and preparing to finish them off.

"We're running out of our throwing knives," exclaimed Malik in concern.

"Then, we shall died in the battlefield, with honor," Humbly, Altair said.

Twilight sighed in upset, "And I thought we could spent some quality time with Starlight. But now... It's over..."

Shining Armor nuzzled on Twilight's head gently, said: "Well, at least we both get some great time together."

Twilight smiled gently.

"Things could have gotten well," said Flash in his disappointment, "But now... We'll be dead."

"At least, we get some great time together. After all, you managed to become the Holder of Element of Wind," joked Ben.

Flash smiled gently. As Demon Knights approached with their arms on weapons, Altair, Malik, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash held theirs, preparing to make their final stands.

Before any of them could do, Demon Knights had froze up like something had made them stop. Twilight and her friends noticed it. They gasped in shock, seeing their enemies' shadows were trapped and pulled by another shadow. They looked up and encountered the familiar characters. Demon Knights' shadows turned to their back, making them turned as well and faced the one who is responsible of their imprisonment.

Starlight narrowed his anger eyes at his enemies, said firmly: "You've made the biggest mistake, pals. Never hurt my family and friends. Shadow Spears!"

The dark and shadowy form of spears appeared on midair, Shadow Spears, he held his head up before thrust himself in front of him. Shadow Spears fired right at the Demon Knights. Piercing and striking on their faces, helmets, bodies and limbs hard, making them screamed and yelled in pain. The enemies fell to the ground, leaving one enemy live: a captain.

Starlight galloped and charged right at his enemy. He jumped high, and lifted his left hoof up, revealing the darker yet purplish demonic Hidden Blade, with the symbol of Shadow, which consist of crimson circle, with four curved spikes on top while bottom is the blade.

"Shadow Hidden Blade!" exclaimed Starlight, piercing his blade at the Demon Knight's Captain to the ground hard. Starlight stood up and looking at his enemy, laid on the ground. He closed his enemy's eyes down and said, "Rest in Peace..."

Starlight stood up, along with June, coming towards her friend. Twilight and Shining Armor galloped towards their younger brother, as they gave him a big hug.

"You did it, Starlight, you did it!" Happily, Twilight said.

Shining Armor chuckled, "Nice work, little bro. You saved our guts."

"No problem," Starlight smiled gently.

Altair and Malik approached to Starlight, making both him and June turned to them. They both bowed to their Assassins' commanders.

Malik bowed, "I hope you can forgive my rudeness and grudge against you, Starlight."

Starlight smiled, helped Malik to stand up. He said, "It's okay. I paid the price for hurting innocents. I won't stop until all of Demon Knights are killed."

"Indeed. I agree with you, brother."

Starlight bowed before Malik. Malik bowed before Starlight.

June sighed, commented: "It's about time you to accept him, stubborn old dog."

Everyone in the temple, laughed together in happiness and joy. Their mission of retrieving the Element of Shadow was the success. Once again, Demon Knights had failed... Or was it...

* * *

Within the secret Dungeon of Canterlot, Demon Knights have been gathered near a strange, large, demonic looking mirror, with lit torches. The mirror swirled for the moment, before evil flames are seen from it's surroundings. The appearance of feared and powerful Demon God among the Equestria appeared on the reflection Grimmore himself.

Rodrigo bowed, spoke humbly, "Lord Grimmore. Our spies and soldiers had failed to retrieve the Element of Shadow. It seems that our former Assassin had succeeded."

Robert nodded his head gently, "His lost Shadow Magic had been restored. But not only that, master, he's different yet stronger than before."

"Tell us, oh Great one," Cesare begged in concern, "What could this mean?"

"Has the plan failed?" asked by black and crimson Unicorn dressed in her reddish dress: Lucrezia Borgia.

Grimmore chuckled lightly, making Demon Knights looked confuse yet concern, explained: "So, he actually managed to retrieve his powers?"

Rodrigo looked concern yet surprise, questioned his master, "My lord. You knew it?"

"Naturally, Grandmaster Borgia. My plan is simple: recreate the innocent boy as my perfect and powerful Assassin that no one and not even Mystic Ponies could defeat him easily, unless one or couple had proven stronger and quicker than he is. I had hope he could achieve it. Proven that Hanzo Hattori's Theory of becoming his Successor was wrong. But... Dark Curse was right. Only one understand the true meaning of 'Shadow'. But nevertheless, I had envisioned of what I know and believe in."

Robert huffed angrily, "Unfortunately, Starlight had proven himself stronger and efficient than we realize. But my lord, he had proven himself stronger than Dark Curse's Assassins. It could mean our disaster."

Cesare nodded his head, agreeing with Robert's concern, said: "Not only that, he could kill us with one swipe."

Rodrigo remained bowing before his master, "So, should we execute him?"

Grimmore scoffed calmly, "Leave him be." His words had made Demon Knights confuse and concern. He continued, "Whether he fights against me or my allies, everything has gone according to my plans. The true bigger picture has been set, including my return. Proceed with the plans, Borgia."

Rodrigo nodded his head gently, said: "As you wish, my lord, both Carlo and Takesteal are almost done with their encryption codes of our final piece: the Forbidden Knowledge, hidden from our reach. Using your Forbidden Staff and Knowledge as one, we shall find the Vault. We shall open it since Hanzo had kept the secrets and hidden powers beneath in that area. It holds an answer that will free your imprisonment."

Grimmore smiled, "Good... I expect no less of disappointment. Do not make mistake as before, Rodrigo, especially that involved the Great Fairy's Temple, which you realized that you had been misinformed to believe that Great Fairy's Powers could freed my imprisonment."

"I will not, my master. By the name and law of Grimmore, we serve and obey. Hail, Demon Knights!" Declared Rodrigo, "May the Demon Father of Understanding guide us."

"May the Demon Father of Understanding guide us," Robert, Cesare and Lucrezia said.

"Soon... The world will fear me," Said Grimmore calmly, "My powers... is limitless. Without Element of Light, nothing can stop me... Pitiful Mystic Avatar..."

Grimmore laughed and chuckled evilly, echoed across the dungeon, knowing his plan will come to fruition.

* * *

Within the Chamber of Nothingness, Smaug or Superior had some chatting and discussion with Dark Curse.

"Tell me, Dark Curse," Calmly, Superior asked, "Why do you wish to test Starlight when he was our side? Do you know that he had betrayed us before the event had begun?"

Dark Curse nodded his head, "Thanks to Tao, without letting Grimmore notice or realize the truth of his plan, the Light of Photograph had slowly awaken Starlight to be aware of the truth and his origin before his mission against Twilight and her friends and betrayal. That is why I had sent Demon Assassin and Assassins Six to toy with him, and of course retrieve what does not belong to him."

Superior nodded his head, "Well done as always. Absorbing Starlight's power to Demon Assassin, since he was the true Equestrian Eliminator and Second Successor of Holder of Element of Shadow, before Grimmore created his own. How amusing..."

"Indeed. Now that his Dark Shadow Power belong to Demon Assassin. Starlight will know the true powers of him."

"Indeed. And tell me, the Vault holds the answer we seek. Will it help us?"

"No, it does not. None is about giving answer but message to the 'twos'. But matters not, let Rodrigo failed. I believe someone is worthy as you once were from Demon Knights Order."

Superior chuckled lightly, "Yes... I should have given my position to the boy before I left the Order and build my true organization. Only one who knows on both sides. Until then, we watch and learn of the event."

Dark Curse smiled, "Indeed..."

The battle continues...

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note:**

Reference and Originally Ideas:

1) Assisted by VISION-KING for how Starlight gain his Element of Shadow, and Grimmore and Demon Knights for plans, though I edited some to make it more efficient and effective as well.

2) Originally, I want Altair to be Flash's older brother. But I decide not to, it would create complication and awkward. So, I made him as distant cousin of Flash than a brother.


	9. Unexpected Rivals

**Chapter 8: Unexpectedness Rivals**

Eight days later...

Altair, Malik, Starlight, June, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash returned to the Wind Assassin's Hideout of Tirorenze since the success of retrieving _Element of Shadow_. They looked around and found the _Hideout_ remained clean and clear as any clean area. They took a break in eating the food and drinking their drinks for a while. Altair and Starlight headed straight to Al-Mualim's office, making report to their mentor.

Al-Mualim smiled, "Well done. Everything has gone well. And so far... we had manage to thwart our enemies' plans."

"Master. I wish to ask you something..." Altair asked in concern.

"Speak, my child."

"During our journey venturing within Temple of Yami Hanzo, we encountered several Demon Knights... But... I can't help but wonder of how they found us in such speed when we had their maps. It is quite strange and suspicious."

"Hmm... Yes, Altair. But what do you think of how they found us with such speed?"

"A traitor. But it is not from Starlight or any of his allies."

"Then, who?"

"I don't know. But I will find him."

Al-Mualim sighed in concern, showing his concern and worry for his student, said: "Very well. I trust your judgment and skills in investigation. But please, be careful. Our enemies are very tricky and cunning to fool us."

"I understand," said Altair. He then moved to aside.

Starlight approached to the front, preparing to speak with his master: "Master. June told me something about... my choice after my redemption. What is it about?"

Al-Mualim sighed, said, "Starlight... Ever since you joined the brotherhood, I had seen so much potential and greatness within you. You have proven well in battles and assassinations. You are much different than other Assassins I had encounter in using the Shadow Instinct. My dear boy, I wish to recruit you."

"Recruit me? As in, one of your Assassins?"

"Yes. But before you accept it, you must think carefully. Altair was in the same situation as you are, and such as... Put his family out of harm's way and focus on the duty. This mean you will have less time with your family... Or never be together again..."

"What? Must I put them aside?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. But as the Assassin, you must put your feelings aside and perform your duty. Having emotion may have been our strength, but it is our weakness; should your family or friends get involved in this battle. Starlight, please be careful of it."

Shock and concern, Starlight was worried about his decision for leaving his family and friends behind when performing his Assassin's duty. Ever since the end of his Equestrian Eliminator's life, he had his true memory back, and his emotions of caring and loving friends and family. He is free to feel. But now... He has to made the decision, in becoming as the Assassin and leave his family and friends.

Starlight sighed, "I... I'll think about it."

Al-Mualim nodded his head, "Take your time. You mustn't force yourself into this, once your redemption is complete."

Starlight nodded his head, bowing to Al-Mualim. He turned and headed out from his mentor's office. He saw June in front of him. She must have been waiting for him, and possibly eavesdropping on him and Al-Mualim conversation.

"I'm sorry," said June in concern.

Starlight sighed, "It's okay. Besides, it's my decision, not yours. I'm... I'm trying to figure it out on how I handle the situation, without making any fusses."

June nodded her head, "I understand. As Al-Mualim had said, take your time. If you really want to be with your family, then I think... we should forget and ignore our feelings."

June turned and was about to leave, but stopped by touching on her shoulder. She turned and found Starlight looked at her with his gentle and caring look.

Starlight shook his head gently, "I will think about it. But I won't forget or ignore our feelings. I'll find a way to get and have some time with my family and friends, and fulfill my duty as well."

June nodded her heads, understanding of what Starlight's planning to do next.

* * *

Twilight spotted Spike and Phobos, mopping on the floor, clean and sparkling.

"Hey, Spike and Phobos," Twilight greeted, making the dragons turned to her, "How's your job?"

Spike smiled, "Good as always. Boy, I'm really getting use to this job. It's one of my hobbies. Doing this job reminds me of home."

Phobos huffed, "If I ever see this job again, I'm gonna puke."

Twilight giggled happily. She nuzzled on Spike's head, and then kissed on his forehead, making him smiled in joy and happy. He smiled. He kissed on Twilight's face, making her blush. He loved Twilight doing that since she is his adopted mother. She turned away from two dragons on cleaning the duty.

At the Uniform or Dressing Chamber, Rarity was busy in sewing and fixing the Wind Assassins' uniforms, yet had some time in chatting and explaining to the Assassins, with the assistance ofher sister, Sweetie Belle. Twilight smiled, approaching to Rarity. She turned and gasped, upon looking at something interest her. The last Wind Assassin took his uniform, and left her.

"Hey, Rarity," Twilight greeted, making Rarity turned to her best friend, "How's your design? They all look good? I, especially like the lavender hooded robe and the neck part with navy and pink; the blue sparkling star on the chest plate; shoulder plates; and boots. It's great and beautiful."

Rarity giggled, "Why, thank you, darling. In fact, this was for you to wear."

"Really?"

"Of course, darling. In fact, I'm working on our friends' uniforms, your brother and sister-in-law as well. And of course, I even made some uniforms for our little fillies and dragons."

Rarity pointed on her left. Twilight turned and saw the six hooded robes which are the same dresses and style as Twilight's Wind Assassins' Uniforms with different colors: orange for Applejack, yellow for Fluttershy, pink for Pinkie Pie, white for Rarity, cyan for Rainbow Dash, and Cherry Pink for Cadance. She then spotted small Wind Assassins' dresses: black for Nyx, red for Apple Bloom, light purple for Sweetie Belle and light orange for Scootaloo. She even saw the bulky dark navy and blue Wind Assassin uniform.

She saw short humanoid Wind Assassin uniforms: one is light purple and green mixed, and another is dark purple and blue mixed. Those two must belonged to Spike and Phobos.

"Wow, Rarity, did you make these?" Twilight asked curiously.

Rarity smiled, "That is right. After all, we are among Wind Assassins. And so, we must show respect to these ponies."

"True. But don't you think that's against the rule of creating the Wind Assassins' uniforms without Al-Mualim's permission?"

"Twilight darling. Don't worry. I already had dealt with it. Al-Mualim accept it and allow me to create the uniforms. And he loved it!"

Twilight had her eyes rolled over, yet smiled in amusement. Nyx and Sweetie Belle dressed in their Wind Assassins' uniforms.

"Hey, mommy! What do you think of my uniform?" Nyx asked, with the sound of her squeal.

"Aren't they nice?" Sweetie Belle asked in amusement, "I'd really love it."

Twilight smiled and giggled happily, "Yes, they are."

"I'm glad you enjoy it because Rarity isn't the only Unicorn who can design the dresses," The feminine voice spoke. Twilight turned and encountered the light pinkish female Unicorn had the black mane straight and tail, and her Cutie Mark is Six Stars and Falcon Symbol. She bowed before Twilight Sparkle, introduced: "Greetings, your majesty. My name is Claudia. I believe you met my brother: Ezio Auditore."

Twilight gasped in surprise, "Ezio is your older brother?" Claudia smiled, and nodded her head. Twilight smiled, "Wow. Amazing. If you are his sister, then that means you fight well."

"_Si_ (Yes). I wish to ask you. Is it true that you are not only Shining Armor's little sister, but also Starlight's older sister."

"_Si, mia Signora_ (Yes, my lady). Please, don't tell me you hate him a lot."

"No, my dear friend. Ever since he came to the brotherhood, I'd never trusted him at first. But after what he had done to help Ezio and me, escaping with some bits for the poor, I believed in him. He indeed has good heart, unlike the report I had heard about him as Equestrian Eliminator."

"Claudia. There's a lot of thing you don't know about my family. And trust me, Starlight is good pony."

"_Bene _(Good)," said Claudia in pleased, "Perhaps we, _sorelle _(sisters) had some chatting to understand about our brothers, especially _Principessa _(Princess) Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled, "_Certo _(Of course). I would like to know more about you, as sister of Ezio Auditore: Claudia."

Twilight and Claudia headed out for some chatting about their family history. Rarity, Nyx and Sweetie Belle looked amused and amazed by Twilight's interest in talking with Claudia Auditore.

* * *

Applejack and Apple Bloom gave the Apple Soups to both Ben and Flash as their last customers. Both drank it slowly and calmly. They smiled and showed their satisfied and enjoy faces.

"Wow, this taste good," Flash commented.

Ben smiled, "As usual, Applejack, your cooking is great."

Applejack smiled, "Aw shucks. It was nothing. In fact, I was hoping to give this new soup to Caramel. The only problem is he's not here."

Apple Bloom smiled gently, "Don't worry, sis. You'll see him. I'm sure Caramel missed your cooking and love touching your body. After all, those two are best couples."

"Apple Bloom," Applejack exclaimed angrily, making her blushed. Her blushing had made Ben, Flash and Apple Bloom chuckled and giggled. "Aw great."

* * *

Starlight and June entered the workshop, where they are about to meet the large brown Pegasus with short brownish soldier short mane and tail, dressed in blacksmith dress, hitting the metal sword hard.

"Bartolomeo," Starlight called out, making the blacksmith turned, "Miss me?"

"AH! _Signore _Starlight," Bartolomeo cried out in joy. He chuckled happily, approaching and hugged Starlight tight. "How do you do, my boy?!"

"Fine. Can you loosen your hugging? It's killing me," said Starlight, struggled to get out from Bartolomeo's hugging. Bartolomeo chuckled happily, let go of his hugging. He gasped, needing more air to breathe. "Thanks. Anyway, I need some help. Ready for making a weapon?"

Bartolomeo chuckled out loud and happily, "Of course, I can! Who do you think I am?! A Housemaid?! My apprentices and I can handle anything you throw at!"

"Who're your apprentices?" June asked curiously. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo came out from the blacksmith workshop. She gasped in surprise, "Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo! You both are Bartolomeo's apprentices?"

"Yup. Turns out that this Assassin used to be brawler, but now he build weapons," Rainbow exclaimed in excitement, "Besides, I could use some practice to build and upgrade them if any of our weapons go wrong."

"You said it," Scootaloo said in agreement, "Building weapons are like building the unicycle. This is gonna be awesome."

Bartolomeo chuckled in amusement, "_Bene _(Good). That's _essenza _(Spirit)! I like your attitude, _Signoras _(ladies)!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled, turning to Starlight, asked: "So, what can I get for you?"

Starlight smiled, taking out his Wind Assassin's Sword and the small fragment of shadow stone, placing them in front of her, "I need you to upgrade my weapon. I want to make Wind Sword into more Shadow Assassin Sword. I took the Shadow Stone from the Temple of Yami Hanzo."

"No sweating. Besides, I've got some weapons to upgrade and built with: My Magical Nun-chucks, Applejack's Lasso, Rarity's Eternal Style, Fluttershy's Rosin Pin Shield, Pinkie's Party Canon, Twilight's Starblade, Ben's Master Sword, Flash's Spear of Wind, and now yours."

Scootaloo smiled, "This is gonna be fun."

"Fun?!" Bartolomeo asked in shock, making both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo yelped in concern. He turned and glared at the girls, "Why do you think it is? A party?! Get back in and start making and upgrading weapons, _si facinorosi senza valore_ (You, worthless troublemakers)!"

"Yes sir!" Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo exclaimed in concern and fear.

Two Daredevil Pegasi quickly took Starlight's Sword and Shadow Stone, and headed inside, making Starlight, Bartolomeo and June chuckled and giggled happily. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo sure had their ways of having fun, and getting them into a bit of trouble.

* * *

Shining Armor entered the Hospital Wing. He visited Princess Cadance, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who were busy in healing the injured and wounded Wind Assassins. Entering the room, Princess Cadance turned and smiled at her husband, both gave the hug together.

"Good to see you drop by, Shining," said Princess Cadance.

"Always the pleasure," said Shining Armor, kissing on his wife's lips, "So, how's everything here?"

"Slow and steady," Fluttershy answered, putting the liquid medicine on the Wind Assassin's injured forearm. "But most important of all, they all are in good condition."

"Don't forget their smiles!" Pinkie Pie added up, making the funny face with the fake glasses and mustache in front of teenage Wind Assassins and children. They laughed together. "At least, they are in good mood."

Shining Armor smiled, "Wow. I think you're getting use to this kind of job."

Princess Cadance giggled, "Why thank you, Shining Armor. Besides, being Princess is the least of my duty. By the way, I have something to give you," She said. Passing couple of small bottles to Shining Armor's bags, she smiled, "You might need it when you get injuries."

"Of course, thanks," Shining Armor smiled, "You know... I've got something to tell you. My bro finally got somepony special."

Princess Cadance gasped, "Really?! Oh my goodness! Good for you, Twilight and Starlight! That was great and lovely of you all."

* * *

Within Al-Mualim's office, he, Altair and Ezio had been gathered, along with their ally, Leonardo Da Vinci. The artist explained his report and news to the Wind Assassins. Al-Mualim nodded his head gently, understanding of what Leonardo had said.

"I see..." said Al-Mualim, "So our friends: Fancypants, Fleur Dis Lee, Trenderhoof and Captain Cranky Roller had come with two Demon Knights: Takesteal and Carlo. Were they aware of those troublemakers?"

Leonardo nodded his head, "Yes, Al-Mualim. Yet unfortunately, Fancypants told me that Takesteal and Carlo had doubled their protection, with their trusted Demon Knights. Meaning the Royal Guards will not be there to help Fancypants and Fleur Dis Lee."

"Leonardo, how do we know which is not the Royal Guard? The last thing I want is to frame Princess Celestia's trusted celebrities and military officers for this mess," Ezio asked in concern.

Altair nodded his head, agreeing with Ezio's, said: "He is right. We need to be cautious of the situation."

Leonardo smiled, nodded his head, "Do not worry. These Demon Knights Takesteal and Carlo recruited wore black armor, with their western knights' helmets. You will be fine in attacking your enemy, but how you approach your target would be the problem."

"So how do you propose we do?" Altair asked.

Leonardo smiled, "Lucky for you, my friends. Tomorrow night is the Carnevale. And it means that citizens of Tirorenze will be wearing the masks. It would be great opportunity for you and assassins to kill our enemies for good."

"Not only that, we must get the information from them first. I feared that taking Element of Shadow is their minor setback. There must be something else then that," Al-Mualim said in concern, turning to both Ezio and Altair, "Can I entrust the mission with you?"

"Yes," Ezio and Altair said and nodded their heads firmly.

* * *

On the next day's afternoon...

Altair wore the white tiger mask-like, Ezio wore the golden without a mouth mask, gathered Claudia, Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos, Ben, Flash, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Starlight and June at the Squero di San Trovaso. Squero di San Trovaso is one of Tirorenze's District, and also the famous square for the Carnevale. And its location was perfect to celebrate their beauty and fun celebration.

The heroes and their allied friends: Wind Assassins, were waiting for the arrival of Fancypants, Fleur Dis Lee, Trenderhoof and Captain Cranky Roller for the discussion. And thus, Leonardo led their allied celebrities and officer had arrived.

"Mr. Fancypants, Lady Fleur, Trend," Rarity greeted her fellow celebrities, "It's an honor to see you here."

"I'd say, my dear friends. I'm glad to be here," Humbly, Fancypants said.

Altair nodded his head, starting his discussion, "Mr. Fancypants, thank you for coming. I need your help to get us to Canterlot's Palace to finish our job."

Fancypants nodded his head, answering, "Certainly. I know you, Assassins, prefer to kill head on, but he had heard the reports of how you killed his collaborators. His Demon Knights had been doubled in defending their leaders now from every side and part of the town."

"In other words, they're both scared of you," Trenderhoof explained, "If you attack them now at Canterlot Castle, you will have less chance in wining."

"So, is there any way to lure them out and avoid having 'double guards'?" Ben asked.

"There is one way, Ben," said Flash, "One of Royal Guard's rules: Lure your enemy out by using his favorite or advantage against him."

Captain Cranky nodded his head, agreeing with Flash's words: "Precisely."

"What else be better than going to Carnevale at Tirorenze? After all, it was Takesteal's favorite celebration," said Fleur, with her sly smile.

Leonardo nodded his head, "This would be the perfect opportunity to kill them, as well as getting the information of what they know."

"_Si _(Yes)," Ezio agreed, "And I had a plan of what we can do. Not only we must kill Demon Knights' leaders, but also to deal its troops. However, these Demon Knights know who we are and what we look like. To avoid such things, you need the masks. We need them to be distracted. Okay, here's how the plan works..."

* * *

In the evening, Wind Assassins had prepared themselves for the evening's Carnevale. Applejack and Apple Bloom stationed themselves as the Apple Vendor. Rarity and Sweetie Belle acted as the Mask and Dresses Vendor. Pinkie Pie acted as the Jester to have fun with the customers. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo acted as the Sports and Game Vendor. Fluttershy and Princess Cadance acted as the Doctors for the injuries and wounded. Leonardo actced as the painter seller. Nyx, Spike and Phobos acted as the janitors for cleaning the mess up or giving the foods to customers as the servants. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle acted as the managers of the Carnevale. Ezio, Altair, Ben, Flash, June and Starlight, prepared themselves as the customers, in assassinating their targets. Their preparation were prepared.

Twilight smiled, looking at the sights of Squero di San Trovaso, saying: "It looks like we're prepared for the upcoming event."

Shining Armor smiled, "Yeah. This is just like our old times."

"Yeah. Build and getting the Equestria Game ready for our fans and audience to enjoy the game."

"Yeah. You know, Twiley, I'm glad that I found the right time in spending some time with you, even though this is saving the world from Grimmore's Demon Knights."

Twilight giggled, "I know, BBBFF. And thank you, too." She and her older brother hugged together for the moment, before they departed. Twilight gave the kiss on her brother's forehead, making him blush, as well as hers. She realized the mistake she made. She quickly apologized, "Sorry."

Shining Armor chuckled, he then gave the small kiss on Twilight's forehead, commented: "I don't mind it. Besides, you did gave me a kiss once when you were a filly. I would get another one before I kiss my wife."

"Don't push yourself, Prince Charming," Twilight giggled, "By the way, Shiny, have you seen Ben, Nyx, Spike and Flash, and not to mention, Starlight?"

"No. Sorry," Shining Armor answered.

"Perhaps, _Principessa _would like to have accompany with me," said the familiar voice, making the Sparkle siblings turned. Claudia smiled, "You're not the only one who is looking for your brother. I'm looking for mine and Altair as well. The Carnevale is almost ready for our targets and collaborators."

Twilight smiled, "Thanks, Claudia. I could use some company." Turned to her older brother, Twilight said: "I'll find Starlight before the Carnevale started."

Shining Armor smiled, nodding his head. Both Twilight and Claudia headed off, seeking their brothers and friends.

"And don't forget to wear the masks. To avoid letting our 'friends' know us." Shining Armor reminded his sister.

* * *

On the other sides before San Trovaso, a long bridge between the square and the main city of Tirorenze, Ezio gave Ben, Flash, Nyx, Spike, Starlight and June about his tale and journey of how he became the Assassin while Altair looked around in front of him, wondering of how his mission goes, as well as his family.

"After so many Demon Knights of Borgia and Constantinople I had killed..." said Ezio, in his story. He sighed, "I learn very important lesson. A lesson had prevented me from doing something stupid yet becoming wiser. Revenge won't bring anyone I know of back to live, especially Cristina and Caterina. And of course, I formulate the plan than charging in. And that's what separate us from Demon Knights. We have freedom to choose - path to choose - and our emotions to feel. Without such, they are nothing but puppets. So I want you to be wiser and thinkable too. And know this: 'Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted'."

Ben sighed in upset, hearing of what Ezio had said, "It must be very hard for you to lose your father and brothers to Rodrigo Borgia. I'd never thought that my mother's most trusted advisor turned out to be a big fat liar pony."

Flash nodded his head, "And you know who I hate the most?" Turning to Flash, waiting for his answer of whom he hates the most. He answered, "His son: Cesare."

Ben groaned, "Aw man... I really hate him a lot. He's way worse than Blueblood. If I ever see that face of his, I'm gonna give him a big punch."

Nyx turned to Ezio, wanting to know more of his story, asked: "But what about Sofia? I mean you met her when you journeyed to the Constantinople, providing you more wisdom and assistance to Constantinople Assassins, you must have like her. Not to mention, you must have a good daughter."

Ezio chuckled lightly, "I definitely do, little one." He paused, giving the concern look, before sighed, "But I can't risk her to be involved on my duty. She did learn my true occupation. But, I left her home at Trottingham. I was told that its leader Brave Heart protect his ponies well, and even kill anyone who tried to harm his city."

"But you miss her?"

"_Si _(Yes). Very much. But unless Demon Knights are gone, Sofia won't be safe from harm."

Spike sighed, "Don't you think that is enough of hiding secrets? I mean you love her, don't you?"

Ezio sighed, "More than you can imagine. I'm much like Altair, missed our loved ones and family so much..."

"Speaking of love," said Flash, noticing something, "Where's Altair?"

Everyone on the bridge, looked around in finding their missing friend: Altair. But instead, they turned and found Altair stood on center of the bridge, looking at something. They approached, wondering of what is he looking at. They saw the group of familiar ponies.

"Is that..." Flash asked in concern yet surprise.

"Altair's family: Maria, Darim, Sef, Umar and Cassim," Ben answered.

Starlight turned to Flash and Ben, asked: "You know them?" Ben and Flash nodded their heads. He smiled, "I've been trying to tell Altair to visit them but... he keep insisted that he is forbidden himself from going and visit because of the danger he put for them."

"But... That's not fair..." said Nyx, in upset, "They're his family. He shouldn't held back too long. He should go there and see them. If he doesn't, they would feel... lonely... especially his sons..."

Nyx felt that before. She would have been lost if it were her parents and family since the journey to End of Equestria. Knowing what Nyx had said is true, Ezio smiled, deciding to get Altair to reunite with his family.

"Altair..." said Ezio, patting of Altair's back. Altair turned to Ezio. He continued, "I think it's time to reunite with your family. They need you. Father needs his son. Younger brother needs his older brother. Sons need their father. And wife needs her husband. So go... Be with them..."

Altair looked surprise, hearing of what Ezio had said, turning to his pupils and friends, who nodded their heads. Altair could not but smile, knowing that it is okay to see his family again, after so long he had left them at Canterlot for safety. He smiled proudly, heading off to meet them.

At another square, Umar took his grandson, Darim across the game store, hoping to find a suitable one for him, and such as hitting the ball at target. Cassim held the foal, Sef on his saddle baby-bag, watching his nephew playing the game. Maria smiled gently, watching her family having fun, especially involving her husband.

Maria sighed, looking down, thinking and wondering of what had become of her husband and how was his doing. A hoof has placed in front of her. She gasped. She looked up, and encountered the white tiger's mask behind the white hood.

"May I have the dance," The stranger asked.

Maria sighed, before she gave the smile: "Yes... I could use... some practicing."

Mysterious stranger held Maria stood up, heading to the middle. He made his first two steps to the front, she moved back in two. She then made two to the front, he made backwards. Both continued the routine of stepping forward and backward for three times. He grabbed her hoof, and stood up like humans. He spun her around, yet over his shoulder. He stretched his distance away from her. Maria spun herself back to the Mysterious Stranger. Both him and her made the dancing routine for another three times.

Mysterious Stranger and Maria looked at each other's eyes. He made his first move; kissing on her lips gently and passionately. Feeling his kiss, making her surprise and shock like she felt it before yet she couldn't careless. She closed her eyes before kissing on the mysterious stranger. Maria lowered the Mysterious Stranger's hood down, wanting to see his face. She opened her eyes. She gasped, knowing and recognizing his gentle brown mane.

"Altair," Maria spoke.

Mysterious Stranger or Altair, removed his mask, looking at her eyes. Upon looking at his eyes and face, Maria gasped. Altair spoke: "Maria..."

Maria is speechless... She and Altair hadn't speak since the birth of Sef.

"Maria," Altair sighed in upset, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for abandoning you, my father, my brother and our sons here. I didn't mean to... But it was the only way... To keep you and them safe from harm. I hope that you would -!"

Maria jumped and kissed on Altair's lips again, making him both shock yet surprise. He smiled, continued kissing on her lips gently and passionately. Umar, Cassim, Darim and Sef returned to Maria, for having fun and discussion. Upon returning, they gasped in surprise, knowing who the stallion is. Both Maria and Altair stopped their kissing and looking at each other.

"Altair..." Maria spoke gently, "I missed you so much..."

Altair hugged her gently, "I miss my father and brother... I miss my sons... And I miss you the most... How I wish that... we could be together again... Something that won't involved the Assassins..."

"It doesn't matter... We are together again..." She said gently, showing her husband turned to his family, "They missed you so much."

Altair approached to his son, Darim. Darim sobbed in not despair but joy, jumped up and hugged his father tightly. The father hugged his son back. Altair looked to his father, his brother and his youngest son, who shown their smiles together.

"Welcome home, dad..." Darim said calmly.

Altair nodded his head, smiling at his family, "Let us spend together as one again."

And so the family reunion begins...

Few hours before the night, Altair spend his quality time with his family. He and Maria had the dance. He helped his son, Darim, playing in hitting the target. He and his father, Umar, and his younger brother, Cassim, had some chats. Things had become better and great for Altair. He and his family sat together on the soft cushion. Nothing could have ruin his moment.

June came to the front, bowed before her mentor, "Altair... It is time."

Altair's family looked shock and upset, yet they know he must go for their sake, as well as the Equestria. Altair sighed, standing up and faced at his family.

"I'm sorry," Altair apologized, "But... I'm glad I spent some quality time with you. I promise you... I will return to you..."

Maria smiled, hugging Altair, said: "I know you will... Now go... the Assassins need you now..."

Altair nodded his head, before turning and heading out, with June, for the assassination mission.

* * *

Twilight and Claudia continued their journey and searching on Ben, Flash, Starlight, Nyx, Spike, Ezio and Altair, passing many of ponies, who were both talking and chatting among the crowds. Before any of them could do, Twilight's hoof grabbed by someone.

Twilight groaned angrily, turning to someone. She meets the tan brown Unicorn with blond gentle mane, and short tail, his Cutie Mark is broken love shaped, wore the gray vest and hat, gave the creepy yet sincere smile to her. Twilight looked sick, looking at the stranger, reminding her so much of her past enemies: Boris, King Sombra and Vieri, who had great interest and lust over the most beautiful unicorn: she is one. WHY NOW?!

"_Bounasera, Mia Signora_ (Good evening, my lady)," The stranger said sincerely, making Twilight annoy, "My name is Ducci. What a lovely Alicorn like you be doing in this night?"

Twilight sighed in annoyance, yet said gently, "Looking for my brother, if you don't mind?"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! You'll look for him soon. As you can see, you and I are meant to be together."

"Look, sir. I've heard thousand times about being 'connected' or 'meant to be together'. I'll be gentle once. I already had someone to love. So if I were you, I say leave now before they get pretty angry."

Twilight was about to move on. Her hoof been dragged and pulled by Ducci. Ducci kissed on Twilight's lip hard, sincerely and passionately. His kissing have make Twilight struggle and annoy to hate him, and wanting to punch him.

"Twiley," The familiar voice spoke, making Ducci and Twilight stopping their kiss. They turned and encounter Ben, approaching to them. "Hey, back off of my girlfriend!"

Ducci scoffed, "So, what? You would probably abandon her like any stallions. So, back off. She's mine." Ducci's insulting had made Ben angry. Ben punched on Ducci's muzzle hard. "What the hell?! _Bene _(Okay)! I'll teach you some lesson!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The familiar firm voice spoke, "I suggest you apologize and leave..."

Ducci turned, as he was about to argue but instead found someone or two have made him to yelp and scream in fear and concern. He sees Ezio, Altair, Claudia, Flash, Spike, Nyx, Starlight and June. Ezio and Claudia glared at him.

"Ezio! Claudia!" Ducci exclaimed in fear, making Twilight, Ben, Nyx, Spike and Flash confuse. "What are you doing here?! Please, this is not what you're thinking?"

Ezio was about to move, but Claudia wave him to stay put. She approached to Ducci, who looked worry and scared.

"Ducci... Do you wish to know what was I thinking about you?" Claudia asked.

Ducci shook his head. Claudia gave him her devilish smile. Before anything could happen, she gave the hard punch on Ducci's face, making him to fall off from the bridge, into the water. Everyone awed at Claudia's punching.

Ezio chuckled, "My sister saves my energy for assassination. Well done, sister."

Claudia smiled, "I aimed to please, especially my brother." Her words had made Ezio smile.

Nyx approached Ezio, asking him: "Who was that?! And how dare he kiss my mommy?!"

Claudia had her eyes rolled over, explained: "That was my fiance." Everyone but Wind Assassins gasped. "But I found out that Ducci is nothing but a slim dog. He married six mares."

"Unbelievable!" Spike exclaimed.

Ben groaned angrily, "Just what we need: another Boris."

Altair shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We have the mission to perform. Let us go now."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Returning to the Squero di San Travos, Wind Assassins had positioned themselves in preparing to gather the information and assassinate both Takesteal and Carlo the Tricky. The ship had arrived at the exactly nighttime. Fancypants, Fleur Dis Lea, Trenderhoof and Captain Cranky Roller remained on the ship, along with unwanted friends: Takesteal and Carlo the Tricky. Takesteal make the announcement to the citizens of Tirorenze, while making Fancypants, Fleur and Trenderhoof annoyed, as well as Cranky Roller.

Though things didn't go as the heroes had plan, but they hadn't gave up yet. Rarity and Sweetie Belle had managed to draw more of Demon Knights away from the ship to have dresses or uniforms for them to try. Applejack and Apple Bloom gave some apple foods to them. Rainbow and Scootaloo attract them to have fun on their games. Pinkie Pie made funny stuffs in front of them. Fluttershy and Princess Cadance treated and tended the wounds of Demon Knights. Spike, Nyx and Phobos swept the dust out from the floors, making them to move away from the same position. Claudia and her mares distracted many Demon Knights to have their private affairs and dance.

Leonardo, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle smiled, knowing their plans had proven well so far. Altair, Starlight and June hidden themselves on west bushes while Ezio, Flash and Ben hid on east. They both held their Hidden Guns, readied to fire. Altair's group aimed at Takesteal while Ezio's aimed on Carlo.

Everything could have gone well, with the sudden feeling from both Flash and Starlight, turning their attention to the center. They both spotted two white hooded Wind Assassins charging and killing most of Demon Knights, before heading straight to the ship. Both jumped up high while activating their Hidden Blades. They thrust blades on both Takesteal's and Carlo's necks hard, fell to the ground.

Citizens of Tirorenze gasped in shock and fear, as well as the heroes and heroines. This was not part of the plan.

"We are done here," said the First Rogue Assassin, "Proceed with Second Phase."

Second Rogue Assassin nodded his head, turned to Fancypants, Fleur and Trenderhoof, giving them a smirk. The celebrities yelped in fear, quickly turned and headed to the small boat, with Captain Cranky Roller guarding their rear.

The First Rogue Assassin jumped to the front of him, making everyone screamed and ran away from him. He then ran to the straight.

Altair turned to Ezio, giving the order: "Ezio, take Ben and Flash, and capture that rogue! I want some answer now!"

"Understood," Ezio exclaimed.

Ezio, Ben and Flash came out of from their east bushes. They headed off and chasing on the First Rogue Assassin. Spike, Nyx, Phobos, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other, knowing what they can do. They nodded their heads, before heading and following Ezio's group.

Altair, Starlight and June came out from their west bushes. Mane Six, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance came to the front, preparing to assist their allies, in against their rogue Assassins.

Fancypants, Fleur, Trenderhoof and Captain Cranky Roller came to Leonardo Da Vinci's side for covers and avoided being hit by the attack.

Altair stepped to the front, demanded: "Who are you?! How dare you interfere our mission?!"

The Rogue Assassin smirk, taking off his white uniform, revealing the dark familiar character. Everyone gasped in fear and concern.

"Demon Assassin," Starlight exclaimed in shock and anger, "What are you doing here?!"

"Finish the traitor off for good," Demon Assassin answered.

"Wait... what do you mean 'traitor'?" Altair asked, "Takesteal and Carlo had been loyal to your masters for long, but they'd never betray them."

Demon Assassin huffed, "Is that so? You're making a mistake. Takesteal and Carlo had no interest of helping freeing Grimmore. They planned to get the powers for themselves."

"Power," Twilight asked in concern, "What power?"

"Forbidden Knowledge," Demon Assassin answered calmly.

"Forbidden Knowledge?!" Everyone asked in shock yet concern.

Altair gasped in concern, realizing the truth, said: "So, it makes sense now... Demon Knights had set the small objectives for not only funding and recruiting, but also used it for searching and finding the most powerful item has ever created by Grimmore himself."

"Oh my goodness," said Fluttershy in fear and concern.

"Okay, that sounds bad," Rainbow commented.

Twilight nodded her head in concern, "Its worst. Forbidden Knowledge is the most powerful yet dangerous knowledge give to us to know from past and future, life and death, and even of what we need. But worst of all, it controlled and manipulated the minds of ponies and any creatures. Whoever used it, can control the world or even universe itself."

"Just great," Applejack groaned angrily, "So, now we've got problem to deal with."

"Not to mention that our enemy may have learn its location," said Rarity, in concern.

Demon Assassin smirked evilly, "That is true. Our Takesteal and Carlo had fulfilled their duty in finding their location. But as Dark Mystic Pony, I have come to finish you, Starlight. Time to see whether or not that you are the one who beat me in quick swift."

Starlight smirked, "You bet I will. I beaten you for few times. I can do -!"

Starlight got froze up like something had controlled him. He found his shadows trapped and grabbed by another shadow. Everyone gasped. Before Twilight, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Mane Five could do anything, the shadowy wall emerged from the ground and blocked their way.

"STARLIGHT!" Twilight and Shining Armor exclaimed in concern and fear.

Demon Assassin smirked evilly, "Now... Let's get down to business..."

Demon Assassin threw and stretched his arm, targeting and striking at Starlight's face hard. He then jumped off from the ship. He stretched his arms out, punching right on both Altair and June. Both of them quickly ducked down. They quickly activated their Hidden Blades, charging at Demon Assassin. He dodged and heading backwards for few times when his enemies swung their blades on head, body and limbs. Demon Assassin dodged down from Altair's striking top, then jump over June's kicking on the bottom. He then launched his attacks on both his enemies' heads hard. Altair and June continued their swinging swords against Demon Assassin, who kept dodging the attacks and striking against their blades, with his Demon Gauntlets.

Starlight slowly got up from his knockout. He spotted both of his friends got knocked out. He groaned angrily, taking his Shadow Assassin Sword, preparing to attack his enemy. Demon Assassin smirked, creating his own Shadow Demonic Sword.

Both Starlight and Demon Assassin charged and headed straight to the middle, striking and clashing their swords against each other while dodging from the attacks. Both Starlight and Demon Assassin used their Shadow Assaults against each other for few times while they charged and fought against each other, with their own swords to fight.

Altair and June slowly got up, while leaving Mane Six, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, breaking hard through and against the Shadow Wall.

Starlight swung his sword on top of Demon Assassin's head, which was blocked by his demonic sword. He quickly kicked his leg right on Demon Assassin's chest hard. The Dark Mystic Pony got himself pushed back. He shook his head, and charged at Starlight, swinging his sword against Starlight's Shadow Assassin Sword for several times. Twilight's younger brother fought hard against Demon Assassin's sword.

For the moment had passed, neither Demon Assassin or Starlight had gained the upper hoof. Starlight took his Shadow Magical Gun out while Demon Assassin created his own Shadow Demonic Gun. Both aiming at their sighted targets. With triggers pulled, the shadowy bullets launched out, and aiming straight and right at each other.

With two bullets collapsed and clashed, they exploded! Humongous! Everyone gasped, quickly covered themselves from the explosion. The Shadow Wall Demon Assassin placed fall and crumble into pieces.

Everyone turn their attention to Starlight and Demon Assassin, who remained still and standing. Starlight panted and gasped in tiredness and exhausted. Demon Assassin touched his face, with his hoof. He spotted the small blood on his.

Demon Assassin smirked, "Not bad... You still got it... Pity that you have not reach same level as mine..."

"What," Starlight asked in shock, "What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"Your master... think he actually perfect the true Equestrian Eliminator? There is only one who exist in this time of around. That would be me!"

"You! But how?! But when I fought against you, you didn't show anything hard?!"

"We're toying you. Toying you until you gain overconfident and make fool of yourself, giving me the chance to absorb of what Grimmore had stolen. And thus, I did. You are nothing but rookie."

Starlight looked shock and scared, realizing that he's been fooled from the very beginning since he attacked Dark Mystic Palace to get information of what Dark Curse, and only to find nothing.

Demon Assassin smirked evilly, "But don't worry, Starlight. Until you restore some of your strength, your true strength, I will spare you and wait for your arrival. But I will give you a hint of where Forbidden Knowledge is. It's at Tenochtitlan Basin."

Starlight narrowed his eyes at Demon Assassin, making a demand, "What are you up to? Why give me the information?"

Demon Assassin smirked, "That what make things interesting, yet mystery for you to solve. I hope you and your family had safe... journey..."

Demon Assassin chuckled lightly, disappearing through the black smoke. Altair and June approached to Starlight, with Mane Six, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance headed to him.

Twilight approached to Starlight, gently patted on her shoulder, asking: "Are you okay?"

Starlight who hadn't shown his anger and hatred, rather his concern and worry, asked, "What exactly are you up to, Demon Assassin?"

* * *

Ben, Flash and Ezio charged and followed the mysterious rogue assassin, crossing through the empty streets of Tirorenze. He continued running away, as fast as he can, heading straight to the Palace of Tirorenze. He stopped in front of the palace.

Ben, Flash and Ezio stopped in front of their target. Ben and Flash headed straight to the front. Ezio was about to move, heard something. He turned and spotted Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos, who quickly hide from him to the pillars.

"_Merda _(Crap)," Ezio exclaimed, quickly heading back to his little friends, "What are you all doing here?!"

"We want to help," Nyx explained, "I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Before Ezio could speak anything, he, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Flash heard the cranking noise like closing the door, turning to the front. The door slammed and closed tightly. They quickly approached to the door, hoping to open it. They open hard, instead locked up!

Nyx gasped, "No! Me and my big mouth!"

Ezio sighed in concern, "Don't blame yourself, _piccoli _(little ones). Let's hope your father and Flash be fine."

Ben and Flash, noticed the door closed, realizing it's the trap. They turned to the front, preparing to face the rogue assassin. He lowered his hood down, revealing the familiar character they had hope not to see again.

"Shadow Dragon," Ben and Flash exclaimed.

"Nice to see you here, my old friends..." Shadow Dragon said calmly, "Just where I want you to. So now... we can settle this for good."

"What do you mean?" Ben demanded.

Shadow Dragon smirked, called out: "WarKnight Destroyer! Come forth!"

The black smoke emerged out, revealing the black demonic humanoid Knight with cape, his armor is white skull with golden visor, he had his demonic mask and helmet, his both hands had the demonic gauntlets, his left shoulder had the giant axe-like, he held the twin crimson lance stand, and had the demonic wings behind him. Ben and Flash gulped in concern and scared.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Say hello to my companion: WarKnight." He continued, "Given by my master, as the gift of darkness. He is very rare creature to find and build. I was told that you had three fairies with you as guidance and allies. I would like to see and test it."

Ben smirked, "Be my guess. Ciele, the Spirit of Courage! Leaf, the Spirit of Power! Neri, Spirit of Wisdom! I summon you!"

Pop! The familiar fairies appeared in the whitish smoke: Ciele, Leaf and Neri. Upon coming out from their hiding, they look up. They gasped and yelped in fear, making them to hug each other tight and shivered their spines. They had to face the giant KNIGHT?!

WarKnight huffed, not impressed of what he saw, commented: "These are the warriors that Ben possessed? I was expecting something challenging, not some pretender."

"Hey! Who you're calling pretender?!" Ciele argued angrily.

"Yeah! You're messing with Three fairies of Courage, Wisdom and Power," Leaf exclaimed.

"We'll show you how wrong you can be!" Neri cried.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, fairies," Flash cheered.

Ben smirked, "Shall we get started?!"

"Be my guess," Shadow Dragon chuckled light, making Ben, Flash and three fairies confuse, "WarKnight, Defuse! MetaKnight! KillerAxe! Duskstrike! Black Vulture!"

WarKnight Destroyer glowed in darkness into four parts or creatures: MetaKnight the metal black and silver version of mini knight with cape and had crimson twin lance, KillerAxe the axe body-like with the knight's head and four legged axes, Duskstrike the black demonic armored humanoid with its big crimson eye and demonic shoulder plates with each eye wore demonic dragon's heads as his helmet and gauntlets, and Black Vulture the humanoid skeleton vulture with demonic wings. They gave Ben and others a big shock and surprise.

Flash gulped, "Okay, that is not what we expected."

Ben nodded his head, in concern, "His companion was actually a fusion form of four?! They can formed into one for that long?!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "You will be surprise of what I can do. MetaKnight, Duskstrike, Xros Fusion! Black Vulture, KillerAxe, Xros Fusion!"

MetaKnight and Duskstrike glowed in darkness, before entering Shadow Dragon's body, changing into Duskstrike's demonic armor and gauntlets, and MetaKnight's helmet and cape and his twin lance in one pole and his Dark Master Sword: Shadow Dragon Black Knight Mode. Black Vulture and KillerAxe combined into armored version of Black Vulture, holding the giant axe: Black Vulture Mighty Axe Mode.

Knowing that Shadow Dragon can be powerful and strong, Ben called both Neri and Cieli, to fused together within him, glowing blue and red, holding both Master Sword and Razor Sword: Ben Hero Mode. Leaf entered Flash's body, glowing in gold and green mixed. He quickly held his Spear of Wind. He is Flash Power Mode.

Shadow Dragon and his companion, Black Vulture, charged right at both Ben and Flash. Black Vulture chased and flew right after Flash to the air, leaving both Shadow Dragon and Ben to fight on the ground.

Ben and Shadow Dragon fought. Shadow Dragon swung his Dark Master Sword on the hero's below, making him to jump up and avoid being attacked. Ben slammed his sword on Shadow Dragon's top, blocked by his lance, swinging the young hero aside. Ben slammed on the ground hard. Shadow Dragon thrust both his Dark Master Sword and lance at Ben, making him quickly to roll over and over, avoiding him being strike and pierced.

Ben stood up, swinging his sword before combining two to cross together, cried out: "Courage Wisdom Storm Blast!"

Unleashing his laser beams of crimson and navy at Shadow Dragon, who quickly blocked the attack with his Dark Master Sword, absorbing the attack. It changed into darkness. Shadow Dragon aimed his lance at his target.

"Crimson Dark Blast," Shadow Dragon cried, creating the powerful black blasts at Ben.

Ben quickly blocked the attack, with the use of his Razor Sword, slamming its blade to the ground hard, sending the powerful blast to its below. Both Ben and Shadow Dragon glared at each other, before charging in, and striking their blades at each other hard and quick.

Flash and Black Vulture Mighty Axe Mode, flew around, and striking their weapons against each other hard and quick.

Black Vulture swung his axe on Flash's head and body, making the young Royal Guard to flew back and away from it. Flash quickly swung his Spear of Wind on the Black Vulture's head, and the his body, but blocked by Black Vulture's axes hard. Both Flash and Black Vulture continued swinging their swords against each other hard and quick.

Black Vulture threw his axes right at Flash, making him yelp in concern and held his Spear of Wind tight. Flash swung his spear hard in front of him, and his left hoof creating the air sphere-form.

Flash cried, "Tornado Fist! Tornado Raid!"

Flash threw his Tornado Fist at Black Vulture's throwing axes, and then created the powerful force of Tornado Raid from his Spear of Wind at Black Vulture. It blocked the attack very hard, with its bare wings. For the moment later, Black Vulture swung his wings against the attacks off. It roared angrily, preparing to strike and charging at Flash. Flash and Black Vulture swung their weapons against each other hard.

Ben and Flash continued swinging their weapons against Shadow Dragon and Black Vulture hard and quick.

For the moment later, Shadow Dragon and Black Vulture halted from attacking and landed on the ground hard. Ben and Flash armed themselves in front of them.

"Defuse! Xros Fusion to WarKnight!" Shadow Dragon ordered.

MetaKnight and Duskstrike came out from Shadow Dragon. Black Vulture and KillerAxe separated from each other. Four creatures glowed in darkness before becoming the black light and interact together into one: WarKnight Destroyer.

Ben and Flash gulped in concern.

"Ben," said Flash, in concern, "Do you had the feeling this is actually the beginning of our end."

Ben gulped, "I thought of it too."

"Prepare to meet your end. Darkness Oblivion!" WarKnigth exclaimed.

WarKnight aimed his lance in front of him, aiming at Ben and Flash. It created the black sphere, before it became big, bigger and bigger. WarKnight swung his lance, and blasted it right at Ben and Flash, launching the large and long powerful black blast.

Ben and Flash screamed in fear.

No time to get his Hylian Shield. Ciele, Leaf and Neri came out from both Ben and Flash, creating the big golden triangle in front of them, a shield-like. WarKnight's blast hit on the shield hard, trying to pierce through the shield hard. It is about to create the explosion.

**_BOMB!_**

Ezio, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos gasped in concern and fear.

On Ben and Flash's sides, they gasped and panted in tiredness and exhausted, and so as Ciele, Leaf and Neri, using too much of their powers to prevent being hit and killed. WarKnight approached to his enemies, making them to gulp in concern.

"Time to finish you," WarKnight said cruelly.

"Halt," Shadow Dragon ordered, making WarKnight stop from attacking, "We had completed of what we need to do. It is over."

Ben looked confuse and shock, asked: "What's the catch, Shadow Dragon?"

Shadow Dragon smirked evilly, "I'm sure, you will find out soon, my friend. After all, what attacks you receive is mere minor. The true attack will come soon."

"That's '_terrific_'," Flash commented angrily.

"But don't worry, I will give some chance to restore and increase your strength and power before we fight again," said Shadow Dragon, "I'll be waiting, Ben if you can survive the next assault."

Ben narrowed his suspicious eyes at Shadow Dragon, "What assault?!"

"You'll find out soon... But you need to get what you require to prevent Demon Knights from succeeding their mission."

"Why are you helping us, unless you had some plan?"

"I don't. Besides, I'd prefer to see how you handle the situation and especially when you are dealing with the traitor within."

"Who?!"

"You'll find out soon. First, get what you need to prevent your enemies wining. Good luck, Ben..."

Shadow Dragon chuckled lightly as he and WarKnight disappeared in the black smoke. At the same time, the palace's door opened, allowing Ezio, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos to enter. They quickly check on Ben and Flash, see how good they are.

"Ben..." Flash asked in concern.

Ben narrowed his suspicious glare and concern as well, "What are you up to, Shadow Dragon?"

Mystery getting more stranger on Dark Mystic Ponies' behavior, especially when it involved with the Forbidden Knowledge.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

Reference:

1) Ezio's journey is inspired from the video game from 'Assassin's Creed II', 'Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood', and 'Assassin's Creed: Revelation'.

2) WarKnight Destroyer is based on AxeKnightmon (Digimon Fusion). His parts: MetaKnight, KillerAxe, Duskstrike and Black Vulture are based on SkullKnightmon (Digimon Fusion), Axemon (Digimon Fusion), Duskmon (Digimon Frontier), and Velgemon (Digimon Frontier).

3) Three fairies Ciele, Leaf and Neri made their appearance on 'Equestrian Eliminator'.


	10. Mysterious Forbidden Knowledge

**Chapter 9: Mysterious Forbidden Knowledge**

Rodrigo gathered his remaining Demon Knights: Robert De Sable, Cesare Borgia and Lucrezia Borgia at the secret dungeon of Canterlot Castle. They are preparing for the next step of their plan. Carlo and Takesteal had been taken care of, thanks to their soldiers, who had been watching and eavesdropping on them, making sure that they and Emilio did not plan something foolishly.

"The time has come," said Rodrigo, calmly and firmly, "We must make our move. The traitors had been taken care of. It's hard to believe that Carlo, Takesteal and Emilio had been after Lord Grimmore's Forbidden Knowledge from the day they had joined the Order. But matters not, we had what we need from three traitors. The map to Forbidden Knowledge."

Robert chuckled lightly, nodding his head, "Indeed. We will bring our enemies to our knees. We have something that Altair and Ezio couldn't afford to risk it."

Cesare smirked, "I had inform our spy to set the final strike on the enemy's base. All the Demon Knight Order troops are ready for the operation, father."

"The enemy had no idea of what is going on," Lucrezia said proudly, "We even set something 'special' for our Princesses."

Rodrigo smirked evilly, "Very good. Then, we are ready," He continued, "To finish of what we had begun. The world of ponies will be blind, without realizing the truth. Grimmore knows it. He will be the one to lead us... May the Demon Father of Understanding guide us."

Demon Knight bowed and said: "May the Demon Father of Understanding guide us..."

* * *

Returning to the Wind Assassin's Hideout, Altair, Ezio, Starlight, June, Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben, Flash, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Spike and Phobos informed Al-Mualim about their mission and reports about Dark Mystic Ponies and Forbidden Knowledge as well.

Al-Mualim wore the concern and worried face, slowly sitting down on his cushion. He sighed in concern He gently shook his head. Now it is not the time to think negatively. He looked at his students and allies, said: "We are in deep danger..."

"What needs to be done," asked Altair.

"Retrieve the Forbidden Knowledge from Tenochtitlan Bastion at all cost. Take Ezio Auditore, Xiao Fa June and Starlight Sparkle with you. Demon Knights will be preparing for your arrival, and they will personally deal with you before the Forbidden Knowledge."

"Understood."

Twilight sighed in upset, looking down. Once again... Starlight has been called for Wind Assassins' help in dealing with the situation. She really wants to spend some time with him. She looked up, and shook her head gently.

Twilight stepped to the front of Al-Mualim, and asked: "With your permission, Mentor. I would like to go with Starlight." Al-Mualim gave his surprise and concern look at her. She explained, "Like you said, Demon Knights will be preparing for their arrival. So, it's safer that I should go and help Starlight.

"Count me in," Shining Armor saluted.

"Don't forget about us," said Ben, with his confidence. Flash saluted. "Twilight needs us."

"She need us too," said Rainbow Dash, with her confidence, "Besides, I already upgraded everypony's weapons, ready for the next battle. Right, girls?"

Princess Cadance, Mane Four, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos nodded their heads that they want to help Twilight and her family in dealing with the enemies.

Al-Mualim shook his head, "No... I'm afraid I can't let you all go."

Everyone in the room looked shock and concern, as well as disappointed to hear that they can't help their friends.

Al-Mualim continued, "I have my own reason. Sending too many ponies in one group could easily detected by our enemies. Therefore I only allow Princess Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry and Ben Mare to assist Altair, Ezio, June and Starlight in their mission. As for the rest, I need you all to remain here. I feared that the spy of our enemy may set the trap for all of us. We must defend the Hideout at all cost."

Princess Cadance, Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos thought for the moment of what Al-Mualim had asked. They sighed in defeat and nodded their heads, reluctantly agreed with him in defending the Hideout from their enemies, leaving Twilight, Ben, Shining Armor and Flash to assist Altair, Ezio, June and Starlight in their mission of retrieving the Forbidden Knowledge from Tenochtitlan Bastion.

Al-Mualim nodded his head, "Good. Now go. We must secure the freedom of ponies, and making sure that Demon Knights must not succeed."

Everyone nodded their heads. They all headed out of Al-Mualim's Office and then to the Dining Hall. Altair, Ezio, Starlight, June, Twilight, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash headed out of Hideout's entrance while their friends remained at Hideout in helping Wind Assassins made preparation in defending the base from the enemies.

Nyx and Spike looked at each other, nodding their heads that they had to do it... Not for themselves, but ones they cared for...

* * *

Three days had passed, crossing the dessert of Equestria, Altair, Ezio, Starlight, June, Twilight, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash had arrived at Tenochtitlan Bastion. Shining Armor tied to the wagon on his back like a carriage. They entered the thousands of woods at the very late afternoon. They shown their exhausted and tired looks, for crossing the dessert. They felt their bodies sweating, and their throats thirst for water. They panted.

Altair noticed his team's condition, he nodded his head and sighed, "We shall take a rest at here. Tomorrow, we shall headed to the temple. I hope we can find the Forbidden Knowledge."

Everyone nodded their heads, heading to the location, which has the cool breeze and shades from the trees for them to rest.

Starlight sighed in tiredness. He took the bottle from his saddlebag. He drank iy. He threw it back of his. Upon throwing the bottle, it hit one of the items from Shining Armor's wagon. Familiar voices yelped in pain. They shock most of the crew. Twilight and Ben gasped, noticing and recognizing the familiar voices.

"Nyx," Twilight exclaimed.

"Spike," Ben exclaimed.

Nyx and Spike came out from the cloth that coveredthe items, They showed their uneasily looks and smiles to the angry crew.

"Nyx Sparkle-Mare and Spike Sparkle-Mare," Twilight demanded sternly, "What are you doing here?! I thought Al-Mualim had made it clear that you supposed to stay there and help others."

Nyx giggled uneasily, "Sorry, mommy. I really want to see how you and uncles do in your assassination. After all, you really need some help from us to deal with the enemies."

Spike smiled, "After all, Twilight, you need the assistant to help out. Spike's at your service."

Twilight rolled her eyes in both surprise and annoyance, but giggled, "Oh, you two. Ever since our adventure from 'End of Equestria', you got interest for more."

Altair sighed, knowing that going back to their Hideout is waste of time as well as may lose their chance

Knowing that going back is waste of time, Altair sighed in concern, said, "They can stay. But please, do not cause some distraction. The least we want is letting our enemy know we are here."

"Yes, sir!" Spike and Nyx saluted.

* * *

On the night, Twilight and her friends build their campfire and tents on the location for their resting and having their foods. They chatted together in happiness and joy.

Nyx stayed close to her mother, and so as Spike. Twilight read the book of 'Road to the End', which involved her family's journey across the 'End of Equestria', seeking the ingredients to save Apple Family. It was great adventure and battles a race against time to save their friends.

"She again, refused to fight against her own children, knowing her time has come to an end, yet her heart and hope feel she hasn't fail. Dragon grabbed her tightly under his grasp. Both he and Night prepare to give final attack on her. When the mother show her tears gave her tears, not of despair, but hope and faith. Hoping to bring her children back and remembered of what their mother had done for them. The children cried, realizing the error. Thus, the Demon Lord of Fire's Tiger Talisman activated its powerful pure white light, changing both Night and Dragon back to their true and good self. Twilight, that's me, reunite with her close children. A true mother, indeed," Twilight narrated her time with her children.

Nyx nuzzled Twilight's leg, as well as Spike hugging her. Wind Assassins smiled, nodding their heads, having interest of the story.

"That's some story," said Ezio, "You're truly a great heroine, princess and a mother, Twilight Sparkle. You remind me so much of me, risking everything I can to protect my family."

Twilight blushed, "Thanks for the comment, Mr. Auditore. I did what I can to look after them. They are my pride and joy."

Altair nodded his head, "Indeed it is. I felt the same."

Shining Armor sighed, "Someday, I'm gonna be great father as Ben is, and to have great family as Twiley."

Twilight smiled, "You don't have to be great as mine, but to be a good father, is to have a happy family."

Flash smiled, nodding his head, "You say it."

Ben turned to Starlight, asked: "Hey, Starlight. Would be cool to have your own family? Besides, you and June are close."

Nyx giggled, "I told you, Uncle Starlight and Aunt June are in love."

Spike nodded his head, "There's nothing to be ashamed of it."

June giggled, looking at Starlight before nuzzling his head gently, "I agree with your niece and nephew. But to be honest, your family are great."

Starlight smiled, "Yeah. I guess you're right. I'm just lucky."

Both Starlight and June nuzzled on their heads gently. Seeing them close, makes Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle smiled, as well as Ezio and Altair.

Nyx turned to Altair, having a question in her mind, "Mr. Altair. May we know what is 'Forbidden Knowledge'? Is it dangerous?"

Altair showed his concern looks, hesitantly to explain young Nyx about Forbidden Knowledge. They have not seen it after some thousands years ago, with Grimmore's defeat.

He sighed, explained: _"Actually, Nyx, Forbidden Knowledge can be used for good and evil, it is matter of how you use it. It was created not only by Grimmore, but also by Mystic Avatar himself. The Forbidden Knowledge can foreseen anything: life and death, past and future, questions and answers, and more you wonders of the existence. It even has so much of knowledge and information you want to know. But..._

_The Forbidden Knowledge can do a lot of damages, and such as the powerful spells, corruption of darkness, or even controlling the will of ponies. Whatever it possessed, it could damage the world. It is very unpredictable weapon and item. That is why it must not fall into wrong hooves. Who knows what kind of purpose ponies desire to create?_

_After Grimmore's banishment, the Forbidden Knowledge disappeared from our ancestors' sight. They thought it was destroyed. But it cannot. But ever since we learn about its existence, we believed that Hanzo had hidden it in somewhere of Tenochtitlan Bastion from the world. But Demon Knights had somehow manage to find out about it through some kind of deciphers, riddles or secrets._

_By dawn, we must secure it,"_ said Altair, "I want to thank you all, for coming and helping us to the very end, assassinating our enemies and retrieving the items."

Twilight smiled, "It's the least we can do. We're doing this to help Starlight, even it means he has to stay with you guys..."

Starlight looked at Twilight, with his concern look, "So, you heard of it? Twilight, I-"

"It's okay, Starlight. I'm not angry, just sad that we won't have time to be together, the way it used to be..."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to convince Al-Mualim to let me spend some time with my family, while dealing with Wind Assassin's mission. Besides, I'd never let you down before, had I? Just like the time, I rescue you from Shendu's Hydra and Peta's last attack. I'd always find time to spend with you."

Twilight thought for the moment, before she smiled. She knew that Starlight had been there for her, even he was her enemy before. She said, "Yeah... I guess you're right. You maybe right."

Nyx yawned tiredly, as well as Spike. Twilight giggled nuzzled on Nyx, and then Spike, before giving the kiss on their foreheads.

Altair smiled, "Alright, my friends. Let us rest. We need to be prepare for our next mission. No matter what happens, we are together, and finish this once and for all. Demon Knights won't have the chance in wining the war, and freeing their leader."

And so, the ponies entered their own tents to sleep...

* * *

On the next day,Twilight and her friends woke up from their beds. They packed up of their stuffs on the wagon, preparing to head off. They headed deep through the dark forests, hoping to find what they are looking. Couple of hours had passed, they still found nothing. They then spotted the Aztec Pyramid-like in front of them.

Altair looked at Ezio, June, Starlight and Flash, with his head nodded, knowing they had to used their Wind Instincts to detect, since the last two pyramids they found was empty. Through their instincts, they search thoroughly from bottom to top. They saw the symbol of Dark Elf on top of the pyramid's part, knowing what it means.

"We found it," said Altair, "We found it at last. Let's go."

* * *

Passing through bushes and forests, Twilight and her friends had manage got off from the forests. The loud drilling and bombing sounded in their ears. They headed to the corner of Aztec Pyramid, taking a peek on the noise.

Twilight, her friends and family spotted group of their enemies: Demon Knights. Some of them tried to use their drilling against the metal door of pyramid for the several times. They removed themselves away from it. Second wave used the missile launchers, firing their missiles on it. Second wave removed. Third wave had placed the bombs on the door. It create the big explosion, hoping it give them the entrance. The door and walls remain standing and still.

Cesare groaned angrily, slamming his hoof on the ground hard. He turned to his Demon Knight soldiers, giving them order: "Unbelievable! Set another charges! This time, bigger!"

Demon Knights nodded their heads, getting the next sets of bombs and charges, breaching the walls and gates of pyramid.

Robert approached to Cesare, comforted his leader: "I assure you, my lord that our plan will go perfect."

"It better be, the last thing I want is to have the Assassins' interference," Cesare angrily said.

On Twilight and her friends' sides, they looked at each other, nodding their heads, knowing what to do next. They all silently headed to the back of the pyramid. Upon arriving to the back of pyramid, Twilight and her friends found nothing but walls and bricks.

"Okay, what's next," asked Spike.

Twilight hummed herself gently, approaching to the pyramid, touching on them, hoping to find something, "If I were Daring Doo, I would look for the secret entrance's button. If I could find one, then we can open it at once."

Before any of her friends could do anything, Starlight approached to the wall, with his eyes closed. He touched on the pyramid's wall, gently pushed it. Everyone but Wind Assassins look surprise and shock, seeing what Starlight did.

The walls opened in halves and moved to each sides, making Twilight and her friends turned and looked at it. They gasped in surprise.

"How did you know that," Twilight asked in surprise.

Starlight smiled proudly, "Shadow Instinct, Twiley."

"Alright, then let's get in," said Twilight.

* * *

Twilight and her friends entered the pyramid. They see their surroundings are filled with darkness, yet the walls of ruins and ancient bricks, along with the pictures by not paint but the sculptures and stones. Twilight, Shining Armor and Starlight lighted their glowing horns, acted like a flashlight. They walked slowly, crossing the temple's chamber. They spotted the wooden stairs-like with floor level on each sides, passing from one to another. They walked down on them.

Altair giving concern look, knowing what happen next, said: "Be careful. This could be -!"

_**SNAP!**_

Everyone turned, and saw Spike, holding the wooden stick. It came from the holder of the stairs They gasped.

Spike gulped, "Booby traps?"

The ground shaken very hard and quick, making everyone uncomfortable and worry. They look up, and saw the giant boulder, coming straight down at Twilight and her friends.

"Everyone, run," Altair exclaimed.

Twilight and her friends ran down the stairs, and away from the boulder as fast as they can. The boulder followed them, breaking the wooden stairs and floor levels into pieces. For the few moment, they spotted the stone level in front of them on the third level. They quickly jumped off from it, reaching another area before the boulder break it into pieces.

Manage grabbing on the edge of the floor tightly, Twilight and her friends climbed up to it. They panted in tiredness and exhausted. That was tough and exhausted.

"Sorry," Spike apologized.

Twilight nuzzled Spike's face gently, said: "It's okay. At least, we are safe from the danger."

Altair nodded his head, "Come, let us go now. We need to find the Forbidden Knowledge at once. The last thing I want is the enemies getting it in time."

"Good for you. They're still busy with their 'opening the door'," The familiar voice said, making everyone turn and found the familiar character in front of them, "Took you some time to get here."

Altair smiled, greeted, "Ah, my friend. Are the portals complete?"

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Eeyup, finished in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Trust me. It takes lot of practice for me to perfect the portal," Flare Tiger said proudly, "I was told that you're looking for the Forbidden Knowledge?"

"You know where it is?" Nyx asked. Flare Tiger nodded her head. She asked, "Can you get it for us?"

Flare Tiger shook her head, "Sorry. But I can help you get to there."

Everyone nodded their heads, deciding to follow Flare Tiger, all the way to the location or chamber, where it hides the Forbidden Knowledge.

"Flare Tiger, how did you know about Forbidden Knowledge," Nyx asked.

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Because I was the Guardian of Knowledge Library, I read those stuffs too. I kept on looking for that troublemaker weapon, hoping to make sure that it wouldn't fall into a wrong hooves. The last thing I want is to free that monster. I kept on searching for years, until today when I got some 'senses' to tell me about something. And it tells me it's here. I tried to get it through the chamber first, but it kinda kick me out."

"So, how'd we gonna open it," Starlight asked in concern.

Flare Tiger sighed, "Well, there is another way. It did said that Hanzo sealed the Forbidden Knowledge within, through the powers of Wind and Shadow. To unseal it, you need Starlight and Flash to do it."

Altair nodded his head, understanding Flare Tiger's explanation, "Thank you for guidance. But I need a favor."

"What's up," Flare Tiger asked.

"I need you return to Tirorenze, help Al-Mualim in finding the traitor. I fear that this could be part of Demon Knights' plan. Find him and revealed him to the public. Make sure that our enemies must not succeed it. Can I count on you?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "No problem. Good luck."

Flare Tiger disappeared from sights. Twilight and her friends continued walking down on the stairs, searching and retrieving the Forbidden Knowledge.

Flash and Starlight nodded their heads, preparing to use their Elements of Wind and Shadow. Before anything could happen, Nyx and Spike screamed, making Twilight and her friends, turned back and found they are missing.

"Nyx?! Spike?!" Twilight, Ben, Shining Armor, Starlight and Flash cried.

The fire lighted up, revealing the familiar character, making Twilight and her friends growled angrily and anger. Cesare gave his evil smirk to his enemies, before he whistled out loud. More fires lighted, revealing Robert, Lucrezia and their Demon Knights, holding their weapons, spears, swords, shields, pikes, axes and guns at their targets.

Lucrezia held Nyx tightly to her, with her knife close to little Alicorn's throat. Robert held Spike tight as well, with his long sword to little dragon's neck.

"Cesare! You, son of # #! Let them go!" Ben demanded angrily.

Cesare chuckled lightly, "Nice for greeting your 'old friend'. But sorry, Benji. These children won't be going anywhere, unless you do as I command."

"Don't you dare challenge us!?" Flash said angrily.

"You're messing with the wrong ponies," Starlight said angrily.

"But are you willing to take the chance," Robert asked, making Twilight and her friends looked worry, "Because we had not only your little children, but two families. Isn't it, Altair and Ezio?"

Altair and Ezio gasped. They growled angrily, "You leave them out of this!"

Lucrezia giggled evilly, "Too late. We had them involved."

Lucrezia and Robert moved to sides, revealing the carriage cage of Altair's family, Sofia the greenish female Earth Pony with orange mane and tail in ponytail and her Cutie Mark is Map, Books and Pen, holding Flora the orange filly Earth Pony with green mane and tail.

"Sofia, Flora!" Ezio exclaimed.

"Maria! Darim! Sef! Father! Brother!" Altair shouted.

Demon Knights had found and captured Altair's and Ezio's family, and brought them here before their enemies.

"You monsters! Have you no honor?!" June demanded angrily.

Shining Armor groaned angrily, "You won't get away with this!"

Cesare chuckled, "I don't think so. Unless your little families are safe from harm, you have less chance of getting what you want. So I suggest you do as we told. Drop your weapons!"

Twilight and her friends groaned angrily, yet feeling, knowing and realizing that Cesare's right, they have no choice, but to do what he wants. Twilight and her friends stand down. Demon Knights approach, armed and aimed their spears and axes at them, making sure that they won't do something funny.

Cesare pointed both Starlight and Flash to the door. They both headed to the door, on its sides' pillars. They each touched on the green and purple orb of the pillars. They opened their eyes, revealing their whitish eyes and their bodies glowed in green and purple. Feeling the familiar energies, the ground shaken hard and quick, making the door opened into two through its sides.

Everyone gasped in surprise, seeing the door had opened, knew what Flare Tiger had found is true.

"Now, with the door is open," said Cesare, with his glee, turning to his attention to his enemies, "What should we do with you all?"

Robert chuckled gently and lightly, "I had the suggestion, my liege."

* * *

Twilight and her friends had their own Anti-Magic Necklace and their wings locked in the steel cylinder cuffs, taking to the large hole by Cesare and his minions. Twilight, Shining Armor, Nyx, Spike and June had their necks tied by the ropes, which were hanging on the large ruin debris from left, while leaving Altair, Ezio, Ben, Flash and Starlight on the edge of the hole.

Robert chuckled, "As you can see, my dear lord. Legend speaks that no one can survive and lived from the 'Hole of Darkness', and it is long distance and jump. Let's find out, shall we?"

Cesare smirked evilly, taking his sword out. He thrust his sword at Ben's chest hard, pushing him out of the edge, screaming in pain and fear. Ben fell into the hole.

"Ben!" Everyone cried.

"Take care of the fools," Cesare ordered, sheathing his sword to his sheath, "Every last of them! Let us see how your 'Leap of Faith' works."

Robert and Demon Knights pushed Altair, Ezio, Flash and Starlight from the edge. Lucrezia and hers pulled the ropes hard, which both hung and strangled on Twilight, Shining Armor, Nyx, Spike and June necks, up in the midair, leaving them hanging. They screamed in pain, struggling to breathe, with their hooves tight in the ropes behind of them.

Cesare smirked evilly. He turned back, and headed straight to the door, along with Demon Knights. Before entering, he turned to Robert, whispered to him about the next plan. Robert nodded his head, taking some of Demon Knights. He and his minions took the cage carriage of Altair's family, Sofia and Flora, heading out.

"Robert! Where are you taking us?" Maria demanded.

Robert chuckled, "You'll find out soon."

* * *

Ben, Altair, Ezio, Flash and Starlight continued falling in the midair, screamed in fear. Ben shook his head, realized something. He quickly took his Clawshot out, from his bag. He quickly shot his out and up. The claw shot and grabbed on the edge of top. It stopped Ben from falling.

Ben sighed of relief. More screaming were heard. He looked up and saw Altair, Ezio, Flash and Starlight continued screaming in fear. They quickly grabbed on him tight and hard, making him squealed in pain.

"Ouch…" Ben cringed painfully and squeaked, "That hurt…"

"Sorry," Altair, Ezio, Flash and Starlight apologized.

Ben sighed before he shook his head. More screaming is heard from the top. Ben gasped in concern, quickly activated pulling of Clawshot to the top quickly.

* * *

Cesare and Demon Knights entered the chamber, seeing the tall pedestal, which held the golden ball-like on top of it.

"There it is," said Cesare, "Get it!"

Cesare and his Demon Knights headed straight to the large and tall pedestal. The wild screeching noise is heard, making them turned back and armed themselves.

* * *

Ben, Altair, Ezio, Flash and Starlight arrived on the top. They gasped, seeing Twilight, Shining Armor, June, Spike and Nyx, are still hanging and strangling, with their necks tightly. They struggle to get their heads and necks off from the ropes.

Ben, Altair, Ezio, Flash Starlight threw knives at the ropes. Cutting them, allowing Twilight, Shining Armor, June, Spike and Nyx to the ground hard. They coughed out loud and pain. They headed straight to their allies, checking on their friends while removing the rope and Anti-Magic necklace from each other. Twilight helped and healed Ben's wounds.

Altair and Ezio looked around, finding their families. Nothing…

Altair looked down, "No... Maria... I'm sorry."

Ezio hit on the ground hard, and screamed in anger, "Damn it! Damn it!"

Starlight patted on Altair's back, said, "No, it's not. I don't know what those Demon Knights up to or where they had taken your families. But I know one thing we can do. We've gotta end the mission, and then we'll rescue your family. I'm sure they wouldn't want us to fail this mission. Like Al-Mualim had said, we had to put our feelings aside first."

Altair and Ezio thought for the moment, before they nodded their heads.

"Alright, let's end the battle at once," said Altair.

* * *

Twilight and her friends headed to the chamber. Just before they could enter, they heard the loud screaming, yelling, battle-crying and roaring. They took a peek on the chamber. They saw the Demon Knights were battling against the black demonic giant dragon.

"Wow! Is that the dragon?!" Spike asked in concern.

Twilight gulped, "I'm afraid so, Spike. If that was the dragon inside, then that means Hanzo had to make sure that no one is allow to enter and get the Forbidden Knowledge."

"Please, tell me, we've got the plans," Nyx asked in concern.

Altair looked up, and saw Cesare and Lucrezia are climbing on the stairs, trying to get the Forbidden Knowledge.

"We cannot afford to let our enemies achieve their victory," said Altair, "Twilight, Shining Armor, Nyx, Spike and Ben, you must get that Knowledge, leave the Guardian to us."

Ben nodded his head, "Got it."

Twilight, Ben, Nyx, Spike and Shining Armor, quickly headed straight to the top of pedestal while beating some of Demon Knights. The black Dragon Guardian continued roaring angrily, breathing his flamethrower at his enemies, forcing Demon Knights to leave and abandon the battles.

Ezio and Starlight jumped on the Dragon Guardian, pulling his horns hard. It had made the dragon went and roared wildly and crazily. Altair, Flash and June armed their Hidden Guns at the monster's chest, firing their bullets at it for few times. Ezio and Starlight thrust their Hidden Blades on its neck. It shook its head off, making both of them to drop to the ground hard. Altair, Flash and June quickly dodged and jumped to different direction, while firing their Hidden Guns at the Dragon Guardian.

Starlight and Flash jumped on the Dragon Guardian's head, striking their Hidden Blades on its head very hard, leaving Altair, Ezio and June firing their Hidden Guns at it. It shook its head for few times before it strikes its preys off, with its claws.

Dragon Guardian grabbed Altair, throwing him to the wall. He luckily landed on the walls, before getting hit hard. June swung her Dart Blade, throwing it over the monster's neck hard, making it roared angrily. It swung her to other sides. Ezio fired his Hidden Gun at the Dragon Guardian's eye. It roared in anger, charging at Ezio.

Dragon Guardian was about to had Ezio a bite, but froze up suddenly. His shadow was stopped. He turned and saw someone from the ground. Starlight's shadow grabbed him in tight. He took his Shadow Magical Gun, aiming at the dragon. Flash held his Spear of Wind in front of the monster. Both had launched the very powerful attacks and blasts on Dragon Guardian hard and quick. Its chest received the big hole. Dragon Guardian fell to the ground hard.

Ben, Shining Armor and Twilight fought against Cesare, Lucrezia and Demon Knights, leaving Nyx and Spike climbing up to the top.

Ben swung his sword on Cesare. The Demon Knight dodged down, before thrusting his sword as his enemy's chest. Ben moved to his left side, swung his sword on Cesare, making him to move back. Ben and Cesare quickly swung and strike their blade against each other.

Twilight fired her Unicorn blasts against Lucrezia, who dodged the attack from the walls. She fired her Unicorn Burst as the princess. Shining Armor blasted his Unicorn Burst at some Demon Knights, swinging his sword against some of his enemies.

Spike and Nyx continued climbing up to the top of pedestal. They gasped in shock and surprise. They encountered the golden mechanized sphere.

"That's the Forbidden Knowledge," Spike asked.

Nyx shrugged, "Yeah… I guess so… It looks like an apple."

Nyx touched the Forbidden Knowledge. It blasted the several golden lights out from it. She gasped in shock. Before she could do anything, she tried to shook it out hard. It still on her hoof! The Forbidden Knowledge glowed in golden, and continued blasting out of several beams. She screamed in pain and fear. Everyone turned to Nyx.

"Nyyyyyyyxxxxxxxxxxxx!" Spike cried.

Nyx was covered by the pure golden transparent ball-like and firing several beams out. It created and blast powerful shockwave out. It caused most of everyone out and hit on the ground hard. Ben remained standing. He shook his head hard. He then spotted Nyx, who is struggling control the Forbidden Knowledge, screaming in pain. Another shockwave blasted out again. It made Ben shaken off hard, but he quickly remained standing.

"Hang on, Nyx," Ben yelled, "I'm coming!"

Ben quickly climbed on the walls. The shockwave blasted out. Ben quickly held tight on the brick. He quickly headed and climbed up to the top. Another shockwave launched again, making him to move out of balance. He quickly grabbed the brick tight. Ben then headed to the top of pedestal.

Ben saw Spike remained on the ground hard, leaving Nyx struggle to control the Forbidden Knowledge.

"Nyx, hang on," Ben cried, charging towards Nyx.

Ben took the Forbidden Knowledge off from Nyx's hoof. It continued blasting the golden beams out. He groaned in pain, struggled to get it under control. Forbidden Knowledge was out of the control! With his strong will and determination, he quickly hit on its top. The light beams and glowing dispersed, shutting the Forbidden Knowledge down.

Everyone from the ground, sighed of relief, and so as Ben.

He turned to Nyx, asked her: "Nyx, are you okay?"

Nyx nodded her head gently, chirped softly and innocently, "Sorry."

Ben nuzzled Nyx's head, before giving her a kiss on her forehead, said: "It's okay. We're safe for now."

Cesare and his Demon Knights slowly got up. He then looked up, and saw his enemy had taken of Forbidden Knowledge.

Cesare groaned angrily, "You may have the Forbidden Knowledge, but you have not won the war!"

He, Lucrezia and Demon Knights climbed down, and headed straight to the entrance. Twilight and Shining Armor smiled in happiness, as well as others from the bottom.

Altair sighed, "We had managed to secure the Forbidden Knowledge."

Ben looked at the Forbidden Knowledge, and asked: "What exactly are you capable of? Leading us to new future, or bring us to ruin?"

* * *

Twilight and her friends headed out from Aztec Pyramid, chatting happily, knowing that they had won the battle again.

"Daddy, how did you manage to overcome the Forbidden Knowledge's power? That was amazing!" Nyx said happily.

Ben shrugged, "I really wish I want to know, Nyx. But what matters is that we got what we need. Just another step to do: saving Altair and Ezio's family."

"You would risk everything to save our family?" Altair asked.

"It's the least we can do to thank you for helping and taking care of Starlight," said Twilight, "After all, no family deserve of death, especially special friends of ours."

Altair and Ezio gasped in shock and surprise, yet smiled happily. They bowed before Twilight and her friends.

"Let us go home first. We need all the help we can get to win this fight," said Ezio, "But thank you."

Everyone smiled.

**_POW! PUFF!_**

"Wait! What's that?!" Spike asked in concern, pointing at the bushes revealing a blinking lights.

Everyone turned and saw something was about to come out from the shaking bushes. Claudia, Malik and Cutie Mark Crusaders came out from the bushes, showing their worried and scared faces. They gasped.

"Claudia?" Ezio asked.

"Malik?" Altair asked.

"Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo?" Twilight and her friends asked.

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"Our friends and hideout," Malik explained, "You must return! We're under attacked!"

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock. Things had become worst and problem than before when their friends and Wind Assassins were attacked.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

1) The story Twilight read to her friends, Spike and Nyx is referenced and came from JusSonic's 'Road to the End', which is also my ideas of assisting and helping.

2) Aztec Pyramid is inspired by Ben 10 Original Series: 'Ultimate Weapon' battlefield against both the Guardian and Forever Knights.

3) Ben's taking and stopping the Forbidden Knowledge is inspire by how Altair's stopping the Apple from 'Assassin's Creed- Revelation'


	11. Assassins Assemble

**Chapter 10: Assassins Assemble**

At Princess Celestia's Private Chamber of Canterlot Castle, she and her younger sister, Princess Luna, looked concern and feared like something had happened. Princess Celestia, using her magic, wrote down on the letter. With it done, Princess Celestia's horn glowed in golden, making the letter engulfed in golden. With the blink of an eye, it disappeared in white sparkling stars.

Princess Luna sighed, "I hope it can reach them soon."

Princess Celestia nodded her head in concern, "I'd never thought that he would catch on us that soon. But..." She shook her head gently, giving a determined look, "It's not over... They will return..."

Princess Lune nodded, "I hope so."

The door was sounded in knocking for few times as hard as the stone, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned to it. It opened in two doorway opening, revealing the white Unicorn and his Cutie Mark is Bible Book and Skull wore crimson Muslim's hat-like, the whitish Priest's robe-like with golden brace and shoulder plates and had the crimson cape, led and bought his Demon Knights before them, with theirs swords, spears and pikes armed.

"Rodrigo Borgia," Princess Celestia said sternly. Her _former _advisor had finally come to challenge her, and shown his true color. She will not go down easily. She continued, "You finally show your 'true colors'."

Rodrigo chuckled lightly, "Yes... To do what is right." He pointed at his '_former_' rulers, with his pointed hoof, declared: "In the name of our freedom and harmony, you and your sister are under arrest for high treason and tyranny against the innocents! Resist it, then you are dead!Seize them!"

Demon Knights galloped and charged right at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who remained firm and calm, surrounding and aiming their weapons at them. Both the Princesses had their hooves under the cuffs, and their necks were worn by Anti-Magic braces. Rodrigo smirked evilly. He finally won...

* * *

With sparkling bright white light, Twilight and her friends appeared in front of Leonardo's Workshop, ever since they received the news from Malik, Claudia and Cutie Mark Crusaders. They gasped in shock and fear, watching and seeing Leonardo's Workshop, turned into burning and destructive sights of the building. They quickly approached to the base, checking on any survivors.

Twilight and her friends found Flare Tiger, Leonardo, Machiavelli, Princess Cadance, Fluttershy and Wind Assassin survivors, bringing injured, wounded and burnt ones to aside and away from the building. They were tending and treating theirs on the sides. They quickly headed towards their allies and friends. Wind Assassins, who were not injured, armed themselves with their swords, spears and pikes, securing and defending their home.

Their fight and battle were not over yet...

"Cadance!" Twilight, Ben, Shining Armor and Nyx cried out.

Princess Cadance turned. She gasped and cried: "Twilight! Ben! Nyx! Shining Armor!" She quickly galloped towards her family. She hugged her husband tightly, and said: "Thank goodness, you came back."

Shining Armor sighed in relief, "Yeah. But Thank Celestia, to see you're safe from harm."

Starlight looked at the sights, he questioned: "What happened?"

Flare Tiger sighed, "I've tried... By the time I got there, the attack started. The traitor is one step ahead of us. Luckily, I used my powerful teleportation on Cutie Mark Crusaders, Malik and Claudia to get to Tenochtitlan Bastion in time."

"We've been betrayed," Leonardo explained, "It was our Wind Assassin Officer, Abbas."

Altair snarled in anger, hearing of what Leonardo had said... Abbas was his friend and Wind Assassin, despite the differences they shared and done for their brotherhood. Abbas hated Altair so much due to their complicated and difficult explanation they had since they were colts.

Abbas?! Curse him! How dare he?!" He turned to Leonardo, to ask more questions: "Where the hell is Abbas?! I want his head!"

Leonardo sighed in concern and said: "He's attacking Al-Mualim at his office, along with his new friend: Chrysalis."

Altair quickly charged into the ruins and burning of Wind Assassins' Hideout, and leaving his friends and students behind. He was not going to let his enemies win the fight easily.

"What - What just happen?" Ben asked in concern.

Starlight sighed, "Abbas was one of the Wind Assassins, but also a troublemaker. He and Altair don't get along well and not exactly BFF because of the past."

"What would that be?" Flash asked in concern.

"Abbas blamed Altair a lot because of him telling that his father committed suicide to regain his honor. He believed Altair is lying and wants the power for himself than the creed and lives of innocents. He wanted to prove himself that he's better than Altair. Abbas never forgive Altair." Starlight explained.

"That - That can't be right," Shining Armor denied.

Nyx nodded her head, "Uncle Shining's right. Altair could never do such a thing."

Starlight nodded his head, "Unfortunately, Abbas didn't care. But I had to make sure Altair don't do something stupid. And this time, I'm gonna make him pay. Not because of how he treated me or Altair, but what he had done to his own brotherhood: betraying them is the most stupidest thing he ever did."

Before Starlight could do anything, someone screamed in fear. Everyone turned, and saw Spike pointing at the distance on his North.

"Guys! More incoming enemies!" Spike shouted in fear and concern.

Everyone turned and followed Spike's pointing on the North. The rumbling noise, as well as the ground shaking, making them looked concern and worry. They keep on watching of the North. They see it. Large numbers of Demon Knights, crying out in war and rage, charging right at them! Wind Assassins showed their concern and worries, at the sights of Demon Knights numbers! Wind Assassins were not ready to battle since they just got out from the Hideout, and there were some wounded and injured ones to take care of.

"There's almost a thousand to ten-thousand," said Flash, in his concern, "Can we even take out that many numbers alone?"

Ben sighed, taking his Master Sword out, said: "We don't have much choice to do. Besides, we have some wounded Wind Assassins. I doubt they have the strength to fight."

"But we had," said Shining Armor in his confidence, "So, I'd say we help out and fight."

Ezio, Twilight Sparkle, Ben, Shining Armor, Starlight, Flash, Princess Cadance and Fluttershy armed themselves in the battle against their enemies.

"Let us help as well," said First Wind Assassin, standing up from his seating, despite his injuries.

"We want to defend out home," Second Wind Assassin exclaimed.

Third Wind Assassin nodded his head, "We won't let them take us out easily!"

"But - But you are too wounded to fight," Fluttershy reminded Wind Assassins.

First Wind Assassin shook his head, and said: "Even so, after what you had done for all of us, it is our turn to return you a favor."

"We'll fight to the death!" Second Wind Assassin exclaimed in determination.

Twilight and her friends were shocked, hearing of what shocking and injured state of Wind Assassins had said. They were willing to give their lives in defeating their enemies. Twilight and her friends nodded their heads, knew that they had to keep their Wind Assassins alive at all cost.

"Then, we'll fight together," said Ezio.

Twilight nodded her head, said: "At the same time, we'll protect you from harm. I promise you that you'll live. So, let's get ready. No matter what happen. Demon Knights must not win the war!"

Wind Assassins cheered and yelled wildly, arming themselves with their swords, spears, pikes, guns, maces, axes and more, preparing to fight. Demon Knights galloping and charging at their enemies. Starlight stood in front of his allies and friends.

"Not we..." said Starlight, making everyone turned to him, narrowing his anger and serious eyes at his targets, "Just me."

"Starlight?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Just one spell will do. Not gonna involve the innocents, just Demon Knights."

Starlight's eyes glowed in white. A strange spell, glowing red lines, formed from where he stood. The lines went in two way splits around the path a good distance of the approaching enemies to further sides of the area. It's like they were creating a smile piece, or was it supposed to be... a circle.

"Huh? Wha-what is this?" Fist Demon Knight asked in fear, noticing the lines in the ground were glowing in red.

"Uh oh," Ben yelped, realizing of what Starlight's doing, "I think we've seen this action. Take some cover!"

Twilight and her friends quickly hidden themselves from the attack at once, behind the rocks, debris or buildings. Starlight's growled in anger, said angrily: "You chose to come and attack Wind Assassins' home... Now suffer the wrath of mine! SHADOW OBLIVION!"

With his screaming and yelling, a dark margarita color rising up from the sides to almost... close between where he stood. The Demon Knight's soldiers ceased charging, noticing the ground shaking, and the noise of rumbling, making most of them look worry and scared.

Demon Knights mumbled and chatted in concern and worry, noticing how strange the event goes, as well as the land behaved. They screamed in fear and panicked. They quickly ran to their back or front. Some tried to fly up to sky.

"No! Get Me Out! Don't Trap Me! Noooooo!" Demon Knights screamed in fear.

The spell was reaching to almost enclose on the Demon Knights, who are still trying to escape that were nearly home free before... too late!

Demon Knights screamed in fear and pain. The crimson transparent walls, covering everything in one big sphere-like. The seal shut. It trapped his enemies within the seal of crescent eyes still shut. The eye marks from above the sphere opened up, as something was about to react. The face vanished, flashes of white lines dash across the surface before... It looked like an inferno contain about to explode...

A large implosion of light from the area those that either didn't make it or those too close see. The entire area was quaking from the shock force to tremble, even the mountain canyons around the home of the Wind Assassins came tumbling down. Twilight, her friends and Wind Assassins watched the events. The sphere of darkness dispersed. A huge crater showed smoldering redness in the ground. All the large number of enemies that didn't make it out.

"That should cut down their forces to give us a handicap. I've gotta move." said Starlight.

Starlight turned, and quickly headed off, in finding Altair and helped him out.

Shining Armor shown his concerned and stunned looks, turning to his sister, "Twilight, tell me I didn't see our little brother single-hoofedly take out all those enemies in one shot?"

"Believe me, big brother; my friends and I were shock as you are when Starlight used that the first time he met us." said Twilight.

"But if not for that and mommy falling down a crater," said Nyx, "We wouldn't learn more about behind the mask of Equestrian Eliminator, especially when it involved Uncle Starlight, his past time with Explorers of Light and Great Fairy."

Ezio hummed calmly, making Claudia and Machiavelli turned to him, he explained, "Starlight sure has quite destructive spell. I can see why he needs to be careful in performing it. It might be best assassination technique to kill our enemies or a fortress."

Claudia and Machiavelli nodded their heads, agreeing with Ezio's thinking.

"We need to help Starlight and Altair," said Flash, "I've got a feeling that Chrysalis is waiting for them."

"Right," said Twilight, "The rest could be still inside. We had to help them out."

"Then, let's go," said Ben.

Shining Armor nodded his head, "I'll stay back, and look after the others. I've got pretty bad feeling that Demon Knights will be back soon."

Twilight nodded her head, hugging her older brother. She, Ben and Flash headed inside of the Hideout, helping their remaining friends and allies out, as well as defeating their enemies within.

Feeling something inside his stomach, Spike burped and breathe the greenish fire out, revealing the scroll. Everyone gasped in seeing it. It was sent by their Princesses!

* * *

Within the building, Pinkie Pie, La Volpe and Rarity led and guided all the Wind Assassins out as soon as possible, leaving to Bartolomeo, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and 10 assassins, standing and facing off against the Changelings, who chuckled evilly and cruelly, readied to attack.

First Changeling jumped behind of Bartolomeo. He turned and swung his long sword on the shape-shifter hard to his left. Two more charged to the front. He swung them back hard. Four more flew from top, attacking head on. Bartolomeo jumped back. He swung his sword, in cutting off the first Changeling's head, then cut on the second's chest. He thrust his blade against the third Changeling, before he swings it and throw it at the fourth.

Six Changelings surrounded Rainbow Dash, who held her Magical Nunchucks, preparing to fend them off. The first one charged in. She quickly swung it, hitting on her enemy's head. Two more from behind her, flew and attacked her. She jumped and swung her nunchucks against them back of her. Three more were about to use their Dark Magic. Rainbow Dash activated her nunchucks into guns. She fired them at the Changelings before they could fire theirs.

Applejack faced off against three officers and soldiers of Changelings: Seto, Ed and Fred. Three Changelings charged in. Applejack punched on the first one's face, then kicked on the second's chest, and finally grabbing third one and threw him, right at other two Changelings hard. Ed and Fred from two sides, charged in while yelling. Applejack smirked, jumped back before letting two knocked on their heads hard.

Seto growled angrily. He charged at Applejack, trying to punch and kick on her face or chest, but she evaded the attack. She quickly took her Diamond Lasso out. She swung over on Seto's two hooves tight. She jumped over, and pulled the rope hard. It had make Seto's hooves pulled back. Applejack quickly kick Seto down, before she tied him up.

La Volpe threw his throwing knives at some of Changelings, Rarity and Pinkie Pie blasted their Eternal Styles and Party Canon against them, while helping the Wind Assassins: warriors and innocents out.

For the moment later, Mane Four, Bartolomeo, La Volpe and some remaining Wind Assassins had captured most of the Changelings.

Twilight, Ben and Flash arrived on the scenes, and shown their shock yet surprise looks.

"Hey, Twilight," Applejack greeted, "Nice to see you dropping by."

Twilight nodded her head, "Is everypony alright?"

Rainbow scoffed, "Easy. Thanks to Bartolomeo's and my upgrades, we managed to kill and beat some of Changelings. Piece of Cake."

"Really," Pinkie asked, "I thought it's piece of pie."

Twilight groaned, "Now's not the time, Pinkie. Where're Altair and Starlight?"

Rarity pointed at the Dining Hall and said: "They both headed straight for Al-Mualim. And Twilight, the traitor is not alone."

"I know, Rarity... Chrysalis is here," said Twilight, "Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, get everyone out of here now. We'll get the rest out."

"Got it," Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Twilight, Ben and Flash headed to Al-Mualim's office, hoping to save the rest in time before the traitor and Chrysalis could finish the mentor of Wind Assassins off.

* * *

At the hallway of Wind Assassins' Hideout, both Altair and Starlight stood before humanoid figure Queen Chrysalis and Abbas the fat brown Earth Pony with small mustache and beard had black short mane and tail dressed in Wind Assassin's uniform, who is holding the sword and stepping on the wounded Al-Mualim.

"Abbas," cried Altair, "How dare you betray us?! How dare you attacked our mentor?! How dare you decimate our home?!"

Abbas huffed, "I'm doing this is because of you, Altair!I want my revenge against you! I realize that we've been doing the wrong way."

"What the hell are you talking about? If this involved of our past, then you are a fool!"

"It still is! But the point is, Altair that Grimmore... is our only hope to save our home - our Equestria. Yet you, your comrades and even Al-Mualim are too blind to realize that 'freedom' is the true cause of the chaos. To end it, we must allied with him!"

Hearing of what Abbas had said, Starlight shook his head in anger, shouted: "You've gone insane! What promise Grimmore is about to make for you?! Revenge on Altair?! More powers for yourself?! Altair is not a liar or power-hungry pony! You are! You're becoming like Chrysalis! You're a monster!"

Queen Chrysalis giggled evilly, "Ohhhh... You would miss your chance to become what you are capable of, instead of holding back by your own mentor and family. Just like what Al-Mualim did to his own student, he only favored Altair than he is."

Abbas nodded his head, "And soon... all of you shall pay," He then pointed at Altair, "Starting with you. I will make you suffer for humiliation against my family."

Altair groaned angrily, as he was about to move. Abbas placed his sword near to Al-Mualim's head, while snarling at his former friend.

"Don't even think about that," Abbas threatened, "Trust me, Altair. I won't be bluffing. I will take the life out of our mentor. And I'll be its new leader! If you think you can use your Elements against, I'm well-protected."

Twilight, Ben and Flash had arrived, and gasped in concern.

Queen Chrysalis giggled evilly, "So... you have come. I believe you had what we need." Her words and suspicious had made Twilight, Flash and Ben concern and nervous that they can't give. She smirked, "The Forbidden Knowledge. Give it to us! Now!"

"Do as we said," Abbas threatened, "Or your friend dies!"

Ben groaned angrily, yet sighed, knowing Queen Chrysalis and Abbas had the upper-hooves. Should they tried to do something stupid, Al-Mualim will be dead. Ben took the Forbidden Knowledge out from his saddlebag. He showed it to them.

Abbas chuckled lightly, "Good boy... Give it to us... Now!"

Ben hissed angrily while Altair, Twilight, Starlight and Flash looked worry. The young hero thought of the moment on how he could solved the problem. Knowing Queen Chrysalis and Abbas, they won't fulfill their promises to them, so he has to think something else to outsmart them.

After some thinking, Ben gasped, realizing that he has the way to outsmart his enemies. He looked at the Forbidden Knowledge, he knew he can used it to defeat his enemies.

Ben closed his eyes, raising his hoof up. The Forbidden Knowledge glowed in golden. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. He aimed it at both Abbas and Queen Chrysalis, with the pure golden light beams. Unable to control their wills or bodies, both are like the puppets of the let go of his mentor, Al-Mualim, to the ground. Ben fired the golden ray of light at Queen Chrysalis hard. She screamed in pain as her humanoid body slowly transforming into her original form of Changeling pony. It then blasted her out of conscious. She dropped and rolled down the stairs. Altair took his Hidden Gun, and fired at Abbas's chest. He fell to the ground as well.

Flash and Starlight quickly headed up the stairs, getting the wounded and injured Al-Mualim out from the burning debris.

"No... It can't end like this... So much things I can do..." Abbas said weakly, glaring at Altair, "Curse you, Altair... I'd never forgive you... for what you had done..."

Altair sighed, bowing down before Abbas, "What I had said before to you, Abbas... It was not a lie. Your father... did try to beg for my forgiveness... I want to... But he killed himself... Not because of the shame, Abbas, but regain his lost honor... I'd really wish you could live to your father's hope..."

Hearing of what Altair had said, his heart and mind sank, realizing of what Abbas had done, Abbas sobbed... not sadness, but pain...

"I... I really wish... I wasn't so foolish..." Abbas said weakly, "Maybe... in afterlife... I can finally see him... I will learn the truth... Perhaps... I... could give you a... chance..."

With his last breathe, Abbas laid down on the ground hard. Altair closed his old rival's eyes.

Twilight levitated unconscious Queen Chrysalis. Flash and Starlight held Al-Mualim on their back. They are prepared to escape at once.

"Ben..." Al-Mualim said weakly and painfully, "You shouldn't have done that..."

"Sorry," said Ben, "It's the only way. Come on, everyone, we've gotta go!"

The Wind Assassins' Hideout are crumbling hard and harder, and falling their parts and debris to the ground. Twilight and her friends quickly escaped the Hideout at once.

* * *

On the outside of Wind Assassin's Hideout, the Wind Assassins had survived the worst, and now they are tending their wounds and injuries from the battlefield, and leaving Al-Mualim in another tent where Altair, Ezio, Malik and Starlight talk with him. Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings locked up in their prison carriages, with both metal hoof-cuffs, wing-cuffs and Anti-Magic necklaces.

Spike gave the scroll to Twilight Sparkle. She read it out loud for everyone to hear:

**_'My dearest Twilight,_**

**_I'm afraid... My sister, collaborators and I won't able to provide you some assistances. Rodrigo is onto me now. And the worst is that most of my collaborators, who were involved with assassinations were captured, due to some 'unexpected' photos. And I fear... He will take the advantage in framing me for murdering and betraying my country. To avoid such catastrophe to Equestria, you must defeat and remove him from the position. But if you possess the evidence, then show it to the world of what he truly is. If that really happen, then I would be glad to know that it will be in safe hoof by you again._**

**_Whatever happen to me or Luna... I know you can do it... Do not give in..._**

**_P.S. Tell Ben that I'd always love him, no matter what._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Princess Celestia'_**

Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben, Flash, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were in great despair and shock, finding that their rulers and princesses of Equestria were framed, arrested and captured by Rodrigo Borgia.

Ben groaned angrily, stomped his hoof on the ground hard, "Damn you, Rodrigo! Damn you! How dare he did that to her!"

"Ben! Calm down," said Twilight, patting her love's back, "We'll free her. I promise."

Ben growled in anger, "I hope so. I'll make sure that monster will pay for not only hurting my mom and aunt, but others. He dared to frame others! He dared to accuse them! He dared to harm them! I'll make him pay!"

Flash nodded his head, "We'll get them. You can count on that, pal."

Twilight sighed, "Let's wait first. Besides, we need all the help we can get, because we are dealing with thousands to million of Demon Knights at Canterlot."

Ben sighed, "I hope it's the quick one."

Twilight and her friends looked at the greenish tent where Al-Mualim resides for resting and recuperating his strength and health. They're gonna need all the help they can get to fight not only Rodrigo, but his Demon Knights.

* * *

Within the tent, Malik checked on Al-Mualim's head and body for the moment. Altair, Ezio and Starlight looked worry and concern of their mentor's condition, fearing that he won't make it or live on.

Finishing his checking, Malik turned to Altair, Ezio and Starlight, who remained in concern and worry. He shook his head gently. They gasped. Al-Mualim will die...

"No... No," Starlight exclaimed angrily, stomping his hoof on the ground hard, "This is all my fault! If I had known about Abbas, then none of this could have had happen!"

"_Basta _(Enough)," cried Ezio, "This is not your fault, nether is anyone. Abbas is too cunning and clever in hiding the truth and secrets. But matters not... it's over now..."

"No..." spoke Al-Mualim, calmly yet weakly, "It is... not..."

Altair approached to his mentor at once. He lowered down, holding his hoof. He was looking at his master, who is much like a father to him, spoke softly: "Al-Mualim..."

"Altair... Listen to me," said Al-Mualim, "I... know it is painful to see me like this... But... I fear... I truly I can't make it... Altair... it is time..."

"I can't, mentor. You know I can't. I'm not ready... I'm not a leader. I fail to protect my family... I fail to protect my comrades... I fail my students..."

"No, Altair... You have not," said Al-Mualim. Altair gasped and looked shock and concern. "Altair... Failure is meant to exist in our lives... Without it... we cannot learn from it or change it to success... You had learn well, Altair... You saved lives and comrades... knowing you had paid the price... yet you are willing to save both... soon..."

Altair sighed, "I did what I can for duty..."

"No... you did what you can for our ponies! And I was right... You are the one... Please... Altair... One last time... Save the lives... Save Equestria... Destroy... Demon Knights..." said Al-Mualim, giving his last words to his students...

Al-Mualim laid down on the bed. Ezio approached to him, closing his eyes down. Altair, Ezio, Malik and Starlight looked down in sadness.

Malik turned to Altair, asked: "Mentor... What is next?"

Altair gasped, turning and glaring at Malik, said out: "What is next?! What is next?!" Altair's tone became anger and rage shock his friends and comrades. The losses of Al-Mualim had made his heart and body felt pain and lost. "Do you have any idea of what we had been through in the Hell?! I've led the mission to bring success, and I've had made you lost your hoof and your brother! I trained and helped Starlight and Flash because I thought I can make the difference and make them strong! I thought I can lead the Assassins, but turns out I've misled them for nothing! I've lost my and Ezio's family, because of my pride. And now we've lost mentor," cried Altair.

He sighed, "Let's face it. I am not a leader. I am a failure."

Altair looked down, with his sadness and anger. How could he, a Wind Assassin, be the leader when he failed to see the betrayal from Abbas, and failed to prevent his family and friends be captured.

Starlight looked away in upset. He hissed angrily, knowing it's not the time to give up. He approached Altair.

"Altair," said Starlight, "You may think you are a failure, but it is not." Altair turned and looked at Starlight, with his shocking and surprise looks, as the young Assassin continued, "Things didn't go what we had hope and want, like I want to become the Explorer... But I know the truth. The truth is... I scared. I'm afraid of rejection because of me being Grimmore's agent. I was upset and angry that I wasn't accepted and couldn't understand it. But until few days ago when I met Twilight and others again, I saw and realize the truth. The true leader needs not only courage and wisdom, but also his friends."

Altair, Ezio and Malik were shock of what Starlight had said.

"Altair," said Starlight, "You are not alone. You've got friends and family be there for you, not only physical, but in your heart. That is why Al-Mualim chose you, not because of how strong or wise you are, but also how much you care and think of others. You could have killed Cesare or any of Demon Knights, but you trust some of friends to help you to kill and defeat your enemies. You knew that you will get them out somehow. That is true leadership, like how my sister is."

Altair thought for the moment. He then realized of what Starlight said is true. He nodded his head, knowing he is not alone. He then turned to Malik, Ezio and Starlight.

"It is time..." said Altair.

* * *

Altair, Ezio, Malik and Starlight came out from the tent. Most of the Wind Assassins, including Claudia, Bartolomeo, La Volpe and Machiavelli, as well as Twilight, her friends and family gathered up and turned to the four.

Altair sighed in upset, he then spoke up: "Al-Mualim... He is dead." Everyone on the outside, gasped in shock. Some of them sobbed softly, other muttered in upset and anger. He knew how these ponies felt.

He continued, "Yes. It is true. But it doesn't mean that this is the end of our brotherhood. The Demon Knights think they can get away with what they had done to us - to our comrades - to our ponies - to our beloved ones - and to our families! Never! Al-Mualim died for honor, harmony and freedom of our countries! And we will fulfill it, and so as our ancestors' work! The Equestria may soon turns against us. They may have the advantage! But we will turn that against them! Brothers. Sisters. Fight with me, and show the devils what it means to cross the Wind Assassins! We will show them our true strength - our true might - and our true power! Rally to me!"

Hearing and listening to Altair's speech, their hearts and minds have been move touched and rallied, Wind Assassins cheered and cried out loudly and wildly: "Victory to Wind Assassins! Victory to Harmony! Victory to Wind Assassins! Victory to Harmony!"

Twilight and her friends, were in great surprise and shock, seeing how much determination and endurance Wind Assassins had, cheering and crying out.

"But first," said Altair, "We need all the help from another brotherhoods of Wind Assassins! Send word to them! It is time!"

* * *

The pigeons flew across the Equestria, finding the Wind Assassins brotherhood, in receiving the message that their time of hiding is over, but the fight had begun.

On the Appleloosa, Connor the brown Pegasus, wore the white hooded robe, with western blue suit, spotted the pigeon. He whistled it. It flew towards him. He took the small scroll out from its talon. He read it: 'Assassins Unite! Tomorrow'

Connor headed to the storehouse, where the rest of his comrades waiting for his return. He gave them a nod of his head. They nodded back to him.

Connor and his Wind Assassins weren't alone to receive the message, but others from different location: Kouma, Land of Ma, Maris, Canterlot, Tenochtitlan Bastion, Trottingham, Hofftingham, Digistriland and more, including Ponyville where Romeo Stalkthief lived with his family. They dressed up their Wind Assassins' uniforms, armed themselves with their swords, Hidden Blades, Hidden Guns, bows, arrows, guns, knives, spears, pikes and axes, and trained themselves to perfect and sustain their moves and abilities.

The Wind Assassins were ready to fight...

* * *

On the secret dungeon's chamber room, Rodrigo spoke up with Grimmore through the mirror.

"Thank you, my liege," Rodrigo bowed, "I assure you that we will succeed."

Grimmore nodded his head, "Good... Use them wisely, and especially the Forbidden Staff and Forbidden Knowledge. Once I;m free, I shall take my powerful weapons with me. And these fools... and even the universe... will be reminded again that anyone dare to cross or challenge me again, perish... eternal..."

Grimmore disappeared from the mirror. Cesare entered the room, where his father was.

"Father," said Cesare, "We are ready. I believed the enemies will be coming for us, as well as rescuing their allies and families. Do you think we'll handle such situation?"

Rodrigo scoffed, "They may have the Elements of Wind and Shadow, as well as Forbidden Knowledge. But anger them, Wind Assassins will bring them to us. We shall take care of them once and for all. And the Vault will be opened. The power we seek... shall free our master."

Cesare bowed, "Yes, father. The Equestria will bow before us... and the Demon God himself."

The Borgia father and son chuckled evilly and out loud, knowing their victory will be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

References:

1) You actually expecting Al-Mualim to be traitor? Sorry to disappoint you, folks. Not in my book.


	12. Last Assassination

**Chapter 11: Last Assassination**

At Ezio Auditore's Mansion, most of the Wind Assassins have slept on the floor, beds, basement, sofas, chairs and sometimes outside. Others are on the guard dog duty. Twilight and her friends were sleeping as well. Claudia slept on her bed. Malik, La Volpe and Bartolomeo were on duty on watching out of the attacks.

Most of the Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders slept on the floor, leaving Twilight putting Spike and Nyx on the bed gently while humming to them in another small room. She smiled before giving them a kiss on their foreheads. She turned and headed straight to her older brother, who is with his wife at Living Room. He gently put his wife on the bed.

"Hey BBBFF," Twilight greeted, "How you're doing?"

Shining Armor yawned gently, "Sleepy... yet worry..." He nuzzled Princess Cadance gently on her head. He sighed, turning to his little sister, "And you?"

Twilight smiled, nuzzling on her older brother's head, "I'll be fine."

"Twiley... Do you think we can get our home back? I'm worried."

"I know, Shining Armor. But I promise you, we will get our home back. I'll make sure those Demon Knights are behind the cage... or get assassinated."

"Yeah... Rodrigo better gets what he deserved for everything he had done... to us and our friends and families."

"Yes..." said Twilight, "By the way Shining Armor, where're Starlight, Ben and Flash?"

Shining Armor shrugged, "Beats me, Twiley. I'm sure Starlight might have one chance in talking with June. But for Ben and Flash, I got the good feeling that they're trying to figure out of what Rodrigo wanted."

"Through Forbidden Knowledge? I don't know..."

"Hey. Have some little leap of faith. Isn't what Wind Assassins do?"

Twilight smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right... Good night, BBBFF."

Shining Armor smiled, "Good night, sis."

Both Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle hugged together. She gave the kiss on his forehead. He smiled, giving a kiss on her forehead. They nuzzled gently on their heads, before they headed for the bed.

* * *

On the outside of Auditore's mansion, Wind Assassinations were on guarding duty, making sure that their only place not to be attacked. June and Starlight were inside of building's room, looking at the moon's light...

June made her first speaking: "Are you okay, Starlight?"

"Yeah," Starlight answered, "So, what's up? Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering... Do you ever... felt pain and loss when you lose someone you care?"

"Yeah... I had once. Uncle Angel Star and the Explorers of Light... It was very painful and scary for me. I killed them because... Like you said, I was scared - afraid to died. But until I met Twilight and her friends, I'm freed - feel of my emotions and thinking of others. I'm glad to have that. Al-Mualim... he's like a real teacher than just Shadow Dragon... For some reason... I felt like I belong here ever since you introduce me to others, even though I want to become an explorer."

"Hmm... I understand. And to be honest... I was jealous of you."

"Jealous? Why?"

"For starter, you had a family and friends from your home." answered June, making Starlight looked worry and shock. She continued, "I'm not like you. My mother died when she gave birth of me. And my father... he was the Assassin, until one day, he was killed during the mission. And I... I was alone... trying to survive the hardships when I was 5 until the age of 10. But one day, two stallions came. They came for me when I stole some bits and foods. They recruited me as the Assassin."

"So, what do you think of them?"

"Altair... He's like a father and master to me. And for Ezio... he was a great uncle and mentor to me. And for Al-Mualim, he's like a grandfather to me. But for the rest of Wind Assassins, they are my friends, my brothers and sisters. But I have no one to love until you came. When I see your family and friends, I was so jealous, but I learnt to control my emotions. Seeing you being cared and loved by them, it makes you... a complete stallion."

"Not really, June. Not without a love. Throughout my life as Equestrian Eliminator, I don't have love until I'm freed. I met you. You were the first friend I ever had before you became my first love. Thank you, June..."

June smiled, nuzzling on Starlight, before kissing his lip gently and passionately. He kissed her back for the moment. She smiled, "You're welcome. Ready for the next round before the battle? I don't want to forget this moment."

Starlight smiled, "Be my guess..."

Starlight and June hugged and nuzzled on their heads and bodies, before they kissed on their lips gently and passionately. Here they go again.

* * *

At the Auditore's Garden, Twilight came out from the mansion. She spotted and found Ben and Flash were talking, near to the pond.

"Ben... I'm not sure if that's the best idea we had," Flash said in his concern, shaking his head, "Using the Forbidden Knowledge to find what will happen in the future. It's so not a good idea, especially involving using the evidence against Rodrigo Borgia. That snake is too sneaky."

"I've got to," said Ben, "I need to know. I've got the feeling that... killing the mentor of Wind Assassins, and luring most of them out to attack Canterlot from our home, sounds dangerous and suspicious. And more importantly, we've gotta know what is Rodrigo's real objective."

"Yeah... You could be right... But I still think it's bad idea of using it."

"Then, what do you want me to do? Just a peek."

Flash thought for the moment, before he sighed. He turned, and was about to say, yet interrupted when he spotted Twilight. She approached to him and Ben.

"Ben," said Twilight, making Ben turned to her, "Please tell me that you're not planning to do something stupid?"

"If that's the only way to win the war," said Ben, "Then yes."

"Ben, you are lucky to survive the powers of Forbidden Knowledge, but what happen if you're not lucky?!"

"I will be fine. Trust me."

"Ben! Al-Mualim had warned you that using Forbidden Knowledge could endanger you! You had to be careful of using it."

Ben sighed, "Don't worry. I will be careful. But you have to trust me. I survive the worst before. I'll be fine."

Twilight thought for the moment, fearing of Ben's safety in using the Forbidden Knowledge. She sighed, "Alright. I believe in you. After all, you were lucky pony to survive the attacks from most of our enemies."

Ben smiled. He took the Forbidden Knowledge up, and activated it, unleashing powerful beam of golden rays, while they were covered by the transparent lights-like. He, Flash and Twilight looked at the scene, watching it in amazed. Both looked at Ben, who nodded his head, closing his eyes, concentrating his powers to find what he is looking for.

Ben, Twilight and Flash spotted the scene or frame of Rodrigo and his Demon Knights, who were talking to Grimmore in the mirror, then followed by several illegal crimes they had set such as capturing the innocents as mindless slaves and soldiers, funding the supplies and resourcefulness in finding Forbidden Knowledge, and some had tried to murder and kill the good officers and staffs, and many more. They gasped in not only shock, but surprise. They had the evidence.

Ben, Twilight and Flash gasped, hearing of what Rodrigo is planning for Grimmore: seeking the answer from the Vault on how to free his master from his imprisonment.

Fearing of what he saw, Ben quickly hits the button of Forbidden Knowledge. Its system had shut down. He turned to his two friends, who shown their concern and fear expression.

"You saw it," Ben asked. Twilight and Flash nodded their heads. He turned and looked at it. "So, this is why he needs Forbidden Knowledge. Helping him to get what he wants from the Vault to free Grimmore!"

"What are we gonna do?" Twilight asked in concern.

Flash sighed, "The evidence we are looking for are inside. I doubt we had time to copy it down. Tomorrow will be one serious battle."

Ben sighed, "If this is the only way to prove my mom and the rest's innocence, then so be it." Both Twilight and Flash shown their concern looks. Ben continued, "If this is the risk of wining the fight against the Borgia and Demon Knights, then I'll take it. We can't let them win or free Grimmore."

Twilight nodded her head, nuzzling Ben's head, "Of course, we won't."

"We're with you till the end," said Flash.

Ben smiled, hugging both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry.

* * *

In Ezio's office, he, Flare Tiger, Altair, Leonardo and Machiavelli were discussing of the plans and battles for tomorrow.

"Our brothers had received the messages," said Machiavelli, "But I feared that they won't make it in time."

"Perhaps," said Ezio, "but we are not giving up our fight until our enemies are dead."

Leonardo nodded his head, "With some of my inventions, you will have some advantages in defeating and dealing with our enemies in air. That shouldn't be the problem." He sighed, "But main problem is... how we enter the building, without letting our enemies detecting us. I fear all Royal Guards will be replaced by more Demon Knights."

Flare Tiger smirked, "Leave that to me, partners. With the portal of mine and my partners, we can enter the Canterlot and attacked at the backs of our enemies, without them realizing. And of course, our other guilds can use that to get there as well."

"Really," asked Machiavelli, in shock and surprise, "Is that possible?"

"Hey, you're talking to the Portal Maker, partner," Flare Tiger said confidently, "Just need you to pinpoint of where to strike and how we handle the situation."

Hearing of what Flare Tiger had said, Altair smiled, "Good. Then, we have the element of surprises in against our enemies. Rodrigo Borgia and Demon Knights won't know what hit them because he believed that we are the only Wind Assassins, when we actually had different guilds."

"_Si_ (Yes)," Ezio agreed, "Once they let their guard down, we'll send the words to our brotherhood to strike."

Flare Tiger smirked, "Now, that's the kind of spirit I'm looking for. Besides, I had someone from the inside of helping. Just said the word, I'll get the job down. Besides, she and some of her Wind Assassins are at Ponyville. Others could be with different guilds, aiting for the words to get inside in one second."

Altair smiled, nodding his head, "Alright, here's how we handle."

Altair explained and evaluated of how the Wind Assassins handled the situation and problems, with the help of Leonardo's inventions and Flare Tiger's portals for the element of surprise.

* * *

On the next day or morning, Twilight, her friends, family and Tirorenze and Saddle Arabia Wind Assassins have been gathered on the outside of Auditore's Mansion, preparing to move and attack Canterlot to free its ponies and rulers, and defeat the remaining of Demon Knights. Flare Tiger dressed in red and yellow Wind Assassin's uniform.

Flare Tiger created the big black portal. Twilight, her friends and all of Wind Assassins march towards the portal. All of them had left.

Flare Tiger smirked, closing the big portal. She create the small portal, "Okay, time for second surprise. I hope you're ready, sis."

Flare Tiger was about to enter the portal, but her low back leg poked by someone. She turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos, dressed in their Wind Assassins' uniforms.

"Want to follow me, partner," asked Flare Tiger, with her glee.

Nyx nodded her head, "We want to help. We want to save Granny Celly and Great Aunt Luna. They're my family. Rodrigo must pay for what he has done to our family."

"So, where we're headin'?" Apple Bloom asked.

Flare Tiger smirked, "Ponyville. Just need to send a word to my pals"

Flare Tiger, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos entered the portal, heading to their home.

* * *

Arriving at the Ponyville, Flare Tiger, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos spotted the ponies of Ponyville looked worry and scared, heading towards them.

"What - What happen," asked Nyx, "And please don't tell me we did something wrong."

Mayor Mare shook her head, explained: "No, your highness. We are in grave danger! Today. Princesses and those, who were involved helping you, are about to get execution! And the worst part is the Borgia is taking over"

"What," cried Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos.

Citizens of Ponyville, and even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who shivered in fear and concern about the Demon Knights' taking over the kingdom, and executing the Royal Sisters.

"What are we gonna do?!" Spike asked.

"Give up," asked Phobos, making everyone glared at him. He groaned, "Joking! I was joking!"

"Never mind about that," said Scootaloo, "We've gotta do something!"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "So, what are we 'really' gonna do?"

Flare Tiger smirked, "Leave everything to me. Time for the action. I just need someone to meet up with."

Flare Tiger smirked, seeing the blue wolf-pony, who had dark messy mane and tail, held the wooden staff and her Cutie Mark is black star and yellow star with whitish trail, wore the white and blue Wind Assassin's uniform, who leads her remaining Wind Assassins out, meeting up with her sister.

"Bluebelle Starseeker," said Flare Tiger, "It is time..."

"He's here," asked Bluebelle, making Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Good. I'll make him suffer!"

"You will. But first, a signal."

"All set. Just said a word."

Flare Tiger smirked, "Let's move out, partners!"

Bluebelle nodded her head, turning back to her Wind Assassins. She held the staff out, howled out like a wolf. Wind Assassins howled and roared. The Final Battle has begun...

* * *

At the Canterlot's Large Courtyard, ponies and citizens of Canterlot have been gathered at the large area. They watched the event carefully. Rodrigo Borgia, a former Advisor of Princess Celestia, yet truth behind him was that he is Grandmaster and Leader of Demon Knights, have finally got his chance of not only getting rid of Royal Sisters and interference, and his plan will come to fruition.

Rodrigo smiled, waved to the ponies, who remained unpleased, dissatisfaction and anger at the former advisor, for turning against his own Royal Sisters. They believed in princess more than Rodrigo Borgia.

Rodrigo took a step to the top of stage, where he sees his children: Cesare and Lucrezia, and his remaining officer, Robert De Sable, were waiting for him. He took a peek of his back and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had their necks tied up by the rope, ready for the hanging. But they were not alone. General Spanish Steel, Captain Cranky Roller and Lieutenant Hardstone are on the right of stage, and Fancypants, Fleur Dis Lea, Hoity Toity and Trenderhoof were on its left, ready to be hanged. Altair's family and Ezio's were in the cage, preparing to get hang.

Feeling proud and happy, Rodrigo make his speech to his ponies: "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! You and your collaborators, as well as your heir and the champions of Equestria have been found guilty! For they had betray us! They had led our officers and staffs to be murdered! These activities cannot be ignored, nor be forgotten! So, therefore, I sentenced you: Death!"

Ponies of Equestria or Canterlot cried in anger at Rodrigo: "Liar! Traitor! Princesses are the innocents! Free them at once! Let them go now! They are our rulers! They're our saviors! You, monsters, must died, not the princesses!"

Princess Celestia smiled, "It appears some ponies don't trust you, or believed in your words."

"What will you do," asked Princess Luna, slyly.

Rodrigo turned and gave his smile to the Royal Sisters, making them worry. He said: "I wasn't expecting that, your highness. After all, now is the time of fear."

Rodrigo turned to the ponies, making another speech: "If you do not accept the truth, then you are born as the fools. This is the true reason why freedom must be destroyed. Harmony cannot save this land. Everything you see and know from me is the truth, especially of what Princesses had done to my fellow friends and allies. Letting them to be murdered and assassinated by the Wind Assassins. It was unforgivable."

"That is because you are the real traitor, Rodrigo," The firm yet manly voice spoke, making Rodrigo turned and found the familiar enemies. Most of ponies turned and found the familiar heroes and champions: Altair, Ezio, June, Starlight, Mane Six, Ben, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry, who wore their Wind Assassins' uniforms. Altair glared at Rodrigo: "Those who sided and helped Rodrigo Borgia, are truly helping Grimmore. They are the Demon Knights!"

The ponies gasped in shock and concern, hearing of what Altair had said.

Ezio pointed at Rodrigo Borgia and his remaining allies, and said: "Altair speaks the truth. So, why hide it, Rodrigo? Fearing that they will resist you? Fearing that you are actually afraid if you fail Grimmore to fulfill of what you want?"

Cesare huffed, "Is that how you think, Ezio Auditore?" He turned to Twilight and her friends. He chuckled: "Benjamin Mare... I can't truly remember of when you did learn to take the gamble and risk against the odds. Tell me... Do you truly think we are the liars when the Princesses aren't? If so, where is the proof?"

"You want the proof?" Ben smirked as he takes the Forbidden Knowledge out from his pocket. Everyone mumbled while Demon Knights gasped in shock but Rodrigo. "I've got one. Reveal your true colors!"

Ben activated the Forbidden Knowledge, and it revealed the truth and evidence of what Rodrigo Borgia and his accomplices had done in few years. Ponies and citizens of Canterlot or Equestria gasped in shock, seeing Rodrigo had made the deal with the Demon God himself. They booed and cried in anger at Rodrigo Borgia.

"It looks like you had lost, Borgia," said Altair, "Surrender! Now! We will spare you!"

Rodrigo scoffed, "Ha! Do you not think of I would not have know of what you plans? Do you think I would stop by mere evidence?! Fools! This is the beginning! Seize them! And execute the traitors!"

Cesare whistled out loud, making most of black coat of Italian soldiers, white robes and helmets of knights, white armored and helmets soldiers, Italian Knights with golden masks, and giant and muscular armored knights of Demon Knights to come out from the building and cities, aiming their swords, spears, pikes, axes, maces, bows and arrows, guns, crossbows. But they were not alone, the Dark Elves, Orcs, Ogres and Demons had come out from the ground and held their weapons at their enemies.

Ponies gasped in shock and fear, as well as screaming and panicking, seeing Grimmore's armies have been gathered in the area.

"Citizens of Equestria," said Altair, getting their attention, "I know it is terrifying and dangerous. But in this kind of situation, you all must leave." The ponies looked concern and worry if they chose to leave, Altair continued: "We appreciate your loyalty and kindness to our rulers. We'd assure you that we will get your home safely. Leave now."

Knowing the situation will turn to worst, ponies and citizens of Equestria quickly leave the place before it started. They prayed that their land will be saved by their very heroines and rescued Princesses.

Both Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army aimed and armed their weapons at Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Altair, Ezio and June. They had the heroes and heroines surrounded.

Cesare chuckled, "You've made the terrible mistakes, my dear old friends. Any last words?"

Ezio smirked, "One. Surprise."

The sound of swinging blades, swooping arrows and gun powdering is heard from most of everyone's ears. Both Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army stabbed, struck down, damaged and attacked by the arrows, bullets, blasts and blades on their heads, bodies, chests, backs and limbs, and even building's rooftop, where they were stationed, attacked by someone as well. Their forces had been cutting down to few or hundreds at least.

The attack that Wind Assassins had shock Rodrigo and his Demon Knights.

Rodrigo scoffed, "Very clever of you. But that won't save you much. I have set the armies in high alert, finding and killing wherever you're hiding them."

"We're not hiding," Another voice had spoken. Everyone turned back and looked up, and saw Connor and his new ally who is female Zebra, dressed in blue pirate's shirt and white pants with her hat and guns on her pockets. "We merely waiting for the right moment."

"Who are you?! I don't remember you!" Cesare cried in concern.

"My name is Connor," Connor introduced himself, "I am Red Indian-Appleloosa's Wind Assassin."

"I'm Aveline from Zebra Safari's Wind Assassin," said Aveline, "But we are not alone."

Altair, Ezio, Starlight and June smiled, while Demon Knights confuse and concern, as well as the prisoners of what Connor and Aveline had said. The Dark Elf Soldier ran towards Rodrigo from the back of the courtyard, who is wounded and injured.

"Sir," cried Dark Elf Soldier, "We're under attacked!"

"By whom?" Rodrigo demanded.

Dark Elf Soldier cried, "Wind Assassins and Royal Guards! They're everywhere!"

Hearing of what his Dark Elf Soldier had said, Rodrigo became shock and scared, realizing that there is more brotherhoods than just two at Tirorenze, but some from different locations or states of Equestria.

* * *

On the Canterlot's outer walls, Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army were attacked, struck down, fired, blasted and shot by several Unicorn Bursts, Bullets and Arrows from the plain fields' hills, where dozens of Royal Guards and Wind Assassins are firing their weapons while leaving some charging and ramming on the gate hard or climbing to the top attacking the Demon Knights from the castle's towers.

"Keep firing and fighting," ordered Machiavelli, "We must cut down their forces and keep them at bay!"

"With these old fashion technologies," Leonardo said, seeing some Earth Ponies of Unicorns flying Leonardo's old mechanical flying machine, heading towards the castle, "They can attack from the air."

Upon flying over or climbing over, Wind Assassins and Royal Guards drop, attack and struck their enemies: Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army down as hard and quick as they can - punching, kicking, slicing, striking and killing - with their knives, swords, axes, spears, pikes and Hidden Blades, blasting their Unicorn Burst, their guns, bows and arrows and more. But the enemies fought back hard, and had manage to kill some.

* * *

Within the Canterlot's cities, houses and streets, Malik, Claudia, La Volpe and Bartolomeo led several kinds of Wind Assassins and the Royal Guards attacking and battling against the dozens of Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army hard and quick.

Bartolomeo swung his long sword against couple of enemies. Claudia dodged the attacks fro two enemies, before striking at their chests and necks. La Volpe jumped over three elves, thrust his knife on his chest, before sliced on the other two's necks quick.

From the rooftops, Wind Assassins jumped off from the building as they struck their enemies on their necks hard. Some hung their enemies up through the use of their Dart Blade, or firing their arrows, guns and Hidden Guns at them. They came from the back of their enemies, striking at their backs hard and quick.

* * *

"Very clever. But," said Rodrigo, chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid that I still had upperhoof in winning the war, and such as your families and friends as my hostages." He turned to his executioner, giving a smirk, "Executioner! Execute the Princesses and her collaborators! All of them!"

Altair, Ezio, Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Starlight, June, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance gasped in shock and concern. Rodrigo was not through with the war. For the moment later, nothing had happen. Rodrigo turned to his executioner, seeing he's doing nothing.

"Is there a problem? I say one again: Execute them," Rodrigo said angrily.

Before anything could have happen, the executioner fell to the ground hard. Everyone gasped in shock. Not only that, but the Royal Sisters and their collaborators are freed from their imprisonment of hanging or cage. They turned and spotted Flare Tiger jumped down, along with remains of Wind Assassins including Romeo Stalkthief, Nyx, who is in her Battle Mode, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Spike and Phobos.

"Grandpeppy," Applejack cried happily.

"The Jinx is up, Rodrigo," Flare Tiger exclaimed.

"In the name of our Harmony and Freedom," cried Romeo, "You are under arrest!"

Starlight headed to the front, as he said to his enemy: "I hope you are prepare for the good rest, buster!"

Rodrigo huffed, "I think not, boy! Feel the power of Grimmore's strength!" He swung his Forbidden Staff around him, before slammed it on the ground hard, creating the powerful shock waves against Twilight, her friends and family hard, to the ground, including Ben and his Forbidden Knowledge.

"I shall take this," Rodrigo approached Ben, took Forbidden Knowledge. He chuckled lightly, "Good... This is all I need."

Rodrigo turned to Robert, giving him a smirk: "Kill them! Grimmore shall be freed!"

Rodrigo and Cesare quickly escaped on courtyard's back and then through the long streets of Canterlot. More of Grimmore's Army and Demon Knights, charging in from different directions of Canterlot. Robert and Lucrezia took their swords out, preparing to kill their enemies.

"Knights, arm yourselves," ordered Robert, "Kill both the Assassins and the enemies! I want them dead!"

Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army cried and yelled in battle, charging at Twilight and her friends. Twilight and her friends were completely outnumbered.

Altair turned to Ben, Flash and Starlight, "We must stop the Borgia from reaching the Vault."

"Alright," Ben, Starlight and Flash nodded their heads.

"We'll cover you," said Twilight.

Mane Six, Wind Assassins, Royal Sisters, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Officers, Celebrities and Royal Guards charged and attacked the Demon Knights, giving their friends: Altair, Ben, Starlight and Flash to chase and went after the Borgia father and son.

Royal Sisters, Twilight, Flare Tiger, Nyx, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance blasted their Unicorn Burst at the couple of Demon Knights. Rainbow Dash swung her Magical Nunchucks against the Dark Elves. Applejack used her hooves to fight and kick against Ogres. Rarity And Pinkie blasted their Eternal Style and Party Canon against both Grimmore's Army and Demon Knights at distance. Fluttershy used her Rosin Shields, protecting her, Darim, Sef, Flora, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragons. Fluttershy used Bat's Sonic Wave and Porcupine's spiky attacks while leaving the young foals and dragons in throwing rocks and fire breathing against their enemies. Ezio, Connor, Avelina and June fought against the enemies through their skills and Assassins' Swords and Hidden Blades.

Wind Assassins and Royal Guards used their swords, spears, axes, pikes, shields, bows and arrows, and guns fighting and battling against Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army. Spanish Steel, Cranky Roller and Hardstone used their swords against the enemies through punching, kicking and killing with their own swords. Sapphire Shore and Hoity Toity fought back hard through their hooves and Martial Arts. Trenderhoof, Fancypants and Fleur Dis Lea used their frying pans, and hit the enemies' head when they are not aware of the battles.

Lucrezia smirked, using her Unicorn Burst at Nyx and Flare Tiger who is blasting their powers back at the enemies. Twilight jumped and grabbed Borgia's daughter down. They both punched on their faces and blasting their Unicorn Bursts at each other, as well as dodging the attacks in basic maneuvers or hiding behind the rocks.

Twilight ran and charged towards at Lucrezia, who kept firing her Unicorn Bursts, but the princess dodged the attack with quick swift.. She jumped up and punched on her enemy's face down hard.

Robert was about to attack at Ezio from his back, but stopped by Altair's wife an Ezio's Wife: Maria and Sofia, with their swords.

"You two," Robert snarled angrily.

"You will pay for what you had done for not only two of us," Maria exclaimed.

"But all of our family," Sofia shouted angrily.

Robert swung his sword pushing it back both Maria and Sofia back, before trying to strike on their heads. Two ladies dodged down. Maria thrusting her sword against Robert's chest, but he moved to his left side. Sofia swung hers on her enemy's head. Robert blocked the attack, before kicking her out. Maria jumped and swung over his head, but Robert blocked the attack, before tossing her down to the ground hard.

Robert turn and thrust his sword right at Sofia, but she rolled back, before she gave the hard kick on him. Maria punched on his face hard and then chest for few times, before she kicked him hard to the ground.

Before any of the heroes and heroines could do, more waves of Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army marching in. Robert chuckled lightly and evilly. They gasped and looked in concern and worry.

"It's over now..." said Robert. He then spotted the pink armored Demon Knight approaching to him. "Alright little one, I want you to do the honors. Signal the attack and have them all killed."

The Pink armored Demon Knight remained still, as well as her Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army. It has tested Robert's patient long enough. He turned and glared at the pinkish Demon Knight.

"What are you waiting for," Robert demanded angrily, "Do as you are told! Kill -!

Suddenly, within a flash of which none saw coming, Robert gasped, feeling his neck is bleeding, and tries to look at who attacked him. Only to see it was the same knight, who held the Hidden Blade. She has the same way as the Wind Assassins do it.

"Y-Y-Y-You... traitor... uuugh?" said Robert, giving his last breathe.

The Pinkish Demon Knight removed her Hidden Blade away from Robert's throat. He fell to the ground hard. Both the remains of Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army looked shock and scared, seeing the Pinkish Demon Knight had betray them. She removed the helmet revealing her true face. Everyone gasped in shock.

"You fellas might be powerful and hard to get in a fight," said Pinkamena. Before Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army could do, her units turned and armed their bows and arrows, guns and blades at them. Soon their bodies slowly transformed into the Royal Guards and Light Elfs. Omega came to the front. She smirked, "But you had one flaw... You let your guard down. Like the winner said, 'Checkmate'."

Both Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army dropped their weapons, knowing that they are completely outnumbered and outmatched against their enemies, surrendered to them.

"Well done, Pinkamena," Princess Celestia commented, "Your plan is flawless. Thanks to Omega's Illusion Ability, hiding your soldiers' true forms."

Ezio smirked, "I see our highness had made some preparation before he execution."

Princess Luna smiled, "We had to. We'd never doubt of your loyalty and courage, but merely concern that you'll be outnumbered. That is why Pinkamena, Golden Heart, Lorcan and our loyal friends hidden from the enemies' sights until the right moment to strike."

"Which is this," Princess Celestia smiled, "Only two more lefts to deal with: Rodrigo and Cesare. I leave everything to our friends and my son."

Twilight nodded her head, "I hope it doesn't end badly. But I think we should get there as well. I hope we can find them."

Flare Tiger smirked, "Not to worry, partners. I've got some partners of mine to help out. In fact, she's on the move and leaving some trails behind."

Everyone turned to Flare Tiger, who is pointing at the floor. It has the wolf's paw-prints, walking or heading towards where Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight had headed straight to. They had the lead. They followed the paw prints at once. A lead to end Rodrigo Borgia's scheme before he could free Grimmore.

* * *

Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight kept on running while defeating and killing Demon Knights, crossing the streets all the way to Canterlot Castle. Thanks to Flash's Wind Instinct and Starlight's Shadow Instinct, they found the Borgia's trails and their ways to the Vault. Unfortunately, more of Demon Knights kept on attacking and charging them down.

The first wave of defense from Grimmore's Army and Demon Knights have shielded themselves up with their spears, pikes, axes, bows and arrows and guns on the street and buildings' rooftops, aiming at Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight. Before the heroes could do anything, among Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army, one of the Dark Elf punched one of his kind hard. Then, another one attacked his own kind. The fight had made both Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army to fight each other hard and painfully.

"What the -?!" asked Flash, "What just happen?"

Golden Heart appeared from the sparkling light, flying on top of Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight, giving them smile.

"Hope that is good enough for you," said Golden Heart.

"Golden Heart," cried Ben, "This is your plan?"

Golden Heart nodded his head, "That's right. While Princesses help you in dealing with assassination of our enemies, my forces prepared for this war. And we did. So don't worry about us, find Borgia and deal with them for good!"

Ben nodded his head. Golden Heart flew towards his Royal Guards and Light Elves in dealing with both Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army. Lorcan gave his enemy a big headbutt. The Captain of Light Elf, HAVIS gave the hard punch on his enemy. He turned to Golden Heart, gave him a thumbs up. Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight galloped and jumped over the battles between good and evil, before heading out.

Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight kept on galloping and running towards their targets. They quickly stopped at once, and found the large numbers of Grimmore's Army and Demon Knights blocking their ways.

Ben groaned, "Now what?"

"Leave that to me, Ben," said Starlight, "Time to bring out my new secret weapon... Shadow Double!"

Starlight's shadow mold upwards, reacting strangely yet creating something. It formed the form of another Starlight, but worn with both uniform and mask: Equestrian Eliminator. Altair, Ben and Flash gasped in shock. Starlight and Equestrian Eliminator looked at each other before nodding their heads, before they headed straight at the Demon Knights, with their Shadow Assassin Swords, Shadow Hidden Blades and Shadow Spears. They struck almost all of them down with one strikes.

Both Starlight and Equestrian Eliminator had defeated all of Demon Knights and Grimmore's Army. Altair, Ben and Flash looked shock, with their mouths opened.

Equestrian Eliminator smiled, "So you have performed it to summon me from within your conscious? Impressive."

Starlight smiled, "Yeah, after we got the Element of Shadow, I figure it out of how to get you help out. I can call you out without losing any of our strength, like a back up."

"Yet... you did not perform this ability in against our enemy?"

"Had to learn of how strong Demon Assassin's compare to ours. But I've figure it out that he couldn't use this technique without something important."

"Both Light and Dark side to summon any of us. Only Hanzo knew about that secret and ability since he is the Holder of Element of Shadow."

"Right. Even though Demon Assassin was the Holder of Element of Shadow, he doesn't had the Light or understand it. This will be our advantage to fight."

"And your friends?"

Starlight gulped, realizing of something he had forgotten. He turned and saw Altair, Ben and Flash had their shock and concern look.

"I'll handle it," said Starlight. Equestrian Eliminator shrugged before disappeared. "Guys, I can explain -!"

"Nice work," said Ben, "That was cool, though you could have told us about it."

Starlight blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Never mind," said Altair, "We must find and end Borgia at once."

"He's right," said Flash, "Let's roll!"

Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight headed out at once, finding and ending the Borgia once and for all.

* * *

Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight had arrived at the Canterlot's Vault, where Twilight and her friends' Elements of Harmony kept before Discord's event. The Vault was located within the base? Why? What? And how? They knew their questions of wondering will had to wait. They had to finish the battles... once and for all...

They entered the chamber where they found Rodrigo and Cesare hitting his Forbidden Staff on the floor very hard.

"Open the door," Rodrigo demanded angrily, "Damn it! Open it! Now!"

"Are you sure this is the right material we need?" asked Cesare.

"Or maybe, you got misinform or underestimate the true meaning of hidden door's open," said Ben, "We've got you now. It's time we end the fight. Once and for all."

Altair nodded his head, "Agreed. Armed your weapons and destroy our enemies! We shall not let you get what you want to free your master!"

Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight held their Hidden Guns right at Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia. They fired at once. Rodrigo quickly used the staff and protects him and his son from the attacks.

"Damn it," Altair shouted furiously, "Forbidden Staffs and Knowledge protected him from harm!"

"Tell me about it. Got any idea," asked Flash.

Starlight shook his head, "Nothing of it. Not gonna risk my secret plan."

Dropping his force field down, Rodrigo laughed madly, mocking: "There is nothing you can do! This is END!"

"RODRIGO BORGIA," The angry female voice shouted in anger.

Everyone looked up, and spotted Bluebella Starseeker hung up on the ceiling, glaring at her enemies. She growled in anger, charging down right on. She scratched on Rodrigo's hoof hard, making him let go of the Forbidden Staff. Bluebella Starseeker glared and growled at her enemies.

Rodrigo gasped, "Impossible! I killed your packs for good! You should be dead with the rest!"

Bluebella Starseeker growled, "You should glad that I didn't died in vain! Now, face me, coward!"

Rodrigo grinned, "If you wish, then shall we?"

Bluebella roared in anger, charging at Rodrigo. He took the metal gloves out, punched right on her face hard, shocking and electrocuting her literally to the ground hard.

Rodrigo smiled, "This is like what I did to the poor Angel Star. He should have accept my offer in becoming one of Demon Knights. Pity he learns nothing... As always..."

Before Rodrigo could do anything, he was being punched by Starlight to the wall hard. Starlight showed his anger and rage look. He finally found how Angel Star and the Explorers of Light killed, and penetrated by EBE. He snarled angrily at Rodrigo, holding his Shadow Assassin Sword tight.

"It was you," Angrily, Starlight said, "You're the reason of how Explorers were destroyed. You are the traitor."

"I was never been the part of that stupid adventurers. I just need to find what I'm looking from that Stupid Fairy for to free our master and destroy the likes of you. But turns out, my search ends badly. But I had plans for your friend, Angel Star, but he blew his chance. But words can't be same for you, little boy," said Rodrigo.

Ben groaned angrily, hearing of what Rodrigo had said. Rodrigo won't get away with this. He must pay for what he has done to everyone. He threw his Master Sword and Hidden Blade down hard.

"I had it," said Ben, in his rage and anger, "No tricks. No weapons. No running away. No cheating. No Elements helping. Just the old fashion style of fighting."

"Ben..." said Altair, Flash and Starlight in concern.

Cesare chuckled gently and lightly, throwing his sword down, commented: "This should be fun. After all, Benjamin, I always win, while you and your knight always lose."

Flash huffed: "Let's find out of how right you damn are, buster!"

Ben and Flash charged in, and so as Cesare. Cesare thrust his punches ahead, but two heroes dodged down. They both quickly kicked on his back hard. Cesare groaned in anger, turning and punching on Ben and Flash, who kept dodging back and back, for few times. Cesare managed to punch Ben hard. Flash jumped, and gave the hard kick on his enemy's face. Flash helped Ben up. Before they could do anything, Flash got his back kicked hard to the ground. Cesare grabbed Flash, and threw him to the wall, and then slammed to the floor, before throwing him up, letting him to slam on the ground. Ben quickly punched on Cesare's face for few times, before throwing him to each walls hard for several times.

Altair jumped over Rodrigo, and gave the punch on his enemy's face hard. Starlight punched back hard on Rodrigo's face, and then his chest, before kicking his enemy to Altair, who punched his face for several times. Rodrigo quickly blocked the attack from Altair, before punched on his enemy's face. Rodrigo turned and gave the hard punch on Starlight's face. Rodrigo kicked on Starlight's chest, making him rolled over back. Rodrigo was about to make another punch, Altair jumped and grabbed Rodrigo, threw him to the wall hard. Altair charged at Rodrigo, who quickly dodged to his left, kicked on Altair's chest hard. Starlight charged in and punched on Rodrigo's face hard, but Rodrigo punched the young hero hard for several times before threw him at Altair.

Cesare grabbed Ben's throat, strangling him to the death. Flash came from behind and hit on Cesare's head hard. Ben quickly punched on Cesare's face and chest very hard for three times, before Flash kicked his chest. They did the routine of punching and kicking on Cesare for few times. They gave the hard and final punches on Cesare, knock to the ground.

Rodrigo punched Starlight hard to the ground. Altair jumped up to the walls, and kicked on his enemy's face hard. Altair quickly punched and kicked on Rodrigo's face hard for few times, before punching him towards Starlight, who fought hard through punching and kicking for the moment. Both Altair and Starlight gave the final kick Rodrigo to the ground hard.

Ben and Flash stepped Cesare to the ground while Starlight and Altair held Rodrigo as well. Ben and his friends glared at their hatred enemies.

Filling his mind with anger and rage, Rodrigo cried in anger, "Nooooooo! You can't! You CAN'T! It's MY destiny! It's my duty to free Demon God! I am his Heir!"

"The throne... The Kingdom... It was ours! You cannot denied us! You cannot denied our rights! We are the true rulers!" Cesare said angrily.

Ben shook his head, showing his anger yet firm eyes, "Both of you... never were."

Rodrigo turned away from the Wind Assassins, huffed: "Finish us. Get over it."

"I won't," said Altair, "You may have kill Al-Mualim, but revenge will never bring him back, as Ezio had said."

Starlight nodded his head, "Angel Star wouldn't want me to go down on the wrong path, but rather a right one. And I did."

"It should be easy for us to kill you," Flash said calmly.

"But you don't deserve it, Rodrigo," said Ben, "But I would never forgive you or your son of what you had done to us and some innocent ponies you had done. But we choose not to... I can't say the same thing for Bluebella."

Bluebella glared at Rodrigo and his son, who remained silent and looked away. Having some thoughts and remembering of what they had said as well as her adopted sister, she nodded her head, sighed: "They're right. Vengeance only bring us to nowhere. But... I've seen everything including to what happen to Twilight Sparkle, should she let her anger blinded her. She would be lost. I will not."

Ben, Flash, Altair and Starlight held both Rodrigo and Cesare up. Bluebella locked both Rodrigo and Cesare, having thier hooves tied to the hard iron cuffs and gave them wore the Anti-Magic Collars.

"Rest in peace, damn buster," said Bluebella.

Rodrigo roared in anger, preparing to strike, but instead he got punched on his face. Cesare gasped and yelped in fear, seeing the white hooded pony.

The white hooded pony turned to Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight, who remained in vigilant to fight. He removed his hood, revealing himself: a familiar character. A black ninja Kouma Unicorn had the silver shoulder plates, landed on the ground hard. He looked at his visitors.

"Tao?!" Ben, Flash and Starlight cried.

"Hanzo?" Altair said in shock.

"The Battle is over..." said Hanzo.

Tao smiled, "Well done. You had avoided the crisis. You save the Equestria."

Ben sighed, "Yeah... It is over..."

Flash turned. He gasped. He poked on Ben, Starlight and Altair to turn, and found the Forbidden Staff is placed on the middle, glowing in golden. Their minds are filled with questions and concerns, staring at the staffs glowing. Ben approached slowly, feeling like something's important within it. With a touch on the staff, it glowed even brighter. It beamed on both Flash and Starlight. Altair gasped in shock.

Twilight, her friends and family, including Royal Sisters, Ezio and June, entered the Elements of Harmony's Vault. They gasped in shock and concern, watching the Forbidden Staff glowed in golden, blinding everyone's eyes.

"It is time..." Tao said mysteriously, "Right on time..."

Tao's words had made most of heroes and heroines question and concern, wondering of what could he mean, as well as what happen next...

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

References:

1) The fighting between Altair, Ben, Flash and Starlight against Rodrigo and Cesare is inspired from 'Assassin's Creed II's Final Battle.

2) Hanzo Hattori is based on Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Warriors).


	13. Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted

**Chapter 12: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted**

With the end of Wind Assassins-Demon Knights War at Canterlot, strange thing was about to happen. Within the Elements of Harmony Vault, the Forbidden Staff and Forbidden Knowledge glowed in golden brightly, blinding most of everyone's eyes. Ben continued staring at the staff, with his eyes looked curious and wondrous. He was about held it again.

"Ben, don't," Twilight interrupted , "We don't even know what does that thing is capable or what it wants! And not to mention, whatever inside of that Vault could be dangerous!"

"No..." Hanzo said , approaching and looking at the event, "I assure you that everything is fine. There is nothing dangerous within the Vault."

"Why?"

"I was the one who put the important item in the Vault. And only Chosen One, who is very pure, can only open it, with the help of Wind and Shadow."

Hearing of what Hanzo had said, they turned to Tao, since he is Mane Six's Mystic Guardian for consults. He nodded his head, giving them a signal to do it.

Ben turned to the Forbidden Staff. He touched it. It glowed brighter and brighter than before, creating several lights beams aiming right at the floor before the vault for the Elements of Harmony.

Flash and Starlight stood on each sides of Ben. They concentrated their powers hardly and calmly. Their bodies glowed in both green and purple, before they opened their eyes. Both Flash and Starlight fired their beams from their hooves, right at the Forbidden Knowledge, which attracts on the Forbidden Staff's top. The Forbidden Knowledge glowed in golden lights, and fired on the floor, revealing the Symbol of Wind Assassins.

The ground shaking, making everyone nervous and concern. The floor started to open in one big square, retreating backwards. It revealed the staircase. Everyone is in surprise in seeing it. They turned to Tao and Hanzo for answer.

Hanzo nodded his head, "Only the Wielders of Elements of Harmony are allow to enter, but as I, guidance of the Vault, shall guide you to the 'answer'. Do not forget the Forbidden Knowledge. He shall judge and tell."

Everyone nodded their heads, knowing what to do next. Ben took the Forbidden Knowledge out from the Forbidden Staff. Mane Six, Ben, Flash and Starlight headed straight down on the stairs, following Hanzo Hattori. Royal Sisters, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Altair, Ezio, June and Phobos remained. Nyx and Spike looked at each other, deciding to follow them.

Both Nyx and Spike nudged on Twilight's legs, begging her to bring them. Twilight smiled, nuzzling their heads gently, allowing them to come with her.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Ben, Flash and Starlight, as well as Nyx and Spike, follow Hanzo, all the way to the spiral staircase, to the lower ground floor. Upon arriving to the ground floor, they stopped in frond of the large black chamber where it is clean and made of metals-like, and filled with sparkling stars and planets.

"We are here," said Hanzo.

"What is this place," asked Applejack.

Rarity shrugged while commented: "Not sure. But it's beautiful."

"Or lame..." said Rainbow Dash, in bored manner.

Twilight observed and analyzed the chamber carefully, noticing the white markings of ponies, especially familiar characters they know of: Azure Phoenix, Tao, One-Eyed Anger and more.

"This isn't weapon or dangerous Vault," said Twilight, "This is more like... History or maybe a containment. Something to keep in until the right time to open. Mystic Ponies must have built the Vault, and keeping something or someone important inside... Maybe... an answer or future..."

"But who is it," asked Fluttershy.

Pinkie asked the second: "Or actually what is it?"

Hanzo turned to the Holders of Elements of Harmony, as he speaks: "It is time... He is here..."

"Who is he?" Everyone asked in concern, yet curiously.

The sparkling lights appeared and sparkled out like the stars, slowly creating and forming the form of a pony: the pale Mystic Pony, who had the messy and spikier mane and short tail, dressed in red and brown robe and had long light brown scarf, his Cutie Mark is Crystal with the Chinese Symbol: Hope. He smiled, looking at his visitors.

"Wow... Who's that?" asked Flash.

"Don't know. But something tells me that he knows something we don't. Whatever the reason behind it, we're gonna find out," said Ben.

Hanzo bowed before the mysterious Earth Pony. Twilight and her friends bowed as well.

_"Greetings, my dear friends,"_ The mysterious pony spoke gently, yet firmly, _"It is an honorable to see you here, ones who were chosen by the powerful Elements. Now, bring forth the knowledge one."_

Hanzo approached Ben, nudging him to go. Ben headed off, bringing the Forbidden Knowledge before the Mysterious Pony. It glowed in golden lights like he's trying to reach it. He smiled mysteriously yet gently.

_"My name is Mystic Avatar..."_ introduced Mystic Avatar, _"Yet, most of my fellow Mystic Ponies refer me as 'Mystic Father' or 'Great Mystic'. But I dare not use such titles to prove myself as great, high and mighty of all being. I am merely do what I must to protect my ponies, and my allies, as well."_

Twilight had her eyes widened in shock and surprise, "Oh my gosh... We actually meeting the most powerful Mystic Pony of all. Father of All Mystics: Mystic Avatar himself."

Mystic Avatar chuckled lightly, _"I wouldn't dare to call myself of that title, Twilight Sparkle."_

Pinkie gasped, "Are you psychic?"

_"Yes and no. Pinkie Pie. In fact, I know all of you well, especially Starlight and his former darkness: Equestrian Eliminator. Usually, Hanzo was the only pony who could achieve such ability as the Holder of Element of Shadow and Element of Wind. I'm impressed."_

"Wow... That's great..."

"Not only that, but I am had special connection to any of Elements of Harmony, and even Hikari's brother: Yami."

"Ah... Who's Hikari?" asked Rainbow.

"And who's Yami?" asked Applejack.

Mystic Avatar smiled, _"Hikari is the name of Element of Light, and Yami is the name of Element of Darkness. Both of them are very powerful yet rare and resourceful at the same time, for they had great connection, strengths, wisdom, power and support to any of Elements of Harmony. But for now... I have something to speak of... Something that involved your future. Something you must face... Listen carefully..."_

Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Starlight, Nyx and Spike gathered before Mystic Avatar, as they listened to him carefully.

Behind of Mystic Avatar, the walls' pictures and figures change into different forms. Starting with the the giant Dark Elf, fighting against the Mystic Avatar, with two Elements spinning around him, using powerful blasts against each other. He then sealed Grimmore on the black hole, with fiery of Hell and Darkness. Mystic Avatar then laid on the ground

Mystic Avatar narrated: _"Long before your birth, we were at war against the traitorous and dangerous Elf, who had taken extreme measures in becoming powerful and immortal God to match our strength. Thus, he did. I tried to destroy him, without risking the lives of two realms, but it's impossible. I left with one little choice: seal him. But it cause my life. It was a great victory... But I sense danger loom in the future. I gave the last words for my Mystic Ponies to be prepared for his return."_

Next picture revealed the black hole, with sharp teeth and disfigure dragon's face, absorbing and swallowed the universe or planets. The heroes and heroines gulped in concern and fear.

_"A creature named 'The Hole'. He came from different dimension, a corrupted, dangerous yet lost world. It is where he becomes the dangerous monster, for he desire one thing: consuming everything and everyone, and even his original forms of his own shadows..."_

First picture revealed Grimmore and the Hole were looking at each other, interacting their handshakes with each other. Second revealed Dark Curse, who held the mysterious demonic ball-like in front of him, Smaug and Grimmore, with the beam of blackness.

_"But... I must warn you. Should that monster come any closer to our: Prime Equestria... Grimmore will had his chance in taking that powers, and making him and his army stronger. But that's not the only worst part... Dark Curse is also you need to be careful of, for he possessed a dangerous yet powerful weapon that could make not only him strong, but fuse together with both Grimmore and Smaug the Superior as One powerful beast."_

The next picture revealed Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Starlight and others such as Azuma, Kilik, Lightning Wisdom, Princess Leaf, Twintwist, Roughstrike and many more, hold their hooves in the air, having two spheres, launching both white and black lights on them. All wielders and holders of Elements of Harmony, transformed into a large yellow and white Alicorn, had a long yet spiritual mane and tail.

_"There is a hope... All Elements of Harmony fused and united as one, forming into the powerful being, with its great aid of Xros Fusion and Mega Mystic. One that I had strive to achieve it. One you refer it as 'Element Evolution'."_

Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Starlight, Nyx and Spike gasped in shock and surprise.

"Is that possible," asked Spike, "A Mega-Mystic is actually 'Element Evolution'?"

"Wow... That's awesome and cool..." Nyx commented.

_"Such powers can be dangerous yet risky..."_ said Mystic Avatar, with grim and concern,_"They need to be carefully used and acquired, or they shall corrupt you; leading you to endless nightmares. To achieve your 'Mega Mystic' or known as 'Element Evolution', Mystic Ponies must go through the process of Super Mystic Form - Hyper Mystic From - Supreme Mystic Form - Ultimate Mystic Form - and to Mega Mystic Form, even with his or her own Elements._

_But you're not necessary to be Mystic Ponies, but rather had spiritual connection to Elements. And once you and your Elements are one, your Mega-Mystic formed. But to achieve such powers, you and those who yet to reveal themselves must be one, or the 'One' can never be born and face such catastrophe. I entrust powers to you, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Only you can unite them together to face such common foe."_

Mane Six nodded their heads, accepting the mission.

_"It is done..."_ Mystic Avatar said mysteriously, turning to Ben, _"Warrior of Triforce Elements, you had great soul and heart in overcoming the powers of Forbidden Knowledge. Therefore, I bestow you the new weapon: Triforce Hidden Blade."_

Mystic Avatar's eyes glowed in golden. Ben's left hoof glowed in golden, revealing the ancient yet modernized Hidden Blade, with the symbol of golden Triforce Elements: with three symbols on each triangles: Red Sun, Nay Crescent and Golden Triskal Yin-Yang. Everyone gasped, looking at Ben's new weapon.

Mystic Avatar continued, _"You possessed something unique and special, yet dangerous as well. A truth shall come and test you. A path you must choose but, the truth will create a disruption relationship between you and those you had care for - Family of Friends. You will be in pain, lost and heartbroken as your predecessor had once. Choose the path wisely, or you shall enter the wrong path to nowhere but darkness. If you do find the Light, then you must do what you can to achieve the powers of Mega Mystic and redeem Shadow Dragon to our sides. For you are the one... I leave the rest to you... Ben..."_

"Wait - what?!" cried Ben. Mystic Avatar's body slowly fading out. Ben gasped, "Wait! Stop! I have so many questions! You know the truth about me?! What do you mean I can achieve the powers of Mega Mystic?! But why Shadow Dragon?! Why do you chose me to redeem him?! Is that even possible?! I need to know! Please wait!"

Mystic Avatar disappeared from the sights of Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Starlight, Nyx and Spike.

"What the heck?! What was that about," asked Flash.

Starlight shrugged, "I have no idea. Something tells me... That something is about to happen in the future. Things getting more stranger than before."

Ben looked down in concern and worry. More mysteries about Ben as well as upcoming future event that Twilight and her friends are facing at.

* * *

After the long and violent battle between Wind Assassins and Demon Knights, things have return to normal. Most of Demon Knights have been sent to the Omega Prison at the Island of Lost Soul. Grimmore's Army have sent to Pinkamena's Underground Lab where the Light Elves created and born, as well as changing them into good and Light sides. At the hospital, all the Wind Assassins and Royal Guards are in checking up, as well as tending and treating their wounds.

In the ward, Ezio checked on Sofia, Flora and his sister, who received her wounded hoof. Bartolomeo yelled angrily at the nurses, claiming that he doesn't need to be tended. Machiavelli, Leonardo and Malik had their own discussion to talk about. Altair check on his family: Maria, Darim, Sef, Umar and Cassim. Mane Six had discussion and talking of the next plan, along with Ben, Flash, Shining Armor, Starlight, June, Tao, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. For the moment later, Flare Tiger came out from the ward. She headed straight to Twilight and her friends.

Altair turned and spotted Flare Tiger's coming out. He turned back and nuzzled Maria's head. He turned and approached to Flare Tiger.

"Flare Tiger," asked Altair. Flare Tiger turned to him. "How is your sister?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "She got some bruises, but she's fine."

"Listen. I was told that your sister had somehow manage to find us during the battle against Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia, through the use of Shadow Instinct and Wind Instinct. How?"

"Eeyup. First of, Bluebella Starseeker's Ancestor is Hanzo Hattori," answered Flare Tiger. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock. "I'm not kidding. When she was the filly, she discovered the ability of Shadow and Wind Instinct since she is his descendant. So, your buddy Wind Assassins recruit her as not only its member but the mentor by Al-Mualim. I'm proud of that."

"Then, why did she targeted Rodrigo? Something happened to her kind?" asked Altair.

Flare Tiger sighed, "Rodrigo Borgia and his Demon Knights attacked her and her pack, on their way back to Digitrisland, and leaving Bluebella a blind and scar on her right. She was lucky that I took her in, but I'm worried that she still had revenge issue with that buster until today... you freed her. Thank you... Especially Ben, Flash and Starlight."

Ben, Flash and Starlight smiled.

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled and cheered: "Awesome!"

Sweetie Belle looked at her dress, "I really, really like this dress."

"Me too," Apple Bloom answered.

"So, you know what this mean," Scootaloo asked, with a glee.

"I know what you girls, thinking," said Nyx.

Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped up and screamed: "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS WIND ASSASSINS! YEAH!"

Altair shook his head, "No, girls." Cutie Mark Crusaders landed on the ground, giving a pouty looks to him. He sighed, "Don't even try, girls. Titles and membership must be earned. But for you and your friends. You had earned your partnership with us."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled happily.

Ben smiled, before his had faded away. He turned to Tao, with his concern looks, "So, what's going to happen with the Forbidden Staff or Forbidden Knowledge, and not to mention the Borgia Family?"

Tao smiled, looking at Flare Tiger, who smirked and giving a blink.

"The Knowledge can't be destroyed, so it will be in safe hoof under Flare Tiger's home for secure measures," explained Tao, "The Forbidden Staff, we had somehow manage to destroy it. It will never be used again. As for the Borgia Family and Demon Knights, they will be sent to the Omega Prison at the Island of Lost Prison. Only High Authorities are allow to access its hidden place."

"Wise idea, old pony," Ben joked, before he got whacked by Tao, on his head, "Ow!"

"This old pony got some skills and ideas than you are, your highness."

"Aw come on! It was just a joke. But I had the feeling that we might need the Forbidden Knowledge to help us for the upcoming event."

Rainbow Dash and Flutetrshy thought for the moment before gasped, realized of what Ben had said.

"Ben! You're a genius!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Everyone looked confuse of what Rainbow Dash had said. Fluttershy smiled, "Don't you see, everypony... We had the advantage in winning the war. We've got the Forbidden Knowledge. It tells us anything and everything we need for our future."

"Including dealing with Three Lords of Equestria, as well as the forces of Evil," said Twilight, realizing of what Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are saying. "You both are right. We do had the advantage in winning the war! Forbidden Knowledge tells anything we need to do."

Applejack smirked, "Yeah. Grimmore is in big trouble!"

"You said it. Those monster get what they deserve of!" Rarity exclaimed.

"And then, we had Super Supreme Party for Victory for the Equestria," Pinkie exclaimed happily. She blew her Party Canon up. Everyone cheered.

Tao thought for the moment before he smiled, "Yes, you could be right. Forbidden Knowledge is our only hope to win the war, especially putting the end of Grimmore for good... But for now, we are not allow to use it until we are sure that nothing is wrong."

Flare Tiger nodded her head, chuckled, "If you ever need some assistance. You can count on me. I've got everything you need in my head." Everyone looked shock and surprise, hearing of what she had said. She continued, "I did I was the Guardian of the Library, but I didn't say what or where. Think of me like a robotic pony."

Rainbow and Scootaloo smiled, "Sweet..."

* * *

Outside of Canterlot's Hospital, both Wind Assassins were on the rooftop of another building. They removed their Wind Assassins' uniforms, and revealed themselves Shadow Dragon and Demon Assassin. They had watched the event of the war between Wind Assassins and Demon Knights.

"We've got what we need," said Shadow Dragon, holding the Forbidden Knowledge up, "This cannot be used by our enemies against any of us."

"Indeed. But what of Grimmore," Demon Assassin asked, "I fear he will discover our true purpose, and even our dark secret of how Dark Mystic Ponies came to be."

"Let him try. If he ever tried to attack us again, I know how to strike him back. Even he knows it, I will learn more. After all, I am Dark Mystic of Vengeance."

"Very good. But for Ben?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Today, he rests since he learns the future. But I'll make sure that he will not walk on the Path of Light again. I'll make sure that I'll take him away from those who had lied to him since his birth. I want to know... what is he capable of... next..."

Demon Assassin smirked evilly. Both He and Shadow Dragon disappeared in the black smoke.

* * *

On the next day, within the prison hold of the Omega Prison, the Changelings were kept lock under. Most of them had both collared by Anti-Magic collars and Iron Cuffs. No magic can break the hard bars of their prison holds.

Ed groaned angrily, "Aw man... What's gonna happen to us now?"

Fred gulped, "I think they're gonna kill us!"

Ed screamed in fear, "Noooooooo! I don't wanna get assassinated!"

Seto groaned angrily, "Idiot! Of course, we're gonna get killed!" Fred and Ed looked at each other, shrugged. Seto turned to Queen Chrysalis, looking upset and angry. "How do you fare, milady?

Queen Chrysalis screamed in anger, "Terrible! We lost! We are trapped now! How could this had happen?!"

Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis yelped in pain. She screamed out in pain, feeling like something is coming out. The Changelings looked at her, with their concerns and worries.

A strange dark magic surging and glowing around the Changeling Queen's body. The Anti-Magic Collar restraining on her... destroyed from being overloaded. Chrysalis's body slowly dissolved and transformed into her human priestess form. Changelings gasped and mumbled in surprise.

A dark portal appeared behind of their Changelings turned and analyze it. Before any of them could do, the dark magic beam charged out and electrocuted their Anti-Magic Collars into pieces. They gasped in shock and surprise.

"Come my loyal minions, your task and battle are far... from over." Grimmore's voice spoke, "For my freedom shall come. Once it happens... nothing will stop the next stage."

Queen Chrysalis bowed, "Yes... Lord Grimmore... we thank you for our rescue." She turned and snapped at her minions, "What are you all waiting for?! Enter the portal; it shall take us back to our hideaway."

The Changelings headed into the portal.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled light, "Enjoy your victory, Twilight Sparkle," said the Queen, "You, your friends, and family... have not seen the last of us."

The Queen Changeling giggled out loud evilly, entering the portal.

Some Prison Guards were patrolling, turned to the Changelings' Prison Bar, and found... No prisoners!

"Sound the alarm! The Prisoners have escape!" The Prison Guard shouted.

Prison Guards nodded their heads, and headed out to inform.

* * *

In the afternoon, at the Canterlot, Altair, Mane Six, Ben, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Royal Sisters, Tao, Starlight and June gasped, and mumbled themselves of how the Changelings escaped.

Starlight narrowed his eyes, "I know how the Changelings escaped. Chrysalis had been gifted by Grimmore. And anyone who has that, their powers can returned to them and overcome anything. Not even the Anti-Magic Collars could top that."

"Damn it! We should have been more careful with them!" said Flash.

Ben patted Flash, "It's okay, Flash. We've beaten them once, we can do it again. After all, we are not alone."

Altair nodded his head, "Indeed. Now is the time of our ascension."

Knowing Altair's and Ben's right, everyone nodded their heads that they will deal with Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings army later, since they had beaten them before. They had more important matter to attend. Very important matter...

* * *

Both Ben and Flash wore their Wind Assassins' Uniforms, heading out in the hallway.

"This is like old times, isn't it, buddy," asked Ben.

Flash smiled, "It is."

"My best friend became the Royal Guard, but now he is the hero like me and my family. What a weird and exciting experience to go through."

"You're telling me. But whatever happen to me, always know... Ben - No - my brother. I'll be there for you... no matter what."

"Yeah... Bro... Thanks a lot."

Ben and Flash hugged together gently. They then headed out.

* * *

In the chamber, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and Starlight, dressed up in their proper and good states of Wind Assassins' uniforms.

Twilight smiled gently, "This is like before again. First, it was Shining Armor's Wedding with Cadance, and then my coronation as the Princess. And now... Starlight... He'c becoming the Wind Assassin." She sniffed, "I had never been so proud and happy in my life. He's best brother we ever had."

Shining Armor nuzzled Twilight Sparkle, while sniffing, "Yeah, me too. I'm one big brother who never had good little brother to grow up well. Not to mention, he has the best dream and ambition he ever had."

Starlight smiled, hearing of what Twilight and Shining Armor had said, "Really?" Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor smiled, nodded their heads, making him smile in happy and joy. He snickered, "Are you guys crying?"

"No! It's liquid pride," Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor exclaimed.

Twilight smiled, "I used to be... reluctant and worry that... you're not grown up stallion. But now... you are... My baby brother... an enemy became a hero... This is the best thing ever happen in our family. So, no matter what, enjoy your life, just like how we got."

Shining Armor smiled, "Yes... After all, Starlight... You are a stallion now... You are the Wind Assassin. A Hero, just like all of us. I'd sure hope you can visit us more often."

Starlight smiled, "Don't worry. I will. After all, I am the Sparkle." His words had touched his brother and sister's hearts. He continued, "Come on... My ceremony of becoming a member of Brotherhood is about to start."

Three Sparkle Siblings chuckled and giggled happily.

* * *

At the Large Hall where Princess Cadance and Shining Armor wedded as well as Twilight Sparkle's Ascension of becoming Princess, everyone, ponies of Equestria, Mystic Realm and Wind Assassins have been gathered together as one. On the left are Equestria Ponies, while on the right are Mystic Ponies, thus leaving the Wind Assassins among on both sides, with their uniforms to wore up.

Altair, Royal Sisters, Ezio and June have been gathered near to the fire stove. Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Princess Cadance, Flare Tiger, Tao and Hanzo gathered on the left sides, while on the right are Wind Assassins officers: Machiavelli, Leonardo Da Vinci, Claudia Auditore, Bartolomeo, La Volpe, Malik, Maria, Darim, Sef, Umar, Cassim, Sofia, Flora, Connor and Aveline.

Starlight stood before Altair, Ezio and June, while Twilight, Shining Armor, Ben and Flash stood behind of him.

Altair began making his speech: "Ponies of Equestria and Mystic Realm, and my brothers and sisters of Wind Assassins. Yesterday is the day where the violent battle began, yet we won the battle, with the strength and might of our unity. If it not for someone, I would not have become the Mentor, as well as leading Wind Assassins to victory. I am both proud and pleased to make announcement that I would bring him among us. I wish to bring Flash Sentry among us... But he has his place to stay."

Flash smiled, giving a nudge on Ben's stomach. Ben nudged back to his best friend. Starlight smiled in pleased, as well as everyone. Twilight Velvet sniffed in cry, as well as nuzzling with her husband, Night Light.

Altair continued, "The Wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the Dark, to serve the Light. We are the Wind Assassins."

Wind Assassins bowed before Altair, as well as Equestria and Mystic Ponies.

Altair turned to Starlight, and said: "Starlight, ever since you came to our Hideout, most of us, including me, do not appreciate your arrival. But ever since Romeo and Al-Mualim gave their words of faith, I reluctantly accept it. Throughout the event and journey, you have become among us. You are our brother, and our friend. Therefore, I lead you choose. Join us. But if you truly want to be with your family, I permit it. Should you travel the world, I permit it. Should you need help, we, Wind Assassins, shall help you."

Starlight smiled, nodded his head. Ezio took the fire pole out, with its top has the symbol of 'A'. He pushed it on Starlight's back leg and Cutie Mark part. He cringed in pain, feeling the burn. With it done, he turned to Altair. He smiled, and bowed before Altair.

Everyone cheered happily and wildly. Starlight turned and approached to June. Both of them gave the kiss. Twilight and Shining Armor smiled happily before turning to Ben and Princess Cadance. Twilight kissed Ben's lips, leaving Shining Armor kissed Princess Cadance.

"Let's PARTY!" Pinkie Pie cried happily, taking the party canon out, and firing it out. Their party begins, many ponies dance happily and joyous.

* * *

For few days later, at Masyaf, Wind Assassin's home have been rebuilt. Within the office, Altair, wore the crimson uniform in white robe, with the cape, writing down on his notebook. His head's back had been nuzzled by someone. He turned and gave the smile to her, his beloved one, Maria. Both gave the kiss on each other. Altair removed himself from his sit. He and his wife headed out of his office. They watched their home, flourished by thousands of Wind Assassins training, playing and enjoying their times. Malik read the book. Darim played with his brother on his back. Umar and Cassim enjoyed talking.

At Tirorenze, Ezio, Claudia, Sofia and Flora headed out to have sightseeing of his hometown, as well as chatting. Bartolomeo building and upgrading the weapons, swords, axes and more. Machiavelli studying his books, while looking at the Equestria's map. La Volpe keep his thieves and customers in check of his bar. At Leonardo's New Workshop, Leonardo painted the new artwork, smiling at it, which was completely based on Twilight Sparkle's image, with golden mane of white Alicorn dressed in Italian green dress, smiling.

At Appleloosa, Connor stood on the tree, watching over his home, like an eagle. At her home, Zebra Safari, Aveline waved to her Zebra friends, while walking cross the streets of her home. At his ancient home of Kouma Island, Hanzo approached to the small shrine, opening it revealing itself to be golden Mystic Avatar statue, with prayer candles, praying to his former Mystic Father.

At Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have their picnic on the hills, with their friends and family: Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Ben, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike and Phobos. They enjoy their foods very much. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other, smiling. They nuzzled on each other's heads. They then looked up, smiling at the sky, with their proud and happy face.

At Hollow Shades, Starlight climbed to the top of the mountain's edge. He sighed of relief, finally reaching to the top. He smiled. He turned, helped and grabbed the familiar character up. June smiled to him, giving him the nuzzle on his head, before giving him a kiss. Starlight smiled, turning to the front: a cave. Starlight and June headed straight to it, for the next adventure.

**_"When those who blindly follow the truth of darkness only, Nothing is True. Where those who are blindly limited by laws and morality of emptiness, Everything is Permitted. That is... the True Freedom..."_**

* * *

At the Omega Prison, among the prison bars, Rodrigo, Cesare and Lucreazia, were locked up. Rodrigo read his books. Cesare mumbled angrily while walking around. Lucrezia cried in depressed, anger and lost. The brown Pegasus, dressed in navy British uniform with cape and captain's hat-like, came to their cells. Both Cesare and Lucrezia turned and glared at Haytham Kenway.

"Haytham Kenway," said Rodrigo, in unpleasant manner, "What a surprise..."

"Greetings, Rodrigo," greeted Haytham, "What a pity to see you like this."

"What do you want?"

"Enlist you. Our Grandmaster Smaug and Master Dark Curse knew that you would fail your mission. So he hired me as the new Head of Demon Knights, and to make sure that we won't lose sight of what is important."

Rodrigo huffed, "It's not like we have the choice."

"On the contrary," said Haytham, "My plan will not be failure. Trust me... I will get the job done. But first, we will help Grimmore later. After all, no one can challenge with Demon God. Our top priority is to find that troublemaker, and helping Dark Mystic Ponies."

"Unbelievable. So... who is this target are we looking for?"

"Captain Jack Silver. That pirate... He will be captured, and pay the price, especially what he has done to me..."

Hearing of what Haytham Kenway had said, Rodrigo smiled evilly. The war has yet to reached its conclusion.

**_The End..._**

**Main Casts:**

Yuri Lowenthal: Starlight/Equestrian Eliminator, Vieri de Pazzi

Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry

Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle

Andrew Francis: Shining Armor

Jason Marsden: Ben Mare, Shadow Dragon

Philip SHahbaz: Altair bin Al-Lahad

Roger Craig Smith: Ezio Auditore

Vyvan Pham: Xiao Fa June, Neri

**Secondary Casts:**

Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Leaf

Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie

Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith

Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance

Cathy Wesluck: Spike the Dragon, Mayor Mare

Daveigh Chase: Nyx

Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom

Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle

Madeline Peters: Scootaloo

Chris Sanders: Phobos the Dragon

Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Fleur Dis Lee

Peter Renady: Al-Mualim

Haaz Sleiman: Malik

Shawn Baichoo: Machiavelli, Duccio

Carlos Ferro: Leonardo Da Vinci

Angela Galuppo: Claudia Auditore

Vito DeFilippo: La Volpe

Alex Ivanovici: Bartolomeo

Tim Curry: Grimmore, Smaug

Manuel Tadros: Rodrigo Borgia

Andreas Apergis: Cesare Borgia, Francesco de Pazzi

Liane Balaban: Lucrezia Borgia

Jean-Philippe Dandenaud: Robert de Sable

Emma Watson: Flare Tiger

**Minor Casts:**

Liam Neeson: Romeo Stalkthief

Peter New: Big Mac

Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart

Keith Silverstein: Demon Assassin

Ammar Daraiseh: Tamir

Fred Tatasciore: Abu'l Nuqoud, Various Demon Knights, Various Wind Assassins, Equestria Ponies

Troy Baker: Garnier, Hanzo Hattori

Arthur Holden: Sibrand, Emilio

Roc LaFortune: Carlo the Tricky

Tony Robinow: Takesteal

Mark Wahlberg: Lieutenant Hardstone

Kevin Michael Richardson: General Spanish Steel, Various Demon Knights, Various Wind Assassins, Equestria Ponies

Tom Kane: Captain Cranky Roller

Trevir Devall: Hoity Toity, Fancypants, Various Demon Knights, Various Wind Assassins

Frank Welker: Private Kenny, Various Equestria Ponies

Rena Anakwe: Sapphire Shores

Doron Bell: Trenderhoof

Jayson Thiessen: Royal Guards, Light and Dark Elves, Demon Knights, Wind Assassins.

Grey DeLisle: Bluebella Starseeker

**Cameos:**

Laithan Gaines: Dark Curse

Kirk Thornton: WarKnight Destroyer

Kathleen Belle: Queen Chrysalis

Eric Stuart: Seto, Fred

Ron Paulson: Ed, Darim, Ciele

Eleanor Noble: Maria

Anna Tuveri: Sofia

Yerman Gur: Abbas

Noah Watts: Connor

Amber Goldfard: Aveline

Christian Bale: Mystic Avatar

Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao

Adrian Hough: Haytham Kenway

**Author's Note:**

Reference:

1) Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Starlight, Nyx and Spike meeting with Mystic Avatar in Vault is referenced to 'Assassin's Creed II' Ending where Ezio met Minerva.

2) The idea of ridding the evil through the use of Forbidden Knowledge is inspired from Fountain of Hui and Eagle's Scope from Xiaolin Showdown in destroying evil.

3) Originally, it's going to be Super Mystic Form (From 1 - 5), but sounds too simple. So, make it sounded cooler like Digimon's Evolution Level: (From In-Training - Rookie - Champion - Ultimate - Mega). Starting from Super - Hyper - Supreme - Ultimate and to Mega Mystic Form.


End file.
